O Conto de Uma Terra Renascida
by Tio Lipe Cavaleiros
Summary: Uma grande história que narra os eventos da terrível Guerra de Peloponeso travada entre Atenas e Esparta aos olhos dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, disputa na qual o temível Ares participou ativamente...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: O Fim de uma Era e a Última Profecia**

"_O Conto sobre a Última Batalha e o resplendor de uma nova Era…"._

O raiar do Sol dourado anunciou os prenúncios para o final de uma Era. Como saber quando isto ocorreria, nem mesmo o mais sábio entre os sábios poderia responder. Os deuses podem prever relances no tempo, mas nunca serão capazes de conhecer o que virá. Os deuses fazem as suas escolhas, os mortais as seguem. Mas sempre há a esperança no dia que nasce, pois o medo do desconhecido morre com a escuridão.

Naquela época de conflitos antigos, os humanos lutavam muito por qualquer coisa que considerassem valioso. O domínio sobre os outros povos era algo muito prezado por todos, pois precaver-se contra uma invasão era realizar a sua própria. O medo do desconhecido sempre regeu o futuro traçado pelas estrelas para a humanidade, e é esse medo que alimento o destino.

Mas no último dia de glória falou o último Oráculo. Sua morada hoje em dia abandonou os antigos costumes, mas na língua dos sábios ainda resta àquela última profecia. A conhecida Profecia do Fim da Era. Ela dizia:

_Um dia surgirá o homem guiado por dois universos._

_Ele sentará ao lado da justiça e da coragem, ficando entre as vontades mestras._

_Ele desafiará o caminho dos rios de sangue, e após o Sacrifício Maior ele deverá guiar o futuro da nova Era._

_Quando apenas o fim desta Era for anunciado pelo Regente ele surgirá, e os dias serão diferentes._

_Ele deverá guiar a justiça nos primeiros dias da Terra Renascida._

O que não sabia os sábios era que essa profecia estava próxima de ser alcançada. O que também desconheciam eram os nomes que foram citados, as figuras imponentes que participariam dessa história. Mas o que até mesmo os deuses desconheciam era a fonte dessa profecia, pois os Oráculos de Delfos sempre foram iluminados pelo brilho Solar de Apolo, mas o deus nunca profetizou algo assim. Isso assustou os deuses, que permaneceram sentados em seus tronos dourados fazendo apenas o que deveria ser feito. Eles continuaram suas funções e aguardaram.

O Tempo dos Deuses do Olímpio estava acabando.

_Esta história foi retirada dos Registros Históricos do Santuário de Atena. Nela constam detalhes sobre os "Diários de Orrin" e os "Ensinamentos de Áries" (também contendo os ensinamentos do ofício das armaduras. Atualmente o paradeiro deste documento é incerto). Todos os fatos serão apresentados na forma de narrativa para o maior entendimento dos leitores._


	2. História Um

**História Um: O homem que fala com as estrelas**

Estava escuro.

Fazia uma noite de céu aberto, não havia uma única nuvem no céu. Tudo estava perfeito para ver as estrelas.

Um homem as observava atentamente. Diante de si um penhasco, alto e inclinado. Nenhum ser humano sobreviveria a uma queda daquela. Mas quem disse que ele era um ser humano comum.

Ele olhava atento o céu aberto. Algumas estrelas brilhavam muito no céu. Seu símbolo maior estava brilhando fracamente, e ele estava triste.

- Por que, minha pura constelação guardiã? Qual é o seu medo de aparecer? Sinto-me mal em não poder vê-la brilhar essa noite com a mesma intensidade de antes. O que você teme? Eu quero saber…

Então, de súbito, ele viu uma estrela diferente brilhar mais fortemente. Não, não era uma estrela…

- Marte! O que faz em meu céu planeta da guerra? O seu senhor não é bem vindo aqui, nessa terra sagrada. Ele traiu a confiança de sua irmã, nossa guardiã. Exijo que saia, ou esclareça sua vontade!

Mas o planeta apenas brilhava constantemente sem parar. Ele persistia em se manter forte, imponente, como se estivesse dando um aviso de que ele viria para ficar. E como isso era verdade. O homem fez um inesperado giro com o corpo, dando as costas para o planeta. Seu giro espontâneo fez todo o seu manto azul celeste girar ao seu redor, até que o vento o levou na direção oeste. Com a cabeça baixa e mão no queixo, o homem de cabelo castanho claro pensava. O que faz Marte a brilhar com tanta intensidade? Será que era um aviso, ou será que era o Aviso? Suas capacidades oraculares estavam a aguçadas, junto com seus pensamentos.

Novamente virou o corpo e observou Marte uma vez mais. Seu brilho era vermelho, intenso e poroso. Chegava a ser intimidante. Sua aura representava um mau presságio.

- Ares, senhor da guerra, o que queres conosco? Somos os servos de sua irmã, não seu. Vá-te daqui.

Sem mais a acrescentar, o homem andou em direção a morada de pedra, que se encontrava atrás de si. Quando chegou a porta voltou a olhar para o brilho estranho do planeta. "Marte significa guerra, luta, sangue, morte e destruição", pensou, "Será que esse brilho anuncia que o dia da guerra entre Atenas e Esparta se aproxima? Temos que ficar alerta, vigilantes. Não sinto bondade no brilho de Marte".

Quatro casas abaixo, um outro homem também observava o céu de sua varanda privativa. Encostado a um grande pilar bem ornamentado, encontrava-se um homem jovem de cabelos longos e castanhos, belos olhos azul-mar, e trajava uma túnica branca. O cavaleiro da constelação de Sagitário olhava atentamente as estrelas, procurando por algo.

- Sinto um grande mal se aproximando do Santuário. É algo que brilha com a intensidade do rubor da cólera, que brilha de maneira rubra. Vermelha… Por que Marte brilha tanto?


	3. História Dois

**História Dois: O homem que uiva para Lua**

Em patrulha noturna, o cavaleiro de bronze de Cão menor, Orrin, andava tranqüilamente duas ruas abaixo do centro do Santuário, a praça do Relógio Zodiacal. No seu encalço encontrava-se Geord, seu subordinado e aprendiz de cavaleiro. Orrin era um homem robusto, não muito alto, e com uma ótima saúde. Era bonito, muito louro e olhos cor de jade. Seu parceiro, Geord, era um homem muito alto, bem mais forte que Orrin e tinha um jeito meio desajeitado no andar, mas estava longe disso. Era um homem intelectual, com uma bonita juba de cabelos negros azulados e barba rala.

Os dois andavam tranqüilamente, estavam distraídos em seus pensamentos. O único som audível era dos passos metálicos da armadura azul safira de Orrin, com detalhes azuis claros em baixo relevo, e o vento forte que fazia ali. Tudo estava na mais perfeita sintonia.

- Mestre? – perguntou distraidamente Geord, olhando o Relógio e quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim. O que foi Geord? – sua voz era tranqüila, quase um sussurro.

- Eu estava pensando há algum tempo… Quando poderei ganhar a minha armadura?

- Paciência Geord. O tempo é aliado daquele que o obedece. Ele foi criado para que as coisas andassem devagar, seguindo seu próprio fluxo. Não adiante as ampulhetas de Cronos.

- Não é isso, mestre. – falou um pouco embaraçado – É que eu já estou treinando há sete anos. Hoje tenho meus dezesseis e ainda não sou um cavaleiro. O senhor mesmo disse que havia se tornado um com seus quatorze anos.

- Sim, mas eu treinei desde os cinco anos de idade. Saiba que não sinto tanto orgulho disso. Agora, aos meus dezoito, acredito que deveria ter sido jovem por mais tempo. Acalme e concentre-se em sua missão. É a primeira vez que recebe uma, e eu estou aqui para garantir que a sua segurança esteja completa. Além disso, isso faz parte do seu treinamento mental e de resistência. Tranqüilize-se. Não deveria falar isso, mas testes se aproximam.

Continuaram a andar em silêncio. As ruas agora eram estreitas e mal cheirosas. Deviam está no lado centro-noroeste do Santuário, onde se concentravam os estábulos e o raquítico cemitério mais ao norte, continuando a subida pelo território montanhoso do lugar. A noite ia bem, não havia nada com o que se preocupar. Tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem.

Não que houvesse algo com o que se preocupar. O Santuário sempre fora tranqüilo e isolado do mundo humano normal, onde os mais preocupantes casos nunca necessitavam da utilização dos cavaleiros. Entretanto, em tempos conflituosos, sempre é bom não se descuidar.

De repente um pressentimento ruim passou pela mente do cavaleiro Orrin. Ele olhou para a esquerda e observou que estava em frente ao portão de ferro do cemitério. Algo não estava correto ali. Ele sentia. O seu cosmo o dizia isso. Rapidamente estendeu a mão e a pousou sobre o peito do discípulo que estava prosseguindo sem notar nada.

- Não estava totalmente concentrado, estava? – falando bem seriamente, mas tranqüilo.

- Que foi? Não estava o quê? – perguntou distraído o discípulo.

- Perguntei se não sentiu nada estranho.

- Não, não senti.

- Então se concentre mais, busque o Cosmo.

Fazendo isso, Geord pôs-se a meditar. Estava sério, pensativo. Estava viajando para dentro do seu eu, buscando sua fonte de existência, procurando no seu interior a força capaz de tornar um homem um Semi-deus: estava buscando o seu Cosmo. Como se tivesse vislumbrado algo importantíssimo, ele saiu de seu transe e observou o seu mestre. Sim, ele sentia algo. Algo não, alguém, e com más pretensões. Seu nível de luta era muito alto comparado a si, mas o seu mestre poderia lutar de igual para igual com esse homem que sentia. Procurou no olhar de Orrin uma confirmação.

- Sim, é um cosmo sombrio e cheio de más intenções. Ele está aqui em alguma missão. E seu nível corresponde ao de um cavaleiro de prata poderoso. Nunca pensei que alguém assim poderia ser tolo ao cúmulo de profanar o cemitério sagrado. É um crime grave. Deverá ser julgado pelos seus atos por seu capturador mais poderoso, no caso serei eu. Vamos, vamos tirá-lo de lá.

Com um pequeno esforço, Orrin pulou o portão de ferro sem ao menos fazer barulho ao cair no chão. Seu aprendiz teve mais dificuldade de fazer o mesmo. Maior, mais pesado e com pouca experiência, por pouco não escorregava e ia de encontro ao chão. Os dois seguiram silenciosos pelo cemitério dos guerreiros mortos das antigas batalhas. Ali era um lugar de repouso e paz, não de luta. Orrin desejava ansiosamente sair daquele lugar e deixar os túmulos em paz. Quando chegaram mais à frente, próximo a uma lápide com os dizeres Minéias de Flecha, onde deveria está o cavaleiro infrator, não encontraram nada. Não havia ninguém. Não havia vestígio algum de pessoa que tivesse passado por lá. "Estranho", pensou Orrin, "Sinto a presença de alguém aqui, mas não há nada além de covas e lápides".

Então, de súbito, Orrin sentiu uma enorme variação de cosmo. O que antes estava estático variou bruscamente sua ressonância, havia se tornado agressivo. Seu sexto sentido o alertou do perigo eminente e, com uma brusca reação, empurrou Geord para longe ao mesmo que se arremessava para o lado oposto. Antes mesmo de ambos caírem no chão, uma onda sonora quase invisível ao olho de um cavaleiro treinado como o de Orrin colidiu contra o chão vazio onde estavam a menos de um segundo e explodiu com a violência de um tiro de canhão. Pedra e poeira voaram para todos os lados.

Muito rapidamente, Orrin voltou sua visão para o céu estrelado e viu de relance o brilho maligno que Marte fazia naquela noite. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa mais, pode observar um grande vulto negro que se moveu sob a lua, voando. O vulto pousou bem encima da lápide de Minéias de Flecha. Agarrando a lápide com garras afiadíssimas nos pés da armadura, encontrava-se uma amazona muito pálida e de cabelos vermelhos sangue olhando diretamente nos olhos de Orrin. Seu olhar era sensual e intimidante. Sua armadura era colada ao corpo perfeitamente e mostrava uma mulher alta e de bela aparência, só que meio anêmica pela palidez.

- Eu sou Orrin de Cão menor, cavaleiro de bronze de ordem superior, encarregado máximo de meu Mestre, Edmond de Touro. Identifique-se! – falou em alto e bom som.

- Sou aquela que carrega a beleza e a sensualidade das trevas, e não falo com cadáveres.

- Não me importa se está ou não de máscara, amazona. Sou o cavaleiro que vaga pela noite protegendo meu território. Invasora desconhecida prepare-se. Não terei misericórdia por sua alma.


	4. História Três

**História Três: A mulher com o dom da cacofonia**

Silêncio. Somente o som do vento era audível até aquele momento.

Alguns segundos antes, Orrin estava perfeitamente bem, mas agora seus sentidos estavam extremamente apurados. A amazona demonstrava a mesma coisa. O clima entre eles era tenso. Numa batalha, quem dá o primeiro passo pode cometer erros terríveis. Era um momento de reflexão e análise, ambos muito concentrado em cada centímetro do corpo do outro.

Orrin tomou uma iniciativa. Saindo da sua posição de batalha, falou retirando o manto que estava usando preso aos ombros. A mulher só acompanhou com o olhar. Sabia que aquele gesto não era agressivo, mas a maneira de soltar o manto poderia ser.

- Eu gosto de saber com quem combato, para que seu túmulo possua um nome.

- Não será necessário. Isso posso garantir, Orrin de Cão menor.

"Quem é essa invasora", pensou Orrin. "Não há uma armadura como essa entre as oitenta e oito constelações. Parece ser um morcego, ou algo semelhante". E era mesmo. A mulher possui uma armadura sombria que variava sua tonalidade entre os tons azuis mais escuros, com detalhes vermelhos. Seus longos cabelos ruivos quase tinham a cor dos olhos, vermelhos sangue. Quase dava para confundir os olhos com o brilho maligno de Marte. Além disso, sua armadura possuía asas semelhantes à de morcegos, que podiam se prender aos braços da amazona quando ela desejasse.

Com seu manto na mão esquerda, estendido, Orrin preparava-se para aplicar um bote.

- Façamos o seguinte: quando o manto cair no chão, começamos. De acordo?

- Sim.

Por um momento, Orrin evitou o combate imediato. Queria está pronto mentalmente. O vento estava esperando ansiosamente por aquele momento. A noite toda tentava inutilmente arrancar o manto de Orrin, mas ele havia estado muito bem preso. Largou-o. O vento levou-o para o alto a princípio, mas logo parou de soprar fortemente e o manto ficou preso em uma lápide alta qualquer. Com uma velocidade de cortar os ouvidos, ambos, Orrin e invasora, arremessaram-se um contra o outro.

O choque foi caótico. Uma grande onda sísmica se espalhou invisivelmente ao redor deles. Todo o solo tremeu com o impacto dos dois. Orrin sentia uma forte dor no pé do estômago. O joelho da "mulher morcego" havia o acertado em cheio, por pouco não acertou o coração. Numa fração de segundos, ambos se recuperam do primeiro ataque e investiram um contra o outro. A velocidade era fenomenal, mal dava para acompanhar. Orrin que estava temeroso confirmou suas expectativas. "Ela é poderosa", pensou enquanto aplicava um gancho violento que arremessou sua adversária para os céus, "deve ser uma amazona de bronze de alto escalão, como eu, superando até mesmo alguns cavaleiros de prata. Seus movimentos são graciosos como o vôo de um pássaro, mas ainda há muita brutalidade em seus ataques, o que os torna fortes, mas lentos e fáceis de serem percebidos".

A mulher ganhava cada vez mais altitude. Dez, quinze, vinte metros, até que com uma acrobacia se recuperou do gancho recebido e bateu as asas para manter altitude. Seu adversário estava sorrindo lá embaixo. "Por que ele está sorrindo? Ele recebeu uns quinze golpes poderosos e parece que não sentiu nada, somente o primeiro. Sem problemas. Se meu adversário acha que pode me vencer com tanta facilidade, então vou lhe mostrar um pouco do meu talento musical".

Por um momento, Orrin não sabia o que a amazona estava fazendo, até sentir o fluxo poderoso de cosmo que havia sentido a pouco, antes do combate. A mulher recuou um pouco com o corpo, como se para tomar impulso, e realizou um mergulho mortal. Em queda livre, a mulher apurou as garras em suas mãos e as estendeu para atacar o adversário. Pensando rápido, Orrin deu um grande pulo para trás, fazendo a mulher destruir todo o chão onde antes estava pisando. Antes mesmo de ele ter ganhado mais altitude ou a poeira do chão ter subido com o poderoso ataque falho, a mulher ergue seu rosto na direção de Orrin.

- SONIC EXPLOSION! – gritou a mulher.

Mas nenhum som foi audível. Vendo somente os lábios da mulher mexendo, Orrin achou que ela havia reclamado de dor, ou xingado algo para ele baixinho, mas viu que se enganou. Viajando na velocidade do som, uma quase invisível onda sonora azulada cruzou o ar partindo da boca da mulher até atingi-lo em cheio. Como se todo o seu corpo tivesse entrado em ressonância com o ataque, ele ouviu seus tímpanos zunirem como nunca antes a ponto de explodirem. Seus líquidos internos aqueceram-se de maneira extremamente rápida, e todo o seu corpo, juntamente a armadura, sofreu um impacto colossal.

Quase surdo, sentindo a dor nas suas veias e com o corpo todo dolorido, Orrin caiu no chão de joelhos devido o equilíbrio fragilizado, com um olho semi-aberto e o sangue saindo em pequenas quantidades de ouvidos, boca e nariz. "Que ataque cruel", pensou. "Essa mulher utiliza um ataque sônico, quase imperceptível a olho nu, e impossível de se ouvir. Um verdadeiro ataque surpresa. Provavelmente não é quase invisível por conter uma grande quantidade de Cosmo".

Ela vinha andando sensualmente em sua direção, olhando com a ponta dos olhos, a boca meio aberta, por onde ela passou a língua maliciosamente. Suas asas fecharam-se ao seu redor, formando uma capa protetora. Estava contentíssima.

"Ela realmente é poderosa, e age com um verdadeiro morcego", pensou Orrin. "Esses seres têm a capacidade de se movimentar com ondas supersônicas, mas não enxergam muito bem ou quase nada. Não parece ser o caso dela. Ela não abre a boca quando anda, o que não demonstra que ela se mova somente pelo som. Um morcego que enxerga normalmente, e ainda pode usar seu sonar! Um inimigo a altura".

Levantando-se meio desajeitado, Orrin a observou atentamente. Posicionou-se novamente em postura de combate, na ofensiva. Ela olhou a reação com um pouco de espanto, como se esperasse que ele desistisse. Ficando ainda mais contente, ela se aproximou mais cautelosa, mas ainda sim de maneira bastante sensual.

- Você é forte, Cãozinho, surpreendeu-me. Pensei que estaria surdo só de receber meu ataque, ou cego, mas ainda vejo que me observa muito bem, e seus ouvidos ainda estão zumbindo de maneira agradável.

- Foi você quem me surpreendeu. Seu Cosmo é de uma amazona de bronze, mas não está longe dos cavaleiros de prata, assim como eu. Foi um belo ataque esse, mas agora eu o conheço, e não poderá repeti-lo.

- É o que veremos, cavaleiro de Atena.

Nesse momento, em outro lugar do Santuário, muito longe dali, um ser altamente poderoso se aproximava cada vez mais do Portão Sagrado. Um soldado de prontidão observou a sombra que se movia ameaçadoramente. Puxando sua lança, esperou pela aproximação do homem que vinha totalmente coberto por um sobretudo amarronzado. O homem chegou mais perto e parou.

- Alto lá! Quem és tu que se aproxima do Santuário de Atena? – perguntou educadamente o soldado.

- Eu? – o homem ergueu um pouco mais o rosto. Somente dois brilhos avermelhados malignamente eram visíveis daquele ângulo. – Eu sou um mensageiro de uma outra península. Sou um ser que vem até aqui com uma missão: destruir!


	5. História Quatro

**História Quatro: A mulher que comanda o som**

Ele observava a noite de sua varanda.

Estava frio, muito frio. O vento combinado com o clima de outono era algo muito melancólico. As árvores perdendo as folhas, as rosas sempre fechadas, as pessoas evitando sair mais à noite.

Alguns momentos antes, o lorde Ícaros de Sagitário observava o céu estrelado, sem nuvens. Ele é parcialmente alto, com olhos azul-mar e cabelo de um castanho muito belo, longo e pouco ondulado. Era muito forte, mas ainda magro. Com se tratava de um jovem nos seus vinte anos, ele ainda tinha tempo para ficar mais robusto, porém gostava de como estava. Com a seriedade e o olhar de águia, Ícaros observava tudo com muita atenção, ao mesmo que sempre se deixava distrair facilmente. Meio contraditório, mas um fato.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, ele pôde sentir um movimento de cosmo diferente, invasor. Não se tratava de um inimigo a altura, mas era ameaçador. Como não pode abandonar sua morada sem a devida permissão superior ou aviso prévio, pediu que Delia, sua encarregada, fosse ao Grande Mestre e lhe entregasse um bilhete seu. Como a sua Casa é bastante próxima do destino, não demoraria a receber a resposta, mesmo sabendo que não já estaria no local quando Delia voltasse.

Felizmente, antes do esperado, ele sentiu um cosmo aliado entrando no cemitério, local onde se encontrava o invasor. Vendo de sua varanda, viu um pequeno amontoado de poeira no ar, e deduziu que o combate já havia começado. Então se acalmou. Começou a acompanhar a disputa pelo cosmo e ficou impressionado com a força do duelo, mesmo de baixo nível. Tratava-se de ótimos cavaleiros de bronze, seus cosmos eram semelhantes ou superiores aos dos cavaleiros de prata.

Mas algo estava errado. Um segundo cosmo invasor chegou ao Santuário, e pelo Portão Sagrado. Seu nível era muito alto, igualando-se aos dos cavaleiros de ouro. Então resolveu agir imediatamente antes que ocorresse uma tragédia. Deixou o outro combatente nas mãos do seu adversário e partiu imediatamente.

No cemitério.

- Não acredita em mim? – perguntou Orrin – Pois muito bem, vamos ver quem de nós sairá vitorioso.

A amazona não pensava mais na batalha como antes. A pouco sentirá a aproximação de um cosmo aliado no Santuário. "Meu mestre já está aqui", pensou, "Está adiantado. Será que ele não confia em mim para realizar essa missão? Não. Meu mestre é um ótimo estrategista e confia em mim. Não o desapontarei". Vendo que seu tempo agora é curto, a amazona começou a acelerar o passo progressivamente em direção ao inimigo. Sentido a aproximação do perigo imediato, Orrin pôs-se completamente de pé e se preparou definitivamente. Sabia o que fazer, e não demorou em se preparar. Começou a concentrar o seu cosmo ao máximo, para aplicar um único golpe preciso, e que obedeça as suas vontades.

A amazona agora estava preste a correr quando, inesperadamente, deu um largo pulo batendo as asas com ferocidade, impulsionando-a velozmente na direção de sua presa. Com um movimento rápido, Orrin conseguiu desviar de mais uma investida violenta que destruiu mais lápides e túmulos. Como o esperado, a amazona olhou imediatamente para ele, que voava cada vez mais alto com a sua esquiva, e soltou seu ataque mais uma vez.

- SONIC EXPLOSION! – gritou a mulher.

Mais uma vez nada se ouviu. Apenas a boca da mulher mexia, pronunciando as palavras. Orrin esperava por isso. Preparando-se, pôs seu plano em prática. Com todo o seu cosmo concentrado, Orrin girou seu corpo no ar. Pondo-se em posição de batalha e finalmente terminando de subir, preparou-se para despejar todo o seu poder num único ataque.

- SANCTIFIED HOWL! – gritou o cavaleiro.

Com o ataque da amazona se aproximando cada vez mais, o ataque de Orrin acertou bem em cheio o dela. Passando por entre o ataque inimigo, a carga explosiva gerada pelo soco em alta velocidade de Orrin dispersou o outro ataque por completo e acertou quase completamente o inimigo. A "mulher morcego" sofreu a explosão, mas suas asas fecharam-se sobre si momentos antes do contato direto com o ataque, protegendo-a. O impacto foi tamanho que a amazona foi arremessada para trás em alta velocidade e só parou quando bateu em uma lápide, destruindo-a por completo.

Orrin caiu no chão confiante. "Seu golpe é bom, mas a sua brutalidade tirou muito da velocidade dele. Então, é só aplicar um golpe mais rápido, acertando o centro da ampliação do seu golpe, e toda a força de seu ataque é absorvida pelo meu".

- Eu disse que venceria seu ataque. – falou alto para ser ouvido pela sua adversária a metros de distância arremessada.

- É, eu senti a pressão do seu poder, mas não foi tão forte assim. – disse levantando-se e limpando a poeira da armadura.

- Como? Você foi arremessada com todo o poder por metros…

- Mas minhas asas não somente servem para voar, meu caro.

Incrédulo, Orrin percebeu que ela tinha razão. Quando as asas voltaram-se a fechar sobre si, ele notou que elas estavam mais escurecidas, pois receberam o ataque por completo. Mais que isso, era como se somente o seu ataque tivesse a acertado. Ela não demonstrava dores como as que ele havia sentido antes. Nem mesmo a armadura ajudaria a resistir a essas ondas ressonantes, muito pelo contrário, catalisaria o efeito, pois o metal é sujeito a ampliar tais ondas.

De repente, Orrin caiu de joelhos. Sentiu todo o corpo perdendo parte da lucidez e suas veias estavam o queimando de dentro para fora.

- O que… o que é isso? – perguntou muito confuso e gemendo.

- Esse é o efeito do meu ataque com velocidade dobrada. Obrigado por intensificá-lo para mim. – falou despreocupada, como se fosse o fato mais natural do mundo.

- Como… argh!

- É simples. Está vendo essa armadura. Ela é capaz de refletir todo aquele ataque sonoro que eu receber. É uma defesa natural. Quando você fez a burrice de voltar o meu ataque contra mim e fundi-lo ao seu, eu recebi tudo com velocidade dobrada. Seu ataque foi bom, mas minha armadura refletiu o meu contra você novamente, numa velocidade muito acima da do som. Você nem percebeu o ataque o afetando, só agora. Estou surpresa em ver que ainda vive. É realmente muito forte e resistente.

Orrin estava longe de aceitar aquilo tudo. "É incrível as capacidades dessa mulher", pensou. "Não posso derrotá-la nesse estado. Não agora. Preciso de ajuda ou vou acompanhar meus aliados aqui enterrados".


	6. História Cinco

**História Cinco: O homem que trás uma mensagem**

A situação estava crítica.

Orrin não sabia mais o que fazer. Todo o seu corpo estava doendo e seus ferimentos aumentaram o fluxo sangüíneo. Até seus olhos lacrimejavam sangue. Limpando como pode o rosto ensangüentado, levantou-se com dificuldade e tentou ficar em posição de combate. Estava ficando difícil enxergar agora. Seus sentidos foram terrivelmente afetados. Sua vida estava por um triz, e a amazona caminhava em sua direção sensualmente com as asas a protegendo.

- MESTRE!

Surpreso, Orrin olhou para um lado e avistou Geord de pé, pronto para o combate. Sem armadura, ele não teria a menor chance de revidar algo que fosse. Morreria no primeiro ataque.

- Geord, não! Vá embora, agora. Essa mulher é diferente dos outros cavaleiros de bronze. É mais poderosa do que eu imaginava. Estou pagando pelos meus atos agora. Não ache que é fácil só por se tratar de uma mulher sem máscara.

- Mas mestre, o senhor precisa…

- Eu sei, por isso vá e chame por alguém. Não podemos permitir que invasores prossigam profanando o Santuário. Eu te dou cobertura. Vá!

- Certo mestre.

Orrin sabia que a amazona não deixaria isso ocorrer com tamanha facilidade. Pondo-se completamente de pé, ainda que com muito esforço, posicionou-se entre Geord, que ia embora sem olhar para trás, e a amazona. Ela havia parado de andar. Estava esperando o outro se afastar. Não queria atacá-lo. "O que será que essa mulher quer afinal?", perguntou-se Orrin. "Ela disse que está em missão, invade o santuário por um local pouco protegido, mas é como se ela deseja-se que tudo isso ocorresse dessa maneira. Queria lutar. O que ela esconde, e por que não me ataca nem a Geord agora que estamos desprotegidos?".

A amazona estava quieta, com as asas envoltas ao corpo. "Minha missão está quase completa agora. Poderei partir sem ter que matar ninguém, por enquanto. A guerra apenas está começando…". Ela sorriu maliciosamente, quase insanamente.

No Portão Sagrado.

Com um poder devastador, o homem misterioso de olhos vermelhos derrubou os portões gigantescos e todos os soldados que estavam por lá. Não matara ninguém até então, mas viu que sua missão estava preste a ser cumprida com sucesso. Sua encarregada havia desviado a atenção dos cavaleiros pelo cosmo, e ele poderia agir livremente agora, ainda que tivesse que se apressar.

Um batalhão de soldados mal preparados se apressaram para o portão. Havia um ataque, apenas um inimigo, mas ainda sim poderoso. Conseguiu derrubar os portões sozinho, feito digno de poder. Com as lanças em punho, todos os quinze homens se postaram de frente para o inimigo. Observavam-no atentamente.

- Imbecis! – falou o homem tranqüilamente. – Vocês acham que suas lanças podem me deter. Pensei que os cavaleiros do Santuário não usassem armas. Irei puni-los por acharem dignos de me enfrentarem.

Concentrando uma fração de seu cosmo, o homem encapuzado abaixou-se lentamente, dobrando um pouco os joelhos. Seu manto sacudia violentamente quanto mais o homem se concentrava. Todo seu corpo todo brilhava numa coloração azulada para o negro. Era um cosmo terrível.

- FOBOS HURRICANE! – amaldiçoou a todos.

Uma fenda negra surgiu no espaço. Como uma ventania que tragava a todos para uma dimensão de trevas, o ataque sombrio carregou mais que soldados. As estruturas próximas começaram a perder sua estabilidade rapidamente e um terrível furacão de treva surgiu no local, derrotando todos de uma única vez. Os soldados caíram pesadamente e inconscientes no chão. O homem sorriu discretamente por sob o capuz.

Vinda do céu, uma flecha dourada quase o acertou.

Surpreso, o homem deu um largo pulo para trás, caindo delicadamente sobre os portões derrubados. Observou o brilho de esperança que cobria o Santuário. Seu nome, Ícaros de Sagitário, um dos doze cavaleiros de ouro. Ícaros desceu do céu por onde voava com suas longas asas celestiais, caindo metros antes do homem. Sua armadura era a visão de um anjo. Olhou para o homem encapuzado e sorriu.

- Somente os covardes escondem seus rostos para a morte e eu sou a sua. Identifique-se invasor!

- No momento, cavaleiro dourado, não importa quem eu sou, mas o que vim fazer. Eu te deixo este presente – fazendo uma reverência para o portão tombado onde estava se equilibrando –, com a cortesia de Mestre Ares, senhor da guerra.

- O quê?

Mais uma vez, o homem liberou sua energia negra-azulada, mas dessa vez não atacou ninguém. Ventos negros muito fortes circundavam o homem encapuzado, fazendo com que Ícaros tivesse que proteger o rosto para não ficar cego com a poeira que levantava. Os ventos cobriram o homem totalmente e o fez desaparecer completamente. O cavaleiro de ouro ficou surpreso.

- Ele sumiu. Mas, o que é isso aqui?

Olhando para o portão caído onde o homem estava há poucos segundos antes, Ícaros pode notar que havia uma mensagem entalhada a fogo e escrita apressadamente. Pensando o que poderia ser, começou a lê-la.

No cemitério.

"Esse é o sinal", pensou a amazona. Abrindo as asas ameaçadoramente, Orrin pensou que ela fosse atacar de maneira inesperada, só que se enganou. Ela apenas levantou vôo, e ficou parada no ar, olhando para ele.

- Tenho que ir, meu querido cãozinho. Não te matarei agora, mas fique avisado: na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos será a última. Não morra até lá. – e se foi dando um beijinho para ele.

- Não, espere! – gritou Orrin sem necessidade. – Afinal, quem é você? O que queria?

"Droga!", pensou. "Mais um pouco de tempo e eu conseguiria arrancar essa informação dela". Ele ficou lá, no cemitério, junto com as lápides, em paz absoluta agora. De alguma forma, e não sabia qual, ele sentia que aquela não seria a última vez que eles se encontrariam.

No ambiente de paz que o cercava e finalmente o afetara, observou-a partir lembrando-se de si em muitas vezes, indo de encontro com a morte sem nunca olhar para trás. Tudo para proteger suas convicções e seu bem mais valioso. Caindo de joelhos, levando-se pelo cansaço e pelas conseqüências dos ataques recebidos, lembrou-se dos lábios puras de sua amada e de sua voz angelical. "Anjo meu, que oras por mim, não me deixai. Preciso rever aqueles olhos que tanto nego compromisso, pelo menos uma vez mais".

Ele caiu desacordado…


	7. História Seis

**História Seis: O homem das asas douradas**

A mensagem ainda ardia com brasas azuladas.

No portão tombado, a mensagem encontrava-se dividida entre as duas partes da porta. Juntando as partes apenas com a força de seu cosmo, Ícaros de Sagitário, cavaleiro de ouro, observa atentamente as palavras escritas em seu dialeto, o grego. Elas diziam:

_A esperança é pouca para vocês, servos de Atena._

_Eu, Mestre Ares da Guerra, dou-lhes este aviso:_

_O reino da Grécia a mim pertencerá, pois o céu a mim apóia._

_Preparem-se para pagar pelo crime de seus irmãos._

_Esparta aclama por vingança!_

"Não entendo. O que fizemos? Não lembro de nada que tenha sido causado à Esparta por nossa parte. Mas o que ele quer dizer com isso?", pensou. "Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo. Esse homem não veio atacar o Santuário à toa. Ele possuía a missão de passar essa mensagem adiante, para alguém que tenha importância aqui, para um cavaleiro de ouro. Mas por que? Ele ficou fazendo toda aquela encenação", e olhando ao redor, "e não matou ninguém, só as feriu. Alguns casos mais graves, mas ainda sim… Ele tinha poder para matar qualquer cavaleiro de prata que desejasse, e seria uma luta e tanto contra mim. Com uma mensagem dessa, por que ele não começou logo a guerra? Nem que fosse apenas para intimidar… Pensando bem, todo esse estrago que ele fez com somente parte do seu cosmo já é uma intimidação. Isso demonstra que nosso inimigo é muito poderoso. Será que…? Não pode ser".

Olhando para os soldados que se levantavam aos poucos, procurou por um cavaleiro ou por um supervisor geral da guarda, mas não encontrou ninguém. Estava pensando em chamar alguém, mas não havia superiores no local. Não até o momento. Vinha chegando, descendo da avenida principal que levava ao Portão Sagrado, um cavaleiro de prata com sua armadura bem vestida. Era um pouco baixo, não muito atraente, barba mal feita, e muito sonolento. Sua armadura brilhava de maneira metálica esverdeada com o bater das luzes fracas. Era forte, sua armadura tinha um aspecto rústico, quase sendo uma armadura de batalha completa. Olhando tudo apreensivo, não tinha certeza do que houve ou o que fazer, até que avistou o balançar da capa majestosa de mestre Ícaros.

- Meu senhor. – disse se aproximando – O que houve aqui? Senti um Cosmo muito poderoso, mesmo dormindo. Era alguém muito forte. O senhor o derrotou?

- Não, Portos de Hércules, não o derrotei. Ele fugiu, e deixou uma mensagem. Cavaleiro de prata, por favor, monitore os soldados. Passo o comando para o senhor. O inimigo não mais retornará por esta noite, tenho certeza. Necessito encontrar-me urgentemente com o Grande Mestre, agora. – e começou a andar apressadamente em direção ao Norte, rumo ao Relógio Zodiacal, de onde tomaria rumo para as Doze Casas.

- Mas, senhor. Acordar o Grande Mestre há essa hora. Seria considerado até mesmo crime contra uma autoridade.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Portos. Eu sei cuidar de mim sozinho. Além disso, já havia o acordado mais cedo…

Seguindo viagem, cada vez mais avistava outros cavaleiros de bronze se aproximarem para ajudar os feridos. Muita gente havia sofrido com os ataques. Umas duas ou três casas estavam prestes a desmoronar. Havia muito a ser feito agora, pois os portões do Santuário agora era uma recordação permanente da maestria de Ares, Senhor das Guerras.

- Tragam o senhor de Taças! – gritavam alguns que desciam em direção ao Portão.

Chegando a paz que havia na praça do Relógio Zodiacal, Ícaros observou que um homem não estava coerente naquele ambiente. Ele corria em direção as Doze Casas, de maneira desesperada. Havia algo de familiar naquele cosmo que emanava do homem. Era um cosmo ainda em treinamento, pouco aflorado, mas exausto. Ícaros pensou muito até que lembrou onde havia sentido aquele cosmo antes. Pertencia ao aprendiz do cavaleiro de bronze que estava lutando no cemitério. "Espere um pouco…".

- Ei, você! – gritou para o homem que já estava quase sumindo de vista – Jovem aprendiz, espere!

O homem parou com o pé direito sobre o primeiro degrau da escadaria que levava até as dozes casas.

- Meu senhor! – estava exausto, quase não respirava direito, e veio em direção de Ícaros – Meu senhor! Imploro por sua ajuda.

- O que foi? Onde está o seu mestre? – perguntou tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

- Ele… ele está lutando contra um invasor, meu senhor. No cemitério dos cavaleiros mortos.

- Sim, eu senti a luta pouco antes de ir ao encontro de um segundo invasor. O que houve? Não sinto mais a fúria dos cosmos de nenhum dos combatentes.

- O quê!? Meu mestre precisa de mim… – e saiu correndo de volta ao cemitério.

Percebendo que a situação ali era mais grave, seguiu o aprendiz em direção ao cemitério. "Por Atena, que nada de ruim tenha ocorrido", implorava o aprendiz. "Meu mestre estava perdendo a luta, e o senhor Ícaros de Sagitário afirma não mais sentir conflito algum. Que ele esteja bem, por favor, minha Senhora".

Percorrendo as ruas desertas e silenciosas, os dois corriam em uma marcha muito apressada. Chegaram em frente ao cemitério, pularam os portões, caindo perfeitamente bem, e seguiram a procura do cavaleiro de Cão menor. Ícaros tentava encontrá-lo por seu cosmo, mas sua presença era muito fraca e ainda havia muita da energia explosiva que fora utilizada na batalha circundando todo o local. Com um pouco de procura, Ícaros observou uma mão ensangüentada caída sobre uma lápide mais ao longe.

- Ali! – apontou com o braço – Vamos.

- Mestre! – gritava Geord – Mestre! Por favor, minha Senhora. Mestre!

Quando chegaram ao local, avistaram caído o cavaleiro de bronze. Estava em péssimo estado, parecia não está respirando. Muito sangue havia escorrido de suas veias até seus orifícios, o que significava que recebera ataques ressonânticos graves, pois não havia hematomas em nenhum dos ferimentos. Ícaros precisava agir rápido, a vida de Orrin dependia dele.

- Ele vai ficar bom? – perguntou choramingando o grandalhão do Geord.

- Vai, vai sim. Com os tratamentos médicos adequados. Ele perdeu muito sangue, precisa de ajuda imediata. Diga: você viu quem ele estava enfrentando?

- Sim. Era uma espécie de "amazona morcego". Era uma armadura não presente nas constelações. Mas…

- Sim, eu sei, o seu mestre. Pois bem, tenho que acertar seus pontos vitais para estancar o sangramento, se não ele morre antes de ser tratado. – levantando-se, expeliu um pouco de seu cosmo, fazendo a armadura do cavaleiro ficar totalmente montada ao lado de Geord, formando um pequeno cão pastor. – Agora, a constelação de Cão Menor tem como pontos vitais…

Aplicando dois golpes apenas com um dedo, acertou um no ombro esquerdo e um na coxa direita de Orrin. Sentindo os golpes, ele se contorceu um pouco de dor, mas todos os ferimentos param de sangrar.

- Pronto. Agora vamos levá-lo para o senhor de Taças. Ele deve está ocupado com os feridos da entrada, mas esse caso aqui é mais grave e urgente.


	8. História Sete

**História Sete: O homem que cura com as mãos**

A entrada desempenhava um palco de confusões.

Muitos eram aqueles que estavam ali para ajudar, mas como muitos soldados estavam sendo socorridos, e os cavaleiros de bronze poucos ali estavam preocupados em manter de pé as construções próximas afetadas, a confusão de pessoas era algo que não podia ser contido facilmente. Faltava uma voz que se sobreponha perante as outras. Correndo desesperadamente para o Portão Sagrado, Ícaros trazia em suas mãos o cavaleiro de bronze de Cão menor, Orrin, e no seu encalço seguia o jovem aprendiz Geord. Ícaros corria numa grande velocidade, deixando para trás cada vez mais rapidamente Geord, que gritava para prosseguir sem se preocupar com ele. Ícaros não estava preocupado com isso, o fato é que tinha coisas importantes para fazer, e o caso de Orrin era emergência primordial.

Finalmente, alcançou sozinho o Portão Sagrado. "Mas que desorganização", pensou ao ver todo aquele tumulto que aumentava cada vez mais. Homens feridos sendo carregados para qualquer lugar por qualquer um e de qualquer jeito, os cavaleiros distraídos com as construções em situação precária. Era um caos, e logo no Santuário, templo de paz absoluta.

Levantando sua moral, pôs o cavaleiro que carregava no chão, cuidadosamente. Levantando-se, forçou o punho para trás, e, com um movimento rápido, disparou uma sonora carga de energia cósmica.

- CHEGA! – gritou enquanto lançava o ataque para os céus abertos da noite.

O silêncio reinava agora. O ataque foi se dissipando lentamente no céu, até sumir por completo. Aquilo também iluminou a região abaixo de seus olhos. Tudo era harmonia. Todos observavam, atentos a qualquer ruído, o realizador do ataque, em sua pose de triunfo, dois lances de escada rua acima. "Um cavaleiro de ouro! O anjo de asas douradas, o que galopa pelas estrelas: lorde Ícaros de Sagitário", era o que todos pensavam. Calmamente, Portos de Hércules aproximava-se do senhor dourado, que possuía um olhar bravo. Tentou falar, mas nada saiu. Apenas olhava o imponente cavaleiro que descia as escadas, calmamente, olhando de um lado para o outro. Chegando ao mesmo nível de Portos, falou.

- Portos, sei que tu és inteligente e um líder nato, mas não pode conter a ferocidade desse povo e organizar as coisas perfeitamente bem? Isso me surpreende. – sua voz era tranqüila, mas soava como uma decepção para Portos.

- Senhor, eu…

- Não, Portos. Tudo bem. – elevando a voz – Agora vamos todos colaborar com as ordens de Portos. Eu o deixei como o líder aqui, então todos devem obedecê-lo. – olhando novamente para Portos – Sabes onde posso encontrar o senhor de Taças?

- Aqui… – ressoou uma voz de aura pacífica atrás do cavaleiro dourado.

Virando-se, Ícaros pode ver o dono da voz. Descendo as escadas em direção ao senhor dourado, vinha um homem muito diferente. Sem dúvida, era o homem mais bonito de todo o Santuário. Seus traços faciais eram perfeitos a ponto de confundi-lo com uma mulher. Seu corpo era perfeitamente emoldurado, esculpido pelos deuses. Era um homem de cabelos tão loiros que se confundiam com a neve, seus olhos eram de um azul tão claro e bonito que quase se confundiam com as mais puras águas do mundo. Sua armadura era única, trazendo com sigo uma capa que balançava majestosamente, e ainda possuía uma peculiaridade: brilhava com a prata mais reluzente do mundo, com detalhes em ouro e rubis incrustados lindamente, e ainda trazia em seus braços, cada um, a metade de uma taça perfeita, onde a seu orifício ficava ao longo do braço. Ele não demonstrava sinal de cansaço algum, estava impecável e perfeito como deveria de ser.

- Estávamos nos perguntando por onde andavas, Serafim de Taças. – falou Ícaros.

- Estou atrasado, peço perdão, meu senhor. – fez uma referência simples, mas formal. – Desculpe pelo que fiz, mas senti o seu cosmo apreensivo, meu senhor. Por isso, decidi tardar para ajudar a todos de uma única vez. Assim, não teríamos problemas de espera. – andando para a multidão mais abaixo, falou em voz alta – Peço que todos os feridos fiquem próximos. Como o curandeiro deste Santuário, servo de Atena, farei o possível para amenizar as dores e os ferimentos.

Todos obedeceram. Calmamente, todos os feridos foram reunidos no centro da praça do Portão Sagrado, formando um grande amontoado de pessoas. Deviam ser pouco mais de vinte e cinco feridos. Serafim precisaria se concentrar bastante. Reunindo suas mãos como numa prece e fechando o cálice que seus braços formavam, o cavaleiro de prata começou a se concentrar cada vez mais, catalisando seu cosmo a níveis altíssimos. De olhos bem fechados, ele ia cada vez mais abandonando os sentidos mundanos e intensificando a força do seu Sexto Sentido, aproximando do Sétimo lentamente. Depois, abaixou os braços juntos, deixando a taça na posição vertical com a boca para cima, pronta para receber o líquido sagrado. Como se obedecendo a isso, todo o cosmo concentrado começou a fluir para as mãos em forma de taça do cavaleiro, enchendo seus braços com um imenso poder.

"Impressionante o que ele pode fazer", pensou Sagitário. "Seu cosmo de prata ultrapassa todos os níveis normais, chegando ao nível de um cavaleiro de ouro, ou ultrapassando um pouco disso. Esse homem que cura pelas mãos é realmente poderoso. Se ele usasse toda essa energia num ataque, causaria um dano impressionante ao cavaleiro que o recebesse. Sem duvida, racharia toda a armadura de ouro, mesmo ela sendo a mais poderosa de todas. É incrível o seu nível de poder. Seu Sétimo Sentido alcança um nível assustador as vezes".

O senhor de Taças agora separou as mãos e realizou um arco lateral com cada braço, formando, novamente, o cálice acima de sua cabeça. Abrindo finalmente os olhos, um cosmo colossal disparou junto com a sua voz.

- HOLY BREEZE! – sua voz era pacífica e calma, como a água de um lago ancestral.

Por um momento breve, toda a praça se iluminou com um brilho de esperança. Os corações das pessoas foram renovados pelo brilho. Cada vez mais o brilho ganhava força, até desaparecer subitamente. Todos estavam relaxados, respirando profundamente o aroma daquele cosmo pacífico que havia os iluminado. Serafim perdeu por um breve momento sua noção de equilíbrio, mas se recompôs a tempo. Orrin estava acordando. "Bem, agora eu posso ir em paz, sabendo que tudo está em boas mãos", e, saindo dali, Ícaros seguiu para o caminho que levava até o Relógio Zodiacal, juntamente com o caminho pelas Doze Casas.


	9. História Oito

**História Oito: O homem que convoca a União Dourada**

O caminho era longo, mas possível de se percorrer.

Passando por todas as Casas do Zodíaco, e pedindo permissão a todos os seus respectivos moradores, Ícaros de Sagitário prosseguiu até a Grande Casa, morada de Atena e do Grande Mestre. Chegando a sexta casa, a de Virgem, ele sentiu a necessidade de parar por um momento, para refletir, antes de passar adiante. "Será que Delfos encontra-se acordado, ou continua em sua profunda meditação? Ele é um ser tão sábio, tanto quanto o Grande Mestre. Se alguém pode saber de algo, esse alguém são eles dois".

Entrando na Casa de Virgem, ele parou em seus primeiros passos. "Mas que sensação é essa?". Saindo as pressas da morada, constatou algo diferente. Não era só uma sensação, mas algo físico também. Seu cosmo começou a se intensificar sem sua vontade, ao ponto dele se tornar uma estrela no meio da escuridão que tomava esse local. "Não acredito. Meu pedido para falar com o Grande Mestre resultou em uma União Dourada". O Relógio Zodiacal que sempre ficava apagado agora mostrava dozes luzes azuis enegrecidas, "O Fogo Perfeito". Cada Símbolo solar recebia agora seu próprio fogo, todos estavam acesos. Aquele era o símbolo que representava a União Dourada, onde todos os cavaleiros de ouro devem se reunir para uma reunião de emergência na Grande Casa, juntamente com o Grande Mestre. Aqueles que não comparecessem sem uma justificativa seriam considerados traidores do Santuário.

Ícaros percebeu que a situação poderia ser bem mais grave do que esperava. Concentrando o seu cosmo, abriu as asas e levantou vôo. Quase que imediatamente, ele já estava sobrevoando as Doze Casas, algo proibido exceto nessas situações de urgência. Os fogos do Relógio somente são ascendidos quando falta uma hora para o fim do prazo de resposta. Pelo que parece, o Grande Mestre está muito bem acordado, e ansioso para contar algo aos cavaleiros dourados. Ícaros não fez cena e se apressou ainda mais, voando cada vez mais alto e rápido.

No Portão Sagrado.

- O senhor está bem, mestre Orrin? – perguntou um pouco ansioso o jovem aprendiz Geord.

- Eu… É, estou bem sim, Geord. Diga-me: o que houve aqui? E como vim para no portão? – Orrin estava confuso. Sua cabeça ainda doía muito, suas veias ardiam a cada batida do coração, mas tudo estava relaxando aos poucos.

- Espero que minha prece tenha sido suficiente, mestre Orrin de Cão menor.

Orrin ergue-se um pouco tonto, mas se sentiu melhor e se ajustou. Olhou para quem havia falado com ele. Era o cavaleiro de Taça, senhor Serafim de Taças. Entendendo tudo rapidamente, olhou para o belo cavaleiro a sua frente e agradeceu com um gesto simples. Andando com um pouco de dificuldade, viu o estrago que se encontrava o Portão Sagrado. Construções haviam sido afetadas, e agora alguns cavaleiros supervisionados por Portos de Hércules estavam destruindo cuidadosamente as estruturas mais abaladas e irrecuperáveis. O portão estava tombado. Vários soldados sendo ajudados por pessoas. Aos poucos, tudo estava voltando ao normal, só que significativamente afetado. Olhando agora para Geord e Serafim, perguntou:

- Então, alguém pode me explicar? Estou confuso com tudo isso.

- Bem, senhor Orrin, não estava presente o tempo todo, mas sei que foi um Mensageiro da Destruição. E pelo que seu jovem discípulo me contou, a amazona que o atacou tinha a missão de confundir nossos focos de Cosmo enquanto o poderoso Mensageiro deixava o seu sinal. Ele gravou sua mensagem a fogo no próprio portão tombado que destruiu. Somente despertei quando senti o terrível ataque que realizou. Mas não foi somente o Portão Sagrado que sofreu avarias, pelo que vejo, não?

- É, senhor de Taças. Aquela amazona possuía ataques terríveis. Sua técnica era inútil contra sua própria armadura. Havia algo vivo naquela armadura. Podia agir independentemente de movimentos da sua dona. Era como se houvesse um elo mental entre a amazona e sua defesa. Não pude derrotá-la, mas impedi que prosseguisse, se essa fosse a sua vontade.

- E a armadura dela encontrava-se entre as constelações de Atena?

- Não. Tinha a forma de um morcego.

- Morcego, você diz… Sabe o que está acontecendo agora?

- Como assim? – Orrin ficou um pouco perdido. "Onde ele quer chegar mudando de assunto?", pensou.

- Olhe o senhor mesmo. – e apontou para a praça mais acima.

Orrin observou o Relógio Zodiacal mais ao longe. "O que?", pensou. "Os fogos estão acesos? Mas isso significa que está para acontecer uma União Dourada. Tudo isso em apenas uma noite. O que está acontecendo afinal?". Olhou duvidoso para Serafim, que respondeu com o mesmo olhar.

- Descanse, mestre de Cão menor. Continuaremos com o processo de vigia e reconstrução nos passado pelo lorde dourado de Sagitário. Agora vá! Eu ordeno que seu aprendiz o impeça de caminhar por muito mais tempo. Vá descansar!

- Não precisa ordenar nada, senhor de Taças. Já vou mesmo. Tenha uma boa noite, ou o que restar dela.

- O mesmo. – e virando para o portão, prosseguiu – Mas saiba que não é do gosto do nosso inimigo matar rapidamente. Eles gostam de mexer com nossas emoções primeiramente, destruir ou abalar nosso espírito, a fim de apreciar nossas fraquezas antes de nos destruir.

- O quê? – perguntou confuso – O que sabe sobre minha adversária?

- Não mais que você…, mas conheço mestre e suas táticas. Boa noite. – e voltou suas atenções ao ambiente.

Na Grande Casa.

Mal havia acabado de pousar, Ícaros já estava caminhando pelo longo Corredor das Estrelas, após entrada principal da morada. Ele possui esse nome devido possuir em seu teto um imenso mapa das constelações. Foi terminado há pouco menos de oito anos, quando o Grande Mestre assumiu sua posição atual, e quando o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra ainda estava presente no Santuário. Ninguém sabe o que ocorreu com o cavaleiro que representava a balança da justiça no Santuário, só sabem que um dia ele sumiu, e deixou sua armadura de ouro para trás. Ninguém tem autorização de mexer naquela armadura vazia, e o Grande Mestre atual disse que pagaria com a vida quem tocasse na balança sagrada. O guardião das doze armas do zodíaco dourado havia sumido misteriosamente.

Ele finalmente chegou à porta que levava até a sala de reuniões. Abrindo-a, ele pode notar que tudo estava como sempre foi nesse local: tranqüilo. A sala é aberta em suas paredes, apenas possuindo colunas jônicas belíssimas. O centro circular da sala era coberto por uma abobada muito alta, elevada pelas colunas. Do topo, encontrava-se dependurado uma maquete móvel do sistema solar feita de latão, construída também há oito anos. O clima frio da noite que ia embora trazia uma pequena neblina ao local, que estava rasteira. O visitante andou em direção do Círculo Solar, desenhado no chão na ordem igual à posição das Constelações do Signo Solar. Localizando seu lugar, Ícaros posicionou-se. Fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços, pôs a meditar. "Espero que Delia já esteja dormindo. Desde quando sai não dei mais notícias sobre meu paradeiro. Espero que não fique preocupada".

- Não ficará, lorde Ícaros de Sagitário. – uma voz séria e serena quebrou o silêncio da sala.

Assustado, Ícaros abriu os olhos rapidamente, e observou o dono da voz que entrava na sala circular. O ser posicionou-se em seu lugar no Círculo. Esse ser era Delfos de Virgem, o Oráculo de Delfos.


	10. História Nove

**História Nove: Os homens que se encontram**

Parecia até coincidência.

Ícaros pensava sobre a sua parada repentina na frente da Casa de Virgem, no destino que o havia impedido de entrar na casa do Oráculo, e agora, o segundo a chegar seria ele. Logo ele.

Delfos é um ser misterioso. Sua voz é um pouco afeminada, seu jeito em andar também, mas sua postura é totalmente séria e ninguém se atreve a julgá-lo mal. Ninguém nunca viu seu rosto realmente, assim como o do Grande Mestre. Tudo que se fala ao seu respeito não passa de fantasias e falsas verdades. Até mesmo o Grande Mestre proibiu que se visse o verdadeiro rosto daquele homem, sempre coberto por um capuz marrom-cinza que forma uma capa ao longo do corpo armadurado. Poucas são as vezes que é possível ver sequer os lábios dele.

Mas como se sabe que ele sempre anda de olhos fechados? Dizem as fantasias que ele é cego, e aqueles que se atreveram a ver seu rosto também experimentaram dessa maldição. Seja como for, algumas vezes, Delfos observa atentamente alguém, como se tentasse ver sua alma além do corpo. Chega a assustar algumas pessoas.

Delfos estava se movendo em direção a seu posto, entre Leão e Libra. Como Libra havia desaparecido e Leão ainda não possuía um cavaleiro eleito, ninguém o fazia companhia. Enquanto andava, ficou observando por debaixo do seu capuz a estrutura que pendia do teto, uma maquete móvel do sistema solar. Quando parou, olhou apenas para baixo, e falou no seu costumeiro tom de voz:

- Não ficará, garanto.

- Além de ler meus pensamentos sem minha devida autorização, como sabes se não irá? Delia é minha enteada e se preocupa comigo. Deve preocupar-se.

- Não irá, pois passei em sua Casa antes de chegar até aqui. Acompanhei tudo pelo Cosmo, e minhas "habilidades"… – fez questão de destacar isso – permitiram que confirmasse suas dúvidas. Mandei-a relaxar e fazer um bom chá para quando retornasse da reunião.

- Então já sabia que isso ia acontecer? Por isso veio mais cedo que todos, não?

- Pode-se dizer que tive um vislumbre. Viu Marte?

- Quem? – por um momento, Ícaros ficou perdido, mas se lembrou do planeta que estava brilhando estranhamente para a época do ano, um brilho diferente – Ah, sim. Notei. Estava acordado observando a noite e vi o brilho estranho. Acha que tem alguma coisa com o que houve aqui?

- Penso, mas somente Vossa Santidade poderá nos esclarecer mais sobre o assunto. Ele nos chamou…

Nesse momento, uma pesada batida de pés acusa a chegada de mais alguém. As portas se abrem e um aroma de terra molhada chega às narinas de Ícaros. Um homem musculoso e alto entra na sala. Sua capa quase não toca o chão. Os seu chifres dourados acusam o dono do posto. Era lorde Edmond de Touro. Ele se posicionou em seu lugar no círculo. Olhando amigavelmente para Ícaros, fez um breve gesto com a cabeça, recebendo um de retribuição. Olhou ao redor e falou:

- Estranho. Geralmente sou sempre o quinto a chegar. Onde estão Capricórnio e Aquários? Eles sempre estão aqui cedo – sua voz era grave e firme, de um homem de respeito e poder.

- Estou aqui, Touro.

As portas haviam ficado abertas, e por elas entrava um cavaleiro magro e pouco baixo. Não era muito esbelto, como o Touro, mas seu curto cabelo amarronzado penteado para cima era inconfundível. Trazia em seu braço esquerdo o elmo da armadura.

- Lorde Aniel de Capricórnio, a sua disposição lorde Touro. Demorei a chegar devido o horário que não poderia ser mais impróprio. Espero que o Grande Mestre possua uma explicação muito boa para nos dar. Estava muito bem na minha Casa quando fui perturbado pelos criados dizendo que o Relógio havia ascendido…

- Sempre reclamando, não é mesmo Aniel. – uma voz séria penetrou no recinto assim como uma brisa gélida que aumentou ainda mais o frio que havia lá. Um cavaleiro com cabelo negro semi-longo e bem liso, olhos bem azuis e uma pequena cicatriz no seu lado esquerdo do rosto estava entrando na sala. – Será que um dia seremos agraciados pelo seu silêncio? Espero que sim.

- Ah, cala boca homem do gelo. – brincou Aniel – Você acha mesmo que eu me importo com isso. Não é só porque você é o poderoso Andreus de Aquários que pode sair mandando em quem você bem entende.

- Sabes que não é isso que quis dizer… – respondeu educadamente.

- Tolos são os homens que discutem por causa de uma reclamação. A vida está além de briguinhas tolas e infundadas. Esperava mais de você, Andreus. Um homem tão velho e sábio assim deveria se portar como qual, e não fazer ironias ofensivas aos jovens exaltados como Aniel.

Um homem de cabelos loiros chegando à cintura e olhos profundamente verdes havia acabado de entrar. Sua armadura possuía detalhes de escamas e barbatanas. Sua formosura era tal que mais parecia uma mulher. Ao ficar em sua posição, agarrou seus braços e deixou uma das pernas meio inclinada. Ele era lorde Narcissus de Peixes. Logo atrás dele chegou um outro cavaleiro. Ele possuía um cabelo amarronzado curto e encaracolados, olhos castanhos, era alto e com uma boa forma, sua armadura possuía uma longa cauda que vinha do elmo, com um ferrão na ponta.

- Concordo com Narcissus. Acho que como somos a elite dos cavaleiros deveríamos nos respeitar, e não ficar fazendo brincadeiras grosseiras uns com os outros. Aniel, é melhor portar-se. – era o lorde Telo de Escorpião.

Ícaros falou quando todos tomaram suas posições.

- Bem, agora acho que não há mais ninguém para chegar. Lorde Timeus de Áries está treinando um discípulo, e é muito provável que não tenha tempo de receber algum chamado, quanto mais de responder. Lorde Rhodes de Câncer ainda está em campanha com as tropas atenienses na luta contra a Liga de Peloponeso. A armadura de Leão ainda não possui um escolhido. Falta mais alguém?

- Obrigado por não se lembrar de mim, lorde Sagitário.

Todos olharam para trás na direção das portas que guardam um corredor até a sala de meditação do Grande Mestre, origem da voz. Era Isaac de Gêmeos.


	11. História Dez

**História Dez: A Senhora da Justiça**

O som morreu rapidamente.

O homem que vinha era alto, forte, com um rosto marcado pelas batalhas. Seu elmo em um de seus braços era sua característica marcante, assim como seus olhos violeta. Ele possuía um rosto em cada lateral. Um rosto feliz maligno e um triste bondoso. Caminhando lentamente, um pouco atrás do homem trajando sua armadura, vinha um ser que possuía um longo manto negro, vários colares e um elmo dourado completo que escondia seu rosto. Por trás da cabeça, um longo cabelo cinza pendia até a metade das costas.

Quando lorde Isaac de Gêmeos se posicionou em seu devido lugar, todos fizeram uma reverencia a presença santa do Grande Mestre. Ele se pôs no lugar vazio no centro do círculo, bem abaixo da maquete. Passando os olhos em todos calmamente, parecia analisar cada um com seu olhar não visível. Ele deu um longo suspiro de cansaço.

- Bem vindos, e agradeço a todos por terem despertado. Sei que foi algo extremamente inconveniente, mas é necessário ficarmos alerta ao que vamos ouvir.

- Algo muito inconveniente sim, Vossa Santidade – falou Aniel exaltado, mas logo baixou o tom de voz ao ser observado pelos companheiros –, mas, da forma como fala, deve ser algo realmente merecedor de nosso sacrifício.

- Sua Santidade, perdoe-me, mas o senhor disse "ao que vamos ouvir"? – falou Delfos – Não será o senhor que irá falar nessa reunião.

- Sim, Delfos, não serei eu. Estou apenas como ouvinte. Se a reunião não fosse tão importante assim, eu a faria acontecer com o tempo certo predeterminado. Mas não foi eu quem a convocou.

- Então, quem foi…

Um raio de sol cruzou a sala, anunciando uma nova manhã que despertava. Juntamente com a luz que agora começava a surgir no horizonte, uma presença pacífica cobriu o ar, todo o ambiente. Era algo tranqüilo, que acalmava os corações mais exaltados, os mais tristes, os mais malignos. Vindo por umas das aberturas laterais, acariciando uma das belas colunas com suas mãos delicadas, uma mulher belíssima, com um longo vestido rico em detalhes, caminhava em direção ao grupo. Todos estavam admirados com tamanha presença ali. Todos, inclusive o Grande Mestre, se puseram de joelhos diante da Senhora da Paz e da Guerra, escolhida como guiadora da humanidade, Atena.

Ela apenas trazia seu cetro na sua mão direita. Seu cabelo castanho encaracolado e com longas mechas estava perfeito, seus olhos azuis claros fariam qualquer um cair aos seus pés, apaixonado. Ela pediu para que todos se levantassem, falava com seus cavaleiros como iguais. Ocupou o lugar vazio de Leão, ainda sem um cavaleiro para vestir a armadura.

Olhou poderosa para todos, tomou ar e falou. Suas palavras soavam como canto de ninfas.

- Bom dia, meus cavaleiros dourados. Desculpem por minha arrogância e pelo atraso momentâneo. Estava conversando com meu Pai. Fui eu que os chamei aqui. – fez uma curta pausa – O assunto é grave. Peço que prestem muita atenção no que direi.

"Há quase vinte anos, Atenas e Esparta vem disputando um conflito de importância humana, ou seja, assuntos que devem ser desconsiderados pelos Deuses. O motivo político dessa disputas todos já sabemos: a questão da soberania Ateniense sobre a Liga de Delos. Esparta não aturou tal fato, e aproveitando da situação crítica ao qual se encontrava, aliou-se com outras Cidades-Estado também inconformadas para destronar Atenas. A Guerra de Peloponeso".

Ninguém se atrevia a falar enquanto a deusa continua-se.

"Isso tudo já é fato de vocês. Durante todos esses anos de guerra, a Grécia vem sofrendo perdas consideráveis. Está tornando-se frágil a ataques estrangeiros, e a desunião entre as Cidades-Estados alcançou proporções desagradáveis. A cada dia sinto a morte de preciosas vidas em um combate desumano. Foi por isso que mandei lorde Rhodes de Câncer para o campo de batalha, mas impedi que ele luta-se. Sua armadura residia aqui, no Santuário, até ele retornar. O conhecimento de Rhodes sobre as guerras e sobre a paz está ajudando a acabar essa guerra mais rapidamente. Tratados de paz estavam em questão, e só precisávamos aguardar respostas boas. Mas agora…".

Ela parou para respirar melhor. Estava nervosa, triste com algo. Sua preocupação era notável.

"Agora não haverá mais paz. Há algum tempo não venho recebendo notícias dos campos de negociação, e de alguma forma a armadura selada de Câncer libertou-se e foi ajudar seu guardião, o que implica em um grande perigo. Por fim, Ares, senhor da Guerra e meu irmão, acredita que sou uma traidora do antigo código dos Deuses".

Todos ficaram incrédulos com a notícia. Ares, senhor da Guerra, acredita que Atena, senhora da Justiça, quebrou um código que ela dá a vida para defender? Como ele se atreve a tanto?

"Ele alega que estou insana, obcecada pela minha causa. Alega que meu querer pela humanidade se tornou algo isolado somente a sociedade ateniense. Diz que não estou orando por TODA a humanidade. Se não fosse isso, teria mandado também alguém para ajudar o lado de Esparta. Ele vê minha atitude como uma ação unilateral, achando que desejo a onipotência de Atenas sobre Esparta, sua cidade guardiã, assim como Atenas é para mim. Com tudo isso, Ares pediu permissão ao nosso Pai para cobrar a devida vingança pelas minhas atitudes incoerentes".

- Isso quer dizer, minha Senhora, que a batalha irá atingir proporções devastadoras? Ares deseja nos combater com seus guerreiros, é isso?

- Sim, Telo de Escorpião. Sim… – sua voz quase sumiu quando terminou de falar.

- Mas isso tudo é um absurdo! – Aniel exaltou-se novamente, ignorando os companheiros – Como um deus se atreve a julgá-la mal, minha Senhora? Logo o seu irmão. Acreditar que a Senhora não é justa para com os humanos é o mesmo que dizer que somente a guerra resolve os problemas.

- Meu Pai concordou com Ares, jovem Aniel. Infelizmente teremos que combater Ares, pois se ele atingir sua meta, além de destruir todo o Santuário e cobrir toda essa terra com sangue, ele será coroado como novo guiador da humanidade. Todos os Deuses sabem que Ares é incontrolável e sedento por guerras. Não é a toa que Esparta é uma cidade guerreira. Enquanto eu vivo pela paz, meu irmão vive pelo conflito. Não cabe a mim decidir as vontades humanas, apenas devo guiá-los para um destino melhor. Meu Pai vos concedeu o livre-arbítrio, são vocês quem devem dizer que caminho seguir. Ares culpa-me por ter influenciado tal decisão diretamente. Dessa forma ele possui o direito de "corrigir o erro" a sua maneira, pois foi quem alertou para o fato. Logicamente ele escolheu o método que o mais agrada para punir-me, criando assim uma Guerra Santa. Agora devo proteger não só os humanos, mas aos meus Cavaleiros também.

- Lutaremos. – Aniel prontificou – Lutaremos ao seu lado, pois esse é o nosso dever.

- Proteger a Senhora e a humanidade é nossa missão – Ícaros apoiou Aniel. – Se nós devemos lutar, que lutemos. Foram os guerreiros de Ares que atacaram o Santuário para dar aquele aviso. Então, todos os Cavaleiros se prontificarão a ajudar no quer for preciso.

- Não! – Atena falou um pouco impaciente. – Não quero que uma guerra aconteça aqui. Já não basta a luta entre Atenas e Esparta pelo domínio da Grécia. Farei o que for necessário para impedir essa luta. Estão proibidos de incitar o espírito de batalha no coração dos outros Cavaleiros!

Todos concordaram, cabisbaixos, exceto Ícaros, que olhou do Grande Mestre para Atena.

- Acho que Sagitário concorda comigo, minha Senhora. – falou o Grande Mestre, observando-a.

- Esse sentimento não mais pode ser contido, minha Senhora. – disse Ícaros sério.

- E por que não? – perguntou a deusa.

- Porque o jovem Orrin de Cão menor foi hoje cedo atacado por um dos guerreiros de Ares. E Serafim de Taças já deve saber de quem se tratava, pois ele é um profundo conhecedor das outras culturas gregas. Além disso, a mensagem deixada pelo Mensageiro da Destruição está sendo lida por todos aqueles que passarem pelo portão destruído. Todos já devem saber que Esparta está reclamando sua vingança contra o Santuário. É só juntar as peças dos acontecimentos noturnos e teremos um Santuário pronto para o combate hoje à tarde.

- Minha Senhora, Ares fez de tudo para que o Santuário por completo soubesse que ele quer uma guerra. – o Grande Mestre falou calmamente – Ele já previa que a Senhora não desejasse tal conflito. Agora, as pessoas do Santuário se prepararão para o pior. Ares implantou o temor e a fúria no coração do Santuário. Confirmo a informação do lorde Ícaros. A guerra agora é inevitável. Mesmo que a Senhora nos proíba de lutar, Esparta nos atacará. Teremos que nos defender, de uma maneira ou de outra.

- Que seja. – disse Atena, agora mais séria – Então vamos nos defender. Enquanto não permitir, ninguém deixará o Santuário. Resolverei isso a minha maneira. Vamos esperar que venham até nós. Estaremos preparados.


	12. História Onze

**História Onze: O homem que comanda o inimigo**

Era um lugar belo aquele, mesmo que no inferno fosse.

Um céu cinza cobria todo horizonte, anunciando uma chuva para esse início de dia. Já deveria passar da metade da manhã quando ele chegou com as notícias. E eram ótimas notícias. Ele seguiu pelos corredores de pedra bem trabalhada, ainda incompleta em alguns trechos, onde artesãos já haviam começado a trabalhar.

Um homem de cabelo muito louro abriu a grandiosa porta com detalhes em ouro e prata. Sua veste, em peça única, era apenas um manto de seda, com detalhes de safira. Por cima do manto havia um peitoral de cota de malha, uma armadura de couro resistente. Na cintura, encontrava-se embainhada uma espada majestosa, também com safiras.

Havia um grande brasão esculpido na porta, nas suas duas faces. O brasão possuía uma espada e um escudo, ambos avermelhados em detalhes dourados. A Espada, que simboliza o ataque, à frente, e o Escudo, simboliza a defesa, sempre em segundo plano.

Quando o homem entrou, notou que o quarto estava um pouco cheio. Havia dezenas de mulheres seminuas que circundavam o local, e um poderoso cheiro de sais de banho aromatizava o ar. O chão e as paredes eram de mármore branco puro, com colunas de arte coríntias bastante trabalhadas. Num canto, uma cama majestosa. Em outro, espelho, peças decorativas. Uma banheira ao fundo, ocupada. Quadros e muitas esculturas, todas de uma única pessoa.

- Graan Sacerdote! – chamou a atenção o homem que havia entrado, pondo-se de joelhos.

Da banheira emergiu um homem um pouco idoso, de cabelos longos ainda com a cor natural, um negro profundo, quase morto. Havia apenas alguns fios já cinzas, anunciando a idade do senhor. Ele ajeitou os cabelos para trás, com uma das mãos. A água e os sais desciam pelo seu corpo nu. As duas mulheres que o acompanhavam em seu banho saíram da banheira e pegaram uma toalha e um roupão de algodão para o homem, nem mesmo se preocupando que estavam nuas também. Sendo enxugado pelas cortesãs, falou:

- Liath de Fobos, General do Esquadrão da Derrota. Eu o havia mandando a uma missão, por ordens diretas de nosso Mestre supremo, amo Ares. Então, vejo que a completou com sucesso. Ou será que me engano pensando assim?

- Não se preocupe, sua Santidade. – fez uma pequena pausa. Sua voz estava segura, com um pouco de desdém – Sacerdote, a missão saiu perfeitamente bem como planejamos, exceto por um pequeno detalhe.

- E qual seria?

- Adrienne de Morcego, capitã de minhas tropas, não cumpriu sua missão muito bem. Ela encontra-se ferida. E mais além. Ela enfrentou um audaz guerreiro no Santuário. Não pode matá-lo.

- Por Ares, que fizestes! – berrou o homem, que agora relutou em vestir o roupão que estava para por. Acalmando-se, permitiu que as cortesãs colocassem seu roupão, sua voz acalmando – Bem, eu não vejo que esse seja um problema terrível. Desculpe-me pela exaltação. Pelo menos, ela não foi derrotada por completo. Isso significa que o guerreiro deve ter ficado muito avariado, não é mesmo?

- Sim, Sacerdote. Quase morto. Somente um bom médico o faria ficar melhor rapidamente.

- Não creio. Conheço bem cada constelação do céu. Dessa forma, conheço bem o nosso inimigo. Sei que eles possuem um cavaleiro que nos trará problemas em relação a isso. Taças. Serafim de Taças.

- E qual o problema exato que ele nos trará, Sacerdote?

- A constelação de Taças é abençoada com o dom da cura pelas mãos. O cavaleiro dessa constelação conhece o segredo dos curandeiros antigos. Com ele ajudando nossos inimigos, temo que nosso número reduzido de combatentes não será capaz de resistir a ataques prolongados. Temos que matá-los rapidamente…

- Ou nos livramos de quem pode curá-los. – completou Fobos.

- Sim… – falou pensativo o Sacerdote, que agora sentava em sua cama, ainda cercado pelas mulheres. Fez um gesto para que o guerreiro ali se levantasse. – Então temos mais uma nova missão para você e seu Esquadrão. Mas antes de ordenar que vá, temos que pensar um pouco mais sobre os pontos fortes dos nossos inimigos.

- Os Cavaleiros de Ouro. – Fobos falou com um pouco de raiva – Senti o Cosmo de apenas um e ele foi capaz de me assustar por um segundo. Ele possui um alto potencial, mas não sabe usá-lo, ou não o quis fazer. É tão poderoso quanto qualquer um de nós, os Generais de Ares. E para piorar: eles estão em maior número. Somos quatro, e eles são dez.

- Nove. Você quis dizer nove, não dez.

- Não, sua Santidade. Apenas o Cavaleiro de Libra encontrasse desaparecido, e não há um cavaleiro para a constelação de Leão. Mesmo que Áries não esteja no Santuário, ele retornará imediatamente quando souber o que está havendo.

- Sim, concordo. Mas… – a voz do Sacerdote era fria e com um sadismo assustador, ao mesmo que ele procurava observar uma das paredes que não se encontrava bem iluminada –… acho que Atena não conta mais com um deles para lhe ajudar, não é mesmo Remo de Deimos?

Das sombras que cobriam a parede surgiu dois olhos amarelos. Eram olhos de águia. Saindo da escuridão, veio um homem formoso, com cabelo louro-rosado e meio longo. Seus olhos amarelos agora estavam fechados, mas ele caminhava em direção aos outros dois sem problemas. Seus trajes eram idênticos aos de Fobos, exceto por haver gemas rosadas em vez de safiras, e ele possuía um arco composto preso às costas, eliminando a espada. Não havia flechas. Havia algo de semelhante entre os dois Generais.

Havia algo em uma das mãos que sujava todo o perfeito chão branco de mármore. O rastro que deixava era vermelho escuro. Fobos conhecia bem aquele cheiro.

- Meu querido Liath. – a voz de Remo era poderosa – Veja você mesmo com seus belos olhos azuis.

Sem tocar no conteúdo, ele arremessou o que carregava para o chão, tirando aquilo que trazia de dentro de um saco velho. Algo caiu e rolou um pouco no chão. Fobos esticou um dos braços e puxou pelos cabelos uma cabeça ausente de corpo. "O sangue pertence a um corpo morto há dois ou três dias. Já devia está seco até então. O que Remo fez a esse homem?", pensou Fobos. Observando melhor a cabeça arrancada, pode notar que havia marcas horríveis, o que a tornava algo pouco reconhecível.

- A quem pertence essa cabeça, Remo?

- Ao Cavaleiro de Ouro da Casa de Câncer, lorde Rhodes.

E dando risadas malignas, acompanhadas pelo Sacerdote, Remo tirou com as mãos de dentro do saco um elmo dourado, coberto de sangue, e o entregou a Fobos. Ele não acreditava no que via. Rhodes tinha a fama de ser o homem mais forte do Santuário. Se ele foi derrotado, então os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro não seriam tamanho problema assim.

- Só sobrou a cabeça. – disse Deimos falando seriamente – Fiz o corpo dele explodir em pedaços. Ninguém sabe disso ainda, somente vocês e Mestre Ares.

- E a armadura?

- Eu a trouxe, como troféu. Conhece as leis: o tesouro do seu inimigo derrotado o pertence. Agora, tenho o mais valioso dos troféus de combate, uma armadura de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ha, ha, ha, ha… mesmo sabendo que jamais poderei utilizá-la, ou despertaria o seu Cosmo. Além disso, nunca desapontaria nosso amo vestindo um traje inimigo.

- Agora temos menos um encalço em nosso caminho. – disse o Sacerdote, deslocando-se até a porta, sendo acompanhado de perto pelos Generais – Façamos o seguinte: sigam à sala de reuniões. Convoquem os outros dois Generais. Eu os direi o que temos que fazer depois de me trocar. – parando um pouco, ele olhou para trás e refletiu. Viu as mulheres que o acenavam com as pontas dos dedos – Na verdade, dê-me uma hora. Descansem ambos! Encontraremos-nos em breve.

Fechando a porta, encostou-se nela com as costas. Ficou pensando um pouco sobre o que ouviu. "Mesmo que os Cavaleiros de Ouro nos tragam problemas, temos que pensar nos outros guerreiros. O tal Cavaleiro que quase derrotou nossa combatente nem era de tão alto nível assim, de acordo com Liath. Isso é preocupante".

- Seja como for, nós triunfaremos. – falou baixinho – Vamos destruir aquela falsa morada de deuses…


	13. História Doze

**História Doze: Aqueles que refletem a beira mar**

O mar estava lindo a luz do sol poente.

A luz do sol já quase sumido refletia de maneira maravilhosa na superfície do mar Jônico. Um mar de águas escuras que fica cada vez mais belo com o passar dos anos. A beira mar, um homem vestindo uma longa túnica branca com pequenos detalhes conversava, sentado numa pedra, com um segundo homem, vestido da mesma maneira. Eles olhavam o mar, o sol que se ia. Esperavam por algo, ou algo por eles esperava.

Seus olhares eram calmos, respiração tranqüila. O homem sentado, de longos e belos cabelos loiros falou com sua voz grave e serena:

- Dizem que depois da Ilha de Creta, próximo ao outro continente, pode-se mergulhar nesse belo oceano e encontrar a lendária Atlântida, cidade Santuário dos guardiões dos mares, homens e mulheres cobertos por escamas, os chamados Marinas de Posseidon.

- Já ouvi falar – sua voz soava um pouco entediada para assunto.

- Anime-se, Orrin de Cão menor. Não estou aqui para protegê-lo. Sabes que o trabalho a ser feito será difícil, e como pretende recuperar a qualquer custo a sua honra supostamente despedaçada, melhor mesmo está aqui pára conter suas emoções. Minha missão é igual a sua.

Orrin olhou para seu aliado, Serafim de Taças. Não costumavam falar um com o outro, mas depois do ocorrido no Santuário há alguns dias começaram a praticar mais a conversação entre si. Tanto que o Grande Mestre os enviou para uma missão juntos. "Parece até que tudo foi armado", pensava. "Preciso recuperar algo que me foi tirado, mas sozinho. Não vejo como ele possa me ajudar. Serafim não cura almas, apenas corpos".

Desde que havia perdido em seu último combate, Orrin andava meio cabisbaixo e pensativo. Achava que havia perdido algo importante, parte do seu ser e dignidade. Convencendo-se cada vez mais que esse fato é verídico, passou a desejar por missões para provar que ainda tem sua utilidade para o Santuário. Servir de isca e ainda ser quase eliminado o deixou transtornado com a possibilidade de não ter útil para a proteção de Atena, incapaz de cumprir seu dever como Cavaleiro da esperança. Por fim, essa grande quantidade de sentimentos se mesclou ao ponto de Orrin desejar vingança contra aquela que o causou todo esse mal, pensando, assim, que abandonaria essa dor.

Serafim estava tranqüilo, o que é de costume. Sempre considerado um ser de alta índole e respeito, é admirado pela sua paciência, beleza e sabedoria. Acomodando os longos cabelos loiros prateados por traz de uma orelha, continuava a observar o movimento do mar, que secava lentamente. Orrin não sabia como alguém pode se manter tão calmo. Sua missão é combater um demônio terrível, e mesmo assim nada o abala. "Deve ser porque é o único discípulo de Delfos", pensou. "Todos conhecem o lorde Delfos como um oráculo de alta tranqüilidade e um ser misterioso. Serafim herdou um pouco dessas características do seu mestre".

Desviou o olhar de Serafim. Começou a observar o mar atentamente. Sabia que o perigo viria dele, e queria está atento. Orrin logo parou de prestar atenção nos seus olhos. Seu foco era outro, sua mente. "Aquela amazona é uma ótima guerreira, mas não sei por que não a pude derrotar. Fui derrotado e humilhado por ela, destroçando minha honra como guerreiro. Preciso recuperá-la, ou morrer tentando, é a única maneira. O que prova se eu derrotar um ser que não seja quem me derrotou? Nada. Preciso entrar em um novo confronto contra ela, e derrotá-la… O pior é que não sei o porquê disso me perturbar tanto. Não pode ser o simples fato dela ser uma mulher. Somos treinados para ignorar isso, diferenças sexuais. Mas o que será esse sentimento não preenchido que possuo? Vingança. Sim, vingança. Não há sentimento mais intenso".

A noite foi chegando rápido. A maré estava cada vez mais recuada. Não havia nenhuma presença do sol ali, apenas um último raio que se relutava em abandonar o horizonte. Era questão de poucos minutos agora. Orrin só saiu de seu transe quando ouviu a voz de Serafim.

- Sabe, uma vez lembro de ter lutado contra um monstro abissal chamado de Ibmuz. Era terrivelmente feio, decadente, e emanava na atmosfera um terrível cheiro de enxofre de sua boca que respingava ácido. Era um monstro muito forte, mas eu sabia que poderia derrotá-lo, e o fiz. Entretanto, quando ia deixar o local, o monstro se reergueu, com um aspecto ainda mais degradante. Mais uma vez o pus abaixo, mas ele retornou a ficar de pé. Então notei que quanto mais o destruísse mais ele se recuperava, e ficava mais forte quando o fazia. Era impossível derrotar aquela criatura com ataques ofensivos. Minha fúria não adiantava nada, era como se absorvesse meu sentimento a seu favor. Nada que eu tentasse funcionava contra ele. O demônio já estava em sua décima reencarnação quando se tornou indestrutível para o meu poder reduzido pelo cansaço. Havia duplicado seu tamanho, e era um corpo demoníaco em decomposição. Seu poderoso sopro ácido destruiu todo o resto do meu ser, e minha armadura não brilhava mais com a mesma intensidade. Foi quando eu busquei dentro de mim a solução final para destruir o monstro. Enchi meu coração de esperança e de amor, e transferi toda essa energia para um último ataque. Todo o meu ser estava naquele último ataque, e eu o lancei contra a besta. Ataquei-o com o meu Holy Breeze…

- Você lançou no monstro a sua técnica de cura! Mas isso deveria curar o monstro ao invés de destruí-lo? – Orrin estava simplesmente pasmo com o que ouviu.

- Não, senhor Orrin. Não o curei, não fisicamente. Como eu disse, pus todo o meu sentimento em meu ataque, desviei para ele todo o imenso amor que possuo e completei com esperança, o ingrediente essencial para derrotar qualquer inimigo. Todo o Cosmo que ainda possuía se expandiu de tal maneira que ultrapassei meus limites, comparando-me a um cavaleiro de ouro. O Cosmo é nada além de amor e esperança, sentimentos. Um monstro criado para o mal e com sua essência corrompida pela maldade não receberia o meu ataque da mesma maneira. Meu ataque curou o monstro espiritualmente, destruindo sua essência para o mal.

- Incrível!

- Não o contei isso para que me admirasse, senhor Orrin. Já possuo admiradores demais, isso sem desejar. Digo-o isso porque não preciso ter poderes curativos para afetar o interior das pessoas. Palavras já me são suficientes. Não estou supondo ser alguém superior, nem quando falo de minha vida, nem com minhas palavras. – desviou seu olhar do mar para os olhos de Orrin – Apenas quero que saiba que não é preciso nada além da esperança e do amor para curar o que sente. Esse é o maior remédio para todos os males.

Olharam-se por um tempo depois do que Serafim falou. Não estavam se encarando, apenas trocando olhares calmos, cheios de sentimentos. Orrin foi quem desviou o olhar. Observou o mar mais uma vez e ficou pensando, muito, refletindo e absorvendo as palavras de Serafim. Enchendo os pulmões, olhou para seu amigo.

- Obrigado… – suas palavras soaram tranqüilas, no mesmo nível que as palavras de Serafim.

- Não há o que agradecer, nem algo a se dar em troca. Apenas quero voltar para casa e cuidar dos meus afazeres cotidianos. Não gosto de lutar, apenas de ajudar. Foi por esse caminho que escolhi trilhar… – terminou a frase quase sem fala, com um pouco de remorso entre as palavras.

Orrin notou o sentimento de Serafim. Agora desejava o mesmo que ele, voltar para casa. Queria parar um pouco, pensar um pouco mais, mas sabia que se fosse possível seria por muito pouco tempo. "Agora entendi o porquê de o Grande Mestre ter escolhido Serafim entre outros cavaleiros de prata para essa missão. Obrigado".

A calmaria logo se tornou tempestade, como todo mar em dia de clima duvidoso. Mar adentro havia algumas pedras encobertas pela água. Agora que secara, elas estavam apenas parcialmente encobertas, mostrando parte de suas superfícies. Os dois cavaleiros logo notaram a presença de um ser poderoso ali, ao mesmo que ouviram um triste canto feminino. Ambos se puseram de pé, lado a lado, observando o mar escuro. Mais à frente, puderam notar a presença de uma sombra diferente. Ao se aproximarem mais, já entrando parcialmente na água, eles avistaram uma bela donzela que estava a cantar sua triste e tranqüila canção. Era quase um pedido para que eles adormecessem.

- Sua canção não funcionará conosco Siren, demônio das águas. Sou Serafim de Taças, senhor da constelação da proteção sagrada, guardião da cura no Santuário.

- Eu sou Orrin de Cão menor, senhor guardião da noite no Santuário.

- Sei que podes nos entender. Temos a missão de te destruir devido teus atos terríveis contra os pescadores locais. Tens atraído muita atenção aos olhos do Santuário, por isso ganhou o crédito de ser destruída pelos cavaleiros sagrados de Atena. Prepare-se!


	14. História Treze

**História Treze: Aqueles que criam a emboscada**

A música era calma e triste, uma exclamação pela vida, um pedido de socorro.

Orrin de Cão menor e Serafim de Taças se aproximaram um pouco mais, em posição de batalha, aguardando o terrível bote da besta. A mulher apenas se encontrava mais ao longe, sentada nas rochas. A noite encontrava-se escura o suficiente para impedir a visão exata das formas da mulher. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa normal, com contornos a mostra devido o vestido molhado. Seus cabelos deveriam ser longos, e parte de seu corpo ainda encontrava-se submerso.

Os cavaleiros sabem que Siren é um demônio marinho com forma de mulher, mas pode se tornar uma aberração para atacar e devorar pescadores. Não poderiam ariscar chegar mais perto, ou a música dela poderia hipnotizá-los. Entretanto, o demônio não saia de onde estava. Seriam forçados a entrar mais um pouco para chamar a atenção do demônio, assim podendo retirá-lo da água, sua maior vantagem.

- Estranho… – disse Serafim.

- O quê? – perguntou Orrin, sem tirar os olhos do monstro.

- Está sentindo? Parece ser uma outra Cosmo-energia. Não é similar as que os monstros emanam. Parece algo mais humano, algo mutável aos sentimentos. O mesmo em relação ao monstro. Não sinto uma energia puramente maligna vindo dele, apenas com más intenções. Isso não me parece certo.

Já havia algum tempo que Orrin tinha percebido a segunda presença ali. Sabia que algo não estava correto. O monstro Siren fica muito nervoso quando não obtém o que quer, mas esse estava muito tranqüilo, tranqüilo demais. Já estava impaciente com a situação.

- Afinal, o que é você? – perguntou Orrin com impertinência.

A música parou. Ambos se entreolharam por um momento, mas foi o momento errado para se fazer isso. Aproveitando a minúscula brecha de tempo que eles havia aberto devido o desvio da atenção, um ser saltou de dentro d'água atacando Serafim com toda força que pode. Um redemoinho de água acompanhou a criatura, juntamente com o impacto que o cavaleiro recebeu, sendo arremessado metros atrás, na areia.

- SHARK WHIRL! – gritou a voz de um homem quando o ataque foi realizado.

Orrin, pego de surpresa, virou para seguir em direção de Serafim, que estava caído devido o golpe que recebera. Com um movimento parabólico, o redemoinho que havia subido e acertado Serafim estava descendo. Quando tocou a areia, toda a água se dissipou, mostrando o criador da confusão. De joelhos no chão, um homem foi se levantando devagar, apreciando o momento de triunfo. Era bem musculoso e um pouco alto para a média dos gregos. Sua armadura variava nas tonalidades azuis com detalhes cinzas. Havia várias barbatanas por toda ela e seu elmo tinha a forma da cabeça de um tubarão.

Orrin foi à direção de Serafim para ajudá-lo, mas foi pego de surpresa também.

- SONIC EXPLOSION! – gritou uma mulher.

Nenhum som foi audível. Orrin apenas sentiu todo o seu corpo ser arremessado para frente com o impacto que recebera. Sentiu sua coluna dá uma forte pontada, e ouviu um barulho de rachadura que o preocupou mais que a dor. Caindo na areia, tratou logo de tentar se levantar. Apoiando o corpo com os braços, Orrin foi se levantando e tossiu violentamente. Sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. Logo depois todo o seu corpo começou a esquentar rapidamente. Sentia cada veia de seu corpo queimar seu corpo de dentro para fora. "Eu conheço esse ataque…", pensou.

Pondo-se de pé, e virando para enxergar os adversários, ele notou uma imagem familiar. Era ela, a amazona, em sua pose naturalmente sensual e sua armadura de morcego. Ela o acertou novamente. Enraivecido com a desonra de ser atacado pelas costas, Orrin pôs-se em posição de combate, pronto para lutar, mesmo que fosse até as últimas conseqüências.

Os dois adversários viam a cena com diversão. Serafim tentava se levantar de um lado, e Orrin com o corpo um pouco torto devido ao impacto que recebera nas costas. "Mais um pouco e eles já eram!", pensaram os atacantes juntos. Ambos começaram a rir.

- AFINAL, QUEM SÃO VOCÊS! – Orrin gritou de tal forma que calou os dois imediatamente, assustando-os um pouco. Logo voltaram a encarar a cena com passividade.

- Mais você é burro mesmo, meu querido saco de pancadas. Você me machucou da última vez. Pode não ter parecido, mas em nosso último embate sai de lá um pouco ferida. Nada que uns dias de descanso não resolvam. Vim aqui cortar as suas cabeças e entregá-las em uma bandeja para o amo Ares. Sou Adrienne de Morcego.

- E eu sou Than de Tubarão – a voz do homem era bastante grave e rude.

- Somos seus carrascos. Encenamos tudo isso para chamar a atenção do Santuário durante esses últimos dias. Está na hora de matarmos o mal, e começaremos pelas beiradas… O que está fazendo? – perguntou incrédula.

Orrin sabia muito bem o que fazer. Durante toda a falação, Serafim já havia levantado e Orrin estava elevando seu Cosmo. "Dessa vez a destruirei". Sua fúria intensificara ainda mais seu poder, e seu Cosmo estava quase transbordando de tanta ira.

- SERAFIM! – gritou Orrin correndo na direção de Adrienne – Ataque o homem-peixe. Eu me encarrego de destruir essa aberração com asas. SANCTIFIED HOWL!

Orrin correu com tamanha velocidade que nenhum dos inimigos pode se mover com exatidão, acertando a amazona certeiramente. Entretanto, as asas de morcego havia se fechado por sobre sua dona momentos antes dela receber o impacto. A violência foi tamanha que toda a areia ao redor da amazona e Orrin se ergueu como numa explosão, e ela foi arremessada para mar. O cavaleiro de Tubarão foi arremessado para um dos lados, caindo de joelhos, sendo arrastado por algo próximo de três metros. A amazona finalmente parou quando suas asas se abriram e começaram a bater, fazendo-a voar sobre a água. Enfurecida com ataque que recebera, aproveitou o momento no qual Orrin estava se recompondo do ataque para acumular seu Cosmo.

- SEU TOLO! – berrou a amazona – Se deseja tanto morrer logo, então que parta logo ao Tártaro.

- Quero ver você tentar – retrucou Orrin com desdém.

Com seu Cosmo acumulado, Adrienne partiu na direção de Orrin com um único mergulho. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, fez uma manobra brusca com as asas, fazendo-a parar no ar ao mesmo que realizava um ataque com suas garras em forma de um "x".

- WINDSTORM CLAWS! – gritou a mulher.

Um lampejo esverdeado e rápido saiu do ataque da mulher em direção a Orrin. Quando acertou a areia o mesmo efeito do ataque de Orrin foi repetido, fazendo toda a areia voar como numa explosão. Não se via nada de Orrin por dentro da nuvem de poeira. Adrienne ficou esperando para ver o resultado, mas em prontidão. Fez um gesto com as mãos para que seu aliado aguardasse, mas atento.

A poeira foi baixando e revelando o que nela escondia. Atrás de uma parede invisível encontrava-se Orrin e Serafim, mais à frente, contendo o ataque da amazona. Incrédula, ela observava seu próprio ataque lutando para romper a barreira criada por Taças.

- Essa é a WALL OF CUPS – falou Serafim para a amazona com um pouco de dificuldade devido à força que fazia para conter o golpe persistente –… minha técnica defensiva-ofensiva. Agora que a conhece, deixe-me mostrá-la lado ofensivo dessa técnica.

- O quê?

Fazendo um gesto rápido e com muito esforço, Serafim empurrou sua muralha e o golpe da amazona na direção oposta. A muralha se destroçou ao mesmo que fez o golpe retornar para sua dona, com a mesma velocidade e intensidade. Rapidamente as asas de Adrienne a protegeram do ataque, fazendo-o explodir nela. Dessa vez ela caiu direto no mar.

Quando emergiu, abriu as asas com violência, demonstrando sua ira. Serafim e Orrin observavam seus adversários, lado a lado. O verdadeiro embate agora irá ter início.


	15. História Quatorze

**História Quatorze: O homem de alma pura**

A noite não era mais a mesma.

Lado a lado, Orrin e Serafim observavam seus adversários distantes um do outro. Foi fácil perceber que quem dava as ordens ali era Adrienne de Morcego, enquanto que Than de Tubarão apenas fazia o que era mandado fazer. A amazona foi saindo de dentro d'água contendo a raiva que sentia pelos dois cavaleiros de Atena. Ela olhou para Than discretamente, sinalizando algo que haviam combinado. Observou os adversários com um pouco de desdém, provocando-os para poder se aproveitar disso.

- Muito bom. – disse ela olhando para Serafim – Sei que é um dos mais poderosos guerreiros do Santuário, mas não imaginava que suas técnicas poderiam ferir alguém. É algo que merece elogio, mas ainda sim não me causou nenhum ferimento. Usar de minhas técnicas contra mim mesma é algo tolo da sua parte. Deveria ter aprendido isso com seu amigo.

- Saiba que até um curandeiro precisa saber machucar às vezes – falou retribuindo o olhar sarcástico feito pela amazona.

Ficando um pouco mais enfurecida, e não se preocupando mais em deixar isso à mostra, ela tomou impulso com o corpo e asas e voou na direção dos adversários. "Nada disso", pensou Orrin. "Sua luta será comigo". E pondo-se à frente de Serafim, Orrin entrou em confronto direto Adrienne.

Impacto causado pelas investidas foi fenomenal, e ganho por Orrin, que acertou um poderoso ataque no estômago de Adrienne. Eles começaram a se confrontar fisicamente, acertando e defendendo-se de ataques poderosos. A luta encontrava-se em um alto nível de velocidade, mal dava para enxergar os movimentos de ambos. Adrienne conseguia não só usar as mãos e pernas no confronto como também suas asas com garras nas pontas conseguiam atacar, dando ainda mais trabalho para Orrin.

Serafim, que já esperava pela investida de Orrin para confrontar a amazona, apenas virou na direção do cavaleiro de Tubarão. Esse se encontrava em nenhuma posição de batalha, apenas esperava pela aproximação de Serafim, com um sorriso nos lábios. Obedecendo ao chamado, Serafim retirou sua túnica, revelando a imponente armadura prateada de sua constelação. Aos poucos, ele foi ganhando velocidade em seu andar até se mover em tal velocidade que se tornou apenas um borrão se deslocando no ar.

O cavaleiro de Tubarão já esperava por isso. Intensificando seu sorriso, desviou o corpo um pouco para o lado esquerdo e ergueu seu punho direito no ar. Uma das barbatanas da armadura que esse punho possuía era voltada para fora. Serafim reapareceu quando desferiu um poderoso soco no peito do homem, que apenas se mexeu um pouco por causa do impacto. O homem apenas sorriu malignamente para Serafim, que impressionado pela resistência do homem, apenas pode observar o movimento que ele estava desempenhando. Foi tudo muito rápido.

- SHARK DESTRUCTION! – gritou o homem.

Causando dano as costas do adversário, o punho do Tubarão perfurou a armadura de prata de Taças e acertou a carne, dilacerando-a em sangue. Serafim apenas recebeu o terrível ataque, sendo jogado contra o chão quase imediatamente. Quando bateu na areia, seu corpo subiu um pouco, o suficiente para que Than aplica-se um poderoso chute contra o rosto do cavaleiro. Taças apenas voou bem alto, caindo metros a frente.

- Tolo! – disse Than – Achei que os Cavaleiros de Prata fossem mais fortes. Pelo que percebo, enganei-me.

Levantando-se com dificuldade devido o golpe recebido, Serafim tossiu muito sangue. Estando de pé, limpou a boca com o antebraço da armadura e apenas sorriu para Than. Desconfiado, Tubarão adotou uma posição de ataque parcialmente agachada e veio em investida contra Serafim.

- Se você ainda não morreu, deixe-me levá-lo para o Tártaro. Despedace-se com ataque mais poderoso do guerreiro de Tubarão, SHARK WHIRL! – gritou Than dando um poderoso salto.

Um redemoinho de areia se formou ao redor do cavaleiro, encobrindo-o completamente. Serafim apenas esperou pela aproximação do tornado de areia. Pondo-se rapidamente na ofensiva, ele deu um rápido impulso com as pernas e desferiu um ataque juntando as mãos para formar o vasilhame de Taças, acertando-o exatamente no meio do redemoinho onde se encontrava encoberto o cavaleiro de Tubarão.

- Sofra com as minhas mãos santificadas. Esse é o mais poderoso ataque do cavaleiro de Taças, PRISMATIC BURST! – gritou Serafim.

De suas mãos unidas saiu raio de diversas cores, uma espécie de arco-íris em forma de ataque. O raio de Serafim acertou em cheio o redemoinho, perfurando-o em seu meio. Por um instante, o cavaleiro de Tubarão parou no ar com o ataque, entretanto começou a seguir uma trajetória contrária a que seguia. Sentindo todo o corpo sendo despedaçado, Than viu que seu redemoinho havia adotado uma rotação contrária, acertando-o em cheio. Dois ataques combinados. Than caiu no chão totalmente despedaçado, sua armadura havia virado apenas fragmentos.

- Seus dois ataques são muito bons, particularmente seu segundo é devastador. Ficarei com dor nas costas por um longo tempo, além de ter que consertar minha armadura. – falava isso enquanto seguia na direção do seu oponente derrotado – Entretanto, foi tolo ao acreditar que meu primeiro ataque não o afetaria. Pode não ter sentido inicialmente, mas ele comprometeu seriamente sua força de impacto. É muito provável que eu tivesse desmaiado ao seu ataque em minhas costas, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Quanto ao seu ataque-redemoinho: nenhum ataque funciona duas vezes contra um mesmo cavaleiro, ainda mais quando está debilitado em velocidade. Apenas precisei lançar um ataque mais rápido e mais forte em seu eixo de rotação para mudar toda a rotação do ataque, e ao invés de sair, a rotação seguiu entrando, estraçalhando você com o seu próprio ataque, juntamente com o meu.

Finalmente chegando até o cavaleiro que jazia no chão, Serafim olhou-o de cima, mas não possuía um olhar feliz. Estava com um olhar deprimido, triste ao ter que lutar.

- Você teria sido um ótimo lutador, um verdadeiro cavaleiro, mas não me concedeu escolhas e seu estado é irreversível. Perdoe-me.

Virando-se, Serafim deixou Than para trás. Sabia qual era o destino daquele homem agora. "Vá com os deuses, Than de Tubarão. Que o barqueiro o guie bem até o Tártaro". Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto machucado do homem. "Os filhos de Esparta não deveriam possuir tal destino. Eu sei bem disso…".


	16. História Quinze

**História Quinze: Aqueles que se combatem sob o luar**

A lua é guia das criaturas da noite.

Cão e Morcego confrontavam-se como verdadeiras bestas. Uma luta de altas proporções, onde os elementos naturais eram testemunhas. À medida que erravam seus ataques, mar e areia recebiam os impactos cósmicos causados por golpes que quebravam a barreira do som. Cada ataque efetivo era acompanhado por um estrondo ameaçador. Uma batalha tempestuosa aquela, e como toda tempestade, não se pode prever seu fim só por causa de uma calmaria.

A paz então se fez. Ambos, ofegantes, pararam de se atacar. Orrin encontrava-se ferido em diversos pontos, cortes causados pelas garras da amazona. Adrienne não estava em melhor estado. Os golpes de Orrin são mais velozes que violentos, não podendo ser absorvidos sempre pelas asas. Ambos sangravam em pontos diferentes, e a armadura de Orrin encontrava-se rachada na região onde Adrienne havia aplicado-lhe o primeiro ataque.

Postos frente a frente, ambos em posição de combate, estavam a observar o movimento um do outro. A luta estava em um pé de igualdade, o que dificultava uma vitória por meio de ataques físicos diretos. Sabiam que a única chance de vitória era elevar o Cosmo ao máximo, explodi-lo a um nível que destruísse de vez o adversário. Se prosseguisse daquela maneira a batalha duraria por dias. Agora, quem cometesse um passo em falso sofreria as conseqüências.

- Sabe que se continuarmos assim apenas nos esgotaremos – disse Adrienne.

- Sei. O que propõe? Sua derrota? – disse Orrin esnobando-se.

- Claro que não, engraçadinho. Que tal decidirmos esse embate com um confronto de Cosmo? Quem possuir o maior derrota seu adversário. Além disso, não teria como haver trapaças. Uma disputa que decidirá o mais forte, pois no confronto direto não saímos de um empate. O que acha?

- Que seja feita a sua vontade!

Saindo da posição de combate, ambos olharam uma última vez um para o outro. Sabiam que agora não haveria volta. De agora em diante, quem elevasse mais o Cosmo seria o vencedor.

"Eu a respeitei desde nosso primeiro encontro, Adrienne, mas agora é minha vez de vencer. Não desapontarei a ninguém, nem a mim mesmo. Há muita gente que deseja o meu retorno. Preparada ou não, aqui vou eu!".

"Um bom lutador você é, Orrin de Cão menor. Superou minhas expectativas, mas agora é chegada a hora da verdade. Não podemos mais prolongar um confronto que sempre dará empate. Foi bom lutar contra você. Sentir-me-ei honrada em arrancar sua cabeça e levar sua armadura como troféu.Provarei a todos a superioridade de Esparta sobre Atenas".

"Um confronto honroso entre dois cavaleiros de verdade", pensava Serafim, que agora já tinha recolhido sua túnica e a posta no ombro. Apenas assistia a luta, mesmo sabendo que as conseqüências poderiam ser ruins. Orrin não o perdoaria se atrapalhasse. "Não há forma pior que terminar um combate dessa forma, mas é a única maneira que escolheram de dar um fim a esse duelo. Se continuassem a lutar fisicamente, morreriam os dois com as armaduras despedaçadas ou não conseguiriam continuar de tão esgotados. Boa sorte Cão menor. Que Atena o guie para a luz".

- AHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Explodindo seus Cosmos ao máximo, os cavaleiros trocavam olhares de respeito. Depois, trataram de concentrar mais ainda sua energia cósmica. A quantidade de energia que eles acumulavam era gigantesca, somada era quase inacreditável para apenas dois cavaleiros de bronze. "Impressionante", pensou tranqüilamente Serafim.

Agora ambos estavam em suas poses de ataque. Lançariam apenas um e único ataque. Adrienne pôs suas asas à frente do corpo, e realizou sua posição de agachamento para puxar ar e lançar sua técnica mais poderosa. Orrin sabia que só teria uma chance, e estava entre a vida e a morte. Pondo o braço esquerdo à frente e o direito para trás, ajeitou toda a sua postura. Mudou sua posição de ataque costumeira. "O que é isso?", pensou Adrienne. "Vai mudar de técnica agora. É louco".

"Não devem está a mais de dez passos um do outro. Não importa quem ganhe, é muito provável que ambos saiam muito feridos do impacto. Não sei bem ao certo, mas se alguém sobreviver a isso será merecedor", pensou Serafim, agora apreensivo quanto às conseqüências desses ataques.

- PRONTA! – gritou Orrin.

- Sim.

Os dois tomaram suas posições, desviando todo seu Cosmo acumulado para o ataque que realizariam. A energia alcançou um pico tão imenso que, as costas de cada cavaleiro, foi possível deslumbrar-se com a aura de seus animais guardiões, prontos para o último ataque. "Não", pensou Serafim preocupado. "Esse nível de energia é grande demais. Suas armaduras não resistiram a tal impacto. Continuar com isso é suicídio para ambos". Mas já era tarde.

- SONIC EXPLOSION! – gritou Adrienne.

- FORBIDDEN HOWL! – gritou Orrin.

O encontro dos ataques foi calamitoso. Não se ouviu som algum por um pequeno espaço de tempo, apenas luz era visível. Depois do imenso clarão que encobriu os dois cavaleiros, uma imensa explosão de energia fez com que Serafim tivesse que se proteger. Virando de costas, mas ainda tentando olhar para explosão, procurava algum rastro de esperança, mas apenas ouvia e observava o estrago de dois ataques devastadores.

- ORRIN! – gritou inutilmente se comparado ao estrondo que os ataques produziram.


	17. História Dezesseis

**História Dezesseis: O demônio que se torna anjo**

Silêncio.

Apenas o barulho da areia que caia no chão, e a enorme nuvem de poeira que tudo aquilo havia produzido. Serafim procurou esperançoso, mas sem sair de onde estava, por seu amigo. Quando tudo aquilo foi se extinguindo, um contorno familiar apareceu de dentro da poeira remanescente. Sem se mover, Orrin ainda encontrava-se em sua posição pós-ataque, desnorteado. Deixando a postura lentamente, foi observando o que havia acontecido. Todo o seu corpo encontrava-se em péssimo estado, sua armadura havia sido destruída em vários pontos. Metros a sua frente, logo após um corredor feito à areia, encontrava-se no chão uma quase inconsciente Adrienne. Não havia mais nenhuma armadura de morcego em seu corpo, apenas pedaços da roupa que usava por baixo da armadura. Muito ferida, olhava com dificuldade para o céu estrelado. A lua acariciava seu rosto lindamente machucado.

Orrin não acreditava que tinha terminado assim. Vendo o estado no qual se encontrava Adrienne, sentiu uma dor horrível em sua alma, dor que superava a física. Não sentia que havia recuperado a honra machucada, sentia que havia perdido algo bem maior. Havia perdido parte de seu ser, parte de sua alma. Agora era sua alma que se encontrava ferida. Não sabia o porquê, apenas sabia que ao ver sua adversária derrotada sentia que havia perdido algo mais profundo.

- Li… Liath…, meu querido… Liath… – Adrienne suspirava com dificuldade, tentando erguer seu braço direito para alcançar a Lua – Eu fracassei… desculpe meu amor… eu… fracassei…

Serafim chegou em Orrin, a tempo de segurá-lo. Quase sem forças, Orrin lutava para ficar acordado e de pé. Tentou andar em direção a Adrienne, mesmo sendo segurado por Serafim. Ele não o deixava prosseguir.

- Deixe-me ir até lá! Deixe-me! – implorava Orrin.

- Não! – falava tranqüilamente, mas com um traço de tristeza – Não há nada que possa fazer, nem mesmo eu. Ela está ferida demais. Acalma-se Orrin. Foi uma luta de altíssimas proporções. Nenhum cavaleiro de bronze poderia resistir a um ataque desse nível. Seus trajes são a prova maior do que digo.

Orrin apenas caiu no chão, de joelhos. Seu maior desejo era derrotar Adrienne, mas não pensava que a queria tanto viva. Não sabia porque, mas não desejava que ela morresse-se, ainda mais pelas suas mãos. Sua vontade de se manter vivo e de se vingar era tão alta que não mediu esforços para derrotá-la. Somente no fim percebeu que havia algo mais para com o que lutar. Infelizmente o golpe já havia sido aplicado. Não era esse o final que desejava. Não pensava que veria sofrimento e que passaria por ele.

- Orrin, - disse Serafim com tranqüilidade – Não há luta sem dor. Muitos são os guerreiros que apenas pensam na recompensa em matar alguém, mas não há recompensa na morte. Cavaleiros de verdade sabem reconhecer os esforços de seus adversários. Vocês lutaram com honra, e não há morte melhor que essa: morrer com honra, feliz. Infelizmente o caso dela é irreversível até para mim. Perdoe-me.

- A culpa é minha, Serafim. É toda minha.

- O… Orrin – Adrienne tentava falar de onde estava. Prestando atenção, Serafim e Orrin olharam para a brava amazona que ainda resistia – Obrigada!

Seu lindo rosto marcado pelo combate tombou delicadamente de lado, com um último sorriso fraco. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto até cair na areia. Orrin apenas viu a cena com maior tristeza. Serafim apenas abaixou o rosto e fez uma reverência a Adrienne. Orrin tentou acompanhar o movimento.

De repente, a luz do luar e das estrelas sumiu do céu. A noite se tornou ainda mais escura. Serafim e Orrin notaram a mudança brusca do ambiente. Surpresos, acompanharam a chegada de uma nova energia cósmica no local. Uma presença enormemente devastadora, cheia de fúria e escuridão. Seu poder era comparável aos Cavaleiros de ouro ou superior. Procurando pelo portador de tal energia capaz de roubar até a luz dos astros, ambos encontraram o foco da tal presença ao lado de Adrienne, falecida.

Uma forma estranha foi brotando da areia, ao lado da amazona. Era uma energia feita puramente de trevas. Ela foi intensificando-se até que a forma adotasse a altura de uma pessoa, e começou a se alargar, ganhando formas características. Finalmente, após de ter concluído seu surgimento, um homem loiro tomou forma, vestindo uma lustrosa armadura completa azul-safira e com uma espada embainhada na altura da cintura. Caindo de joelhos ao lado de Adrienne, incrédulo com o que via, deixou que escapassem algumas lágrimas. Pegando-a no colo, ajeitou carinhosamente seu cabelo desgrenhado. Não podendo mais conter sua tristeza, desatou-se a chorar, encostando seu rosto ao dela. Sussurrava para a amazona palavras de amor eterno.

Serafim não acreditava em quem estava ali. Sabia muito bem quem era aquele homem. Um imenso temor começou a brotar em sua alma, que era cada vez mais esmagada pela terrível presença daquele ser. Orrin também sentia o imenso poder do homem, mas não o acha tão terrível quanto Serafim pensava. Havia um medo desconhecido em seu coração, mas conseguia combatê-lo de certa forma. Vendo o terror nos olhos de seu amigo, Orrin perguntou:

- O que foi Serafim? Quem é esse homem afinal?

- Ele é Liath de Fobos, General do Esquadrão do Derrota das Tropas de Ares. Seu poder é comparado ao dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de ouro, mas sua energia cósmica é movida pela mais pura essência das trevas. Seu poder é cada vez maior quando as trevas se intensificam em seu coração. E pelo que me parece, você matou a amada dele.

Liath parou de chorar. Deixando calmamente sua falecida amada no chão, seu olhar se direcionou para os dois cavaleiros que ainda estavam ali. Olhou para sua direita e mais ao longe viu o corpo falecido de seu cavaleiro de Tubarão. Enchendo-se ainda mais de fúria, Liath pôs-se de pé. Seu Cosmo se intensificava cada vez mais. Sua fúria era tanta que a energia que escapava de suas proximidades chicoteava a areia com ferocidade. Sua aura negra aumentou ainda mais.

- Agora, digam-me: quem foi que matou minha amada Adrienne. RESPONDAM!


	18. História Dezessete

**História Dezessete: O homem que se vinga**

As trevas da noite ressoavam brutalmente com a energia daquele demônio.

Sua armadura azul safira mais parecia um mar escuro que um céu estrelado. Liath observava furioso os dois adversários, os seres que ousaram destruí o que mais amava. Os dois cavaleiros de Atena, cavaleiros que se julgavam seres da mais pura índole, protetores da justiça. "Não há justiça na morte. Como guardiões dela, sabem bem sobre isso. Apenas os Deuses possuem o direito de retirar o espírito que alimenta a vida mortal de seu vaso. Parece que esses desgraçados esqueceram-se da sua obrigação de proteger os outros, e não matá-los".

- Nenhum ser que se diz digno de ser considerado "justo" pode achar-se um Deus! – gritou Liath, sem mais conter os pensamentos revoltados. – Vocês arrancaram de mim a única luz que me guiava em minha escuridão. Agora meu ser é apenas preenchido pelo vazio, pelas profundezas das minhas trevas. O que em mim havia de bom se foi… – agora observava com toda a ira de um Deus Supremo os mortais que se atreveram a retirar sua flor predileta dos campos Elísios –, os matarei com o gozo que nunca mais será alcançado pela minha alma.

Orrin não acreditava naquele ser. Não havia mais nenhum sentimento melancólico em sua presença, apenas cólera. Isso intensificava sua energia cósmica a um estado ilimitado, e não parava de crescer. Propositalmente ou não, aquele homem lançava em Orrin uma presença aterradora, algo que o impedia de agir de tanto pavor.

Toda a luz do ambiente desaparecera com tamanha a fúria de Fobos. Não havia mais estrelas e nem Lua, apenas os corpos dos cavaleiros possuíam luminosidade, devido suas energias cósmicas. O som do mar foi substituído pelos mais terríveis murmúrios já ouvidos por Orrin. O pavor em seu coração aumentava cada vez mais juntamente com sua paralisia. Sem saber o que fazer, sentiu-se perdido dentro daquele turbilhão de trevas que os rodeavam.

- Vou fazê-los sentir dor até não agüentarem mais, e quando estiverem prestes a desmaiar os destruirei com um único golpe, para que sentiam o seu coração explodindo em minhas mãos antes de virarem pó. – enquanto falava, Liath sumia em sua própria escuridão – Que padeçam diante da minha cólera!

Sumiu, juntamente com Serafim que estava ao seu lado. O som aumentava. O medo crescia cada vez mais. Angustia… Incerteza… Murmúrios… Escuridão… Medo… Dor. Orrin sentiu o mais forte impacto que já haveria de ter recebido. De repente, Liath reapareceu em meio a sua escuridão e atacou Orrin com toda a força no estômago. Sua vítima não teve como se quer perceber o golpe, inclinando o corpo involuntariamente para baixo. O corpo quase sem proteção em diversos lugares apenas recebeu todo o dano. Contorcido, Orrin perdeu toda a sua noção de consciência. Por um momento apenas sentiu a dor em seu estômago, que logo foi substituída por uma dor ainda maior em suas costas. A força do impacto o arremessou na areia da praia com tanta violência que seu corpo se ergueu ainda mais um pouco após bater no chão, o suficiente para Liath lhe aplicar um terceiro golpe com sua perna, exatamente no rosto de Orrin, que subiu em alta velocidade, cruzando o mundo de escuridão que havia sido criado, totalmente inconsciente.

- ORRIN! – gritou Serafim.

Próximo dali, em meio às trevas, Serafim apenas ouviu os três poderosos golpes ecoarem. Determinado a morrer, mas lutando com todas as suas forças, Serafim tentou se concentrar e abandonar o medo interior que sentia. Tranqüilizando-se, ele foi erguendo seus braços, adquirindo a sua posição mais clássica. Concentrando o máximo de Cosmo que ainda tinha, lançou o devastador poder para todos os lados.

- Que minha força purifique a noite, HOLY BREEZE!

A partir de suas mãos unidas, que formavam uma inconfundível taça, foi saindo um brilho prateado que se espalhou por todo o ambiente. As trevas foram sendo consumidas pela poderosa luz que provinham das mãos unidas de Serafim. Sua presença era reconfortante, representava a mais pura esperança. Quando seu ataque se extinguiu, tudo novamente era visível. Não havia mais trevas. A Lua brilhava intensamente no céu.

Inesperadamente, Serafim ouviu um enorme impacto. Voltando-se para a fonte do barulho, pode observar seu causador. Era Orrin. Ele havia subido com tanta velocidade que caiu somente agora. O resultado de sua queda foi um imenso buraco na areia onde ele padecia, inconsciente. Angustiado, Serafim foi indo à direção de Orrin. Quando havia dado o seu terceiro passo, Liath apareceu no meio do caminho. Seu olhar era de triunfo e muito sadismo. Tinha um sorriso destacável em seu rosto.

- Miserável! – disse Serafim – Como pode atacar Orrin dessa forma, escondendo-se em seu próprio Cosmo. Um inimigo desprotegido. Será que seu ódio é tamanho assim?

- Você ainda não viu nada, falso anjo.

- Não há honra em sua atitude. Você quer se vingar, que se vingue contra aquele que realmente deixou a sua amada morrer, ou melhor, que nem tentou ajudá-la a sobreviver. Sua rixa é comigo.

- Como queira, Taças. Com o Cão menor fora do meu caminho, posso eliminá-lo sem problemas. E não adianta tentar me confundir. Sei bem que não podia fazer nada pela minha amada. Acabei de destruí o assassino do meu coração, agora cumprirei a missão que foi dada ao meu Esquadrão: eliminar o Senhor de Taças. Morra cavaleiro!


	19. História Dezoito

**História Dezoito: O homem guardião da Luz**

Era um demônio de treva e um anjo de luz.

Não importava o que fizesse, Serafim sabia que seu fim estava próximo. O Cosmo daquela entidade normalmente deveria está níveis acima do seu, e naquele momento a sua fúria o aumentava ainda mais. Não havia hora pior para enfrentar tamanho inimigo. Muito cansado dos golpes que recebeu da luta anterior somado aos ataques que aplicou, Serafim sabia que a luta entre ele e Liath de Fobos não passaria de poucos segundos. Seria trucidado. Entretanto, essa era a certeza matemática. Ele sabe que o Cosmo é um poder que não obedece a regras pré-estabelecidas. Num combate, vence quem conseguir superar o Cosmo do adversário. "Mesmo sendo mais fraco, sei que posso elevar meu Cosmo a um limite inimaginável. O que eu preciso ter é fé, na esperança de um milagre". Não era da essência de Serafim abandonar o campo de batalha, nem ao menos abandonar a esperança em si mesmo, e em seu Cosmo. Levaria aquele confronto até as últimas conseqüências.

- Fobos, eu sou Serafim de Taças, cavaleiro de Atena. Não importa o meu adversário, não temerei diante de sua força. Conheço muito sobre as lendas e sei que tua presença esmaga a alma do oponente com um intenso medo, mas saiba que isso não mais funciona comigo. Eu sou o guardião da luz do Santuário de Atena, e foi ela e meu mestre que me presentearam com o mais destrutivo ataque dos Cavaleiros de Prata.

- Os cavaleiros de Atena não passam de vermes perante minha presença aterradora, jovem Taças. Teu poder não é nada contra mim, ainda mais no estado em que estás. Apenas fique parado, pois te destruirei com um único ataque.

- Vejo que não me resta outra escolha, senão recorrer ao meu poder máximo.

- Então que tua luz tente derrotar minhas trevas, cavaleiro. Meu poder te consumirás até os últimos vestígios.

Serafim sabia o que fazer. Diante de tal situação, para tentar salvar Orrin, precisaria usar de sua técnica mais destrutiva. Entretanto, sabia que se usá-la poderia representar seu fim, pois ela extinguiria até as suas últimas forças. Estava disposto a pagar o preço se essa fosse a única alternativa.

Ajeitando sua postura, adquiriu a sua clássica postura com os braços erguidos e unidos. Entretanto, ele foi abaixando os braços unidos lentamente para frente, até formar uma perfeita taça invertida. Nessa hora, ele concentrou todo o seu Cosmo, até as últimas conseqüências, para realizar o ataque que pretendia. Porém, antes mesmo de poder acumular metade da energia necessária, Liath já tinha tomado a iniciativa de se por em sua posição de ataque. Todas as trevas que provinham de seu ser se reuniram em seu punho direito. Pondo-o para trás por um instante, arremessou toda aquela energia acumulada contra Serafim, que não teve como desviar.

- FOBOS HURRICANE! – gritou Liath.

Um imenso turbilhão negro saiu de seu braço. A energia negra acertou por completo Serafim, que apenas gritava de dor, toda sua energia acumulada voltou a diminuir. O turbilhão tomou a forma de um poderoso furacão, que girava parado no mesmo lugar. Dentro dele, Serafim sofria as conseqüências das intensas variações de pressão. Alguns pontos da armadura começaram a trincar.

- Está gostando, cavaleiro de Taças? Esse é o meu furacão de trevas. Nenhum inimigo depois de pego é capaz de escapar dele. Suas inconstantes variações de pressão irão destroçar sua armadura, e depois decepar seu corpo em pedaços cada vez menores, até finalmente não sobrar nada além de poeira. – agora rindo consigo mesmo – Você esperava mesmo que eu ficasse parado enquanto tentava acumular o máximo de energia para me ferir? Foi muito tolo. Que espécie de combatente recebe um ataque de bom grado. Agora pague com a vida pela sua idiotice – falando agora para si mesmo –, enquanto eu destruo de uma vez o cavaleiro de Cão menor.

Com toda a paciência, Liath foi se direcionando para o inconsciente Orrin. À medida que andava, seu braço direito foi ganhando uma coloração enegrecida, acumulando o terrível Cosmo de Fobos. Sua mão esticou-se de tal forma que se assemelhava com uma arma de ponta muito afiada. "Vou arrancar teu coração, e nos segundos que lhe restar de vida vaporizarei seu corpo por inteiro", pensava. "Isso é o que merece por destruir a minha única razão para viver em paz".

Chegando em Orrin ergueu seu braço e endireitou seu punho para imitar um punhal. Havia muita energia acumulada para aquele ataque, sua fúria em ver aquele homem apenas intensificou ainda mais tal energia. "Morra, Cão menor". Ele ergueu um pouco mais o braço, um pequeno impulso e desceu com toda a sua força em direção ao coração de Orrin. Não havia nada a ser feito para impedir Liath, nem mesmo ninguém. Seria o fim de Orrin. Seria.

Inesperadamente, o ataque de Liath foi aparado. Não acreditando no que via, apenas sentia seu braço imobilizado pelas mãos de Orrin. O cavaleiro de Cão menor havia acordado na última hora, tempo suficiente para defender-se do ataque fatal. A energia cósmica negra que circundava o braço de Liath estava continuamente machucando as mãos de Orrin, que brigava com suas forças finais para se manter vivo. Suas mãos nuas começaram a sangrar.

- Por que não se dá por vencido e morre de uma vez? – gritou em fúria Liath.

- Porque antes de matar Adrienne eu vi quanto sofrimento eu poderia deixar nesse mundo se partisse para o inferno. Foi à força do amor dessas pessoas que me deu o poder suficiente para me manter vivo até agora. Não posso morrer, e nunca me darei por vencido, seja meu inimigo qual for. Eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena!

Sua última frase ressoou em seu coração, alimento o seu Cosmo quase instinto. Com uma imensa força, Orrin começou a acumular energias suficientes para se livrar do ataque de Liath. Não acreditando no que via, Fobos perdeu toda a sua concentração, deixando que Orrin guiasse seu braço com muita dificuldade para seu lado direito, soltando-o finalmente longe de seu corpo. O ataque de Liath foi totalmente desviado para a areia.

Com um esforçado impulso, Orrin se jogou para longe de Liath. Caindo de joelhos longe dali, tentou lentamente se levantar. Seu rosto sangrava muito, juntamente com seu abdômen. Não fazia idéia de como sua coluna vertebral estava intacta, devido o segundo golpe de Liath, somente agradecendo por isso. Suas mãos ainda sangravam. Agora procurava por Serafim.

Fobos se levantou, incrédulo, olhando para baixo. "Como um mero cavaleiro de bronze pôde aparar o meu golpe, muito além, pôde desviá-lo. Ainda mais nas situações críticas em que se encontra", pensava Liath, agora de pé, observando Orrin ao longe. "Esse cavaleiro não tem um Cosmo qualquer. Sua motivação para viver é muito poderosa. Isso lhe dá forças para continuar, mesmo que quase morto. Que motivação é essa?". Era a vez de Fobos ficar com medo, mas logo esse sentimento foi abandonado, deixando-se apenas impressionado.

- É um guerreiro que merece a devida atenção, Cão menor. Respeito sua vontade de viver. Entretanto, você arrancou algo de mim que eu queria muito bem, acima de todas as coisas. Minha motivação em destruí-lo é tão intensa quanto a sua de sobreviver. Por tanto, não passará desse alvorecer. Prepare-se!

Orrin olhou apreensivo para Liath, que agora vinha andando em sua direção, acumulando uma quantidade de energia assustadora. Não sabia o que fazer. "Não posso destruí-lo no estado que estou, mas não posso me dar por vencido. Lutarei até o fim. Dêem-me forças meu Cosmo, ganhe forças, em nome de tudo que acredito, em respeito a tudo que amo, intensifique-se até que produza o brilho de um milagre".

No momento em que Orrin aumentava sua energia até seu fim Liath parou. Com um olhar assustado, parecia que não estava acreditando no que via. Orrin sentiu o fluxo mais poderoso de energia boa que até então já sentira. Nunca algo chegara a tamanho poder em sua presença. Procurando pela fonte do poder, ele observou o furacão produzido por Liath. Incrédulo, observou que o furacão estava parando de girar, ficando cada vez mais lento. Uma intensa luz começou a surgir de dentro do furacão, substituindo as trevas por esperança.

Não acreditando no que contemplavam Liath e Orrin presenciaram o desaparecimento de todas as trevas. Onde existia um furacão agora só havia luz. Em meio à luz flutuava Serafim. Sua armadura reluzente encontrava-se em pior estado que a de Orrin. Apenas sua túnica estava intacta. Ferido em diversos pontos, Serafim foi planando até o chão lentamente. Atrás de si reluzia, em meio à luz, sua constelação guardiã, Taças.

Quando pousou, seu rosto havia pequenos e fracos filetes de sangue. Seu olhar era de soberania e ira. Chorava sangue. Por um instante, Liath acreditou ter visto três pares de asas angelicais brotando das costas de Serafim. O efeito da luz causava a impressão que penas brancas caiam de diversos lugares.

Mesmo com a diminuição da intensidade da luz, Serafim emanava uma pacífica aura de energia dourada, o que assustava imensamente Liath.

- Eu sou o guardião da Luz no Santuário de Atena. Foi ela em pessoa que me presenteou com esse dom. Agora, Fobos, mostrar-lhe-ei o verdadeiro brilho da esperança. O brilho do milagre!


	20. História Dezenove

**História Dezenove: O homem que se sacrifica**

As asas daquele anjo eram reconfortantes e revitalizadoras.

Sentindo um bom estar, Orrin percebeu que a luz emanada por Serafim era curativa. Todos os seus ferimentos foram lentamente se fechando. Entretanto, Serafim continuava ferido, e seus sangramentos começaram a fluir ainda mais. Não entendendo como, Orrin começou a receber toda a sua energia cósmica de volta. Estava completamente estabilizado, perfeitamente bem.

Liath, entretanto, começou a receber pequenos ferimentos por dentro de sua armadura. Quando seu rosto foi cortado por um raio de luz percebeu o que estava havendo. Cada vez mais se sentia como se o efeito que seu medo causa nas vítimas estivesse sendo efetuado contra si. Estava paralisado, mas não por medo, por incredulidade. O medo foi surgindo aos poucos.

Serafim havia criado uma intensa energia cósmica. Seu corpo brilhava em tons celestiais, entre dourado e prata. O Cosmo era tão imenso que foi capaz de acuar um dos mais poderosos guerreiros de Ares. Seu rosto possuía uma expressão séria. Ameaçadora para Liath, tranqüilizadora para Orrin.

Então, de repente, Orrin sentiu uma variação na presença de Serafim. O brilho se intensificou ainda mais. Quase era possível ouvir anjos cantando. Olhando para seu amigo, pode notar que os restos da armadura de Taças estavam se tornando poeira cintilante. Não só a armadura. Todo o corpo de Serafim começou a desprender o estranho pó. Não entendendo como isso poderia ser possível, ele apenas acompanhou com o olhar, incrédulo, tentando imaginar se aquilo era o efeito da luz na areia ao vento.

- Liath, você será o primeiro e único a testemunhar o poder de um verdadeiro milagre, o milagre de Taças.

Fazendo um movimento lento, Serafim foi erguendo seus braços lateralmente até formar sua posição de ataque curativo. Entendendo tudo rapidamente, Liath falou:

- Não faça isso cavaleiro. Não só será inútil quanto morrerá na tentativa. Achas mesmo que permitirei que execute um ataque contra mim? Não caia no mesmo erro duas vezes.

Ignorando o recado, Serafim uniu suas mãos com os braços erguidos. Orrin fazia um imenso esforço para entender o que era tudo aquilo. Liath, que já sabia, apenas observava apreensivo os movimentos de Serafim. Quando Taças começou a baixar os braços passando-os pela sua frente, certificou-se do que se tratava. Ajeitando sua postura, pôs finalmente sua mão sobre o cabo da espada que trazia embainhada até então. Canalizando toda a sua energia cósmica o mais rápido que podia para sua espada, Fobos sentiu um imenso fluxo de Cosmo que Serafim produzia, se estendendo a proporções inimagináveis.

Serafim prosseguia com os seus gestos. Seus braços já haviam chegado à altura do abdômen, com as mãos apontando para baixo, uma taça invertida. Um brilho intenso começou a brotar da boca do cálice invertido. De súbito, Orrin sentiu o imenso Cosmo de Serafim passar de todas as expectativas. Então entendeu do que se tratava.

- Não, Serafim! Não faça isso! Por favor, não… – gritou Orrin desesperado.

Era tarde. Liath já havia concentrado muita energia em suas mãos. Estava pronto para atacar. Serafim apenas deu um último olhar para Orrin. Uma lágrima brilhou em seu rosto que se tornava poeira muito lentamente. Suspirou algumas palavras e encarou seu inimigo. "Adeus Orrin. Adeus, meu mestre…".

- DESPAIR SWORD! – gritou Liath sacando a espada.

- HOLY CREATION! – gritou Serafim abrindo os braços.

No Santuário.

Sob o céu estrelado que fazia no Santuário, Delfos, em sua morada, meditava. A luz da Lua era a única que iluminava aquele deserto salão onde estava. Somente a noite o fazia companhia. Despertando de seu transe, observou as estrelas. As estrelas de uma constelação em particular: Taças. Viu que uma estrela lá em cima brilhava intensamente, olhando para si. Era como se houvesse algo telepático entre a estrela e o oráculo. Então, inesperadamente, a estrela se apagou. Diante da constelação foi possível ver uma estrela cadente. A estrela caia à medida que uma lágrima solitária caia do rosto escondido de Delfos.

- Adeus, meu anjo… – suspirou com uma voz fraca – Adeus…

Como uma bandeira que tremula tenebrosamente sobre o campo de batalha banhado de sangue, a espada de Liath balançava solitária, encravada na areia. Muito de sua real natureza foi despedaçada, consumida pelo choque de poderes. Não havia sinal do cavaleiro de Fobo. Fora arremessado a uma longa distância com o impacto recebido.

Próximo de onde estava Serafim antes do ataque, encontrava-se, de joelhos, Orrin. Segurava em seu colo o falecido Serafim, com muitos ferimentos, mas com uma expressão de felicidade, gratidão. Não existia mais nenhum vestígio da armadura de Taças. Algumas lágrimas caíram sobre o rosto machucado de Serafim, borrando os traços secos de sangue. Tentando conter a tristeza, Orrin fungou alto e limpou o rosto com o antebraço.

- Obrigado Serafim. – sua voz era a menos triste que pode falar – Nesses últimos dias aprendi muita coisa com você, coisas que meu mestre nunca me ensinou. Coisas que deveria ter aprendido sozinho, com a vida. Agradeço do fundo do meu coração. Siga para as estrelas que é o seu verdadeiro lugar…

Não contendo mais a tristeza, Orrin desatou-se a chorar, com sua testa encostada na do amigo morto. Ficou lá por alguns minutos, até sentir um mal estar. Era como se uma força ruim tentasse despertá-lo para a realidade.

Endireitando-se, deixou calmamente o corpo do amigo no chão, sentindo um grande fluxo de energia maligna crescendo próxima dali. Não estava acreditando. "Não pode ser! Nada nesse mundo sobreviveria a tamanho ataque". Incrédulo, Orrin assistiu a um poderoso turbilhão de energia negra se erguer de uma parte do mar. Saindo lentamente do oceano, Liath foi se aproximando cada vez mais da beira da praia, até parar na areia. Exausto, totalmente machucado, com diversos ferimentos por todo corpo e sua armadura rachada nos mais diversos pontos, caiu de joelhos na areia da praia, tentando respirar o máximo que podia. Sua energia diminuía lentamente, juntamente com sua aura.

Levantou calmamente e encaminhou-se até sua arma. Alerta, Orrin pôs-se em posição de ataque, esperando o pior. Chegando lá, ergueu-a no ar e a segurou com as duas mãos, olhando para Orrin. Ambos estavam prontos para lutar mais uma vez, até a morte se preciso. Então, olhando para Serafim, e deste para sua amada, Liath recuou. Baixou lentamente sua arma, até atingir a areia. Com um movimento rápido guardou sua espada, virou-se de costas para o inimigo e foi andando até Adrienne.

- Para onde pensa que vai? – perguntou Orrin – Não quer mais se vingar. Eis sua oportunidade.

Liath apenas ignorou o que foi dito. Sem olhar para trás, respondeu calmamente:

- Sei que é uma ótima oportunidade, mas os acontecimentos não permitem que eu prossiga com essa luta. Não estamos nas melhores condições. Não considere isso uma fuga, apenas um adiamento. Como vocês, cavaleiros de Atena, nós servos de Ares não abandonamos o campo de batalha. Entretanto, nossos lados tiveram perdas muito próximas e significativas. Devemos viver para dar um enterro digno aos nossos aliados mortos, não achas?

- Concordo.

- Pois então – erguendo com um pouco de esforço o corpo de Adrienne, dando um beijo de boa noite em sua testa e finalmente olhando por cima do ombro, para Orrin –, que nos recuperemos e saudemos como devem nossos entes queridos. Até uma outra hora, cavaleiro de Cão menor.

Liath encobriu seu corpo com suas trevas, e sumiu. Orrin não respondeu nada para o adversário. Sabia que o encontraria novamente, numa outra oportunidade. É provável que ainda desejasse vingança. Não tinha muita certeza se sairia vivo, mas acertaria suas contas com o poderoso guerreiro.

Além disso, não falou nada por não mais querer pensar em despedidas por hoje. Olhou para o corpo de seu bravo amigo que se sacrificou para ajudá-lo. "Não mais…".


	21. História Vinte

**História Vinte: Aqueles que se amam**

Já devia fazer três dias.

Era pouco tempo para esquecer de tudo que acontecera. Muitos ainda comentavam pelas ruas, alguns aos cochichos, outros em discussões políticas. Todos os treinos no Coliseun eram precedidos por momentos de reflexão. As aulas de filosofias não eram mais as mesmas. O coração do Santuário havia perdido uma parte muito querida, por todos. Sentia-se fraco.

Todos sabiam que aquele momento de fraqueza seria uma oportunidade perfeita para receber ataques sem aviso prévio. Entretanto, sem saber o motivo, o inimigo silenciou-se. Alguns achavam que Atena havia intermediado nesse momento, outros acreditavam que o inimigo temia que essa fraqueza se tornasse uma fúria devastadora e perigosa para a integridade de suas tropas, mas apenas havia incertezas. O que muitos queriam era que viessem, e todos. Assim poderiam se vingar.

Os mais sabeis e os cavaleiros sabiam que não era o melhor momento. Não queriam carnificina, ainda mais diante de tantos olhos inocentes. Eles apenas desejavam que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, mas isso era impossível agora. Nada voltaria ao normal. Entretanto sabiam de uma coisa: vingança nunca é a melhor solução. Eles sabiam que um dos motivos do sacrifício de Serafim foi por isso. Para abrir os olhos do Santuário. Vingança não é a melhor solução, e sim a mais dolorosa. Muitos não conseguiram captar a mensagem.

O vento do dia batia na varanda de Sagitário. Lá, um homem, sentado, mas não era o seu dono. Ele observava da grande altura que se encontrava a Casa Sagrada todo o Santuário, aos seus pés. Não estava acostumado com tamanha altitude. Então, um belo som de sandálias anunciou a chegada de mais alguém. Com longos e escovados cabelos negros e olhos que refletiam a calma e a tranqüilidade de um lago profundo, veio se aproximando uma bela dama. Sua veste era peça única, um azul bem claro. O homem a acompanhou com o olhar, enquanto ela se ajeitava em uma cadeira ao seu lado. Deixando uma bandeja de prata numa pequena bancada, com um chá de odor agradável, pegou uma xícara. Delicadamente tomou o conteúdo, com um pequeno gole, degustando-o.

- Está ótimo – sua voz era linda e pacífica.

- Sabe Delia, não faço idéia de como os lordes dourados não se tornam egocêntricos morando em alturas como essas. Poderia achar-se um deus a observar do Monte Olímpio.

- Orrin! – falou retrucando-o – Meu senhor é um ótimo cavaleiro. Se ele não tivesse ido ajudá-lo naquele lugar ainda estaria lá. Não acredito que possa pensar assim.

- Calma Delia. Foi apenas um comentário bobo – seu olhar entristeceu.

Percebendo rapidamente o que dissera, Delia tratou logo de se desculpar:

- Oh! Desculpe Orrin… – sua voz foi carinhosa como a de uma mãe cuidando de um pequeno machucado no filho – Eu não… não foi a minha intenção. Perdão.

- Não precisa pedir perdão. Sou eu quem deveria pedir perdão pelo meu comportamento. – levantando-se, pegou uma xícara de chá e foi até o peitoril. Após um longo gole retornou a falar – Ando muito triste nesses últimos dias, Delia, e sei que sabes. O problema maior é que não consigo mais me portar mais como era. Não faço mais minhas patrulhas noturnas, não treino mais o pobre Geord, que tanto quer ser um Cavaleiro. Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

Assistindo a mais um longo gole que Orrin fizera, Delia se levantou. Lentamente foi andando até o triste homem. Chegando nele, tomou-lhe o olhar, com uma das mãos em seu rosto. Seu toque era reconfortante. Orrin sentiu-se um pouco melhor com tal gesto. Pondo uma das suas mãos sobre a dela, acariciou seus dedos delicados. Estavam se olhando já algum tempo. Então, meio que de repente, Orrin tomou a iniciativa. Deram um longo beijo, apenas lábios nos lábios. Abraçaram-se. Quando se separam, Delia havia deixado escapar algumas lágrimas.

- Quando você partiu, senti um aperto no coração tão grande, tão intenso, que me faltou o ar. Eu rezei, rezei todos os dias, todas as horas, para que voltasse bem. Voltasse para mim. – começou a beijá-lo várias vezes enquanto falava. – Fiquei tão desesperada quando o vi entrar sem sua armadura, todo sujo. Por mais triste que seja, agradecerei sempre a Serafim por ter me dado você de volta. Sempre.

- Não chore. Não gosto quando fica triste.

- Não estou triste! Estou aliviada, feliz. Não sei o que me aconteceria se morresse.

- Não me diga uma coisa dessas! Sou um Cavaleiro. Meu dever é sagrado, e se for preciso morrerei por ele. Não quero levar para o campo de batalha o peso de poder morrer e te deixar inconsolável. Não me vai acontecer nada, juro. Eu prometo.

Orrin a puxou com as mãos, fazendo a parar de chorar em seu colo. Abraçaram-se mais uma vez, e deram mais um longo beijo.

- Tenho que ir. Minhas obrigações aclamam por minha presença. Seus deveres também. Encontramos-nos depois. – dando mais um beijo, se afastou e subiu no peitoril – O chá estava ótimo.

- Até – ela falou quase sem fala.

- Até.

Olhando para baixo, Orrin deu um pequeno salto para o abismo abaixo. Quando seus pés tocaram a inclinação da montanha, começou a correr em alta velocidade, descendo a encosta em alguns segundos. Caiu exatamente no meio do quintal de uma casa, assustando uma senhora que estendia suas roupas. Pedindo desculpas, pulou calmamente pela pequena cerca de madeira e seguiu pela rua lateral que acabava no pé da montanha. Parou quando estava no fim da pequena travessa, olhando para cima. Voltou a tomar seu rumo, instantes depois.

Lá em cima, na varanda de Sagitário, sua amada o observava partir. Ainda restavam algumas lágrimas. Seu cabelo balançava conforme a vontade do vento. Ficou olhando até Orrin sumir de sua vista. Continuou lá, parada. Pôs um dos braços sob os seios e o outro com o cotovelo apoiado, mordendo as unhas, pensando. Não sabe quanto tempo ficou lá.

- Ele é um bom rapaz e foi muito bem treinado por Edmond de Touro.

Tomada de surpresa, Delia virou para ver o portador da voz repentina. Trajando sua armadura dourada, Ícaros encontrava-se ao seu lado, também olhando para seus pensamentos. Então a olhou com um bondoso sorriso no rosto. Sua presença ali não era a de um patrão, mais de um amigo.

- Desculpe, meu senhor – disse fazendo uma reverencia sem muito jeito – Não fazia idéia que…

- Não se preocupe com nada, Delia. Vamos fazer o seguinte: se me servir um pouco desse maravilhoso chá, permitirei que tire o resto dia de folga. Que tal? – sua voz era muito tranqüila e amigável.

- Sim senhor. Como desejar – retribuiu o presente com um belo sorriso.

- Obrigado – disse recebendo uma xícara cheia.

Delia retirou-se, levando a badeja com bule. Ícaros continuou a observar o Santuário de sua varanda, aos poucos consumindo o chá. Estava vagando em pensamentos. Delicadamente pôs a xícara quase vazia no peitoril, acomodando-se no mesmo com os braços. O vento era um refresco diante do calor que fazia. Olhou para Sol, guardião máximo de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro. "Acho que sei quem devemos escolher. Obrigado por me iluminar, guardião da Luz".


	22. História Vinte e Um

**História Vinte e Um: O Senhor da Guerra**

Era um dia caótico e vermelho.

Um longo corredor totalmente feito do mais puro mármore estendia-se por todo aquele templo. Um homem de longas vestes brancas apressava-se por tal corredor. Todos os poucos criados que se encontravam no caminho curvavam-se imediatamente quando o avistava. Seus passos ecoavam produzindo um som ameaçador. Finalmente chegou a seu final, onde uma porta dupla com brasões esculpidos o aguardava. Escancarou-a.

- Fobos! – gritou ordenando pela presença do homem no novo ambiente.

Era um belo salão com uma mesa grandiosa, cadeiras que se assemelhavam a tronos e uma sacada aos fundos, encoberta por duas tapeçarias. Estampado encontrava-se figuras semelhantes do deus Ares matando um Dragão de proporções colossais. Era uma imagem-espelho. Dentro do salão encontravam-se cinco pessoas, todas usando vestes claras ressaltadas, escondendo os contornos de armaduras. Três deles possuíam armas variadas nas mãos. Um tinha um arco exótico, outro uma lança majestosa e o terceiro um par de katar (arma oriental que se encaixa na mão e assemelha-se em tamanho e forma a adagas largas). Os restantes encontravam-se ajoelhados, olhando diretamente para o chão.

Enraivecido pela ausência de quem chamara, o homem procurou rapidamente o alvo mais próximo para despejar sua fúria. O escolhido foi o homem dos katars.

- General Mitras de Queres, líder do Esquadrão Morte, diga-me: onde, em nome de Ares, está o General de Fobos?

Ignorando tamanha presença ali diante de si, apenas fez um gesto com o rosto representando uma quase não perceptível reverência. Seus olhos não se desviaram, centrados em suas mãos com katars. Apertou cuidadosamente a cinta que prendia uma de suas armas ao punho. As garras do tigre-demoníaco branco.

- Seu silêncio representa um consentimento na atitude de Fobos? Responda! – ergue ainda mais sua voz.

- Graan Sacerdote, pacienta-se. – pediu educadamente no outro extremo da sala o lorde Remo de Deimos. Seu manto era o que deixava mais amostra sua armadura dourada com detalhes alaranjados. Seus olhos de águia sempre fechados. O falcão imperador dourado.

- Pede para me acalmar. Remo, pensei que pelo menos você tinha respeito pela minha autoridade. – olhando para os três homens de pé – Acho que somente vossos servos ainda me obedecem. Saibam todos aqui presentes que sou o Graad Sacerdote, líder dos Guerreiros de Ares, representante máximo dos três poderes! Em meu reino, apenas Ares está acima.

Todos olharam para o chão. Os Generais sabiam disso e muito bem. Entretanto, todos desejavam que um entre eles ocupasse o cargo de líder, e não um homem beberrão e mulherengo que comandava as coisas de maneira imperialista sem antes questionar quais seriam as conseqüências. Quem governa pela força não tem o amor de seu povo.

Repentinamente, o Graad Sacerdote virou-se na direção do último General presente. Encostado numa das paredes, longe dos outros dois e próximo às tapeçarias, observava o tempo todo para fora da tapeçaria que balançava com o vento. Estava perdido de tudo aquilo. Vagava em seus pensamentos.

- E você, lorde Deacon de Kydoimos, General do Caos. Dirá onde se encontra o General desaparecido?

Ao ser chamado, virou-se lentamente, como se aquilo representasse um intenso esforço. Apoiou sua longa lança no chão e observou o Graad Sacerdote observá-lo com intensa fúria. Como era um homem de respeito, e adorado entre os demais Generais, ele apenas olhou seriamente para seu convocador. Era o raciocínio da serpente esverdeada.

- Posso dizer que ele está cada vez mais próximo, meu amo.

- Como assim? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Acredito que chegará aqui… imediatamente.

Mal havia terminado de falar quando as portas do local se abriram. Por elas cruzava Liath de Fobos. Usava apenas sua armadura e uma longa capa branca nas costas. Toda a armadura havia sido concertada pelas suas próprias forças, usando seu Cosmo negro. Não havia mais rachaduras na espada e na armadura. Demonstrando cansaço e com uma aparência arrasadora, Fobos largou-se em uma cadeira, sem ao menos olhar para o Graad Sacerdote. Diante de tamanha grosseria, o Graad Sacerdote colocou-se à sua frente, com os braços cruzados. Estava profundamente irritado.

- Onde estava Fobos? Foi avisado que não aceitaríamos suas desculpas. E mesmo assim negou o pedido do senhor da Guerra em pessoa, amo Ares. Enlouqueceu? Desafias a minha autoridade? – cada vez que fala erguia ainda mais seu tom de voz.

- Sei que errei Graad Sacerdote, perdoe-me. Não me encontrava no meu melhor estado, e ainda me recupero… – Liath falou levantando-se lentamente, com a voz cansada e muito sem jeito, até ser interrompido.

- Não me importa como estás! Seu Esquadrão deveria está proto para o combate agora, mas nenhum de seus homens está em fila.

- Peço desculpas…

- Não me venha com "peço desculpas". Está me envergonhando, desonrando-me. Por sua causa acham que perdi a autoridade sobre os Generais, mas não perdi. Não quero saber que está assim devido à morte de sua "namoradazinha" e de um de seus homens. Sabe que na guerra as pessoas morrem. Pare de agir feito criança, General da Derrota!

- Amo, eu peço que…

- Não me peça nada! – gritou o Graad Sacerdote. Liath estava ficando cada vez mais furioso com todas as provocações que recebia, a ponto de fechar um de seus punhos ameaçadoramente – Não tem o direito. Violou muitas regras de conduta Liath. Nossas tropas deveriam está prontas para que pudéssemos invadir o Santuário de Atena hoje ao final do dia. E você está atrasando tudo com suas "frescuras de amor". Pro inferno com o amor. Somos guerreiros, General. Lutamos, nada mais. Não temos o direito de amar. Agora enterre de uma vez seu sofrimento ou o arrancarei a força!

Foi o ápice do que poderia agüentar. O Cosmo de Liath explodiu em fúria. Havia perdido completamente a lucidez. O salão foi totalmente tomado pelas suas trevas. Rajadas fortes de treva arremessavam todos os móveis contras as paredes, repelindo-se de Liath. O Graad Sacerdote ficou totalmente apavorado, pois recebia todo o impacto do Cosmo negro. Liath mantia o rosto voltado para o chão. Pôs sua mão direita sobre o cabo de sua espada embainhada. Quando todos perceberam o que estava acontecendo já era tarde demais, exceto para um ser.

Antes que Liath pode-se utilizar sua arma, uma mão onipotente pôs sobre a sua. Todos observavam perplexos o ser que havia surgido. Com um cabelo liso e ajeitado para trás, variando sua tonalidade do negro ao vinho escuro, de aparência jovial e olhos profundamente negros, o ser veio andando por trás do general exaltado. Todo o sentimento de Liath foi contido. Imediatamente todos na sala se curvaram perante o senhor da Guerra, Ares.

- Acalma-te jovem Fobos. Meus generais devem manter suas posturas dignas acima de todo sentimento. Foi assim que foram treinados, para serem frios e impiedosos, sem sentimentos – sua voz era calma e tranqüila – Entretanto – mudou o tom para algo ameaçador e sádico –, vejo que meu Representante maior não consegue mais se sobrepor, nem se portar como um ser de alta índole. Virou um fanfarrão ao invés de um guerreiro, não é mesmo Morgos?

- Milorde… eu… eu não sei o que dizer… – O Graad Sacerdote falava de maneira totalmente insegura, tremia de medo perante tamanha presença

- Acho que se tornou covarde também. – disse interrompendo, ainda com a mão sobre o cabo da espada embainhada de Liath – Não posso permitir que o Representante máximo dos meus guerreiros seja tão indigno de confiança ao cargo. Não és mais necessário a trama divina.

- Mas milorde…

- Basta! – enfureceu-se – Merece receber o pagamento maior por ter se tornado "isso", e por ter desrespeitado o coração de um homem como Liath de Fobos. Morra!

Rapidamente, Ares sacou a espada de Liath. Surpreendido, não pode segurá-la, mesmo se desejasse. A espada passou direto pelo Graad Sacerdote. Por um instante nada aconteceu, mas logo o corpo sem cabeça do regente veio abaixo, juntamente com muito sangue. Rindo consigo mesmo, Ares devolveu a arma para Liath, recebendo-a com a honra de um cavaleiro. O deus seguiu em direção a tapeçaria aos fundos. Sabia que por trás dela seu povo o aguardava, ansioso. Era chegada a hora de declarar a guerra final contra Atenas.

- Meus Generais, sigam para os seus postos. Fobos, ponha sua tropa remanescente em ordem. Farei um pronunciamento ao povo espartano. Meu povo. Vamos finalmente destruir o Santuário de Atena. Hahahaha….


	23. História Vinte e Dois

**História Vinte e Dois: Aqueles que são eleitos**

O dia estava perfeito no Santuário.

O sol era o regente maior. As nuvens no fim do horizonte anunciavam o por do sol próximo, o espírito glorioso e poderoso do Astro rei. Ele intensifica a força dos bravos guerreiros.

Olhando para o chão de areia, num ambiente de madeira protegido do sol, esperava o jovem Geord. Estava em plena forma, nos seus 16 anos. Muito jovem para alguns, mas para o mundo já era um adulto. Dono de si mesmo. Usando apenas um traje de batalha que se limitava a uma armadura leve de couro e um saiote masculino, sandálias de couro amarradas aos pés e pernas, ele se concentrava. Sua mente tinha que está focada para a luta. Havia finalmente chegado o dia em que batalharia pelo título máximo concedido aos aprendizes, uma armadura. O tão esperado título de cavaleiro.

Todos sabem que chegar ao nível de força de um cavaleiro pode até ser fácil com anos de treino, mas para ser consagrado um, a pessoa deve se tornar o guardião de uma das constelações do zodíaco. Sem uma armadura, o ser não é digno de ser chamado de Cavaleiro de Atena. Não importa sua força, a armadura é o símbolo dos cavaleiros.

E exatamente hoje era o dia. Geord sabia quem enfrentaria no seu duelo pela armadura. Primeiramente deveria derrotar um grupo de bestas, o que estava havendo com o outro lutador, para mostrar bravura e resistência. Por fim, enfrentaria Amus, um outro aprendiz mais jovem que também almejava o título de cavaleiro assim como ele. Mesmo encontrando-se ferido devido à sua luta contra as bestas, havia chegado à hora de lutar pela sua armadura. Isso o tornaria digno, e não mais seria um aprendiz, seria um mestre. Poderia treinar um discípulo depois de mais um ano de provações para ganhar o título de tutor. Seu sonho. Formar um novo cavaleiro, assim como o seu mestre Orrin o havia feito.

É o momento. Levantou-se após observar um breve silêncio do lado de fora da sala. Um soldado veio até seu confinamento e permitiu que fosse para a arena. Era a hora da luta final pelo direito de possuir a armadura. Se não conseguisse agora, passaria mais um ano para poder disputar por outra, ou pior, nunca mais poder se tornar um cavaleiro. Existem apenas 88 constelações que protegem Atena.

- Vamos ao embate – disse o soldado.

- Sim – respondeu tranqüilamente.

Estava pronto. Sabia disso. Seu mestre o treinou bem. Ensinou-lhe coisas que nenhum mestre o teria feito. Por mais baixa que fosse a posição de seu mestre dentre o status dos cavaleiros, sabia e sentia que ele estava além dos cavaleiros mais respeitados. Não era o mais carismático, mas era Orrin de Cão menor, o guardião da noite, o cavaleiro "sem armadura". Sim, sem armadura. Após a batalha contra os servos de Ares, Orrin perdeu muito de sua armadura, sendo esta considerada morta. Nem mesmo Atena permitiu sua ressurreição, pois consumiria a vida de seu guardião. Ela prometeu que a faria ganhar vida novamente naturalmente, mas isso somente o tempo poderia curar, e ele não esperaria por Orrin. Agora ele era conhecido pelos menos fies com o "Cavaleiro Sem Armadura". Um título provocativo sussurrado entre dentes, pois se alguém fosse ouvido falando tal desavença a um cavaleiro em público teria sua língua cortada.

Geord saiu. O sol lhe ofuscou por um breve momento. O Coliseun estava com um bom público. Não seria um simples treino, mas uma luta entre dois obstinados futuros cavaleiros. Todos sempre gostariam de saber quem sairia vitorioso, ou qual seria o fim do perdedor. Também era a melhor oportunidade para espantar os males e preocupações do dia a dia.

Mais à frente, ao centro da grandiosa arena, Geord e Amus saudaram-se com uma pequena reverencia. Ambos já estavam feridos em alguns pontos, devido ao confronto contra as bestas. Geord rapidamente procurou por seu mestre na platéia, mas não o achou. Mesmo assim sentia sua presença, fortificando-o. "Serei o próximo cavaleiro de Atena. Eu prometo, meu mestre".

A luta começou. Aplicando diversos golpes um no outro, suas leves armaduras foram se destroçando rapidamente. Cada ataque era acompanhado por abafados estrondos. Os cosmos se intensificavam a cada ataque. Seus ferimentos fluíam em sangue. Finalmente, o grande Geord aplicou um bom ataque em Amus, que foi impulsionado para trás. Fazendo uma manobra acrobática, Amus pôs-se de pé rapidamente. Não revidou de imediato. Ficou parado, concentrando-se. Geord também o fez. Era o momento de testar o mais poderoso Cosmo, o que representaria um possível fim à luta. Cada um começou a realizar gestos rápidos de concentração de energia, símbolos e gestos que focalizam mais rapidamente a força cósmica. Estavam prontos. Pôs-se em posição de ataque.

- POWERFUL COSMOS! – Geord gritou mais alto.

Os ataques se colidiram e formaram uma poderosa explosão em área. Ambos saíram de seu raio de ataque a tempo. Estavam exaustos. Geord lutou para ficar de pé. Amus pôs um dos joelhos no chão e ficou respirando, profundamente ofegante. Geord já sabia quem seria o vencedor. Correu na direção de seu oponente, que apenas pôs as mãos no chão. "Ele não agüenta mais. Usou toda as energias no ataque. Se continuar, morrerá". Geord parou alguns passos a frente de seu oponente. Cordialmente, estendeu-lhe a mão como apoio. Olhando para seu adversário, derrotado, Amus apenas assentiu com a ajuda. Ambos de pé, olharam-se por um breve momento.

- Boa sorte, Geord. – disse Amus, cansado – Ser cavaleiro não vai ser fácil. A armadura de Lince agora é sua. Obrigado pela luta.

- Obrigado por ter sido meu adversário.

Apertaram as mãos. Foi a única coisa que realmente aconteceu entre eles em todos esses anos de treino. Mesmo assim ficará marcada para sempre. Geord foi inesperadamente erguido pelos espectadores que invadiram a arena para abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, cumprimentá-lo. Havia realizado seu sonho. Era um cavaleiro. O cavaleiro de bronze, mestre de Lince. Olhou para a arquibancada e viu no último nível Orrin, atrás o sol poente ao lado do Relógio Zodiacal, onde todas as suas chamas estavam acesas. "É assim que se faz Geord", pensou. "Você agora é um cavaleiro. É assim que se faz…".

Virou-se e pulou até o chão do outro lado. Prosseguiu andando de cabeça baixa em direção as Doze Casas, até a morada do Grande Mestre e da Deusa Atena. O Relógio Zodiacal estava aceso devido um único motivo. Estava para acontecer uma nova União Dourada, e ele fora convocado para participar.


	24. História Vinte e Três

**História Vinte e Três: Aqueles que atacam**

A noite caia lentamente, negando-se a aparecer, após o quinto dia depois da Reunião.

O Grande Mestre estava em sua morada de meditação, o Grande Salão. Estava refletindo sobre as decisões que haviam sido tomadas naquele fim de tarde e de dias anteriores. Agora, o Relógio encontrava-se apagado. A reunião havia sido cessada, e o peso de uma grande decisão o afetava visivelmente.

As portas do salão abriram com um ranger característico. Um ser dourado cruzava o salão a passos largos. Quando chegou de fronte com o Grande Mestre, pôs-se em sua posição, de joelhos. Fazendo um gesto, o mestre permitiu que o homem se levantasse.

- O que ainda fazes aqui, lorde Delfos de Virgem? – sua voz ressoou cansada.

- Perdoe-me por atrapalhar-te em tua meditação, Grande Mestre, mas se trata de algo que pré-sinto.

- Então pronuncie seu dilema.

- Desde há União poucos dias atrás sentia um mal interior, uma força mística não agradável e com más pretensões, pretensões para com o Santuário. Não sei bem do que se trata, mas é algo muito maligno. Percebo que agora, mas que nunca, esse sentimento está bastante intensificado. Temo pela segurança do Santuário, do senhor e de Atena.

Observando a forma como falava o cavaleiro, o Grande Mestre se levantou. Não havia notado antes, mas agora que lhe fora chamado a atenção, começou a se sentir observado. Olhos de um monstro muito maligno, mesmo que distante. Fez um gesto para que Virgem o acompanhasse imediatamente para uma outra sala. Ambos seguiram para um corredor oculto por uma tapeçaria atrás do trono do Grande Mestre. Era um corredor escuro e isolado, um pouco frio. Uma leve brisa foi tomando conta do ambiente à medida que se aproximavam de seu fim. Ao chegarem, depararam-se com o fim das montanhas que cercam o Santuário, aos fundos da Grande Casa. Era o único caminho para o pico ao longe, onde apenas o Grande Mestre e a deusa Atena podiam pisar. Starhill.

Eles não precisariam ir até lá esta noite. O Grande Mestre guiou Virgem até um outro lado, de onde dava para ver todo o horizonte além do Santuário. Ao pé de um grandioso desfiladeiro, eles param. O objetivo não era olhar para além, mas para cima. Observaram as estrelas, a procura de algo. Logo encontraram.

- Marte. – falou baixinho o cavaleiro – Grande Mestre, sinto que Marte está brilhando. Não é um brilho comum, é algo maior, mais…

- Onipotente! – completou o Grande Mestre – Marte brilha como nunca. Seu guardião deve está próximo. É essa a presença que sentimos, lorde Delfos. Olhe, mais além dos muros do Santuário.

Virgem, mesmo de olhos fechados, não precisava ver. Podia sentir. Ao longe era visíveis pequenos focos de fogo, tochas. Algo se aproximava, e em gigantesco número. Estava claro do que se tratava: o ataque a tanto tempo esperado ocorreria esta noite. O dia do ataque de Ares ao Santuário seria esta noite, e parece que toda a Esparta o acompanhava nesta investida.

- Delfos, siga até sua morada. Alerte os cavaleiros de ouro em seu caminho. Os outros mais abaixo já devem está vendo isso. Mandarei imediatamente um mensageiro ao Portão Sagrado. Espero que chegue a tempo de salvar vidas inocentes.

Saindo de seu transe, espantado com o que sentia, Delfos observou o Grande Mestre. Estava inteiramente abalado. Havia recebido as suas ordens, e deveria cumpri-las. Fez uma reverência e virou-se para sair.

- Delfos! – chamou mais uma vez o Grande Mestre.

- Sim.

- Deves manter seu coração puro, não se esqueça.

- Manterei, sempre.

Delfos sabia o motivo daquele pedido, mas não acreditava que poderia obedecer-lho. Havia cinco moradas protegidas por cavaleiros de ouro antes da sua. Além disso, o assassino de seu discípulo querido não passaria da quinta casa, nunca. Seguiu seu caminho de volta para sua morada, a sexta casa.

No Portão Sagrado.

Os soldados estavam realizando sua patrulha noturna tranqüilamente. Estavam apenas estranhando um fato: a ausência do guardião da noite. Já fazia dias que não era mais visto nas ruas do Santuário, seja de dia ou à noite. "Será que após a congratulação de seu aprendiz o cavaleiro sem armadura resolveu parar de patrulhar?", pensavam. Seja qual fosse o motivo, o guardião da noite apenas era um símbolo das noites no Santuário. Sua ausência não deveria representar nada, além do mais, nem ao menos um cavaleiro ele era. Não pode haver um cavaleiro sem armadura!

Distraídos, não perceberam a aproximação furtiva de vários guerreiros armados. Os seres encostaram-se diante do Portão, longe das tochas que iluminavam a entrada. Ao mesmo tempo, eles posicionaram-se de frente ao muro de madeira de alta resistência. Ameaçadoramente coordenados, todos puseram seus braços de maior força para trás. Um vento frio circulou o ar, alertando um soldado que andava acima do Portão. "Mau presságio?", arrepiou-se. Ele estava certo.

Simultaneamente, cada um dos guerreiros furtivos lançou um poderoso soco concentrado com seus Cosmos. Foi mais que suficiente para arrasar todo o Portão de vez. Sentindo o impacto e a eminente queda do Portão, os soldados que andavam acima do mesmo apenas se jogaram para os telhados mais próximos. Outros caíram de uma altura de doze metros. O estrondo acordou todo o Santuário. Sacando suas armas, os guerreiros furtivos começaram a atacar os soldados que chegavam para ajudar. Outros começaram a invadir as casas dos moradores próximos, expulsando-os de seus lares, ou os matando lá mesmo. Deu-se início a uma verdadeira carnificina.

- Começou – disse o Grande Mestre em sua sala de meditação – Que Atena nos guie para a salvação.


	25. História Vinte e Quatro

**História Vinte e Quatro: A mulher guardiã dos Céus**

O perigo de morte andava pelas ruas ensangüentadas do Santuário.

Os portadores das armas andavam sem pressa, aniquilando os soldados desprotegidos do Santuário. Cada ataque decepava uma parte do inimigo. Rios de sangue escorriam para fora do Santuário. Um ser de ébano, estando sobre a poderosa muralha do tombado Portão Sagrado, a tudo assistia. Seus olhos malignos brilhavam perversamente, com a mesma intensidade da lua cheia atrás de si. "Tolos são os guerreiros de Atena que não utilizam armas o tempo inteiro. Padeçam diante da soberania Espartana à guerra".

- Aniquilem até a última vida insensata deste antro! – gritou para seus soldados.

Nem precisava ter pedido. Todos já o faziam, e com muito gosto. A carnificina era sua diversão. Homens, mulheres, velhos, crianças, não importava quem fosse. Mais mortes, maiores recompensas, maior poder.

Então eis que surgiu um salvador. Voando por cima dos inimigos, uma mulher de máscara pisoteava-os com seu poder. Cada ataque seu causava o desmaio ou morte de sua vítima. Eram garras de águia aniquilando suas presas. Insatisfeito com o que via, o ser de ébano desceu de sua montanha particular e seguiu até a amazona. Não a deixaria matar seus guerreiros à toa. Por onde passava todos abriam para ele involuntariamente. Após chegar próximo a ela, aumentou seu Cosmo rapidamente, o suficiente para não ser percebido a tempo. Correu em sua direção, tomou-a por uma de suas pernas e a arremessou contra o chão causando uma enorme explosão. Atordoada, sem saber exatamente o que a havia acertado, a amazona pôs a mão em sua nuca sentindo a dor. Sentiu um fluxo furioso de Cosmo vindo em sua direção a tempo de evitar o ataque. O ser de ébano acertou apenas o chão. Graciosamente, a amazona caiu metros atrás, de pé. Observou o ser de ébano melhor. Sua armadura apresentava características semelhantes ao do lorde de Áries, mas não era tão completa e poderosa. Era um búfalo negro.

- Amazona, quem pensa que é? – falou com brutalidade – Não permitirei que destrua as tropas do mestre de Kydoimos. Identifique-se para que possa enterrá-la.

- Sou Alena de Águia, amazona de prata e guardiã dos céus. E você, bruto homem de ébano?

- Sou o tenente do Esquadrão do Caos do mestre Deacon, Brontë de Búfalo. Serei seu carrasco esta noite. – falou ironicamente.

- Veremos – replicou decidida.

A multidão apenas representava pedras soltas e escorregadias por onde pisar. Entretanto, Alena não estava muito segura quanto a confrontar alguém em tamanha vantagem. "Se utilizar seu poderoso machado poderei me machucar seriamente. Além disso, há muita gente inocente aqui. Terei que ser cautelosa".

Agilmente, a amazona aproximou-se do seu adversário, desviando de todos os obstáculos no caminho. Chegando próximo, ergueu-se no ar com grandioso salto. Realizou um mortal de costas e veio em direção ao inimigo com suas garras armadas. Era o que ele esperava.

- EAGLE FLASH! – gritou a amazona.

- SMASHING HORN! – retribuiu o homem.

Sacando seu machado rapidamente, o homem concentrou toda a sua energia de maneira espontânea, rápido demais para qualquer outro ser. Seu machado veio de baixo para cima, acertando a amazona em cheio. As garras da águia não foram capazes de superar o ataque devastador do búfalo negro.

Ela foi arremessada muitos metros à frente. Todos em seu caminho foram derrubados pela força e velocidade com a qual fora arremessada. Após bater em uma construção, toda ela desabou por cima da amazona, completando a tragédia. Não se via mais a presença da guerreira.

- Exterminada… – urrou o homem.

Usou de seu machado mais uma vez, agora contra os soldados do Santuário. Mais um pouco de luta e todo o Portão Sagrado seria de Esparta. Alguns guerreiros seguiam em direção a Praça do Relógio, que estava aceso. "O que significa isso?", perguntou-se o homem. "Ele estava apagado ainda há pouco. Por que acendeu?".

Não prestou mais atenção no relógio. Surgindo em meio aos escombros longínquos, Alena se levantava. Sua mascara estava meio rachada. Era hora de lutar com todas as forças. Machucada, mesmo com toda a proteção da armadura de prata que vestia, seguiu um pouco manca em direção ao oponente. Surpreso, este ficou feliz. "Hum", analisava-a, "Acredito que esta será uma oponente a se respeitar". Ergueu novamente seu machado.

- Bom, amazona. Agora a atacarei com meu verdadeiro poder. Prepare-se para arcar com as conseqüências de sua persistência.

- Seu gigante covarde – resmungou.

- Como disse?

- Covarde. Luta com a vantagem de uma arma. Um guerreiro de valor, de honra, utiliza apenas o corpo como arma. Mostrarei para você como uma frágil dama pode destroçar até mesmo o mais bárbaro combatente.

Enchendo-se de fúria, Brontë bradou seu machado contra sua oponente. Esta já sabia o que fazer.

- Insolente. Como ousa falar de mim assim. Morra, SMASHING HORN! – gritou.

Seu ataque cortou muito mais que o ar. Todo chão a sua frente foi despedaçado. Entretanto, a amazona desviou agilmente do ataque, até com um pouco de facilidade. Tinha um brilho no olhar. Correndo como uma cobra, ergueu-se no ar de fronte com o inimigo. Com os braços estendidos, atacou com um fechar brusco dos mesmos contra os seios.

- Um ataque não funciona duas vezes contra um mesmo cavaleiro. EAGLE STORM! – gritou.

Um poderoso tufão surgiu de seus braços, arrematando o grandioso homem até uma enorme altitude e o arremessando de lá. Sua queda provocou um abafado tremor. Levantando-se furioso, deixou que a areia escorresse ameaçadoramente. Pequenos machucados cobriam seu corpo enorme. Tomou seu machado e mais uma vez apontou para a amazona. Pega de surpresa, não teve reflexos para esquivar. Seria repartida em dois se a armadura não a defendesse.

Entretanto, um braço audaz interrompeu o ataque. De fronte para a amazona, um homem alto e forte, com uma lustrosa armadura variando entre o azul e o alaranjado e uma bela capa cinza, a olhava carinhosamente. Aquele rosto lhe era familiar. Seu inimigo as suas costas ficou impressionado com a força e ousadia do seu novo oponente. Segurava o ataque apenas com uma mão, e lhe dava as costas. Alena estava pasma.

- Não se preocupe. – disse calmamente o jovem Geord, cavaleiro portador da armadura de Lince – Esse confronto agora é meu.


	26. História Vinte e Cinco

**História Vinte e Cinco: O homem guardião da Noite**

Geord ainda segurava decididamente a lâmina do machado de Búfalo.

De repente, Geord ergueu sua mão direita em direção a amazona. Sua esquerda começou a sangrar com o peso da arma. Ofereceu-a algo, que olhou para ver o que era. Quando viu tomou um grande susto. Quase imediatamente pôs suas mãos obre seu rosto. Geord segurava uma exata metade da máscara que ela trazia no rosto. Ela não tinha percebido que o ataque anterior havia a recortada em duas partes. Geord gesticulou para que a pegasse.

- Preciso que tome de mim o que lhe pertence. Se não se importa, meu outro braço dói. Preciso de ambos para lutar.

Ela, indecisa com os pensamentos, pegou o outro fragmento. No momento em que o pôs em seu devido lugar, observou se Geord via seu rosto descoberto. Educadamente ele havia abaixado e fechado seus olhos. "Será que ele… me viu?", pensou. Seu longo cabelo variando do castanho ao avermelhado teria sido sua única proteção anteriormente. Esperava com todas as forças que ele não a tivesse visto descoberta.

As amazonas do Santuário de Atena nunca podem ser vistas com o rosto exposto, faz parte de suas regras de conduta. As máscaras servem para igualar os sentimentos dos combatentes, pois lutar contra uma bela dama seria algo desvantajoso e poderia envolver cordialidades. Apenas um homem poderia ver o rosto de uma amazona: o seu marido. Se algum outro a visse, ela seria obrigada a matá-lo, ou perderia seu título e honra. Era considerado um pecado mortal mostrar seu rosto para um outro alguém, sob qualquer hipótese. Igualava-se ao sentimento de ser estuprada em praça publica.

Impassível, Geord apenas virou-se para o búfalo de ébano. Estava decidido a exterminá-lo. "Ninguém bate em uma dama na minha frente e fica impune. Além disso, sou o novo guardião da noite, responsável pela segurança noturna do Santuário. Os inimigos de meu lar são meus inimigos". Arremessou de volta o pesado machado.

Búfalo o recebeu de bom grado. Ria interiormente, até não poder mais conter. A gargalhadas, olhava para o inseto que desejava ser esmagado, mesmo sendo o maior que já vira. Geord não gostou da conduta de seu adversário.

- Vá para casa moleque. Isso que usa é uma armadura? Que coisa mais ridícula é essa? Além disso, seu Cosmo nem chega aos meus pés. Deixe-me cuidar da amazona em primeiro lugar. Se ainda desejar, te mandarei para o Tártaro outra hora. Saia!

- Não posso.

- Não pode? Por que não? – ainda ria.

- Sai Geord. – disse inesperadamente Alena – Essa é minha batalha. Eu cuidarei dele…

- …Não se encontra nas condições mais aceitáveis. – interrompeu – Deve recompor-se. Não desejas mostrar seu rosto para todos, deseja? – falou pondo um ponto final ao assunto.

Aceitando calada o pedido de Geord, ela recuou. Não poderia arriscar a deixar um recém cavaleiro nos braços da morte, mas confiava nele, e ela precisava cuidar de sua máscara. Estava sentindo-se "desnuda". Retrocedeu correndo por meio dos últimos combatentes ali presentes. "Confio a te a proteção do Portão Sagrado, Geord de Lince".

- Achas mesmo que pode me deter? – agora fala com desconfiança.

- Tenho certeza.

- Veremos.

Bruscamente, Brontë brado seu machado contra Geord, que se esquivou rapidamente e aparou um segundo ataque, um ataque covarde feito pela perna direita de seu adversário.

- Como soube que o atacaria por baixo? – perguntou surpreso.

- Fui muito bem treinado. Além disso, preciso apenas me concentrar para poder prever seus movimentos, que são muito lerdos. Concentrou seu Cosmo em sua perna direita, não em seus punhos e arma. Logicamente pretendia utilizá-la. Apenas me defendi.

- Muito bom, para um inseto. Agora seja bonzinho e me deixe esmagá-lo.

- Errado – falou ameaçadoramente Geord – É minha vez de atacar. E uma coisa que aprendi sozinho, com a vida, é que devo me livrar de meus problemas imediatos rapidamente.

- Como?

Geord se abaixou até ficar com os joelhos um pouco flexionados. Concentrando uma enorme quantidade de Cosmo em um único punho, disparou seu ataque a queima roupa contra seu adversário. Sem escolha, este apenas recebeu todo impacto do destrutivo ataque de Lince.

- Isso é o que merece por causar mal ao Santuário e por menosprezar Alena, SACRED LYNX! – gritou.

Com um golpe bem aplicado no tórax de seu adversário, Geord o arremessou alguns metros a frente. O ataque em muito se assemelhava a um dos ataques de seu mestre, Orrin. Búfalo caiu aniquilado no chão, com o peitoral destroçado. Vendo o seu tenente caído, os guerreiros sanguinários apavoraram-se com a presença do cavaleiro ali presente. Todos se afastaram com um intenso pavor, e fugiram dali expulsos pelos soldados remanescentes.

Geord aproximou-se de seu derrotado adversário. Seu rosto coberto de sangue pronunciava fracas palavras incompreensíveis. Finalmente olhou para seu assassino, com um olhar vago, distante.

- Por que? – suspirou incrédulo – Sou o tenente… do mestre Deacon. – tossiu muito sangue – Meu poder é similar… argh… aos dos cavaleiros de prata mais poderosos…

- Mesmo sendo mais forte, eu possuía uma vantagem que nenhuma arma poderia lhe conferir. Uma vantagem capaz de superar qualquer força bruta. Enquanto se alimentava das mortes que produzia, meu Cosmo inflamava com a força das vítimas que aqui machucou e matou. Não o derrotei sozinho.

- Muito bom… para um cavaleiro de bronze…

- Que os deuses tenham piedade de sua alma.

Brontë fechou os olhos. Seu rosto tombou de lado. Geord apenas virou-se e seguiu para o norte, indo em direção a praça do Relógio Zodiacal. Havia visto guerreiros de Ares indo para lá. Como novo guardião, sua missão era de derrotar os invasores, antes que o Santuário fosse arrasado.

- Obrigado por este novo presente, mestre. – falou baixinho enquanto seguia para o seu destino – Obrigado por me ensinar o que realmente significa o Cosmo.


	27. História Vinte e Seis

**História Vinte e Seis: O homem de Áries**

A noite seguia com muito sangue e terror.

À medida que as tropas Espartanas avançavam pelo Santuário todos se viam diante da morte e destruição. Os invasores eram seres sem piedade e matavam a tudo que respirasse. Não se importavam com o que fosse: tudo aquilo capaz de segurar uma arma ou representar uma ameaça deveria ser eliminado.

A carnificina prosseguiu subindo todas as ruas do Santuário. Os ataques proviam de diferentes lugares. O Santuário era um local de difícil invasão, mas quando afetado em um local, toda sua integridade poderia ficar abalada. Para impedir essa desestruturação havia os cavaleiros de bronze e prata. Eram os defensores da integridade social do templo. Já os lordes dourados não poderiam abandonar suas casas, pois eles são os guardiões da única entrada que levava a morada do Grande Mestre, a casa de Atena. A integridade da deusa em primeiro plano, a segurança dos aldeões em segundo. Pode até ser injusto que os cavaleiros de ouro não possam fazer nada, mas essa não foi uma decisão outorgada pela deusa. O Santuário desejou que fosse assim. Todos dariam suas vidas por Atena.

Eles finalmente chegaram até a primeira morada, a Casa de Áries. O cordeiro da lã de ouro seria o primeiro grande desafio a ser enfrentado pelos mais poderosos guerreiros de Ares. Eles estavam num total de sete. Os líderes eram o General da Derrota e o General do Medo, respectivamente, Liath de Fobos e Remo de Deimos. Seus acompanhantes eram os melhores entre os seus soldados. Sabiam que para conseguir chegar à Atena as lutas seriam difíceis. Enfrentariam a elite dos cavaleiros, mas estavam dispostos a dar suas vidas para completar seu objetivo: obter a cabeça da deusa. Esse era o desejo do amo Ares.

A Casa era majestosa, e em sua entrada havia escrito em grego as palavras "Áries". Assemelhava-se mais a um grandioso templo que a uma simples morada. Colunas bem ornamentadas eram as guardiãs do portal. Estava aberta, convidativa para quem quisesse entrar. Todos prosseguiram cautelosos. Com o caminhar logo veio à tona a grandiosidade do templo. Cruzavam um longo corredor iluminado por tochas bem distribuídas ou pela noite por algumas janelas. Por trás das colunas que sustentavam o corredor principal havia algumas portas, que ao ver dos invasores não representavam saídas.

Mais a frente encontrava-se a saída, entretanto não seria tão fácil sair. À frente do caminho estava um cavaleiro dourado. Sua bela armadura, ornamentada com algumas jóias e traços esculpidos a mão, possuía longos chifres que corriam pelos ombros e desciam até a altura do peitoral. Uma bela capa clara tremulava presa à costa da armadura. O homem possuía feições infantis, puras. Seu longo cabelo loiro possuía um tom claro e quase semelhante a flores de um rosa pacífico e em sua metade encontrava-se preso por uma bela fita deixando apenas um pequeno cacho solto no seu fim. Era tão longo que quase tocava o chão.

- Boa noite, invasores. – falou com uma voz tranqüila – Sou o guardião da primeira morada do zodíaco, lorde Timeus de Áries. Não permitirei que prossigam, ao menos…

- Ao menos que? – perguntou rapidamente Liath. Estava com pressa em realizar sua missão. Desejava retornar o mais breve possível.

-… Que um de vocês fique para lutar. Sou um guerreiro de palavra e honra. Permitirei que seis prossigam a diante, mas um deverá me desafiar. Dou-me por satisfeito dessa forma. – completou.

- Não temos tempo para jogos. – retrucou Liath – Temos que passar e matar Atena. Se não sair do caminho todos o mataremos. Vamos! Ataquem se for preciso.

Todos seguiram, ignorando o cavaleiro de ouro. Este não fez nada, permitindo que todos partissem. Entretanto, quando Liath alcançou a saída, estranhando a facilidade com que passaram, percebeu que alguém havia ficado para trás. Todos pararam e contemplaram o General de Deimos. Havia ficado para lutar, fazendo com que o cavaleiro de ouro permitisse a passagem de todos.

- Remo? – perguntou Liath – Devemos prosseguir?

- Sim. – respondeu, sempre com seus olhos fechados – E não olhem para trás. Lembre-se sempre Liath de lutar com bravura e dignidade – abrindo os olhos e fintando-o diretamente –, pois todos os guerreiros devem possuir sua própria honra. Não abandone seus votos e nem perca o controle sobre si.

Fobos absorveu a informação. Dignidade era algo com que não se importava mais. Apenas lutava por obrigação, e não por experiência própria ou pelo gosto da luta. Não havia mais honra no General da Derrota, apenas ódio e rancor. Tristeza. As palavras de Deimos o fez pensar bastante enquanto prosseguia pelas escadarias que levavam para a morada seguinte, Touro. Sabia o que devia fazer, sabia de sua obrigação, mas não lembrava como deveria se portar, sentir-se. "Preciso desviar-me para minhas antigas convicções, ou não terei condição alguma de enfrentar o cavaleiro de ouro que seja. Preciso reaver meus votos e restabelecer minha dignidade".

- Obrigado Remo. – suspirou – Estava precisando ouvir suas palavras sábias.

Casa de Áries.

Os guerreiros estavam tranqüilos, observando um ao outro. Era um momento crucial. Deimos tomou a iniciativa e puxou cuidadosamente seu arco composto das costas. Pondo-o calmamente a sua frente, ajeitou-se pronto para o combate. O lorde Dourado apenas observou tudo. Estava curioso pela arma. Havia ouvido falar das quatro armas santas dos Generais de Ares, mas não tinha certeza de seu poder. Seja como for, era algo a se temer.

Deimos não estava certo da vitória. Havia ganhado com um pouco de esforço do Cavaleiro Rhodes de Câncer, e agora a quarta morada estava sem seu guardião. Somando a Casa de Leão, seriam duas vagas, lado a lado. "Se Liath prosseguir por Touro e Gêmeos com facilidade só teremos que temer o lorde da sexta Casa, Virgem", pensava. "Passarei rapidamente por Áries e destruirei o resto dos Cavaleiros. Não será preciso mais que dois Generais para aniquilar com os Cavaleiros dourados".

- Vejo que está curioso quanto ao meu arco, não é? – falou inesperadamente Deimos – Sei que deve ter ouvido algumas histórias sobre ele, mas garanto que nenhuma se compara a realidade. Devo alertá-lo antes de começarmos nossa luta, pois muito me interessa aumentar minha coleção de armaduras douradas.

- Sim, ouvi muitos boatos – respondeu sem se abalar –, mas nenhum se compara ao fato de você ter matado no campo de batalha o poderoso Lorde Rhodes de Câncer!

- Ora, como se atreve a duvidar do fato de eu o ter derrotado… – retrucou com raiva.

- Pelo simples fato de saber que Rhodes era poderoso demais para perder tão facilmente. Eu assisti a luta pelo Cosmo juntamente com Delfos. Fomos os primeiros a saber da sua morte, ainda sigilosa e desconhecida por todo Santuário. Que glória há em matar um inimigo de tamanho poder sem ser temido por seus iguais?

- A glória que desejo de uma luta é o troféu que ela me dará e sentir o saboroso cheiro do medo em meus adversários. Minha honra se baseia nos princípios do meu Amo: lutar para vencer, crescer e viver. Não tenho piedade pelos meus inimigos.

- Então confessa que ganhou desonestamente! – demonstrou um pouco de raiva na voz – Sabias fielmente que teu adversário estava envenenado. Como pode haver tanta ganância em tão pequeno coração?

- Somos guerreiros, caro Lorde dourado. – estava tranqüilo novamente. Ergueu seu arco ameaçadoramente na direção do cavaleiro de Áries – Não temos o direito de possuir compaixão ou amor ao próximo em nossos corações. Se tu consideras impiedade e frieza de ganância, pois sim, sou o mais ganancioso entre os homens.

Pondo o seu arco direcionado ao coração de seu adversário, Deimos o firmou o punho e puxou o vazio, como se houvesse flecha no arco. Sentindo a proximidade do perigo, Timeus aqueceu seu Cosmo para defender-se de alguma forma. Dois Cosmos gigantescos elevaram-se iluminando a noite. Sentindo o pulso de energia, Liath parou na metade do caminho. Todos os seus soldados também. Observaram a morada abaixo. Uma pequena aura luminosa acusava o início de um confronto catastrófico.

- A maior honra de um guerreiro é se manter vivo após um combate, e ganhar com isso, sob todos os aspectos. Deixe a luz do meu arco consumir sua existência, Cavaleiro de Ouro. SHINE ARROW! – gritou Deimos.

Uma poderosa e ágil flecha partiu do arco. Era feita totalmente de luz. Prevendo o pior, Timeus fez um esforço com as mãos. Após chegar em seu alvo, a flecha se desfez produzindo um poderoso clarão.

- O quê? – perguntou-se incrédulo Deimos.

Parada no ar, pouco antes de atingir Timeus, tremulava uma flecha dourada desesperada, como se tentasse perfurar uma barreira invisível. Percebendo-a pouco depois, Deimos notou a existência de algo que separava os dois cavaleiros e a flecha. Refletida pelo brilho do luar lá fora, pode ver uma muralha semelhante a vidro erguida a frente do Cavaleiro de Áries, impedindo a passagem de seu ataque. "Mas…?".

- Esse é o meu ataque defensivo, a CRYSTAL WALL. – respondeu a pergunta de Deimos – Nada pode ultrapassá-la, nem mesmo o ataque de outro Cavaleiro de Ouro.


	28. História Vinte e Sete

**História Vinte e Sete: O homem do arco divino**

A lua era testemunha de uma batalha colossal.

As trevas haviam desaparecido da Casa de Áries. As auras dos seres iluminavam a morada por completo. Uma forte energia cósmica anunciava a destruição de tudo àquilo que se aproximasse descuidadamente. Ainda tremulante e incansável, a flecha dourada surgida do arco composto de Deimos tentava desesperadamente furar a barreira de cristal formada pelo lorde Timeus. Observando a situação na qual se encontrava, via que o poderoso adversário poderia causar transtornos maiores se seus ataques diretos tiverem tamanha força como sua defesa. Apenas riu da situação.

- Não entendo. – disse Timeus – Mesmo tendo impedido o seu ataque ri consigo mesmo. Está deveras confiante.

- Não é isso, lorde dourado. – ficou sério novamente – Vejo que ainda não percebeu algo. Meu ataque não foi falho. Muito pelo contrário, o acertou completamente.

- O quê? – perguntou-se incrédulo.

Voltando a observar a flecha, percebeu que seus movimentos tremulantes haviam se tornado algo bem mais circular agora. Estava perfurando sua muralha. Surpreso, não podia acreditar no que via. "Minha defesa só não é capaz de deter um único ataque conhecido, enquanto me manter concentrado. Que arco demoníaco é esse?". Inesperadamente, sem perfurar por completo a barreira, toda a integridade da mesma foi rompida. A flecha antes parada agora tinha novamente movimento. Mesmo com o curto espaço, Timeus pode fazer um movimento rápido e evitar por completo a flecha. Observou-a ir à direção das escadarias e sumir de vista.

- Surpreso? – perguntou a suas costas Deimos – Todos os meus assassinados adversários ficaram.

- Estranho tal atitude de um ataque. A maior parte dos mesmos refletem em minha barreira, mas o seu simplesmente não se entregou. – virou o corpo novamente e encarou seu adversário – Afinal, poderia me explicar que arco é… argh!

Sendo violentamente arremessado devido um impacto em seu ombro esquerdo por trás, Timeus foi jogado até bater em várias das colunas de sua Casa, destruindo várias até parar. Deimos ria consigo mesmo, andando calmamente até o caído cavaleiro. Levantando-se calmamente, tirando vários escombros de cima de si, o cavaleiro de Áries não acreditava como aquilo pode ser possível. "Eu nem senti o fluxo de Cosmo na minha direção. Foi um ataque invisível".

- Agora percebe que não há como me derrotar, cavaleiro de Ouro? – Deimos falava quase gritando, cheio de si – Meu ataque sempre acerta seu alvo, não importa quando nem em qual distância ele esteja.

- Percebo… argh!

Pondo a mão rapidamente no local da dor, pode perceber que a flecha dourada estava em seu ombro esquerdo. Surpreso, ouviu a armadura rachando. "Impossível!". Errado. A flecha rapidamente enterrou-se ainda mais, trespassando por completo o ombro de Áries. Sentiu todos os ligamentos nervosos de seu braço se rompendo, o sangue quente escorrendo pela armadura dourada. A flecha pousou na mão direita de seu possuidor, e desapareceu. Com a mão no ombro, Timeus ergueu-se por completo. "As armaduras douradas são indestrutíveis, exceto para um tipo de ser, os deuses. Somente eles podem destruí-las, ou então…".

- Ordeno que me diga quem forjou tal arco! – gritou o cavaleiro abatido.

Fechando seus olhos de águia, Remo guiou sua cabeça até seu arco, reabrindo-os novamente. De lá, apenas guiou suas órbitas na direção de seu adversário.

- Já que desejas tanto saber… Ares sempre dispôs da ajuda de seus iguais, diferentemente de Atena. Sei que há uma armadura de bronze em seu grupo de constelações capaz de similar o efeito de meu arco. Um presente de Hermes e Afrodite a Andrômeda. O meu arco foi forjado no lar do deus das armas, Heféstos.

- Como disse? – perguntou incrédulo – Diz que tal arco foi forjado pelo deus das armas. Mas foi ele quem…

- Forjou todas as armaduras dos deuses! – completou Remo. – Exatamente. Se estiver perguntando-se como minha flecha de luz foi capaz de atravessar sua armadura quase indestrutível, agora sabe. Meu arco é uma criação divina, pertence aos deuses. Não só o meu arco, cavaleiro. Os quatro Generais dispõe de armas semelhantes. Somos capazes até de retalhar os deuses!

Não dava para acreditar no que ouvia. Timeus conhecia tais armas. Eram num total de cinco: a espada, o arco, o machado, a lança e o foice. Cada arma tinha o poder de ser imbatível, onde todo aquele que as possuíssem tornar-se-ia invencível. Até mesmo as armaduras de ouro, as mais poderosas das oitenta e oito constelações, não resistiriam a tamanho poder. Seu adversário não era mais perigoso, havia se tornado ameaçador. "Tenho que encontrar uma forma de destruir tal arco, antes que pereça diante de tal soberania".

- Envenenado ou não, o cavaleiro Rhodes não teria a menor possibilidade de me derrotar. Meu poder é incomparável, lorde dourado, e meu arco o aumenta ainda mais.

- Chega General Remo de Deimos! – disse inesperadamente – Eu, Timeus de Áries, servo de Atena, provar-lhe-ei provar algo diante dos olhos dos deuses, e o vencerei. Destruirei seu arco divino com as minhas mãos da criação!

- O QUÊ!? – perguntou incrédulo com o que ouvia – Você espera destruir meu arco. Nem mesmo Ares, meu senhor, é capaz de fazê-lo. Hã?

Remo parou de falar imediatamente. Largando a ferida no ombro, Timeus começou a acumular toda a sua energia cósmica para realizar um único ataque. Todo o ar começou a vibrar com tamanho poder. A Casa de Áries agora foi tomada por uma aura luminosa colossal. Prevendo o que Áries faria, Deimos começou a fazer o mesmo. Seria um confronto entre Cosmos. Pondo seu arco a frente de seu corpo, acumulou toda a sua energia cósmica num único ataque. As paredes da morada começaram a tremer. Tanta energia poderia abrir uma cratera no meio do Santuário se explodisse.

- Remo, você possui uma arma fabulosa, mas para derrotá-lo precisarei destruí-la por completo, assim como você. Receba meu poder supremo em nome do glorioso cavaleiro de Câncer que derrotou de forma tão repulsiva. – gerou um fluxo tão poderoso de Cosmo que o teto começou a rachar em diversos pontos.

Deimos nunca havia sentido tanta energia num único ataque. Inesperadamente pode ver que o ataque de Timeus estava distorcendo o espaço atrás de si, criando uma fenda dimensional. Pondo as mãos para baixo, Áries curvou ameaçadoramente seus joelhos. Deimos estava pronto para atacar também. Puxou sua flecha invisível para trás. O espaço criado por Timeus havia coberto agora toda a sala. Ao longe, a Casa de Áries brilhava entre a escuridão.

Grande Casa, morada de Atena e do Grande Mestre.

Observando a eminente destruição de seu belíssimo paraíso, Atena apenas podia rezar de sua sacada. Não era permitido que os deuses interviessem diretamente no mundo dos mortais. Então, voltou-se rapidamente para ver a morada de Áries. Observou um brilho glorioso anunciando um possível fim que ela não desejava.

- Não Timeus! – gritou inutilmente para a noite, segurando-se no parapeito de sua sacada – Não faça isso, eu ordeno!

Casa de Áries.

- Prepare-se cavaleiro de ouro. Sentindo o efeito de uma única flecha, definhará diante de meu poder máximo. Receba a chuva das flechas divinas do General de Deimos, CURSED BREAKS! – gritou Remo.

Largando sua flecha invisível, do arco de Remo desprendeu-se uma quantidade incalculável de flechas de luz. Muitas acertaram o chão de imediato, mas ressurgiram mais a frente, como se houvesse trespassado-o até chegar em seu inimigo. Sentindo a prece de sua deusa, Timeus ficou mais reconfortado.

- Não falharei Atena, eu juro. – suspirou.

- STARLIGHT DESTRUCTION! – gritou erguendo os braços da posição.

A chuva de flechas foi confrontada por uma chuva de meteoritos e luzes de energia. Os poderes se chocaram, e de tal impacto uma imensa explosão anunciou o fim de uma batalha curta, mas caótica.

Rezando de sua sacada, Atena abriu rapidamente os olhos e observou a Casa de Áries. A luz intensa foi substituída por um clarão poderoso, logo depois substituída por um raio composto por energia cósmica e destroços. O poder foi tão devastador que tornou pó todo o teto da Casa, subindo aos céus e sumindo progressivamente. Finalmente tudo cessou, e a noite se fez presente novamente.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto esculpido da deusa.


	29. História Vinte e Oito

**História Vinte e Oito: O homem de Touro**

O céu da noite estava nublado, mas o que chovia era destroços.

Não havia mais Casa de Áries. Frágeis pilares tombavam com os ventos frios da noite. Apenas havia alguns pedaços de parede em pé. A nuvem de poeira erguida estava sendo lentamente tragada para outros locais do Santuário. Por todas as ruas as batalhas haviam parado repentinamente. A grandiosa explosão distraiu a todos, não só pelo tremor que causou, mas por onde havia sido. Uma das majestosas Casas do Zodíaco havia tombado, juntamente com parte da esperança dos protegidos de Atena. Ares havia vencido uma batalha, ou será que não?

Em meio à poeira remanescente via-se uma aura de luz. Flutuando a poucos centímetros do solo, um arco composto dourado ainda permanecia de pé, totalmente estruturado. Sua luz era reconfortante para aqueles que lutavam em uma guerra perdida por todos. Correndo a vista pelos destroços da morada tombada, percebe-se um intruso. Um braço ensangüentado emerge sob os escombros, anunciando que alguém ali ainda estava vivo. Remo ergueu-se por completo de seu túmulo forçado. Ferido em diversos pontos, os pequenos filetes de sangue formavam um vasto rio abaixo dos seus pés. Não havia mais armadura em seu corpo, apenas alguns pequenos pedaços da roupa que trajava por baixo. Caindo de joelhos, à frente de sua arma, olhou ao redor. Não havia sinal da presença de qualquer ser ali perto, mas ainda sim duvidava do que sentia. Estava tão ferido que poderia não ter forças nem ao menos para sentir o Cosmo. Esticou seu braço em direção ao arco dourado para se apoiar, mas errou o alvo e caiu no chão. Deixou-se lá, na mesma posição. Não disponibilizava de muita energia, preferindo utilizar a que restava para tentar viver.

Entretanto, algo lhe arrancou a concentração. Acompanhou com o olhar um grupo de raios de luz erguer-se dos escombros e montarem um cordeiro dourado próximo a si. Percebeu que toda a armadura estava rachada em vários pontos. Diversos pequenos buracos de agulha que haviam trespassado o poderoso traje dourado. "Incrível. O traje resistiu ao meu ataque apenas recebendo pequenos arranhões. Além disso, sinto uma enorme energia emanando da armadura. É como se o cavaleiro ainda a estivesse usando". Enfraquecido, desmaiou onde estava.

Escadarias da Casa de Touro.

Os guerreiros de Ares haviam chegado à próxima casa, Touro. Entretanto, a pouco tinham sentindo um fluxo poderoso de Cosmo. Olhando para trás, todos se impressionaram com o poder destrutivo da batalha abaixo, mas agora tudo era paz. Ignorando os acontecimentos, Liath prosseguiu com seus guerreiros. "Remo, espero que esteja bem, mas não olharei para trás. Sei que não voltaria por mim, e não farei o mesmo com você".

Há pouco em sua caminhada conseguiu absorver por completo o que Deimos o havia dito. Agora se encontrava de bem consigo e com as lutas. Ansiava por chegar logo na próxima Casa para destruí seu guardião. O objetivo de seu Amo seria concretizado, e a cabeça de Atena estaria em suas mãos em breve. Porém, havia ainda onze moradas a atravessar.

A morada de Touro era mais simples que a anterior. Sua fronte era formada por colunas grosseiras e muito próximas, conferindo-a um aspecto de gaiola para algo ameaçador. Na frente da morada estava um ser pouco alto que trajava uma armadura dourada. Dois longos chifres dourados brotavam de seu elmo, e sua longa capa tremulava com o vento. Estava a pouco observando a casa mais abaixo, mas agora tinha olhos firmes para as escadas, para os intrusos. "Aquele deve ser o cavaleiro de Touro, lorde Edmond", pensou Liath. "É muito famoso por ter derrotado diversos inimigos em incontáveis guerras travadas pelo Santuário, mas nunca derrotou alguém a altura de nós, espartanos. Veremos se é forte o bastante, cavaleiro".

Liath e os outros correram na direção de Edmond. Esse apenas estava de braços cruzados, esperando. Liath olhou para dois de seus guerreiros, um de cada lado, e confirmou com um gesto seu plano. Sacando sua espada, e dispondo de pouco tempo, aplicou um ataque poderoso contra o cavaleiro. Esse, por sua vez, desfez a posição e segurou com as mãos uma rajada de ventos negros que saiu da espada de Fobos. "Isso é um ataque?". Arremessou o pesado golpe para frente, de volta para o seu dono. Entretanto, ele não estava mais lá. Liath havia distraído o cavaleiro tempo o suficiente para passar por ele despercebido, juntamente com três de seus guerreiros.

- Não sabia que os Generais de Ares eram covardes – gritou para Fobos, indo em seu encalço.

- Eles não são – uma voz repentina cruzou o ar.

Edmond se virou a tempo de não ter sua cabeça decepada por um ataque devastador. Pondo os braços cruzados a sua frente, defendeu por pouco o ataque de um dos guerreiros que ficou para trás. Voltando a sua posição de combate, percebeu que ali restavam ainda dois guerreiros. "Esperto, General. Para não perder tempo e evitar que o alcançasse deixou dois de seus combatentes para me enfrentar".

Analisou as feições de seus adversários. Era um guerreiro e uma amazona. O guerreiro trajava uma armadura amarronzada com detalhes brancos e vermelhos alaranjados. Suas braçadeiras possuíam o que parecia ser penas de uma ave de rapina estiradas para fora, assemelhando-se muito a lâminas. Seus olhos negros demonstravam a decisão em destruir sua presa. A amazona trajava uma armadura naturalmente anormal. Longas e finas patas de aranha saiam de suas costas. Não dava para ver seu rosto, pois seu elmo possuía como complemento uma máscara terrivelmente feia, cheia de olhos e duas prezas, similar a uma aranha. Edmond acreditava que já havia visto algo semelhante antes, mas não lembrava com exatidão. Ela não possuía uma das melhores formas corporais, mas se deve julgar o fato de trajar uma armadura exótica como essa.

- Guerreiros de Ares, peço que dêem meia-volta e retornem para Esparta. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro do Santuário de Atena não são guerreiros quaisquer. Esse é meu único aviso! – falou de forma direta e séria.

O Lorde colocou-se novamente de braços cruzados, enquanto os guerreiros de Ares apenas ficaram parados. "Quem ele pensa que é? Dá-nos um aviso infundado e ainda nos subestima ao cruzar os braços dessa forma". Eles se entreolharam. Estavam dispostos a passar adiante, mesmo que perdessem suas vidas em combate. Não retornariam, pois seria sua desgraça. Se não morressem aqui, morreriam em Esparta por traição. Não tinham escolha, e nem desejavam ter outra opção.

A amazona tomou a dianteira. Correndo em investida até o cavaleiro dourado, direcionou todos os seus tentáculos de aranha na direção do mesmo. Atacaria com toda a sua força. Desviou seu Cosmo para o ataque, emergindo de seu corpo com uma coloração escura e roxa. O guerreiro veio logo depois. Andando calmamente, esperou que a amazona tomasse a distância necessária e concentrou seu Cosmo para os punhos. Fez um gesto de bater de asas e saltou.

- Lorde dourado, não nos subestime. – disse a amazona – Somos os guerreiros mais fortes de Ares, a elite de seu esquadrão. Nenhum guerreiro dourado deve achar que não somos nada!

- Prepare-se para sentir as garras das Feras de Ares, cavaleiro de Atena.

Edmond apenas esperou com seus braços cruzados. Seu olhar era vago, nada concentrado. Não concentrado nos guerreiros. No seu interior, um poderoso Cosmo começou a crescer e emergir. Uma aura dourada começou a se intensificar ao seu redor. Finalmente encarou seus adversários seriamente, sem sair de sua posição.

- Pois muito bem, guerreiros. Meu aviso foi dado e fizeram sua escolha. Por seus atos sujos contra a honra e integridade do Santuário de Atena, eu, Edmond de Touro, os banirei para o Tártaro. A atitude de Esparta contra nós é algo que não merece nenhuma piedade. Várias vidas inocentes foram tomadas por essa guerra inútil. Agora é a hora de mostrar ao deus da Guerra que sua rixa com Atena não deve afetar os planos mortais, pois senão seus protegidos pagaram com a vida. Que o deus da Morte tenha piedade de suas almas.

Os guerreiros sentiram um imenso Cosmo brotar do fundo da alma do lorde dourado. Era tarde demais. Deviam destruí-lo ou pereceriam diante de sua presença. A amazona chegou a seu alvo e aplicou seu ataque.

- Morra guerreiro de falsas ideologias, SPIDER TENTACLES! – gritou a amazona. Todos os seus tentáculos e mãos acertaram o guerreiro dourado. Sua armadura ficou intacta, entretanto este sangrou em alguns lugares, mas não abandonou sua posição.

Saltando para trás, a amazona deu espaço para o seu parceiro. Este estava se aproximando pelo ar até o cavaleiro de ouro. Quando ia tocar o chão bem à frente do inimigo, este brandiu os braços e aplicou seu ataque.

- HAWK TYPHOON! – bradou o guerreiro. De seus braços fortes rajadas de vento saíram, quase erguendo o cavaleiro dourado. Os ventos torrenciais o acertaram diversas vezes, causando vários ferimentos a cada vez que passavam. O lorde dourado não se mexeu, mantendo-se da mesma forma.

Assustados por constatar que seus ataques de total efetividade nem sequer moverem o cavaleiro de sua posição, os dois guerreiros se puseram lado a lado, à frente de seu inimigo. Este apenas sangrava um pouco em alguns lugares. Por trás da escuridão do seu elmo brotou um brilho místico assustador. Os dois guerreiros sentiram um medo crescente a mesma proporção do Cosmo do inimigo. Foi um Cosmo terrivelmente devastador que brotou do cavaleiro dourado. Os dois guerreiros não puderam fazer nada. Edmond surgiu de seu transe.

- Aqueles que recebem o ataque do touro sempre quebram alguns de seus ossos. O ataque do Grande Touro Dourado brota das profundezas de seu espírito selvagem, concedendo-o o poder de destroçar as mais terríveis bestas. Seu olhar vermelho de fúria causa medo até entre os mais poderosos deuses. A combinação perfeita de intimidação e força bruta mora em minhas estrelas. Sou o guardião do Solo deste Santuário, e é meu dever expulsar os invasores que tentam derramar sangue por ele. Adeus, guerreiros do senhor da Guerra. GREAT HORN! – gritou Edmond, sem abandonar sua posição.

Uma intensa rajada de luz cobriu os invasores. Arremessados com uma intensa brutalidade para trás, ambos sentiram suas armaduras se deteriorarem imediatamente. Atravessaram dois conjuntos de paredes de pura rocha até caírem no chão. Não havia mais vestígio de Cosmo neles. Sua presença evaporou junto com suas armaduras.

Ignorando o que possa ter ocorrido com seus adversários, Edmond deu a batalha como ganha. Foi andando tranqüilamente até a entrada de sua casa. Chegando lá, voltou a aguardar por novos invasores e contemplou a paisagem da casa de Áries a sua frente. "Mesmo que fracamente, ainda posso sentir sua presença entre os vivos, lorde de Áries. Rezo para que não siga ao Tártaro tão rapidamente. Erga-se onipotente como sempre fez, e mais uma vez queime seu Cosmo em nome da justiça, meu amigo".


	30. História Vinte e Nove

**História Vinte e Nove: Aqueles que lutam além da mortalha**

As longas escadarias estavam cheias de sangue, em honra a passagem de um deus.

Duas poderosas construções idênticas, lado a lado, erguiam-se à frente dos invasores. "Então essa é a morada de Gêmeos?", perguntou-se Liath. "Mas qual será a verdadeira". As construções não mudavam em nada a sua forma. Sua fachada era simbolizada pela marca de Gêmeos. Ao lado de cada uma erguiam-se duas colunas bastante grossas e simples, contendo a escultura de um dos irmãos gêmeos da mitologia que formam a constelação. À direita de cada estava um anjo contente, maliciosamente feliz. À esquerda estava um anjo que tinha uma expressão triste, mas trazia em seu olhar a pureza de uma criança.

Bem e mal. Malicia e inocência. Era esse o confronto que esperava os guerreiros de Ares. Entretanto, não foi bem isso o que houve. Um longo clarão surgiu da Casa à direita, juntamente com um confronto poderoso de Cosmos. Não entendendo, os guerreiros olharam para seu General. "O que foi isso? Será que alguém está confrontando o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos?". Todos seguiram os passos apressados de Liath, que se dirigiu à morada onde houve a explosão.

A Casa era estranha e emanava uma aura distorcida. Ao penetrarem-na, não havia iluminação certa, o que a conferia uma aparência sombria e profana. Estavam penetrando num reino de sombras. Adequado a tal ambiente, Liath apenas apressou seu passo. Não queria perder a oportunidade de descobrir quem havia produzido tal energia. Por um momento pode sentir que o céu e o inferno haviam se tocado, formando um caos surpreendente bem dentro de sua alma. O motivo de tal sentimento foi o clarão do choque de mundos que presenciou. "Quero saber o que foi aquilo, e quem está por trás dessa morada?".

Eles seguiram seu mestre até se defrontarem com a luz do luar. Havia agora três corredores, incluindo aquele por aonde vinham. Um corredor que provavelmente levava a outra entrada da morada se unia a tal corredor, formando um maior seguindo enfrente. A Casa de Gêmeos era enorme. A luz da Lua provinha de um grandioso teto espelhado em forma de "concha". Um arco de vidro, ou Teto Solar, cuja função era iluminar o ambiente durante o dia. O que mais interessava os invasores era o ser que estava sob o centro do teto. Sua armadura dourada cintilava com o brilho do luar. Um elmo jogado ao chão próximo de seu dono mostrava dois rostos esculpidos, um de cada lado. Um era malignamente feliz. O outro era bondosamente triste. O homem estava parado, estático em sua posição. Aos seus pés estava o maior rio de sangue que Liath jamais vira. "Será que ele ainda está vivo? Sua aparência pálida diz que só pode está nas últimas. Quem haveria de ter destruído o terrível cavaleiro de Gêmeos?".

Corajosamente, o General da Derrota se aproximou do lorde dourado. Parou apenas quando chegou próximo à poça de sangue. Ela havia feito uma redoma quase perfeita nos limites dos raios lunares. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos e seu longo cabelo negro apenas estavam estáticos. Seus olhos violeta semi-abertos indicavam que ali não jazia mais uma alma. Inexplicavelmente o corpo ainda mantinha-se de pé, mas não havia mais espírito que segurasse o Cavaleiro.

"Incrível", pensou Liath. "Mesmo morto, o corpo do lorde continua de pé, como se esperasse pelo inimigo. Muitas são as lendas sobre o guerreiro de Gêmeos e sua capacidade de deslocar as dimensões. Entretanto, ele foi literalmente morto até a sua última gota de sangue. Uma morte honrosa. Inigualável entre todas que já vi e provoquei. Quem poderia ter derrotado tal guerreiro?".

Das sombras, ouviram-se passos. Em prontidão, todos ali presentes puseram-se em posição de combate. Liath apenas olhou para o local de origem do barulho. Uma raiva crescente o fez dá um passo à frente, pisando no sangue do cavaleiro morto. Não o deveria ter feito. Uma grande explosão de energia o arremessou para longe. Por sorte, a explosão foi grandiosa, mas não mortal. Ao tentar se levantar, sentiu uma intensa dor em sua perna esquerda. Observou pasmo que a energia vaporizou sua armadura em tal região, sobrando apenas uma perna parcialmente protegida e ferida.

- Não deveria ter tomado essa iniciativa, caro Liath. Sei que não temos os melhores laços afetivos, mas ainda sim somos aliados. Além disso, eu o fiz ainda pouco e senti o mesmo resultado.

Saindo das sombras, o dono da voz era conhecido. Tratava-se de Mitras de Queres, General da Morte dos Esquadrões de Ares. Ele trazia em suas mãos seus katars ensangüentados. O mesmo sangue que cintilava no chão. A perna esquerda de Mitras encontrava-se em estado semelhante à de Liath. Não somente isso. Estava em um estado lastimável, recoberto de fuligem e ferimentos aparentemente não muito sérios. Parecia que havia acabado de lutar com todas as suas forças ou além. Ambos haviam caído na cilada de Gêmeos.

- Muito bem, – disse Liath, erguendo-se – explique-se! Pensava que somente dois dos quatro Generais haviam sido requisitados para essa missão. O que está havendo?

- É muito simples, caro Liath. Nosso senhor, Ares, designou todo o seu exército especial para ajudar o anteriormente mandado. Ele diz que não mais precisamos levar a cabeça de Atena, e sim ela viva!

- Como? O nosso senhor ordena que Atena retorne conosco viva?

- Sim.

- Agora entendo… – fez um gesto de compreensão – Uma coisa é levar a deusa morta, mas ela viva! Entendo porque veio então, mas ainda sim acho que seria capaz de fazê-lo sozinho.

- Não tenho muita certeza. Senti a pouco o Cosmo de Remo sumir, juntamente com dois de seus guerreiros. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão provando ser bem difícil de derrotar que o imaginado. Verdadeiros empecilhos.

- Apenas não entendo como chegou aqui tão cedo em relação a nós…

- Está cansado de saber que sou o mais veloz entre os guerreiros de Ares, Liath. Minhas habilidades furtivas permitiram-me atravessar as duas Casas anteriores sem problemas. O maior problema foi quando cheguei em Gêmeos. – fez um gesto apontando para o mártir mais à frente – Ele é capaz de perceber sob as máscaras ilusórias. Por duas vezes me vi quase sendo morto pelo guerreiro dourado, até que por fim consegui aplicar meu golpe fatal. Ele conseguiu resistir o suficiente para fazer um último sacrifício. E como percebe, ambos experimentamos de tal poder.

Ambos observaram o vasto lago de sangue sob os pés de Gêmeos. Analisaram toda a sua extensão até se depararem com algo. O teto alto da Casa de Gêmeos fica menor no corredor que levava a saída. Boa parte do sangue havia descido o corredor à frente, impedindo que alguém prosseguisse sem tocar no mesmo. Liath observou e procurou a solução nos olhos de Mitras. O sinal não foi positivo.

- Sei que as paredes estão desprotegidas, assim como o resto do teto. Mas o poder forma uma barreira ilusória que se pensa apenas afetar o chão. Ele está ao redor de todo o longo salão. Uma armadilha criada com o sacrifício da vida do Cavaleiro.

- Então devemos destruir o corpo do Cavaleiro, pulverizar ele e sua armadura…

- Não dará certo. Eu já tentei atacar com uma grande quantidade de energia, mas o ritual tem a capacidade de absorver-los. Estamos num caminho fechado, onde a única forma de atravessar é dá de cara com o muro!

"Se o que fala for verdade, não poderemos atravessar o lago do sacrifício de Gêmeos sem morremos ou sofrermos muito com isso. No fim, não levaria a nada. Mas temos que cruzar esse Rio Estígia de alguma forma, ou morreremos tentando". Liath começou a pensar nas possibilidades e achou uma brevemente. Não tinham tempo a perder, e mesmo que para fazer os outros atravessar sua vida dependesse disso, ele o faria. Começou a concentrar toda a energia que tinha em sua arma divina. Sua espada começou a acumular todo o seu potencial de trevas. Percebendo o que Liath faria, Mitras afastou-se um pouco, com certa dúvida em relação a atitude do General. "Ele não pode fazer o que acho que fará. Arremessar todo o seu Cosmo, a si mesmo e sua arma para destruir o Cavaleiro de Ouro morto seria o mesmo que desviar todas as suas defesas para um ataque. O poder do sangue o consumiria por completo antes mesmo de chegar ao Cavaleiro. É suicídio!".

Liath olhou para o General ao seu lado. Mitras estava admirado com o que pretendia fazer. Ignorando tal atitude, desviou seu olhar para o objetivo em questão: o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e sua armadilha. Seu Cosmo começou a provocar ligeiros tremores na Casa de Gêmeos, tirando pouco da poeira que se acumulava no teto.

- Mitras, sabes o que farei. Por tanto, peço pela primeira vez que respeite minha atitude.

- Não posso permitir que faça isso. Há uma outra solução…

- Sabes que não há. Devo sacrificar-me para destruir nosso inimigo. Esse é o código de luta do nosso senhor, Ares. "Mesmo que a luta seja perdida, nunca se der por vencido. Destrua seu inimigo a qualquer custo". Conhece o código. Sei que isso pode representar meu fim, mas estou disposto a dar minha vida por nosso objetivo. Destrua os Cavaleiros dourados por mim. Esse é meu pedido.

Mitras apenas fechou os olhos. Com a cabeça baixa sussurrou algo. "Não". Antes que Liath percebesse, Mitras havia investido contra ele. Desprotegido, Liath apenas recebeu um poderoso ataque em seu estômago. O ponto foi bem escolhido pelo General. Cambaleante, Liath não conseguia compreender o motivo.

- Por… quê… – disse caindo no chão, quase desmaiando.

Os guerreiros que acompanhavam Liath olharam para Mitras com uma grande dúvida. Pasmos, aproximaram-se de seu General, caído. Mitras apenas recolheu seu punho e armou novamente seu katar. Cruzando os braços a altura dos olhos, começou a acumular todo o seu Cosmo, imitando o mesmo que Liath estava fazendo. Todos observaram o General acumular toda a sua essência para suas armas divinas. Enquanto o fazia, Mitras observou-o. Seu olhar era o mais paternal possível.

"Jovem Liath. Não penses que estou fazendo isso por ti. Tenho uma grande dívida com seu pai, e ele me mataria se permitisse seu sacrifício. Sou devoto ao seu pai acima de todas as coisas, e para mim é mais que honroso demonstrar com meu sacrifício tal devoção. Se for para que um de nós prossiga adiante, que esse alguém seja você, jovem Fobos. Além disso, essa batalha é minha".

Agachando-se para ganhar impulso, todos observaram Mitras ganhar forças para executar seu último vôo. O General jogou-se no fogo, em nome de tudo que acredita. À medida que voava na direção de Gêmeos, seu corpo e armadura começaram a se vaporizar. A luz do poder de Gêmeos cobriu por completo Mitras, sumindo da vista dos guerreiros de Esparta. Um último grito foi audível.

- Por Ares. Por Esparta. CURSED ONES's CUT! – gritou Mitras dentro da grande luz.

Toda a Casa de Gêmeos tremeu com a explosão. Os guerreiros de Ares permaneceram firmes ao lado de Liath, caído. Então tudo se apagou. Não havia mais som ou luz. Sob a luz do luar encontrava-se uma armadura dourada com quatro braços. À sua frente estavam os dois katars divinos. Estes se uniram e formaram uma perfeita Foice.

Liath acordou. Meio confuso observou que não havia mais sangue algum, nem Cavaleiro de Gêmeos ou Mitras. Entendendo o que houve, ergue-se. Com toda a sua pose e moral, o mais belo entre os guerreiros de Ares tornou-se o mais feio. Mesmo assim, fez uma reverência ao ato de Mitras. "Mesmo sabendo que deveria ter sido eu, agradeço".

A luz da lua iluminou ainda mais fortemente a sala. Cintilando, a arma e a armadura repousavam onde um dia houve dois dos maiores guerreiros do mundo.

- Que a morte voe com asas celestiais, nem que ao menos uma vez. – disse Liath – E que nem só de seu posto viva a memória do grandioso General da Morte Espartano. Que o nome Mitras seja repetido até mesmo entre os deuses, pois ele salvou a vida do filho de um…


	31. História Trinta

**História Trinta: O guardião de Leão**

Em seu templo, ele observava o comportamento dos seus mortais.

Em sua varanda, no topo da mais alta torre espartana, encontrava-se o deus da Guerra. Trajava sua armadura batalha, com uma lança majestosa em sua mão direita. Seus longos e lisos cabelos dançavam com o embalo do vento. Ao seu lado, de joelhos, encontrava-se Deacon de Kydoimos, General do Caos.

Sem tirar os olhos da Lua e nuvens, Ares falava para seu único General na cidade. Era seu único guardião, mesmo sabendo que nada devia temer. Esparta estaria segura. Suas tropas lutavam em duas batalhas agora: uma sendo travada no Santuário de Atena e outra nos campos de batalha da Guerra de Peloponeso. Não havia inimigos disponíveis para tentar invadir sua cidade, e mesmo se houvesse, o seu General poderia sozinho destruir a todos.

- Atena sempre comparou seus protegidos mortais aristocratas com os meus guerreiros sanguinários. – falava com autoridade – Do que vale o amor que ela os confere se meus guerreiros são capazes de destruir a tudo que tocam? Não há força no "amor" de Atena, apenas na onipotência de minha força. Até mesmo seus guerreiros mais poderosos, os tais lordes dourados, estão perecendo diante de meus Generais. Ela precisa contar com o auxílio de uma dúzia deles, enquanto eu sou capaz de me manter em pé apenas com quatro grandes guerreiros. Entretanto… – mudou seu jeito de falar, ficando repentinamente mais sério – percebo que meus planos não estão saindo exatamente conforme desejava. Essas pestes de armadura dourada estão dando muito mais trabalho aos meus Generais que o realmente necessário. Acho que estou subestimando as capacidades dos guerreiros atenienses… – e refletiu um pouco mais.

- Com sua licença, vossa Santidade.

- Fale jovem Deacon…

- Devo abrir vossos olhos para algo muito terrível. Se continuarmos a atacar dessa forma, poderemos não resistir a um contra-ataque. Sinto dizer que a muito não sinto a presença de Remo, e a pouco de Mitras. Acredito que ambos possam ter fracassado em sua missão.

- Não se preocupe, jovem General. Se Deimos tivesse deixado esse mundo, eu mesmo desceria ao Hades e conversaria com ele. Quanto a Mitras, tem razão. Mas ele não "fracassou" em sua missão.

- Não? – perguntou intrigado – Então, se ele está morto, qual seria sua real missão?

Ares olhou para seu General por um tempo. Ambos se entreolharam. Um sinal de alto respeito fluiu ali. Então, desviando seu olhar para as estrelas que estavam surgindo por trás das nuvens cinzas, o deus respondeu:

- A missão dele foi comprida muito bem. Ele me fez um enorme favor, coisa que nenhum mortal poderia ter feito igual. Acho que compreendes…

- Sim, vossa Santidade. – falou calmamente o General - Eu compreendo perfeitamente.

Santuário de Atena, escadarias das Doze Casas.

As escadarias de Câncer estavam sendo cruzadas pelos invasores. Liath e seus guerreiros, agora em número de três, prosseguiram pelas escadarias. Até o momento muita coisa já havia acontecido. A sua frente surgia às primeiras vistas da Casa de Câncer. "Não teremos problema em cruzar essa Casa", pensou o General. "O Cavaleiro Rhodes de Câncer foi morto em campo de batalha por Remo há algum tempo. São duas moradas vazias a serem cruzadas com facilidade, pois a próxima, Leão, que não possui um eleito para usar sua armadura. Nosso maior problema, entretanto, ainda está por vir. O Cavaleiro de Virgem".

A Casa de Câncer tinha uma forma peculiar. Sua entrada em muito se assemelhava a de Touro, entretanto a Casa em si tinha a forma de um "X", o que a tornava a mais curta Casa a ser cruzada. A entrada estava sombria. O símbolo de Câncer era a única coisa que brilhava na noite. A Lua escondeu-se no exato momento que os invasores adentraram na morada.

Estava vazia. Não havia tochas ou velas iluminando o local. A escuridão era soberana. Cruzando as trevas com facilidade, Liath apenas correu direto pelos corredores da Casa zodiacal. Estava mais que acostumado a ausência de luz. Aquele ambiente até o agradava de certa forma. Avistaram o final da Casa sem problema. "Mesmo sabendo que essa Casa está vazia, tenho a sensação de que está fácil demais. Não acredito que Atena deixaria duas de suas Casas mais inferiores sem a devida proteção. Estranho…".

Escombros da Casa de Áries.

Remo acordou. Algo o assustou em seus sonhos, ou apenas despertou. Não tinha certeza. Teve a impressão de que havia dormido por horas, e o tinha feito. Olhou para o Relógio Zodiacal que estava aceso. A chama de Câncer estava em sua metade. "Eu dormi por quase três horas!", indagou-se exasperado. Levantando-se lentamente, percebeu que muita da sua força havia retornado. "Se não fosse por meus ferimentos, estaria tudo bem". Procurou por sua armadura, mas apenas sentiu o trapo de roupa que ainda usava. Ele foi mancando em direção ao seu arco, que ainda flutuava alguns centímetros à frente. Apoiou-se nele, e olhou ao redor.

"Que estrago nossa luta fez. Nunca vi uma morada cair com tamanha facilidade, isso se tratando de um templo grandioso como esse". Ele observou ao longe a armadura de Áries, perfeitamente montada e rachada nos pontos onde seu ataque supremo havia afetado – pequenos furos com rachaduras mínimas ao redor. Ainda estava impressionado com a resistência dos trajes dourados. Sua armadura havia sido pulverizada e o traje de Áries continuava de pé, relutante. "Muito estranho. Ainda sinto parte da presença de Timeus aqui. Ou melhor, em sua armadura. É como se ele ainda estivesse vivo…".

Remo não teve mais tempo para pensar. A armadura de Áries, que há pouco brilhava fracamente, agora liberava uma intensa luz dourada que ofuscou o General. Quando a luz cessou, procurou ver o que havia acontecido. À frente da armadura dourada estava um ser trajando roupas bem trabalhadas sujas de muita poeira. Seus longos cabelos soltos conferiam à sensação de ser uma mulher, mas era um homem. Ele observava o General com tamanha serenidade que o assustava. Era Timeus de Áries.

- Você? – perguntou-se pasmo – Mas, como ainda está vivo?

- Da mesma forma que você. Se não fosse por nossos equipamentos divinos nossos ataques nos teriam destruído. Vejo que estou tão ferido quanto a ti, o que nos deixa em um novo empate. Entretanto, você apenas dispõe de ataque e eu de proteção. Mas ainda tem uma vantagem. Está mais próximo das escadarias que eu, podendo fugir se ainda tiver forças. Como faremos para resolver isso?

Os dois apenas trocaram olhares intrigados. Depois, puseram-se sérios. Ambos estavam calculando as possibilidades. Se antes o confronto demonstrava uma certa vantagem, agora Remo achava que as coisas haviam mudado. Não importava quem atacasse primeiro, os dois morreriam sem proteção. Se Timeus vestisse a sua armadura, Remo poderia aproveitar tal momento para revidar ou seguir adiante. A situação era crítica para ambos.

Escadarias da Casa de Leão.

Liath não sabia o porquê, mas estava com um pressentimento estranho. Não tinha muita certeza quanto à facilidade que tiveram ao passar pela Casa anterior. "Não há nada de estranho. A Casa não possuía nenhum guardião, e isso nós já sabíamos. Entretanto, há algo que ainda não tenho muita certeza. Sinto que a próxima Casa não será tão fácil como a anterior. Há algo que emana da Casa a nossa frente que não me parece convidativa".

Inesperadamente, todo o Santuário ouve um som rompendo a noite. Todos os guerreiros observam uma poderosa luz dourada caindo na direção das Doze Casas. Liath e seus guerreiros param e observam a estrela cadente cair sobre a Casa de Câncer mais abaixo. "Mas o que será que foi isso?", pergunta-se. "Nunca vi algo semelhante". Algo chamou sua atenção do outro lado. Ele pode observar que o Relógio Zodiacal acabara de apagar a chama de Câncer. Isto significava que já haviam passado quatro horas desde que chegaram ao Santuário. "De acordo com as ordens de nosso senhor, Ares, devemos retornar com nossa missão cumprida em no máximo doze horas. Não temos tempo a perder".

Os invasores prosseguiram subindo as longas escadarias até avistarem a Casa de Leão, a quinta morada. Leão era uma morada retangular comum, com altas colunas e um teto majestoso. Sua fronte era coberta por colunas bem trabalhadas e cheias de símbolos difusos, o que a conferia a impressão de ser uma selva esculpida. O símbolo dourado de Leão em grego no seu topo, idêntico as outras Casas. Quando chegaram aos últimos lances de escada, Liath parou imediatamente. Todos acompanharam seu General, também parando.

- Senhor, o que está havendo? – perguntou um dos guerreiros sem entender o motivo da parada.

Liath não respondeu. Estava concentrado e incrédulo. "Não é possível. Sinto uma energia cósmica muito familiar brotando das profundezas da Casa de Leão. Entretanto, está muito mais poderosa que antes. O que significa isso?" Liath andou mais alguns passos e parou. Todos ficaram de prontidão. Paços ecoavam de dentro da Casa. Alguém estava saindo. "Não entendo, essa Casa devia está vazia".

- Quem vem lá? – gritou Liath sem esperar pela demorada chegada do estranho.

Não ouve resposta. O estranho surgiu das sombras da Casa. Com uma longa capa presa às costas, um ser muito familiar a Liath trajava a armadura que até pouco tempo não tinha um escolhido. Os cabelos loiros e custos do homem balançavam com o vento. A armadura de Leão possuía um eleito.

- Não pode ser!? – falou pasmo o General.

- Mas é verdade. – respondeu o lorde dourado – Bem vindo a minha morada, invasores. Sou Orrin, o lorde dourado da Casa de Leão. A partir deste ponto ninguém passará!


	32. História Trinta e Um

**História Trinta e Um: O homem que se lembra**

Cinco dias atrás, Escadarias das Doze Casas, fronte a Grande Casa.

Conduzido por motivos ainda desconhecidos, o jovem Cavaleiro sem armadura tinha em suas mãos uma ordem de convocação. Ordens diretas do Grande Mestre. Ela dizia apenas que ele foi convocado para uma reunião obrigatória. Nenhuma outra informação se fazia necessária. Desobedecer a ordens diretas do Grande Mestre representa trair o Santuário, a vontade de Atena. Sua obrigação como Cavaleiro era aceitar tais ordens sem pestanejar.

Encontrava-se diante da Grande Casa. O sol da tarde já estava se escondendo no horizonte. A fonte que precedia a Casa no topo do Santuário era bela e desviou sua atenção. "O que será?". Poucos eram os Cavaleiros que falavam diretamente com o Grande Mestre. Era uma honra apenas para os grandes, ou para os traidores. "Será que fiz algo indesejado?". Olhando para a ordem em sua mão direita, pensava. "Isso em muito me intriga, mas não devo hesitar. Se em alguma hora fraquejei diante de uma dúvida que eu morra agora e caia em desgraça". Tomando coragem, cruzou os sempre abertos e receptivos portões da Grande Casa.

"A arte do Corredor das Estrelas é inacreditável. Magníficas sejam as mãos de tal pintor". Observando o teto após a entrada teve a ligeira sensação de ser observado por uma das constelações lá descritas. Intrigado, observou a constelação em questão. Ao seu lado havia as palavras: LEO. "Leão! Por que será que tive a sensação… de ser regido pelos passos de tal constelação dourada?". Prosseguiu aumentando ainda mais suas dúvidas.

As portas a sua frente só poderiam guardar um único local: a sala de reuniões. Abrindo-as, Orrin pode contemplar a presença de seres magníficos. Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam presentes na sala, cada um em uma posição correspondente ao seu Signo Solar. Ao meio, abaixo da estrutura grandiosa que representa a maquete do Sistema Solar, estava o Grande Mestre. Orrin estava pasmo. Todos os mais poderosos guardiões do Santuário estavam ali presentes, para recebê-lo. Rapidamente pôs-se de joelho diante de tamanhas presenças. Entretanto, logo notou a ausência do lorde de Câncer, Rhodes. Pacificamente, o Grande Mestre o observou.

- Levante-se Cavaleiro de Cão menor, Orrin.

- Não… devo fazê-lo. – falou observando o chão – Minha presença aqui é insignificante diante de tais seres, isso inclui o senhor, Vossa Santidade. Não posso… não tenho o direito de encará-los como um igual.

- Não seja estúpido, Orrin. – disse o lorde Edmond de Touro – Sei que lhe ensinei bem a etiqueta e a boa postura diante de presenças superiores, mas esta noite nos trataremos como iguais. Por isso levante-se e obedeça a ordem do Grande Mestre.

Descrente, Orrin hesitou um pouco, mas se levantou. Observou melhor a todos na sala. Sem dúvida nenhuma não havia engano, todos os lordes dourados estavam presentes, exceto um. O Grande Mestre se dirigiu ao seu local de origem, abaixo da maquete. Observando a todos os lordes dourados, um a um, conferiu se todos ali estavam conscientes o bastante para o que fariam. Ainda mais mergulhado em dúvidas, Orrin tremia um pouco. "O que será tudo isso? Por que todos os lordes dourados estão aqui? O que meu mestre quis dizer com 'esta noite nos trataremos como iguais'?".

- Acalme-se, jovem Orrin. – disse o Grande Mestre – Não precisa ficar nervoso. Sei que seu coração deve está mergulhado em dúvidas, mas tal apreensão é apenas superficial. Há dores maiores que a falta de conhecimento. Agora… – lançou um último olhar para todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro – que se inicie o Julgamento.

"Julgamento!", pensou desesperado Orrin. "O quê? Estou sendo julgado? Mas… mas… pelo quê?". Orrin apenas ficou parado em seu lugar, sem saber como reagir e suando frio. O Grande Mestre começou:

- Meu olhar a ti encontra mestre de Áries. Qual a sua decisão?

- Aceito… – falou calmamente e de olhos fechados.

- Meu olhar a ti encontra mestre de Touro. Qual a sua decisão?

- Aceito. – falou rapidamente.

- Sabe que este é um Julgamento sério, Edmond. Tem certeza que o que falas é correto? Seu julgamento poderá acarretar em "certas" conseqüências, por isso fale com a menta e não somente com o coração.

Mestre e aprendiz trocaram um olhar por certo tempo. Sem desviar sua vista de seu discípulo, o Cavaleiro dourado respondeu:

- Nunca estive mais convicto do que falo.

- Meu olhar a ti encontra mestre de Gêmeos. Qual a sua decisão?

- Mesmo que ainda tenha as minhas dúvidas… – olhou para Orrin furtivamente – Aceito.

- Meu olhar a ti encontra mestre de Virgem. Qual a sua decisão?

Virgem não respondeu de imediato. Apenas observava o chão, seu capuz sempre encobrindo o rosto. Encarando o Grande Mestre, sua voz serena ecoou pela sala:

- Se essa é a vontade das constelações e do meu aprendiz, quem sou eu para pensar o contrário. Aceito.

Ambos, Orrin e Delfos trocaram um olhar de respeito. "O que ele quis dizer com 'a vontade de meu aprendiz'?". Entendendo algo de imediato, Orrin ficou pasmo. "Espere. O aprendiz de Delfos, o seu único, era… Serafim!".

- Meu olhar a ti encontra mestre de Escorpião. Qual a sua decisão?

- Aceito. – foi simples e direto em suas palavras, mas não tinha um sotaque sério. Era algo mais confiante.

- Meu olhar a ti encontra mestre de Sagitário. Qual a sua decisão?

- Eu decido que ele é mais que apto. Aceito em nome daqueles que me abriram os olhos para tal.

- Meu olhar a ti encontra mestre de Capricórnio. Qual a sua decisão?

- Com certeza aceito. – disse certo o jovem Cavaleiro dourado.

- Meu olhar a ti encontra mestre de Aquários. Qual a sua decisão?

- Já não era sem tempo que isso deveria ter ocorrido. – sua voz foi mais cansada que desgostosa – Eu opto pela aceitação.

- Meu olhar a ti encontra mestre de Peixes. Qual a sua decisão?

- Não serei diferente aos meus companheiros e irmãos. Em minha alma sinto que existe um bom potencial nesse jovem guerreiro. Faço de minha vontade minhas palavras: aceito.

Fez-se uma pausa e todos se silenciaram por um momento. Pareciam está deliciando o último ar quente do dia, os últimos raios de sol que ainda havia no local. O Grande Mestre voltou a falar.

- Acredito que pelas leis do Julgamento a aceitação apenas deve ocorrer se houver uma unanimidade. Todos aqui presentes estão de acordo com o que foi escolhido. Então, como regente desse Santuário, devo responder a todas as perguntas do eleito. Por favor, pergunte o que desejar jovem Orrin?

Sem saber bem o que falar primeiro, apenas observou o Grande Mestre e seu misterioso elmo. Vagou em pensamentos por um breve instante e voltou a si. Decidido, começou:

- O que foi tudo isso?

- Um Julgamento Divino. Pelas leis do Santuário, é assim que se deve proceder antes da total aceitação da sua constelação. Do seu destino. Mas nem sempre todos os lordes entram em um acordo, cabendo a mim ou Atena decidir pelo futuro do eleito.

- Como assim?

- Jovem Orrin, dentro de você reside um Cosmo que nunca pertenceu à constelação de Cão menor, e sim a outra. – Orrin fez um gesto ainda mais confuso – Você foi escolhido por Atena, nossa deusa, para ser um guardião supremo. O Cosmo que reside em você sempre demonstrou tal potencial, mas estava encoberto pela sua inocência. Apenas quando o ato de sacrifício de Serafim se concretizou foi quando veio à tona sua verdadeira força, sua verdadeira constelação.

- Esperem um instante. Grande Mestre, o senhor está me dizendo que eu não deveria ser o Cavaleiro de Cão menor e sim de outra constelação. Mas eu não compreendo. Muito me ensinou meu mestre Edmond que não somos nós que escolhemos ser Cavaleiros, mas Atena e as constelações que regem nosso destino, nossas guardiãs. Se eu não deveria ter me tornado o Cavaleiro de Cão menor, que outra constelação deveria me proteger então?

O Grande Mestre apenas olhou para o lugar vazio que ficava ao lado direito de Delfos. Como um relâmpago, tudo veio à tona na mente de Orrin. Aquilo era tão inacreditável que achou tudo uma ilusão. Dando alguns passos para trás, incrédulo, falou:

- Não… não pode ser. Eu não sinto nada de diferente comigo. Eu sabia que Serafim havia se sacrificado por mim, mas não sinto esse poder oculto que me diz agora está desperto. Perdoe-me, mas sua Santidade deve está enganado. Eu não poderia ser…

- Mas você é! – disse uma voz feminina.

Todos olharam rapidamente para as portas do aposento ao fundo. Fechando-as tranqüilamente, a portadora da voz se aproximou de todos. Quando foi tomada pela luz, todos se curvaram imediatamente. Atena observava Orrin que permanecia de pé, paralisado diante de tamanha presença.

- A… A… Minha senhora. – curvou-se imediatamente, quase se jogando ao chão.

- Levante-se jovem Orrin. Tenho algo a te dar. Algo que sempre ti pertenceu, e nunca mais duvide disso.

Levantando-se, observou que ao lado de Atena residia uma urna dourada. Suas inscrições eram claras. Uma armadura de ouro. A única que ainda não possuía um eleito. A armadura de Leão.

- Levante suas garras, jovem Cavaleiro, e diante de todos que o elegeram como merecedor do título receba de minhas mãos divinas o posto de lorde Dourado, da Constelação protetora da Casa de Leão!

Presente, Fronte da Casa de Leão.

Seus olhos ainda brilhavam em lágrimas enquanto se lembrava. Não havia mais Cavaleiro de Cão menor. Ele morreu com sua armadura. Agora apenas havia o lorde Dourado de Leão, e ele clamava por vingança em nome de seus entes queridos.


	33. História Trinta e Dois

**História Trinta e Dois: Aqueles que regem com fúria**

Escombros da Casa de Áries.

O clima tenso e duvidoso deixava o ar com gosto de veneno. Remo e Timeus ainda procuravam em suas mentes formas de como melhor lutar sem perderem suas vidas facilmente. Inesperadamente, a atenção de Remo guiou-se escadarias acima. Olhando para trás, pode sentir as presenças que ecoavam Casas adiante. Saiu de sua posição de combate e girou todo o corpo para encarar o fluxo de Cosmos. Agora compreendia o que havia sido a estrela cadente que caiu na Casa de Câncer.

- Aquela luz foi o que acho ser? – virou e encarou o Cavaleiro dourado – Timeus?

- Sim, é o que imaginas. Mais uma vez a armadura de Câncer retorna a sua morada, pois esse é o desejo de nossa deusa e seu intenso amor. Achavas mesmo que guardaria consigo a armadura como troféu? O espírito de Rhodes não descansará enquanto toda a injustiça que sofreu seja vingada.

- Então… – voltou a encarar as Casas acima – foi a vontade de Atena e de Rhodes que guiaram o traje de volta. Isso é interessante. Entretanto, não preciso de troféus para reconhecer minhas façanhas. Além disso, o que me intriga é a presença de outros Cosmos. Há pouco senti duas presenças remanescentes de uma grandiosa luta na Casa de Gêmeos, e não sinto o Cosmo de alguns aliados também, mas…

- Está mais interessado em Leão, não é mesmo?

- Como sabes? – virou-se repentinamente – Sinto a presença de Liath lá, mas está estático. Algo o impede de prosseguir. O que sabes a respeito, Áries?

- O General da Derrota deve ter encontrado um velho inimigo que recentemente se tornou o novo guardião da morada de Leão.

- O quê? – perguntou incrédulo – Está dizendo que a quinta morada possui um guardião. Mas… quando foi isso? Quando foi que isso aconteceu?

- Há pouco menos de uma semana.

- Então, não há o que temer. – sua voz era novamente tranqüila – Se for assim, Liath destruirá esse inseto rapidamente. Ele ainda não teve tempo o suficiente para evoluir como Cavaleiro…

- Eu duvidaria de tal vitória certa.

- Como?

Timeus fechou seus olhos e começou a refletir profundamente. Remo o observava sem compreender o que estava acontecendo. "Sinto que dentro daquele rapaz flui o Cosmos de um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro", pensava Áries. "Quando for à hora, ele saberá como utilizá-lo. Entretanto, rezo para que não seja muito tarde. Muito poderoso será seu adversário. Derrotá-lo irá requerer toda a sua força interna ou ainda mais. Boa sorte, Lorde de Leão".

Fronte da Casa de Leão.

Liath ainda observava admirado quem estava a sua frente. "Não pode ser. Esse reles Cavaleiro era apenas um ser de bronze quando nos encontramos. Quando ele me retirou tudo o que mais amava. Pois muito bem. Pouco me importo se é ou deixa de ser um guerreiro dourado. Vou arrancar seu coração com a lâmina da minha espada e jogar seu corpo aos abutres por tudo o que me fez. Por tudo que me tirou".

Brandindo a espada, o General apontou-a na direção do lorde dourado. A raiva começou a tomar conta de seu sangue, elevando seu Cosmo. Sem tirar os olhos de sua presa, Liath ordenou aos seus soldados.

- Prossigam meus guerreiros. Levem Atena por mim ao nosso grandioso senhor. Tenho dívidas a acertar com esse Cavaleiro.

Os três remanescentes invasores assentiram e se jogaram na direção da Casa. À frente da entrada, Orrin estava de cabeça baixa. Levantando apenas o olhar, observou os que viam ao seu encontro. Queimando seu Cosmo, dirigiu suas palavras a todos.

- Vocês não compreenderam o que falei antes, pelo que vejo. Não permitirei que mais invasores adiantem-se pelas moradas do Zodíaco. – seu Cosmo brilhava em chamas douradas. Seu punho rompeu em chamas – Se tentarem, a morte estará a sua espera.

Sem hesitar, os invasores prosseguiram. Dariam de fronte com o lorde dourado. Concentrando seu Cosmo em seu punho direito, Orrin não pouparia ninguém. Sua obrigação era proteger a morada de Leão, e não falharia em seu primeiro grande teste como Cavaleiro de Ouro. Nunca falharia com Atena. Sem outra opção, Orrin avançou.

- Se desejam tanto morrer, que seja feita vossas vontades…

- Eu falei que seria seu adversário, Orrin de Leão! – gritou Liath.

Mudando radicalmente sua postura, Orrin partiu da ofensiva para a defensiva rapidamente. Defendo-se com os braços cruzados, mal se pode notar o fluxo de ar deixado pela movimentação surpresa de Liath. Em segundos, os dois guerreiros estavam no ar, sendo tragados para as profundezas da Casa de Leão. A espada negra do General estava presa nos braços cruzados de Orrin. Os três invasores restantes prosseguiram, deixando-os para trás. Estavam sozinhos.

- Agora que não há mais pessoas para nos distrair, o que achas de morrer em sua própria Casa, Cavaleiro de Bronze?

Irritado pelo insulto e pela distração que causou a continuação dos guerreiros de Ares pelas Doze Casas, Orrin concentrou seu Cosmo e arremessou o General para bem longe de si. Ajeitando sua postura de combate, esperou pela queda do adversário. Sua espera foi eterna. Com uma manobra acrobática, o General da Derrota caiu perfeitamente em pé, completando com uma pose, paro o maior desagrado de Orrin. A raiva seria regente de tal confronto.

Caminho para as Doze Casas, Praça do Relógio Zodiacal.

Com um poderoso terremoto, o som dos trovões próximos morreu. Uma dúzia de soldados espartanos havia caído, para a felicidade das cinco crianças encurraladas. Elas agora tinham um motivo para continuarem acreditando na esperança do amor de Atena. Ajeitando sua postura, fora de perigo, Geord olhou orgulhoso para os inimigos derrotados. Um sorriso esguio surgiu em seu rosto cansado pelas longas batalhas até agora travadas. As crianças correram para lhe alcançar, mas somente chegaram quando este veio ao chão. Estava esgotado. Apenas fechou seus olhos. Sentiu o gélido vento da noite. Barulhos surdos de esperanças restauradas. Estava feliz, mas estava…

- Acorde Cavaleiro! Sua missão ainda não cessou. – a voz da mulher era reconfortante.

Abrindo-se novamente para o mundo, sentiu o aconchegante abraço de uma mãe. Olhou para a sua salvadora e viu uma máscara. Era a amazona de outrora, reconstituída. Ela o abraçava de tal forma que não mais desejava que cessasse. Era revigorante. Finalmente voltou a si, por completo. Deixou-se escorregar pelos braços calorosos de sua companheira e se levantou. Ainda tonto, tentou se segurar no vento e foi sustentado por uma das almas puras que salvou. "Agradeço", fazendo um gesto de gratidão.

Tornando a observar a amazona, viu que esta já olhava ao redor. Ele acompanhou seus olhos nesse momento de descanso. O Santuário estava mergulhado em caos. Muitas eram as fontes de fogo, fumaça e destruição. Pânico, morte, desolação… Tudo era reflexo de uma existência sem sentido. Uma gota d'água tocou o chão. Geord olhou ao céu, mas não havia começado a chover. Então, percebeu-se outra. Entendendo o que era, ele tomou caminho ao lado de sua companheira. Quando chegou, pôs a mão em seu ombro. Por mais guerreira que fosse, Alena era mulher. Ela se jogou aos braços de Geord, chorando muito.

- Por quê? Qual o motivo disso tudo? Não posso entender, não vejo o que entender de tudo isso. Somos um povo tão… Sempre vivemos em paz. Se há fúria no coração dos deuses, por que estes não a recaem sobre apenas nós, Cavaleiros. Essa é a nossa função. Se… houve-se outra forma, eu me sacrificaria mil vezes a não ter que ver isso.

- Acalme-se Alena, minha amiga. – sua voz era paternal e reconfortante – Os deuses sempre viveram para sua própria vontade, desrespeitando muitas vezes a nossa. É por isso que Atena é a nossa senhora. Enquanto acreditarmos em seu amor, nada será inalcançável a nossas mãos.

Eles trocaram um olhar. Foi um olhar longo e pacífico. As crianças se aproximaram também chorosas por tudo aquilo. Por tudo que lhes foi causado. A amazona saiu de seu abraço e apenas encarou o amigo. Não houve mais lágrimas.

- Enquanto ficarmos aqui, nós lutaremos até o fim. Essa é a nossa missão, dever e destino. Vivemos por todos e pelo amor de nossa deusa. Você mesma quem me disse isso. Nossa obrigação ainda não cessou. – olhando para as crianças – Enquanto houver esperança no coração de nosso destino seremos incansáveis e venceremos a todo e qualquer inimigo. Não deixarei que os deuses me fraquejem diante de sua soberania. Se Ares deseja sangue, não permitirei que escoe o de inocentes. Em nome de tudo e todos, temos que continuar.

Ambos concordaram. Olhando para o seu destino, encararam as escadarias que vinham mais abaixo. Incontáveis passos pesados marchavam em direção as Doze Casas, onde apenas havia dois guardiões. Ainda sim, ninguém passaria por ali, não importa quem fosse. "Em nome de Atena!".

Morada de Leão.

As nuvens negras que se formaram minutos antes agora estavam unidas em uma rede infinita que se estendia além do horizonte. Um primeiro barulho de trovão rompeu a noite. Os dois guerreiros se observavam calmamente. Mesmo que disfarçassem, suas veias pulsavam de cólera. A ira por tudo o que tinham causado um ao outro tomou conta de suas razões, deixando a luta ser regida pelo mais furioso dos pensamentos. A chuva começou a cair lentamente.

Ao som do primeiro pingo de água que toca o chão, os dois guerreiros se confrontaram.


	34. História Trinta e Três

**História Trinta e Três: Aqueles que duelam**

O brilho dourado apenas ofuscava a força dos relâmpagos furiosos.

O sangue escorreu por entre o traje divino. Um traço percorreu seus olhos pelo chão. Com um grito de dor, Orrin foi arremessado com fúria. O impacto inicial foi deveras poderoso para o Cavaleiro. Ainda restava a fina marca vermelha na espada do demônio. Liath riu com gosto.

Levantando-se ainda tonto pelo impacto, Orrin notou a distância que cobriu. Foi arremessado longe. "Sua velocidade e força são descomunais. Não pude ao menos perceber quando ele me acertou. Apenas lembro-me de ter investido e retornado logo em seguida". Sentia que era um coelho encurralado pelo lobo.

- Como pensas em revidar? Percebo que nem mesmo notou meu movimento. Boa foi a sua defesa no primeiro ataque, mas agora… É como imaginava. Faz muito pouco tempo que nos encontramos. Mesmo sendo escolhido para vestir esse traje ainda não passa de um reles Cavaleiro de Bronze.

- Não diga asneiras General de Ares! – respondeu em fúria – Não duvide de minhas capacidades! Sou mais poderoso do que pensas.

- Se soubesse que seria tão fácil, teria prosseguido e deixado qualquer um de meus guerreiros para trás. Satisfar-me-ia apenas com sua morte e não precisaria arrancá-la com minhas próprias mãos.

Por fim, Liath apenas girou sua espada em sua mão direita, esnobando-se. Orrin ficou ainda mais desconcertado. Estava cego de raiva. Acumulando seu Cosmo como pode, lançou-se em direção ao inimigo. Seu punho direito rompeu em chamas.

- Cale-se! Duvidas de mim? Então que sofra de meu ataque. SANCTIFIED HOWL! – gritou Orrin.

Um grande barulho de impacto foi ouvido, mas não houve ferimentos efetivos. O ataque de Orrin foi inteiramente contido com apenas uma mão do inimigo. "Impossível! Ele deteve o meu ataque com apenas uma mão!". Pasmo, Orrin não pode perceber a tempo o movimento de Liath. Um poderoso soco de trevas rompeu o estômago de Leão, arremessando-o diretamente para o chão. Apenas um gemido de dor.

Liath não estava mais feliz. Seu riso e esnobe ficaram para trás com o tamanho de seu descontentamento. Esperava por algo mais, uma luta de verdade. "Esse homem não é digno de ser considerado um 'adversário'. Ainda não posso acreditar que minha amada perdeu para ele".

- Levante-se para que eu possa te chutar como um animal! – ordenou o General.

Cuspindo muito sangue, Orrin tomou forças para se erguer. O ataque direto foi muito poderoso, o suficiente para sentir alguns de seus ossos partirem. Ainda sim, não se daria por vencido. "Essa luta não é só minha. Ela começou há muito tempo e agora terá seu fim, não importando qual seja. Devo vencê-la em nome do que acredito. Por meu amigo".

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um chute em seu queixo. O ataque inesperado de Liath deslocou muito mais que ossos e músculos. Todo o corpo de Orrin tomou-se por um eixo central de rotação e voou em direção ao teto, causando uma grande explosão. Logo após, o Cavaleiro veio ao chão com destroços em cima de si. "Está humilhante, e isso me revolta". Indo à direção do inimigo, Liath apenas pensava em uma coisa: seguir adiante. Sua vingança não fazia mais sentido. Não havia mais com quem se vingar, nunca houve. Não perderia mais seu tempo com um reles guerreiro inferior.

- Em nome de minha amada eu o destruirei como um verdadeiro guerreiro. Morra Cavaleiro de Atena, FOBOS HURRICANE!

Uma poderosa energia de treva se acumulou na espada de Liath. Arremessando-a na direção de seu combatente caído, esta tomou a forma de um furacão de trevas. Orrin estava se levantando quando notou o ataque. O recebeu em cheio. Cobrindo-o por completo, o furacão começou a variar bruscamente seus fluxos de vento. As terríveis variações de pressão e direção faziam o corpo de Orrin tomar rumos difusos e muitas vezes dolorosos. Cada vez mais o furacão consumia a carne de sua vítima, destruindo-a por completo. Liath prosseguiu em direção a saída da Casa, deixando seu inimigo agonizar em seu ataque.

- Você em muito me irritou. Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez senti um Cosmo superior em sua alma que poderia ser considerado "combatível". Entretanto, a ilusão de ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro o tornou cego a tal capacidade. Não me é mais digno de si combater. Apenas morra, deixando-se ser dilacerado pelo meu poder. – fechando os olhos, parou por um instante, secando uma lágrima – É o mínimo que posso lhe conferir por ter derrotado minha amada.

Dando mais alguns passos, Liath parou. Sentiu algo diferente. Uma aura poderosa ecoava pela Casa de Leão. Era um Cosmo muito poderoso, colossal. Sua capacidade era tamanha que ultrapassava os limites de sua imaginação. Olhando admirado para fonte de tal poder, viu que ela vinha do coração de seu furacão. "Não! Não pode ser. Esse Cosmo imenso que sinto não pode ser…". Inesperadamente, o furacão do General foi começando a diminuir seu ritmo de inconstâncias. Uma fraca fonte de luz começou a brotar das profundezas do poder, tomando cada vez mais força. Tal luz se estendeu a tais proporções que ofuscou o General. Todo o barulho do furacão cessou, assim como o mesmo. Admirado, Liath viu um ser parado onde deveria está o furacão. O chão no local foi completamente marcado pela força do poder.

De pé, Orrin se mantinha. Ferido nos mais diversos pontos visíveis, o Cavaleiro sangrava muito. Aos poucos o chão foi sendo marcado pelo seu sangue. Liath ainda estava estarrecido pelo acontecimento. "Ele conteve o meu ataque. Não, além disso. Ele eliminou meu ataque de dentro para fora. Mas como isso é possível?". Voltando a seriedade, o General apenas observou seu adversário. Mudando sua postura, refletiu um pouco mais.

- Vejo que ainda está vivo o que em muito me impressiona. Somente um ser já tinha desfeito meu ataque antes desta forma, mas ficou tão ferido que não sobreviveu muito mais, e você foi testemunha de tal acontecimento. – o olhar de Liath brilhou ainda mais – O mesmo a ti acontecerá.

- Não… deixarei… que me… vença. – suspirou cansado.

- E não gostaria mesmo, pois a partir desse momento o destruirei com todas as minhas força. Agora posso considerá-lo digno de si duelar. Prepare-se para morrer perante mim, reles cavaleiro de bronze.

- Não, Liath! – gritou Orrin.

Surpreso, o General apenas acompanhou o próximo gesto de Leão. Erguendo seu braço, o Cavaleiro de Atena apontou para seu adversário. Surgiu em seu olhar uma autoconfiança invejável, totalmente antagônica ao rio de sangue que corria por entre seus olhos. Sentindo um certo temor nas palavras de seu adversário, Liath apenas ouviu o que lhe foi dito depois.

- Desta vez será você que virá ao chão.


	35. História Trinta e Quatro

**História Trinta e Quatro: O homem movido por amor**

Um brilho de esperança surgiu na alma dos inocentes.

A força extinta ressurgiu inesperadamente. Uma aura intensamente dourada começou a brotar do Cavaleiro de Ouro. Tal aura ecoava por toda a Casa, dando vida à noite chuvosa e escura. O Cosmo de Leão crescia cada vez mais diante dos olhos de Liath, que apenas via a cena com serenidade. Seu Cosmo também começou a se acumular. "Agora sinto que lutarei realmente. Vamos Leão!".

Os dois se confrontaram novamente. Em frações de segundo muitos golpes eram aplicados. Esquivas, bloqueios, efetividades. Cada um dos guerreiros jogava sua vida numa luta infindável. Toda a Casa sofria com os ataques falhos. Chão, teto e colunas, nada escapava a fúria do combate.

Após um breve soco em seu ombro esquerdo, Liath sentiu-se jogado pelo impacto. Seu corpo girou no ar. Como uma guilhotina, sua espada subiu na direção de Orrin. Apenas alguns fios de cabelo foram cortados. A esquiva de um e a rotação do outro deu tempo necessário para acumularem energia. Ambos lançaram seus Cosmos em forma de raio. O impacto foi direto e inevitável. Mais uma vez ambos se afastaram.

Orrin caiu de costas e se arrastou por um longo tempo, até parar derrubando parte de uma coluna de sua morada. Liath fez o mesmo, mas teve tempo de forçar uma manobra e saltar caindo de joelhos. Rapidamente acumulou uma parcela de seu Cosmo e se jogou ao ar, a espada à frente. Enquanto voava, sua arma rompeu em chamas negras. Estava caindo, mirando o cavaleiro abaixo.

- DESPAIR SWORD! – gritou jogando sua espada antes mesmo de cair.

Tomada por um turbilhão negro, a espada do General deslocou-se até onde Orrin havia caído. Ela acertou o alvo em cheio. A colisão trouxe uma grande explosão que destruiu todo o teto sustentado pela coluna. Caindo próximo, Liath seguiu andando tranqüilamente até alcançar sua arma. Arrancando-a do chão, deu um sorriso. Com um giro, voltou-se quase completamente para a direção oposta de onde veio e embainhou a espada.

Mas atrás, longe do impacto, estava um cansado Orrin. Encontrava-se muito ofegante e de joelhos, mas ainda assim em prontidão. Começou a levantar-se devagar. Com os olhos fechados, Liath apenas veio ao seu encontro, calmamente.

- Fugir para sempre de meus ataques apenas prolongará sua vida por um pouco mais de tempo. Desista dessa luta tola de uma vez e deixe-me consumir sua existência. Uma hora ou outra minha espada irá trespassar seu coração.

- Já disse uma vez General. Desta vez será você que virá ao chão. – falou decidido.

Enfurecido, Liath abriu seus olhos e parou. Fixou sua atenção em apenas uma meta: destruir seu adversário. "Não há mais tempo para se desperdiçar aqui. Destruirei essa peste de uma vez". Concentrando seu Cosmo negro, o General andou até seu inimigo. Pôs sua mão sobre o cabo da espada embainhada e correu. Orrin apenas o aguardava.

- Morra cavaleiro! DESPAIR SWORD! – gritou desembainhando sua arma.

Um fluxo cortante de ventos negros rompeu o tórax da vítima. Não houve forças para evitar o ataque. Foi tudo muito rápido. Sentindo a dor e o sangue quente que escorria, Orrin apenas curvou-se para trás e depois para frente. O vácuo criado pela grandiosa velocidade veio em seguida, arrematando o Cavaleiro. Deslocou-se em alta velocidade passando ao lado de Liath. Muito sangue acompanhou a trajetória. O Cavaleiro de Ouro só veio parar quando acertou uma das paredes de sua Casa, destruindo-a. Mais escombros vieram abaixo.

"Cavaleiro tolo. Você em muito me enfureceu por ter arrancado o que restava de amor em meu coração. Agora vejo que sua lápide já está aberta. Não há mais nada que possa ser feito. Ninguém poderá salvá-lo, apenas a minha espada". Parando na frente do corpo caído de Orrin, Liath ergueu sua arma. Preenchida por uma essência mortal, o General apenas observou o seu adversário vencido. "Já vislumbrei esta cena antes, mas as conseqüências serão diferentes". A lâmina da morte desceu mirado o coração.

- Destruirei aquilo que arrancou de mim. Morra! – falou suspirando.

"Que Cosmo é esse?". Faltou muito pouco para a espada ser cravada. Segurando bravamente a lâmina com apenas uma mão, Orrin não havia desistido. Impressionado, Liath tentava inutilmente matar o cavaleiro. A espada estava estática.

- Por quê? Por que eu não consigo simplesmente matá-lo, Cavaleiro de Atena? O que o faz ser tão persistente? O que o alimenta tanto? O quê? – gritava indignado.

Orrin não respondeu. Estava muito concentrado fazendo força para repelir o ataque de Liath. Cada vez mais seu Cosmo se intensificava, juntamente com o brilho de sua aura. Sua persistência era fogo que ardia na consciência de Liath. "Mas afinal, o que faz esse homem ser tão forte? Eu simplesmente não consigo matá-lo. Por quê?".

Então ele sentiu. Finalmente Liath compreendeu aquilo tudo. A força de vontade de Orrin foi maior. Ela elevou-se as alturas e destronou o ataque soberano de seu inimigo. Sendo arremessado, Liath caiu em pé, pensativo. Enquanto seu adversário erguia-se, ele refletia. "Agora eu sei o porquê. No fundo de sua alma ecoa não um, mas diversos Cosmos. Esse reles Cavaleiro de Bronze está sendo regido pela força de vontade de diversos aliados. Seus espíritos formam um único e poderoso guerreiro. Um cavaleiro movido por esperança e amor infindáveis!".

- Liath, por mais vezes que me derrube, eu sempre me reerguerei. Nunca me darei por vencido, nunca. Já lhe falei antes e não hesitarei em repetir sempre. Desta vez será você que virá ao chão. Não importa quantas vezes eu tente, eu o farei. EU O FAREI CAIR, GENERAL!

Tomado por uma força sem limites, o Cosmo dourado de Orrin cobriu toda a Casa de Leão. A noite escura agora tinha uma nova chama. Todos os que oravam por Atena agora tinham sua fé voltada para as Doze Casas, onde em uma delas irradiava o grito de esperança.


	36. História Trinta e Cinco

**História Trinta e Cinco: Aquele que interfere**

Ele se lembra dos ensinamentos.

"Uma vez o meu mestre disse que a força do Cosmo vem de algo interior, de uma fonte infinita. Essa fonte, ao longo dos tempos, tomou diversas formas, mas no fim sempre foi a mesma e sempre tenderá para um único ponto. O Cosmo é o reflexo do universo no fundo de nossas almas. Todos os seres vivos o possuem e são capazes de, com o devido treinamento, manipulá-lo. Entretanto, somente aqueles que entendem o verdadeiro significado do Cosmo pode elevá-lo a níveis inimagináveis, infinitos. Níveis capazes de destronar até mesmo os deuses. Para se chegar lá é preciso apenas de uma coisa: amor. O amor é o fogo infinito que alimenta as maiores de nossas ações. É por isso que Atena é sublime. Seu amor é eterno e infinito. É do amor que devemos tirar a força para impedir o mal e as injustiças. É do amor que devemos extrair o poder necessário para destruirmos até mesmo estrelas. É do amor que devemos extrair a força para protegermos o próximo, e alimentarmos a esperança no coração dos que amamos. Será com o amor que possuo dentro de mim que extinguirei a existência daqueles que subjugam os corações inocentes que habitam o Santuário, e que ameaçam os meus amigos. Foi por esse motivo que Serafim se sacrificou. Ele abriu meus olhos ao poder que move o infinito, e que possuo para vencer tudo. Esse é o meu poder oculto, e que somente agora entendo".

- Liath. – Orrin falava calmamente – Você sempre me disse que tudo o que faz é por vingança. Quer tanto me destruir por ter tirado o seu amor e ferido seu coração com chamas, onde nada poderá curar sua cicatriz. Não é verdade?

O General baixou a cabeça. Uma lágrima solitária escoou por seu rosto emoldurado. Uma grande tristeza correu pelo seu corpo, logo acompanhada por uma fúria intensa. Segurava firmemente sua espada com a mão direita. A força era tanta que se ouviu alguns sons de rachaduras.

- Sim cavaleiro. Você foi aquele que arrancou o que tinha de mais sagrado e pacífico. O único responsável pela minha dor. Agora que não me resta mais nada, o ódio e o rancor me movem para as batalhas. Apenas o sofrimento vem sendo o meu companheiro nas horas solitárias. Por tudo isso, eu devo destruí-lo. Não existe outra escolha senão essa.

- Então essa luta já tem seu vencedor. – falou fechando os olhos.

- Como? – perguntou incrédulo – Como pode ter tanta certeza? Até agora a única coisa que fez foi cair e cair, e ainda sustenta a possibilidade de me vencer? Não me faça rir! Desta vez eu o destruirei por completo.

Toda fúria de Liath concentrou-se em sua espada. Correndo em direção a Orrin, apenas pensava em destruí-lo de uma vez por todas. Matá-lo-ia, e seria agora. Todo o seu Cosmo estava acumulado para esse ataque. Tal potência destruiria muito mais que o Cavaleiro, mas também sua Casa e armadura. Só sobrariam as cinzas. Ainda sim, Orrin estava calmo.

- Há algum tempo pensava que a única cura para as perdas era a vingança. Entretanto, quando me foi concedido o direito de usar esse traje dourado muita coisa me fez pensar. Eu tinha um potencial, e não o conhecia. A morte de Serafim representava mais um motivo para ter ódio, o que me cegava para a grandiosidade de seu ato. Foi então que percebi, ao sentir a fúria de seus golpes, o meu verdadeiro potencial. Liath, agora eu tenho como te derrotar.

Enquanto o General se aproximava, o Cavaleiro de Ouro acumulava suas energias. Estava pronto para o impacto. "Dessa vez não cairei, General!". Os dois sacrificariam uma última vez seus corpos para vencerem o duelo. Era o último ataque de ambos.

- Suas palavras tolas não me abalam. Pouco me importo com sua força. Ainda não passa de um reles Cavaleiro inferior. Morra de vez, FOBOS HURRICANE! – gritou Liath mais uma vez brandindo sua espada.

- Não deixarei que alguém com o coração tão poluído e cheio de ilusões vazias me derrote. Farei com que sua grandiosidade tombe diante de mim, mesmo que isso me represente fazer um milagre. Queime meu Cosmo com o ardor da chama infinita. FORBIDDEN HOWL!

Os Cosmos se chocaram provocando uma imensa explosão. A chama de Leão que ainda restava no Relógio Zodiacal se extinguiu. De todos os lugares entre o Santuário e Esparta ecoaram sons de angústia.

Escombros da Casa de Áries.

- Não! – gritava Deimos – Por favor, meu pai, proteja meu irmão. Não permita que ele deixe este mundo, assim como não deseja a minha partida.

Chorando muito, Remo caiu de joelhos. A dor que sentia em seu coração era intensa. Nem mesmo o mais forte dos homens a suportaria por muito tempo. Ainda a pouco sentiu a elevação máxima da essência de Liath, e agora, não se sentia mais nada. Apenas era audível e visível a destruição completa da Casa de Leão pelo encontro de dois Cosmos imensos. Tudo estava tendendo ao pó. O Cavaleiro de Áries encontrava-se de cabeça baixa. Uma lágrima surgiu em seu rosto sombrio. "Orrin…".

Nessa hora ouviram-se vários passos. Surpresos, ambos combatentes tornaram a ver quem se aproximava. Um cavaleiro mais à frente e uma amazona vinham correndo em direção aos escombros de Áries. Ignorando completamente a presença dos guerreiros, Geord apenas pensava em seguir adiante, até a morada de Leão. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Estava desesperado.

- Não Geord. Por favor, pare! – gritava inutilmente a amazona mais atrás.

- Mestre!

Quando chegou próximo a Timeus, esse lhe aplicou um golpe no abdômen, parando-o completamente. De joelhos no chão, quase sem fôlego, Geord gemia e chorava. Finalmente Alena o alcançou, segurando-o forte para que não mais levantasse. Não o deixaria ir até lá.

- Não, Geord. É inútil seguir até lá. Devemos pensar apenas em coisas boas nesse momento. Por favor, não fique desesperado. Temos que ter esperança.

- A mulher está certa, jovem cavaleiro – falou Timeus com toda a sua serenidade e sabedoria – Se quer ajudar o seu mestre nessa hora crítica deve apenas ter fé. Em nada ajudará indo até lá.

Virando-se para seu inimigo, ainda de joelhos mais à frente, o Cavaleiro de Ouro teve ainda mais certeza em suas palavras. Por mais entristecido que Geord estivesse, conteve suas lágrimas. Olhou firmemente para aquele que o impediu de prosseguir. Áries apenas completou:

- Devemos ter fé.

Escombros da Casa de Leão.

"Orrin! Por favor, esteja vivo. Orrin! Não morra agora. Por mim, por todos nós. Desperte!".

O Cavaleiro acordou. Sentia-se completamente destroçado. O impacto dos dois golpes foi avassalador. Sua armadura estava destruída em diversos pontos, havia incontáveis cadeias de rachaduras. Tinha certeza que muito de seu sangue havia escorrido, e estava muito fraco. Tontamente, levantou-se como pode. Aqui e ali se equilibrava em diversos escombros onde um dia erguia-se a Casa de Leão. Sua mente só focava uma coisa: "Liath". Tinha que achá-lo. Procurá-lo em meio aos escombros.

Mais distante, em outra direção, repousava o General. Seu corpo estava em pior estado que o de Orrin. Quase não tinha forças para erguer um braço. Agonizante, perdia muito sangue. Sua armadura azul-safira havia sido dizimada. Apenas alguns cacos restavam. O que mais lhe impressionava era sua arma ter sido quebrada. "O dom… de Heféstos… foi destruído". A espada havia sido quebrada em sua metade, na lâmina. Não havia mais nenhuma rachadura nela, apenas a lâmina havia sido transformada em duas.

Finalmente o encontrou. Correndo até lá como pôde, reencontraram-se. Caindo de joelhos ao lado do inimigo derrotado, Orrin tinha a certeza do que havia feito. Havia derrotado o mais poderoso dos guerreiros de Ares. Havia matado o filho de um Deus! Conhecia bem as lendas sobre a origem de Liath e Remo, e sabia muito bem que Ares convocou para o cargo de seus Generais seus filhos, Deimos e Fobos. Agora, ele sabia que havia despertado a Ira Divina. E estava certo.

Esparta, templo do Deus da Guerra.

- NÃO! – gritou em fúria o deus – Como pode o filho de um deus perecer para um mortal? Um mísero mortal ateniense.

Enchendo-se de fúria, o gigantesco Cosmo do deus da Guerra se elevou por toda a Esparta, despertando a todos que ainda restavam na cidade. O medo se instalou em todas as almas da cidade, temendo a destruição de tudo por causa do ódio do deus. Até mesmo o General Deacon de Kydoimos, que nunca havia sentido medo, tremeu diante da onipotência de seu amo. Todo o templo sacudia com intensa fúria.

- Não permitirei… que um mortal… seja quem for… vanglorie-se por ter… arrancado a vida de um filho meu. Siga você também para o inferno mortal atrevido que desafia a vontade dos Deuses!

Tomando sua lança inesperadamente, Ares concentrou uma imensurável quantidade de energia cósmica. Tomando forças, o deus arremessou sua arma na escuridão. Ela cruzou terras, vales, rios e oceanos rapidamente, cada vez mais ganhando velocidade e poder. Logo encontrou o Santuário.

Remo abriu seus olhos. O som das lutas morreu. Mergulhado em silêncio, o Santuário inteiro sentia a aproximação de algo terrível. Todos sentiram a pulsação da morte. Timeus começou a ficar apreensivo. Não fazia idéia do que seria, mas sentia o maior de todos os Cosmos já sentidos. Geord e Alena observavam o céu que ainda chovia.

- Isso é… a lança de Ares! – gritou Remo.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro sentiam que haviam despertado de um sono profundo. Apenas agora toda aquela situação refletia como extremamente perigosa. "O quê?", pensou Áries. "Não pode ser?!", pensou Touro. "Sim, sinto a lendária força do deus da guerra se aproximando.", pensou Virgem. "É como se todas as coisas vivas morressem em apenas observar tal Cosmo.", pensou Escorpião. "Está cada vez mais próximo.", pensou Aquários. "Todo esse poder irá destruir o Santuário e a tudo que estiver nele.", pensou Capricórnio. "Não, tal energia não está focada no Santuário.", pensou Peixes. "A Ira Divina de Ares está focada em apenas um ser.", pensou Sagitário. No fim, todos sabiam a quem estava destinado tal poder. "ORRIN!".

- Não! – gritou Delia desesperada da varanda da morada de Sagitário.

Finalmente a energia cruzou a noite sob o Santuário. O imenso raio luminoso afastou todas as nuvens, parando de chover imediatamente. A apreensão foi substituída pelo desespero. "Com toda essa energia, nada poderá resistir. Será o fim de tudo", pensou Remo olhando a Ira de seu pai se dirigir até a morada de Leão.

Orrin apenas teve tempo de avistar a gigantesca energia que se aproximava. Imediatamente percebeu do que se tratava. Congelado de medo e sem forças por causa da luta, a energia tomou por completo a Casa de Leão. Uma explosão avassaladora cobriu todo o Santuário.

Uma lágrima restante demorou a cair no chão. Seu nome era… Orrin.


	37. História Trinta e Seis

**História Trinta e Seis: O homem justo**

A luz era ferida na alma dos que aguardavam.

A Casa de Leão tornou-se luz. Uma explosão que se ergueu aos céus anunciava a total destruição de tudo que ali estivesse. Em conseqüência, o impacto causou um grande tremor, abalando outras estruturas. Nas redondezas, fortes rajadas de vento impediam a aproximação de quem fosse. "Que Cosmo… colossal!", pensava Delfos em sua morada, resistindo às rajadas que recebia. No fim, permaneceu intacto, assim como sua morada. Nada sobreviveria àquilo.

No lugar da Casa de Leão agora jazia uma cova imensa. Boa parta das escadarias que saiam e entravam na morada haviam sido destruídas. Muita poeira e destroços para todos os lados. Não se sentia presença alguma. Tudo retornou a paz.

Por todo Santuário diversas pessoas analisavam o acontecimento. A batalha havia chegado ao seu fim. Ninguém possuía forças para continuar depois disso. O medo e a dúvida por várias coisas faziam todos rezarem para que tudo estivesse bem. Para que nenhum dos lados tenha sido penalizado por tal destruição. Foi então que, após toda a destruição, surgiu um brilho. A esperança voltava aos corações aflitos, mas nem todos.

Levantando-se, Geord observou o pequeno brilho que ainda radiava da longínqua Casa de Leão. Ele sentia algo, uma presença conhecida muita fraca. Entendendo o que era, um sorriso cobriu seu rosto. Estava radiante, pois sabia que por mais inacreditável que fosse seu mestre estava vivo.

- Orrin… ainda vive! – falou Timeus sem acreditar – Sim! Ainda posso sentir sua fraca presença irradiando bravamente de Leão. Ele sobreviveu a Ira Divina.

- O quê? – perguntou-se Remo – Mas como isso é possível? Meu pai não pode ter errado. Ele nunca errou, e não cometeria tal erro justamente agora. O que poderá ter ocorrido?

Repentinamente, o conhecimento surgiu aos olhos de Remo. Não conseguia acreditar como aquilo seria possível. Tinha certeza que só poderia ser engano. A idéia era absurda. "Não pode ser que…".

Ao longe, pode-se avistar um brilho dourado que caia na direção de Leão. Não era uma estrela cadente. "Aquele Cosmo é de Sagitário", pensou Timeus. "Então tomou a iniciativa de ir ver o que houve. Espero que esclareça nossas dúvidas".

Escombros da Casa de Leão.

O Cavaleiro de asas douradas pousou. Desde que sentiu a fraca presença de Orrin já havia tomado sua decisão, mesmo representando deixar sua morada desprotegida. Correndo em busca de alguém vivo, Ícaros apenas se deparava com escombros. Toda a belíssima Casa de Leão havia sucumbido ao impacto. Não imagina como algo poderia ter sobrevivido a tudo aquilo.

Então, avistou o brilho ali próximo. Deslocando-se rapidamente, tomou como foco a luz que ali irradiava. Ao se aproximar, viu uma cena inacreditável. Fixada ao chão, a lança de Ares tremulava ao vento. Ela havia acertado algo. Trespassado exatamente no coração, estava um quase falecido Liath. A única coisa que o mantinha de pé era o apoio da lança fincada. Muito sangue já havia escorrido, assim como a vida do General. Não entendo o porquê de tudo aquilo, Ícaros se aproximou gradativamente. O filho havia sido morto pela Lança do Destino.

- Mas… por quê? – perguntou incrédulo o triste Ícaros – Qual o motivo de tal ato?

A cabeça baixa de Liath ganhou vida. Com um grande esforço, tentou observar quem estava ali. Analisou fracamente os contornos turvos do Cavaleiro de Ouro. Viu o brilho das asas que caiam ao chão, e confundiu o cavaleiro com outra entidade.

- É tu, tão temido anjo da morte? Viestes… levar-me? – sua voz era fraca e triste.

Sentindo a dor e o desespero do General, Ícaros consentiu com a cabeça. Daria o último desejo àquele que salvou a vida de um irmão, mesmo sendo este seu inimigo.

- Pode falar o que desejas – respondeu –, pois a ti darei em gratidão ao teu ato de nobreza. Mil honras àquele que morre em pró dos outros. Porém, diga-me antes: o que houve em tua alma para que isto acontecesse?

Com um grande esforço, Liath olhou para frente. Sua visão focava o vazio, a beleza da morte.

- Fiz isto porque já era um corpo sem alma. Vendi minha existência a uma causa vaga, onde fui cego em não ouvir os alardes de minha amada. Quando meu coração foi arrancado apenas pensava em matar àquele que o fez. Pensava que no dia de sua morte meu coração roubado seria recuperado. Mas as sombras de meu título apenas me iludiram. Meu coração nunca me abandonou. Ela sempre esteve comigo. Como fui… tolo.

- Não se culpe em tal hora. Sábio são aqueles que percebem seus erros, e se arrependem. Nunca é tarde para pedir por perdão.

- Anjo mensageiro, por favor, ti imploro: deixe-me ficar no mesmo inferno que minha amada. Deixe-me encontrá-la assim como um dia fez Orfeu. Oh, minha amada. Como a ti desejo. Este é o meu último desejo.

- Por ter salvado àquele que um dia foi seu inimigo, por ter aprendido a perdoar, mesmo que no último segundo, confiro-o o teu desejo. – uma lágrima correu por seu rosto – Por ter visto que o amor é eterno, e que nunca nos abandona, confiro-o o teu desejo. E mesmo que não o consiga, descerei mais uma vez ao Inferno e implorarei ao próprio Hades por sua alma, pois é filho de um deus, e acima de todas as coisas é um homem de valor e amor. Agora descanse em paz…

- Diga ao… Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão que foi uma honra… ter lutado e perdido para ele. Sinto-me bem de morre pelas mãos do mortal que matou a minha amada. Diga isso a ele… e obrigado por ter sido meu mensageiro particular… Cavaleiro de Ouro e de Atena… Ícaros de Sagitário…

A chuva voltou a cair. Ícaros apenas observou o rosto de Liath falecer. Sorrindo ao mesmo que chorava, olhou para trás do mártir. Lá estava Orrin, desmaiado e muito ferido. Seu Cosmo ainda brilhava incansavelmente. Sua felicidade e tristeza aumentaram. Ouviu passos em meio à chuva. Olhando rapidamente para trás, percebeu que Delfos também estava ali. Trocaram um breve olhar. Desviando-se até Orrin, o Oráculo tomou-o pelos braços. Não houve palavras a serem trocadas. Ícaros compreendeu o que tinha que fazer.

Escombros da Casa de Áries.

Finalmente ele se ergueu. Estava cansado de chorar. A chuva que havia retornado a pouco lavava todos os ferimentos, inclusive os da alma. Em fúria, Remo tomou seu arco rapidamente. Mirou bruscamente na direção de Áries. Pegos de surpresa, o Cavaleiro de Ouro ainda desprotegido e os dois acompanhantes ficaram encurralados. A fúria de Remo alimentava o seu arco. Atacaria sem piedade.

- Pare Remo! – disse Timeus – Nossa luta já cessou. Não há mais o que se disputar. Retorne a Esparta e se recomponha! De nada isso adiantará…

- Cale-se! – gritou em resposta – Eu destruirei a todos os Cavaleiros de Atena com minhas próprias mãos, em nome de tudo que representam. Não há justiça em seus corações, só medo e ódio. Destruirei a todos com meu arco, mesmo que…

- Não mais está noite!

Olhando para trás, Remo contemplou tal figura. Um anjo de asas douradas trazia em seus braços o falecido General da Derrota e a lança que havia selado seu destino. Ofereceu-nos ao irmão, que diminuía sua fúria. Baixando o arco, Remo olhou para as profundezas da alma de Ícaros. Este estava tranqüilo, de olhos bem abertos e ainda oferecia o corpo e a lança.

- Toma-te o que és teu e retorne à tua morada, General. Aqui não há mais adversários, por hora. Siga em paz.

Consentindo, Remo guardou seu arco nas costas e pegou Liath e a lança do pai. Olhou mais uma vez para Ícaros, que continuava o mesmo. Virou-se rapidamente e ignorou os outros mais a frente. Trocou um olhar ameaçador com Áries, "Até um próximo confronto", e seguiu adiante. Cruzou todo o Santuário, recrutando a todos os guerreiros que ainda restavam de Esparta. Mais uma vez o Santuário repousou em paz.

- Timeus e jovens Cavaleiros. – disse, inesperadamente, Ícaros – Orrin está vivo, mas não posso garantir seu total restabelecimento. Está sob os cuidados do Oráculo, mestre de Serafim, seu antigo amigo. Peço para que descansem em paz esta noite, pois tomarei as medidas necessárias juntamente com aqueles que não lutaram. Não será incomodo para mim que durma em minha morada, Timeus. – finalizou.

- Em muito agradeço. – respondeu. Depois, voltando-se para os dois cavaleiros ali presentes, falou – Vocês dois ouviram bem. Descansem tranqüilamente e não se preocupem com nada. Pela manhã tudo estará bem.

Áries começou a seguir na direção das escadarias, deixando sua amadura para trás. Ícaros tomou impulso e voou até os arredores do Santuário. Geord e Alena trocaram um olhar por um instante. Então, decidiram acatar as ordens sem hesitar, mesmo sabendo que não dormiriam esta noite. Não mais.


	38. História Trinta e Sete

**História Trinta e Sete: Aqueles que têm esperança**

Casa de Virgem, antes do fim.

Os três últimos invasores prosseguiam inquietos na direção da próxima morada. Algo rugia em seus corações, algo pesado e triste que não conseguiram entender bem. Suspeitando que isso representasse alguma fraqueza, eles logo trataram de abandonar seus sentimentos e começaram a preparar suas mentes e corpos para a batalha mais perigosa, a luta contra o Oráculo.

Lendas e histórias sobre aquele tão temível ser não eram suficientes para se comparar com a sua verdadeira figura. Um homem misterioso, guardado pelos seus próprios mantos e que vive na mais distante escuridão do mundo, pois se acredita que seja cego. Sendo isso uma vantagem, os invasores restantes tratariam de aproveitá-la ao máximo. Sabiam que todos os que subiram as escadarias das Doze Casas haviam perecido por onde ficavam, pois do contrário já teriam retornado. Isso era um péssimo sinal, significava que o poder dos Lordes dourados era muito superior que o previsto.

Finalmente avistaram a grande morada à frente. Sua forma era um pouco diferente das anteriores. Era predominantemente um grandioso retângulo, como Leão, entretanto sua entrada possuía um semicírculo saltado repleto de pilares em suas laterais e a escadaria adentrava até, aproximadamente, a metade da estrutura circular.

Parado nas primeiras sombras de sua morada estava o contorno do Lorde dourado. A princípio não foi possível vislumbrar nada de seu corpo, apenas sua silhueta. Os invasores pisaram cautelosamente nos últimos degraus, já debaixo do alto teto do semicírculo. Haviam subido poucos degraus e já puderam ver os pés do cavaleiro quando este os dirigiu a palavra.

- Já chega! – sua voz ressoava como um canto de pássaros, ao mesmo que causava um temor espiritual capaz de destroçar a alma do mais corajoso entre os guerreiros – Seus pés repletos do sangue de vítimas inocentes não passarão deste ponto. Minha morada é um recanto de paz e tranqüilidade onde nenhum sangue deve ser derramado.

- Não fale asneira! – ordenou bravo o guerreiro mais altivo, pois deveria ser o de maior patente entre os outros – Somos servos de Ares e não tememos discursos de coragem ou o grito do nosso adversário. E a nós quem deve obedecer.

Com isso pisou mais a frente e se ergueu a pouco menos de sete degraus de seu adversário. Agora podia vislumbrar o tronco do seu inimigo, mas seu rosto ainda estava oculto por sombras. Ainda assim, sentiu um olhar penetrar a sua carne e dilacerar a sua alma. Tão poderoso foi aquele impacto que teve uma ânsia de vômito, mas não o fez, apenas caindo de joelhos no chão. Os outros invasores observaram-no pasmos e tentaram segurá-lo.

- Guerreiros de Ares, eu vejo mais pecando sob suas carnes que em qualquer outra besta desse mundo. Vocês pilharam, mataram, estupraram, destruíram e consumiram tudo o que suas armas podiam tocar, mas agora basta. Como guardião dessa Casa e Lorde dourado de Atena, condeno-os a pena de morte por terem feridos os protegidos da deusa e por macularem a pureza de minha morada com suas presenças. Adeus.

Por fim, virou-se e seu manto fez um longo movimento. Adentrou em sua morada, deixando os invasores confusos, mas ainda sim estáticos. Foi então que sentiram o ataque de Virgem ecoando em suas almas. Não demorou mais que dois segundos e todos os três caíram no chão, mortos e com suas almas destruídas. As lendas se fizeram verdadeiras. Quando caíram, escorregaram vários degraus e ficaram sob a chuva, longe da entrada da Casa.

Delfos estava meditando sobre os acontecimentos quando a chuva parou e ele pode sentir o Cosmo onipotente de um deus se aproximando. "Sim, sinto a lendária força do deus da guerra se aproximando", pensou. Refletiu apenas alguns segundos e sabia a quem estava destinado tal poder. "Orrin". Virou-se rapidamente e seguiu até a entrada de sua morada. Lá vislumbrou a destruição da Casa de Leão e sentiu o impacto do poder. Quando o último som morreu e não mais havia presença alguma ecoando de Leão, pensou no que fazer. Sem demora, partiu em direção a morada inferior, sentindo uma pequena chama do Cosmo de Orrin ecoando bravamente onde jazia. Logo estaria onde toda a vida pensável não poderia ter resistido. Logo estaria com o Lorde dourado da Casa de Leão em seus braços e o conduziria até seu último aposento, uma sala secreta de grandes portões onde guardava um local sagrado longe dos olhos de todos. Um salão que ainda não possuía nenhuma lenda escrita sobre si, e que estava florescendo agora…

Ruínas da Casa de Leão, aos primeiros raios do sol.

Andando tristemente por sobre as cinzas e o pó, Ícaros de Sagitário seguia em direção a presença que estava no local há alguns minutos, a sua espera não sabia dizer. Quem estava lá era Atena, deusa da Guerra e da Sabedoria. Ela procurava algo com seus olhos cabisbaixos, triste por tudo que havia acontecido na noite que ia embora. O sol surgia vermelho no céu, anunciando um dia de sangue. Uma lágrima caiu do rosto emoldurado da deusa enquanto andava lentamente, sem ao menos notar que Ícaros havia chegado.

- Meu belo cavaleiro de Sagitário – falou tristemente sem olhar para o mesmo –, como está o meu Santuário?

- Não muito bem, minha Senhora. – este se encontrava de joelhos e observando o chão – A destruição foi grande, os guerreiros do senhor da Guerra atacaram com fúria e nada ao seu alcance sobreviveu. As ruas estão cobertas de sangue, dos mais novos aos mais velhos. As perdas alcançaram números que não desejo pronunciar. A esperança nos foi arrancada de forma cruel.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Atena ainda procurava por algo, com pouco interesse, profundamente abalada pelas palavras de seu cavaleiro. Mais lágrimas cobriu seu rosto, tornando-o, mesmo na tristeza, ainda mais belo. Tomando um longo e calmo fôlego, a deusa falou mais uma vez.

- Então, de acordo com suas palavras, velhos, mulheres e crianças. Cavaleiros e guerreiros do inimigo. Todos jazem sem covas ou fogueiras nas ruas do meu Santuário. Do "nosso" lar. Nossa morada destruída e banhada em sangue em apenas um anoitecer… Essa é uma notícia que eu não esperava, nem mesmo quando houve a primeira Guerra. – inesperadamente seu rosto converteu-se em um rio de lágrimas – Diga-me meu jovem Ícaros, diga-me que muitos ainda estão bem e a salvo! Fale.

O Cavaleiro fechou seus olhos e ficou ainda mais entristecido. Lágrimas também saíram de seus olhos, e ele precisou de um bom tempo até poder recompor-se e conseguir pronunciar qualquer coisa. Sua voz saiu quase sumida e ganhando força a cada palavra.

- Sim, minha Senhora. Muitos ainda estão bem e a salvo, devido à bravura e o sacrifício de alguns de nossos mais honrosos cavaleiros de bronze e prata. Sem eles, o Santuário haveria de ter perecido mesmo se as Doze Casas nem fosse tocadas. A noite que agora se vai junto com as lágrimas do céu deve ser lembrada em nomes dos que defenderam o povo do Santuário. O nosso povo, minha Senhora.

Atena finalmente achou o que procurava há pouco. Quando se aprontou para abaixar, Ícaros ergueu-se e foi em sua direção, mas ela apenas gesticulou pedindo para que ficasse, sendo obedecida. A deusa abaixou-se graciosamente e pegou os fragmentos de uma espada quebrada ao seu meio, na lâmina. Em sua mão esquerda ergueu apenas a lâmina e na outra o fragmento que continha o cabo da arma. Ícaros ficou impressionado com a grandiosidade da arma mesmo estando destruída e inutilizável. Novamente de pé, a deusa olhou a arma e sentiu uma sutil fisgada de dor. A lâmina a havia cortado e um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu de sua mão esquerda.

- Essa é a Espada, uma das cinco armas concedidas ao mundo dos homens capaz de matar os deuses e foi forjada pelas mãos do próprio Heféstos. Esta arma em muito é perigosa e simboliza o nível de poder dos nossos inimigos. Entretanto, se por sorte não faço idéia, os Generais de Ares não sabem manobrar corretamente seus dons, motivo pelo qual Orrin de Leão tenha destruído uma delas. Mas… – em seu rosto surgiu uma sombra inexplicável, como se vislumbrasse um tempo além das eras – sinto que essa não será a última vez que a Espada venha a ter sua utilidade contra o Santuário. Entretanto, não posso e nem tenho o direito de tomar alguma atitude em relação a essa arma. A deixarei vagar no universo e que caia e seja encontrada por quem o destino determinar.

Foi assim a última vez que a Espada de Fobos brilhou. Aos poucos a arma foi sumindo até não restar mais nada nas mãos de Atena, apenas o sangue que se empossou lá e que a deusa não permitiu cair. Por um momento, a arma que reluzia prateada brilhou como ouro aos olhos de Ícaros, mas este logo esqueceu disso. Voltou-se para a deusa, esperando por ordens.

- Siga para as ruas do Santuário, meu cavaleiro. Recrute a todos que não estiverem cansados e organizem os funerais. Dê aos aldeões mortos enterros dignos, mas sem cerimônias, pois eu mesma farei uma brevemente. Quanto aos cavaleiros, dispam suas armaduras e as recolham em suas urnas. Façam boas fogueiras e coloquem seus corpos lá, mas ainda não os queimem. Quanto aos inimigos não quero que seus corpos sejam maculados por sentimentos de ira. Enterrem a todos e recolham suas armas para serem destruídas. Nada de reconstruções por hoje. Se ainda houver forças, podem começar a limpar as ruas do sangue. Ao amanhecer do próximo dia honraremos os heróis e mortos. Esta é a minha vontade.

Finalmente ela se virou e seguiu em frente, para as escadarias. Andava decidida e com a tristeza abandonando-a. Havia assuntos a serem feitos, notícias a serem enviadas e recebidas, visitas a se fazer. Ícaros seguiu em direção aos níveis inferiores do Santuário, onde a destruição e a morte o aguardavam. Recrutaria a todos que passassem em seu caminho. O dia seria tão longo como a noite, e muito mais triste do que já poderia ser…


	39. História Trinta e Oito

**História Trinta e Oito: O homem e sua fúria**

A terra do céu vermelho e cinza recebe seus filhos com ira e tristeza.

Ele adentrou no recinto sagrado, o templo de Ares. Ficava em um local longe do alcance de qualquer outro mortal, e somente dois entre seus guerreiros tinham permissão de subir até aquela alta torre. Ela permanecia no mais alto topo da cidade, a quase cem metros do chão, o que é muito alto para uma cidade plana. Lá havia apenas um quarto grandioso, adornado por véus e tecidos que pendia do teto, uma cama fechada com cortinas de linho fino e sem portas. Uma única escadaria circular de mármore branco que brotava do chão era o único acesso ao local restrito, protegida por uma porta praticamente indestrutível.

O quarto era circular, como a torre branca que o guardava, e ao seu redor ficavam diversas colunas bem ornamentadas ao invés de paredes e janelas fechadas. Além dessas colunas havia uma sacada que rodeava todo o quarto. De lá a onipotência do deus da Guerra era soberana, e toda cidade e além estava ao alcance de sua vista privilegiada. Entretanto, no momento, o deus da Guerra não estava em sua sacada para observar as distâncias que rodeavam seu lar. Estava pensativo, vestido apenas uma toga linho escuro e denso juntamente com um corselete de um couro negro bem polido. Sentava-se numa cadeira simples para os padrões do quarto atrás de si, por aonde veio os seus filhos, seus maiores e mais temíveis Generais.

Remo pisou com delicadeza no chão do quarto. Encontrava-se muito cansado, suado e ferido. Havia acabado de chegar do ataque da noite anterior, e agora a tarde já estendia seus braços pelo mundo. Andou calmamente e contendo os seus sentimentos até o seu pai, que estava de costas para a entrada, sentando inclinado e pensativo. Era raro o ver em tal posição. Lentamente Remo depositou no colo do pai o que trazia em seus braços e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Ares recebeu de bom grado o que trazia o seu filho, ajeitando-se melhor para recebê-lo. Jazia em seu colo o corpo esbranquiçado de seu outro filho, Liath de Fobos, General da Derrota, e sua lança dourada que terminou de matá-lo. O deus conteve um suspiro indescritível ao ver um sorriso no rosto de seu filho morto.

Levantando-se, Ares levou consigo apenas seu filho, deixando a lança cair no chão pesadamente. Depositou-o em sua cama, acompanhado pelo olhar de Remo ainda de joelhos. O deus acariciou o cabelo de seu filho e o ajeitou como se um rei repousasse em sua cama e não estivesse morto. Finalmente observou o outro filho, de joelhos e vivo, que aguardava a sua punição por ter retornado sem completar a sua missão. Ares encarou-o com a fúria de mil deuses, o que fez Remo se levantar de tamanho medo e se afastar um pouco mais de seu pai. Entretanto só conseguiu seguir alguns passos, pois a sacada era curta.

- Então retornas a minha presença, com meu filho morto e minha lança em mãos, mas não foi capaz de trazer Atena, viva ou morta, como lhe foi ordenado? – o deus manteve a calma em cada palavra, mas Remo sabia que sua fúria interior não poderia ser contida quando extravasasse – E ainda assim não foi capaz de matar nenhum cavaleiro de ouro sequer! Como permitiu que tudo isso acontecesse? Responda Deimos, filho do Medo! – gritou em sua exigência.

Remo ficou estático, encarando apenas o chão. O medo tornou-se rapidamente frustração e ira. Sabia muito bem o que reportar ao seu senhor, mas se sentia completamente enojado de não ter feito algo mais em sua missão. Até mesmo Liath dera tudo de si e no fim resolveu morrer a ter que conviver com a derrota.

- Meu senhor, meu deus, meu Pai. – respondeu sem observar o deus – Não tenho palavras que possam justificar a minha atitude. Diante de ti, neste exato momento, sinto-me como o pior de todos os homens, o pior de todos os filhos. Darei a minha vida se julgar correto por não ter completado minha missão, meu senhor. Assim o falo e prometo.

Ares recuou em sua cólera. Lentamente voltou a ser o deus da Guerra, calmo e controlador, ausente de sentimentos. Ficou passivo novamente e endireitou a si mesmo. Andou pelo seu quarto, observando todos os detalhes que havia ali, com se procurasse uma resposta escondida sob alguns de seus ornamentos. Finalmente parou a frente de Remo, que não ousava encará-lo, observando-o de cima com toda sua moral.

- Preste atenção, General Remo de Deimos do Esquadrão do Medo. Soube por intermédio de terceiros e segundos que muitos de nossos homens pereceram enquanto subiam as escadarias do Santuário de Atena. E, dentre aqueles que foram designados a seguir até o encontro da deusa, apenas ti retorna a mim. Isso não me é ruim ou bom. Pode até ser humilhante para ti ser o único que se retirou de lá com vida, mas agora necessito de toda a ajuda que me for concedida. Tenho meus aliados, mas somente agora percebo a força dos guerreiros atenienses. Espero que esse pronunciamento responda as dúvidas de seu coração.

Remo ficou silencioso. Sabia o que tudo isso significava. "Não serei morto, não hoje. Mas quanto aos aliados, não vejo nenhum até agora que tenha sido de grande ajuda. Nós, servos de Ares, viemos dando nossas vidas ao longo dessa guerra e nenhuma outra força veio nos ajudar diante das batalhas mais terríveis. A quem será que meu Pai se referia há pouco?", pensou.

Repentinamente, Ares estendeu seu braço e pegou firme sob o queixo de seu filho, forçando a olhar para si, olhos nos olhos. Remo sentiu no fundo da alma do deus uma ira inexplicável e contagiante, logo seus sentimentos tornaram-se iguais e ele pode entender o que estava por trás da mente de seu pai. Ambos estavam contaminados pela fúria mais ardente que um ser poderia possuir. Ódio por Atena e seus guerreiros, ódio pela morte de Liath, ódio por tudo está indo fora do planejado. O ódio era o motivo de existir do deus da Guerra, e apenas sua ambição alimentava aquilo. Uma ambição além do que pode ser controlado, um instinto selvagem que rege o seu ser. Remo entendeu isso, e finalmente olhando nos olhos de seu pai, sentiu-se o filho do deus da Guerra, o ser que fora nomeado pelos homens de Deimos, o deus do Medo.

- Por longos anos permiti que meus filhos se misturassem aos mortais para que aprendessem o máximo possível sobre as suas guerras e acreditassem que seus sentimentos são vagos e imbecis. – enquanto o deus falava continuava a segurar seu filho, olhos nos olhos, enchendo-o com sua própria fúria – Entretanto, o lado amoroso de sua mãe Afrodite reinou em seus corações o tempo todo, tornando-os fracos e passivos ao amor. Essa foi a Ruína de Phoebos, seu irmão. Agora ele foi banido ao Tártaro por um mortal servo de Atena que cultua o amor acima de todas as coisas. – mudando a postura, o deus soltou o filho e forçou a ver o irmão morto na cama – Não percebe nada Remo? Aquele que está ali nunca foi o deus que sustentava o título da Derrota, e foi ele quem foi derrotado. E tudo isso graças aos mortais, aos homens fracos e tolos que se julgam capazes de amar e matar ao mesmo tempo. Tudo isso por causa de Atena, que rouba o amor das pessoas somente pra si, iludindo a todo que caem em sua rede de conspiração. Tudo isso é culpa daquela deusa, de minha irmã. Como deuses, nosso dever é destruir esse mal de uma vez por todas e fazer reinar nossa vontade sobre os mortais que ela diz tanto amar, matando-os para proteger as suas vontades. Vamos destroná-la, antes que seus olhos recaiam sobre nós definitivamente.

Fez uma pausa. Soltando o filho, mirou o horizonte, em direção a cidade de Atenas e ao Santuário mais além, mesmo que ambos estivessem fora de vista. Remo tremia de uma fúria que pouco entendia, e que aos poucos encontrava o seu coração, tornando mais denso e frio que o mais resistente dos metais. Estava matando o seu amor, abandonando todos os sentimentos bons que herdou de sua mãe. Estava tornando-se apenas filho de Ares, estava se tornando o deus do Medo. A partir daquele momento sua armadura e arma não mais brilhariam como ouro. Tornar-se-iam foscas e negras como a noite mais escura, onde a todos as que observassem cairiam aos seus pés de tamanho pavor. O General Remo estava se tornando Deimos, a essência do medo.

- O que me diz Deimos meu filho? – o deus falou tranquilamente, erguendo a mão para trazer o seu novo filho para perto de si e fazê-lo também contemplar as planícies distantes – O que me diz sobre tudo isso? Vamos fazer todos os homens da Grécia tremer diante nós, deuses do Olímpio? Vamos destruir a vida de nossos inimigos e guerrearmos em nome de todo o ódio que nos causaram?

- Sim, meu pai. – a voz de Deimos ecoou de modo diferente, como se saísse do fundo de sua garganta – Vamos levar o medo e o pavor aos corações dos homens que tem esperança. O ataque ao Santuário de Atena pode ter ocorrido de modo indesejado, mas agora os sobreviventes estão apavorados. Levemos às ruas e à guerra dos homens nossa mensagem de morte e terror.

Os dois demônios gargalhavam enquanto o sol se punha no oeste. As nuvens refletiam ainda mais vermelhas sobre a cidade de Esparta, como nunca fizeram antes. Os moradores sentiram o temor ecoando da torre mais alta. Os guerreiros de Ares logo perceberam que a batalha pode ter sido perdida, mas a guerra ainda não havia chegado ao fim. Ares encarou seu filho por um tempo e virou-se em direção as escadas. Enquanto andava falou para Deimos.

- Leve o corpo de seu irmão para o quarto dele. Repouse-o lá tranqüilamente. Tenho assuntos a tratar com nossos aliados. O Tártaro me aguarda…


	40. História Trinta e Nove

**História Trinta e Nove: Aqueles que vivem em dias tristes**

O sol estava se despedindo do dia vermelho.

Um homem forte e vestindo uma armadura de brilho esverdeado andava penoso pelas ruas vazias do Santuário de Atena. Em muitos dias aquelas ruas estariam cheias de gente, comprando e vendendo frutas no mercado local, conversando sobre os dias antigos e suas obrigações. Crianças poderiam está correndo ao redor de uma fonte ali perto, e um cão velho correria assustado por causa da confusão que elas fariam. Isso tudo passava pela mente daquele cavaleiro jovem, mas cansado. Os dias não eram mais os mesmo, e a grandes lutas de outrora apenas refletiam fracamente diante das adversidades dos dias presentes.

Cansado, o cavaleiro de prata Portos de Hércules sentou-se na borda da fonte que vira ali perto, nas ruas mais baixas do Santuário. O chão brilhava em vermelho fosco em alguns pontos. Cada marca no chão representava uma pessoa, duas ou mais. O cavaleiro deu um longo suspiro. "Dias terríveis passaram e dias terríveis ainda estão por vir", pensou. "Essa não foi a mais difícil das batalhas travadas pelo Santuário, mas, com certeza, foi a que mais o abalou. Nunca o lar sagrado da nossa Senhora foi tão barbarizado como na noite anterior. Nunca na história antiga desse local a ira de um deus causou tanto mal. Será que os registros estão corretos?".

Então, levantou-se mais uma vez e seguiu rua abaixo, em direção ao Portão Sagrado, onde a cena de destruição não poderia ser maior. Ao chegar lá, deparou-se com a calamidade. Casas destruídas, o Portão queimado conservando algumas fagulhas e muito sangue. Foi neste local onde a defesa do Santuário tombou, e nele onde ocorreu a maior parte da carnificina. Muitos dos que haviam sobrevivido agora estavam lá, recolhendo o que sobrou do ataque. Alguns outros tentavam concertar o mínimo possível do Portão tombado, mas a situação estava comprometedora. Portos decidiu agir, como o capitão responsável pelo Santuário, e ajudou no que pode, até onde as suas forças permitiram.

Somente com o cair e o avançar da noite que conseguiram levantar parte da muralha tombada e um lado do Portão, o que foi um grande avanço em pouco tempo. Ficaram satisfeitos com o que fizeram, e todos se voltaram para agradecer os fortes braços de Portos. O cavaleiro se sentiu imensamente feliz e, por um breve momento, pode esquecer os acontecimentos. Por um momento esqueceu quantos haviam morrido ali. Por um breve momento o pensamente de ver seu irmão mais novo morto foi substituído por uma felicidade que não morava mais no coração arrasado do Santuário, não naqueles dias.

Praça do Relógio Zodiacal, centro do Santuário.

A noite já havia caído sobre o Santuário há algumas horas. Sobre os portões de pedra que cercam o Relógio no centro da Praça estavam dois cavaleiros. Estavam muito cansados e relaxando um pouco as pernas do árduo e penoso trabalho de reorganizar o Santuário. Em muito ajudaram, mas foram dispensados mais cedo pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro, pois estes acreditavam está em dívida com todos os outros cavaleiros por não terem participado efetivamente da proteção do local durante o ataque. Esse fato não era por completo verdade, pois todos assistiram à destruição da Casa de Áries e de Leão, que se julgava ainda está vazia. Além disso, correu a notícia da morte de Lorde Isaac de Gêmeos durante o ataque, e que Lorde Rhodes de Câncer havia sido morto nos campos de batalha da guerra de Peloponeso há algumas semanas. Tudo isso somado ao sentimento de tristeza causava uma culpa generalizada a todos os cavaleiros que, mesmo tendo lutado bravamente, não conseguiam se perdoar por não terem dados suas vidas para proteger mais vidas. Morrer protegendo seu lar, o Santuário de Atena.

- A noite está muito fria. – disse melancolicamente Geord de Lince – Isso significa que o outono está deixando essas terras para entrarmos no mais frio dos invernos.

- Não sei olhar para o vento e dizer se ele trará bons ou maus frutos, Geord. – disse sua acompanhante, Alena de Águia – Entretanto, não espero que o inverno seja cinza e frio, e sim coberto de vermelho para todos os lados que se procure um horizonte. E sei que sabes disso.

Calaram-se por um tempo. Estavam imaginando tudo pelo que passaram até aquele dia, os inimigos derrotados e as lutas vencidas pelo Santuário, e não conseguiam imaginar o que exatamente estava por vir. Suas mentes estavam relaxadas agora, mesmo pensando em coisas ruins. Entretanto, seus corações temiam pelo futuro do Santuário e dos cavaleiros que tanto respeitavam. Essa noite um dos Lordes dourados foi assassinado e Áries e Leão quase foram derrotados.

"Mestre", pensou Geord. "Ocultou de todos o seu destino como guardião dourado e em sua primeira missão com a armadura de Leão quase veio a falecer. Na verdade, o senhor nos deu a maior de todas as esperanças quando se manteve vivo até o fim. Um cavaleiro que um dia perdeu sua armadura e honra ergueu-se soberano usando o mais valioso e respeitado dos trajes de Atena, uma armadura de ouro. E em sua primeira tarefa como Lorde dourado enfrentou o mais poderoso dos Generais do inimigo e quebrou sua espada. Essa é a maior de todas as esperanças que o Santuário possui hoje, quando seu coração está ferido grandiosamente".

- Geord, seu mestre é o possuidor da armadura de Leão, não é? – Alena perguntou timidamente.

- Sim, é sim. Foi eleito sucessor e portador digno da armadura de Leão há cinco ou seis dias. Foi no mesmo dia em que me tornei o cavaleiro de Lince.

- Então, pergunto-me, por que o Grande Mestre não comunicou a todos a sua eleição? Por que não comunicou a todos que Lorde Rhodes havia nos deixado? Não consigo entender… – suspirou.

Por um curto tempo Geord apenas observou aquela amazona de prata, cabisbaixa e pensativa sentada ao seu lado. É incrível como apenas o fato de terem lutados juntos durante toda a noite passada os tenham tornados muito mais que amigos. "Um dia eu queria ser tão sábia como ela, e agora percebo que ela é tão perdida em pensamentos sábios quanto eu", pensou sorrindo. Ela percebeu o sorriso e ficou sem graça, encarando ainda mais o chão.

- Não entendo muita coisa sobre o que os "grandes" tratam, e pouco compreendia meu mestre também. O único que foi comunicado de sua eleição, além dos Lordes dourados, fui eu por ser seu ex-aprendiz e porque assim insistiu. Nunca em nenhum dia fui tão feliz como naquele. Havia realizado meu sonho de ser um cavaleiro e ainda por cima ver meu mestre sendo elevado ao maior dos cargos. – ele sorriu ainda mais – E, por fim, como não haveria mais nenhum Guardião da Noite, ele me nomeou como tal, pois essa era a sua vontade e a do Grande Mestre.

Parou de falar. Sua felicidade e sorriso sumiram inesperadamente. Alena ficou esperando por uma continuação estranhando a mudança radical que passara pelo rosto de seu amigo. Geord ficou pensando um pouco, mordeu o lábio e voltou a encará-la.

- Eu nunca poderei pagar uma dívida tão grande quanto a que tenho com o meu mestre. Mesmo estando graduado, acima de todas as coisas devo minha vida a meu mestre. Não há pessoa quem admiro mais. Eu o amo como o melhor dos irmãos.

Impulsionada por um sentimento incontrolável, Alena abraçou-o. Isso o pegou desprevenido e demorou a corresponder o gesto. Geord sentiu o perfume da mulher, mesmo estando enfraquecido devido ao longo dia de trabalho que morria na noite. "Rosas do campo…", pensou. E, por um longo momento, ficaram abraçados, reconfortando-se um no outro. Por um momento esqueceram que eram cavaleiros de Atena. Por um momento foram somente eles, à noite e as estrelas.


	41. História Quarenta

**História Quarenta: O discurso da Deusa**

As trevas que o cercavam estavam sumindo, e as lembranças perdidas retornaram-lhe ao coração.

Aos poucos, muito lentamente, Orrin foi abrindo os olhos. Sua visão ainda estava muito turva e escura, não conseguindo distinguir corretamente as formas que o cercavam. Ouviu o espremer de um pano molhado e logo após ser repousado sobre sua cabeça. Estava frio. Alguém estava ao seu lado, sentado em alguma cadeira, enquanto ele, pelo que podia sentir, estava deitado sobre uma grande e confortável cama.

- Quem está ai… – falou fracamente, ganhando forças aos poucos.

A silhueta da pessoa ao seu lado virou-se num estrondo. Pelo que Orrin pôde entender, a pessoa tomou um grande susto logo substituído pelo mais puro alívio. Não tinha certeza até ouvir a voz da pessoa.

- Orrin, meu querido, não se esforce. Mas se quiser saber já é tarde da noite. – a mulher falava calmamente.

- Delia? – perguntou ainda não conseguindo entender.

- Não se esforce ainda mais, por favor. – falou implorando próximo ao seu ouvido e pegando suas mãos e guardando dentro das dela – Você esforçou-se muito na noite anterior e precisa de descanso. Se não fosse pelos cuidados do mestre Delfos poderia não está mais entre nós. Agora durma meu amor. Descanse.

A voz de sua amada soou de forma melodiosa, deixando-o sonolento. Seu corpo relaxou mais uma vez e a última coisa que sentiu foi o repousar de suas mãos na cama. Logo estava embarcado em sonhos estranhos que não seguiam padrão algum, estando hora em um local, hora em outro. Ficou perdido em seus próprios devaneios até despertar perturbado e confuso. Pondo as mãos no rosto, curvou-se para se sentar ainda na cama.

Sentiu novamente suas forças, mas não tinha certeza se poderia andar. Olhou em volta e descobriu-se em um local estranho. Fazia uma noite escura que lentamente recebia alguns raios de sol no horizonte distante. Estava amanhecendo e Orrin dormira um dia inteiro. Parou para melhor analisar o ambiente diferente. Tratava-se de grandioso quarto, algo digno de reis. Só podia está em uma das Doze Casas, mas nem imaginava qual. A sua fora destruída, disso tinha certeza. Foi então que tudo lhe voltou à mente. "A Casa!", pensou. "Minha morada estava sob ataque. Eu a protegi e… derrotei Liath, General e filho de Ares. O que aconteceu depois?".

Perdido, tentou se levantar quando sentiu algo barrando sua passagem. Jazia debruçada, em parte sobre suas pernas e outra encostada numa cadeira, Delia. Orrin esqueceu o que pretendia fazer rapidamente. Ficou admirando-a naquela posição sem ousar tocá-la. Finalmente decidiu acariciar-lhe o cabelo negro como a noite. Ela respondeu ao toque apenas com um leve movimento da cabeça. Estava sonhando. "Ela passou o tempo todo comigo, sinto isso", pensou. "Não deve ter dormido nada enquanto eu lutava, pois senti sua prece me dando forças para continuar. Obrigado meu anjo". Beijou-lhe a testa.

Lentamente saiu da cama e com muito esforço, mas delicadamente, repousou sua amada no seu lugar. Cobriu-a com as cobertas e seguiu até a grande porta do aposento. Descalço e ainda sem todo o seu equilíbrio recuperado, cruzou um largo salão e escolheu uma porta aleatoriamente. Seguiu por mais duas portas até chegar ao corredor principal da morada. Ali só havia uma entrada e saída, mas seu objetivo era outro. Cruzou o corredor deserto e chegou a uma última porta. Ao abri-la sentiu o vento frio da noite. Ali, um pouco mais a frente, estava uma varanda que já conhecia bem. Andou até o peitoril e olhou para baixo. Estava na Casa de Sagitário.

O Santuário estava escuro. Não havia luzes acesas no Portão Sagrado lá ao longe, o que significava a ausência de patrulhas. O local todo estava mergulhado numa noite fria e silenciosa. "Quantos devem ter sobrevivido? Qual será o nível de destruição pelo qual todo o Santuário passou?". Seguindo o olhar para as Casas mais abaixo vislumbrou que duas moradas haviam sumido. Áries e Leão tombaram. "Espero que Lorde Timeus esteja a salvo".

- E estou – a voz pegou Orrin desprevenido.

O Lorde de Áries vinha ao seu encontro cruzando a sala que antecede a varanda. Orrin respeitou cada passo do cavaleiro até o seu encontro. Timeus olhou inicialmente para o companheiro, mas ao encontrar o peitoril dirigiu sua vista até a Casa de Leão, ou o vazio que ela deveria representar.

- É estranho contemplar o Santuário quando se percebe que duas de suas mais majestosas Casas do Zodíaco não existem mais. O que achas? – perguntou ainda observando a escuridão.

- Bem, não tenho certeza… Acredito que o símbolo máximo do Santuário sempre foi a morada da nossa deusa, a Grande Casa. Tenho certeza que sem ela não haveria Santuário algum.

- Sábias palavras para alguém que ainda é jovem, mesmo não sendo o mais jovem entre os Lordes dourados. Sua sabedoria em muito me espanta, e agrada. Isso demonstra que meu grande amigo Edmond o treinou bem ao mesmo que o instruía nas antigas tradições. A vista dos mais jovens, a integridade do Santuário ainda pode ser maculada caso seja necessário.

Orrin ficou em silêncio. Percebeu quanto o homem ao seu lado era importante e sábio. O simples pensamente de vê-lo morto agora o assombrava. Alguém com tanta sabedoria não deveria ser um guerreiro, e sim, quem sabe, um conselheiro ou o próprio Grande Mestre.

- Meu amigo, você pensa alto demais! – Timeus falou com um tom humorado ao mesmo que Orrin fazia um careta de desentendido – Não sou Delfos, mas meu Cosmo ressoa tão sensivelmente como o dele. Posso ouvir pensamentos quando são gritados na mente dos outros. Por isso digo para que tenha cuidado com o que fala, e ainda mais com o que pensa, pois se um dia pronunciar seus pensamentos poderá entrar em problemas sérios.

Orrin ficou admirado com a simplicidade como Timeus tratou aquele assunto. "Ele foi capaz de ler minha mente, mesmo sem desejar, e ainda me aconselha educadamente a ter cuidado com o que penso ao lado de grandes. Esse homem está além da minha imaginação", pensou, mas logo se repreendeu, pois Timeus ainda estava ao seu lado e olhando para si sorridente. Então o cavaleiro de Áries ficou sério.

- Tive medo por você ontem, jovem Orrin. Morrer em combate é algo que todos nós podemos ter em nosso destino, mas sofrer uma morte causada pelas mãos de um deus em fúria é a pior de todas, pois estaria condenado a tortura por toda a eternidade no Tártaro. Além disso, não queríamos perder mais um companheiro dourado.

- Como assim mais um? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Rhodes de Câncer morreu a duas semanas nos campos de batalha onde estava e ontem, sob o ataque de Esparta, Lorde Isaac de Gêmeos se sacrificou para impedir a passagem dos Generais de Ares. Pelo que se sabe, foi encontrada em sua morada apenas sua armadura vazia e nenhum sangue. Não se tem certeza quanto a quem o matou, mas Atena julga o fato de haver um terceiro General entre nós naquela noite.

Orrin ficou cabisbaixo. As notícias não eram nada boas. O Santuário perdeu dois de seus Lordes dourados e muitos outros cavaleiros de bronze e prata. Passaram um longo tempo conversando sobre os acontecimentos que chegaram aos ouvidos de Timeus até ele finalmente ficar cansado e muito entristecido. Pelo menos agora Orrin tinha a certeza de que seu aprendiz estava bem e a salvo. O sol já estava surgindo completamente no céu. A aurora trazia ares quentes, mas a tristeza ainda não abandonara o Santuário, que despertava lentamente.

- Agora vá ao seu quarto, Orrin, e descanse um pouco mais. Acorde a senhorita Delia que cuidou tão bem de você todo o dia anterior, após os cuidados do Lorde Delfos. Então, quando for a segunda hora após o amanhecer siga para a Praça do Relógio. Veja lá embaixo. – apontou com um gesto da cabeça – Duas grandes fogueiras foram erguidas para serem queimadas em homenagem aos que morreram defendendo este lar. Não esqueça de ir lá, pois Atena fará um pronunciamento para todo o Santuário.

Com isso, saiu da varanda deixando Orrin sozinho. Ele passou um tempo observando as distâncias além do Santuário. Viu as enormes encostas que rodeiam o templo de Atena, e então se sentiu intimidado pelas montanhas e pelo sol. Voltou seu olhar para mais perto, e notou as primeiras pessoas que varriam as ruas, os poucos soldados que já se dirigiam para seus postos. Passeou os olhos pelas ruínas causadas pelo ataque, e então encontrou o pequeno cemitério dos cavaleiros cheio de novas lápides. Além dos limites do Santuário abriu-se um grande descampado cheio de novas covas. Ali jaziam os guerreiros do inimigo, que não retornou para tomar o que lhe pertencia. "Isso demonstra a consideração de Ares para com os seus protegidos".

Finalmente tomou coragem de abandonar aquela vista e seguiu para o seu quarto. Lá acordou Delia, que o abraçou longamente. Ele acariciava seu cabelo liso enquanto ela apenas o encarava tristemente enquanto fala tudo o que sabia e que tinha ocorrido com Orrin. Passaram um longo tempo assim, comeram pouco e beberam alguma coisa que estava por perto até ouvirem um sino na distância. Devia ser esse o sinal para o pronunciamento da deusa. Agora mais arrumado e sentindo-se mais fortalecido, desceram juntos da Casa de Sagitário por um dos caminhos secretos e mais rápidos que levava até uma ruela próxima da Praça do Relógio. De lá seguiram até se unirem à multidão e chegarem diante do Relógio.

Uma estrutura em forma de palanque havia sido erguida com pedras grossas e grandes. Em cima delas estava uma estrutura de madeira que formava um piso de melhor apoio, e uma escada descia por trás da estrutura até encontrar a porta do muro que cercava o Relógio Zodiacal. De dentro do Relógio surgiu o Grande Mestre em seus trajes habituais e seu elmo misterioso, e logo atrás veio Atena. Todos se curvaram de joelhos e não ergueram até a deusa lhes dirigir a palavra.

- Levantem-se todos, meus filhos amados! – sua voz ecoou tristemente bela.

- Os dias tornaram-se cinzentos e vermelhos durante os últimos anos. Todos já estão cientes da guerra que Atenas trava contra Esparta pelo domínio de toda a Grécia. Foi durante uma das batalhas dessa guerra que nosso tão amado Lorde Rhodes de Câncer veio a perecer, devido a um ato covarde por parte dos guerreiros de Ares. Isso ocorreu há pouco mais de duas semanas. Nada lhes foi contado por motivos que somente eu devo saber, assim para melhor protegê-los. Entretanto esse método tornou-se inutilizável após a primeira investida de Ares a esse templo. Todos ficaram alerta e desesperados, pois a guerra que se arrastava por tanto tempo finalmente havia chegado a "nossa" morada. E então, finalmente, o inimigo investiu com toda a sua fúria sobre nós ao mesmo que o fazia em um outro lugar, diante das montanhas cercam a cidade de Atenas. Nós resistimos, mesmo com a triste perda do Lorde Isaac de Gêmeos durante a batalha, até finalmente Ares enlouquecer e tentar destruir todo o Santuário com sua lança. – nesse momento todos contiveram uma exclamação de espanto – Por sorte, e com minhas preces, o ataque não foi totalmente efetivo. Ares matara apenas seu filho mais amado, um dos seus Generais que invadiram o Santuário. Agora, mas que nunca, ele está furioso e usará de todo o seu poder para me destruir, destruindo a todos nós.

Fez-se um silêncio mortal. Apenas o som do vento fraco era audível nesse momento. A deusa estava cabisbaixa, com um olhar triste para o vazio, o que desesperou algumas pessoas. "Estamos perdidos! Nossa deusa não acredita mais na esperança". Mas Atena logo se ergue ainda mais poderosa e divina que jamais fora, assustando a muitos. Ela encarava-os determinada, com uma vontade encorajadora. A esperança ressurgiu no coração do povo.

- Eu vos digo agora, meus protegidos. Não pereceremos diante da força espartana. Não deixarei que Ares mate mais homens e mulheres inocentes que apenas tentam viver num mundo infestado de maldades além das causadas pelos deuses. Vós não mereceis tal opressão de nenhum ser divino que seja, e é minha função permitir a sua existência nesse mundo. Mesmo que um dia eu venha a perecer, não permitirei mais mortes. Não tolerarei mais Esparta e Ares, que se esconde por trás dela. Está na hora de acabar com essa guerra, seja para o bem ou para o mal, antes que a Era dos Deuses chegue ao seu fim. Nesta hora triste oremos pelos que nos protegeram com suas vidas até o último segundo. E, em nome deles, vamos nos reerguer ainda mais valorosos que antes. Tenhamos fé, e nunca percam a sua esperança.

A deusa se retirou. O Grande Mestre fez um gesto aos dois soldados que estavam à frente das grandes fogueiras, acendendo-as. O fogo se espalhou rapidamente e queimou poderoso e inabalável. O vento soprava lentamente, mas foi capaz de trazer o calor das fogueiras a todos que estavam ali. Todos oravam em nome dos que morreram lutando nos campos de batalha de Peloponeso e no ataque ao Santuário.

Então o vento soprou fortemente, levando chapéus e flores brancas. Todos admiraram a beleza como que as flores dançavam no ar. O fogo queimou ainda mais fortemente, e por um breve momento deu a entender que os mortos responderam as preces. Isso aliviou os corações mais infiéis, e a esperança cresceu naquele momento de paz. "Devemos ter esperança", pensaram Delia e Orrin.

Num lugar ali perto, uma gota de sangue vermelha havia sido derramada propositadamente. Era o local onde a lança de Ares perfurou o chão após atingir Liath. Exatamente naquela fenda, há uma noite anterior, Atena erguera a Espada quebrada. Cortou-se, mas conteve o sangue, empoçando-o na sua mão. Então a deusa depositou o sangue no solo, exatamente sobre aquela fenda. Entretanto, via-se que o pequeno buraco agora estava preenchido. Uma flor havia nascido apenas com o sangue da deusa. Sua cor era diferente aos olhos das pessoas, variando do prateado da Lua ao brilho do Sol. Seja como for, uma coisa era certa. Ao passar por ela mais tarde, Orrin observou toda a planície desolada e cheia de escombros. Apenas a flor estava viva ali. Não conhecendo a planta, refletiu como deveria chamá-la. Decidindo-se, tratou de ajeitar o local que a rodeava para deixá-la bem a vista de pés desprevenidos.

Ele a chamou de Esperança… O Florescer de Esperança…


	42. História Quarenta e Um

**História Quarenta e Um: Aqueles que buscam o escultor**

A aurora anunciava mais um dia fatigante.

Após o ataque, o Santuário mobilizou-se completamente voltando sua atenção para a reconstrução de boa parte do que um dia fora o Templo de Atena. O principal local a ser limpo foram as ruas, cheias de escombros e sangue. Por dois longos dias as crianças foram proibidas de sair de suas casas, atarefadas apenas com a limpeza doméstica, pois aqui e ali ainda podiam-se ver vestígios grotescos da terrível noite. Uma semana inteira foi devotada unicamente para a remoção de escombros e organização das casas que ainda estavam de pé, incluindo as que foram queimadas.

O tempo estava passando aos olhos de Orrin, que recebeu ordens restritas de descansar na Casa de Sagitário. Mesmo estando lá em tempo integral, o cavaleiro de Leão mal presenciava Lorde Ícaros, pois ele havia sido encarregado de ser o coordenador geral das atividades em todo o Santuário. Sem muitas opções, Orrin apenas esperou que os dias passassem lenta e tediosamente, ansiando por uma oportunidade de se vê livre daquela situação humilhante. Delia não o consolava lembrando-o sempre que deveria ficar de cama por pelo menos três semanas, recomendações de Delfos e ordens diretas do Grande Mestre.

Entretanto, nove dias após o ataque, Orrin recebeu uma nova ordem do Grande Mestre. Ele estava livre de sua situação de enfermo, porém teria que viajar para uma terra distante. A mensagem não falava mais nada, apenas que teria um acompanhante e que levasse sua armadura. Não entendendo, no raiar do outro dia Orrin despediu-se de Delia e partiu para o Portão Sagrado. Lá encontrou alguém que não esperava. Era Lorde Timeus de Áries, vestindo trajes montanheses de regiões desconhecidas e também levando a suas costas a urna de seu traje divino.

- Será meu acompanhante? – perguntou Orrin surpreso.

- Realmente não se trata somente de companhia, e sim de proteção e guia. Além disso, ambos seguiremos por uma estrada longa e cansativa, que em muito nos cobrará resistência e paciência. Um ajudará o outro dependendo da necessidade, para em fim podermos alcançar nosso objetivo.

- Que seria? – perguntou sem compreender ainda muito bem o que era tudo aquilo.

- É simples, jovem Leão. – Timeus falava como um mestre ao seu discípulo – Viajaremos por uma terra inóspita até alcançarmos a minha segunda morada. Lá encontraremos meu discípulo, Theron de Escultor, ou Tora, como prefere ser chamado. Ele deverá consertar nossas armaduras.

"Então era nesse local onde se encontrava Áries quando o Santuário foi atacado pela primeira vez", pensou Orrin. "Ele não pode responder a União dourada que houve naquela mesma noite por está treinando um discípulo, mas ninguém sabia onde era esse local. Quer dizer então que o discípulo de Timeus é capaz de consertar armaduras!". Orrin passou um tempo refletindo a informação enquanto Áries analisava tudo o que ambos haviam trazido para a viagem. Foi então que algo surgiu à mente de Leão.

- Espere um instante, Lorde Timeus. Se o seu aprendiz conhece as habilidades necessárias para concertar armaduras, por que o senhor não as conserta então, já que ensinou a técnica a Escultor?

- Bem, é muito simples. – suspirou, como se estivesse cansado de explicar tal fato – Não sou capaz de concertar armaduras sem as ferramentas necessárias. O ofício das armaduras foi introduzido unicamente ao primeiro cavaleiro da constelação Escultor, mestre de meu mestre. Entretanto, mesmo tendo ensinado as técnicas necessárias ao seu sucessor, Escultor sabia que a única forma de trabalhar nas armaduras seria usando suas ferramentas, as ferramentas estelares da sua constelação. Originalmente, tais ferramentas só atendiam ao chamado e as mãos do cavaleiro de Escultor, mas Atena notou que era necessário passar adiante tal ofício para casos de necessidade. E a cada nova guerra, novos cavaleiros surgem e mais armaduras perecem. Foi então que o ofício chegou as minhas mãos, e a repassei as ferramentas para o cavaleiro de Escultor atual. Por isso temos que viajar.

- Entendo. Então, quantos dias de viagem do Santuário até esse local?

- Na velocidade dos homens diria que uns dois meses… – respondeu tranquilamente.

- O quê!? – perguntou Orrin incrédulo – Dois meses? Isso é tempo demais. Quando retornarmos todo o Santuário estará destruído, se não a Grécia…

- Acalme-se, jovem Leão. – sorriu Timeus – Esse é mais um dos motivos de eu ser seu acompanhante. Não apenas por ser o único que conhece o caminho e por ter que também concertar minha armadura. Eu possuo uma forma mais rápida para viajar. Estaremos concertando nossos trajes amanhã pela manhã, garanto. Atena me permitiu usar essa técnica devido à urgência.

- À medida que vou te conhecendo, Lorde Timeus, percebo que não és apenas sábio, mas também fala em enigmas. O que quer dizer?

- Digo que possuo o dom da telepatia. Essa é a habilidade especial e única dos guardiões da Primeira Casa de Atena. Assim sendo, posso nos teletransportar.

Momentaneamente Orrin não soube bem o que ouviu ou como reagir. Então, subitamente, sua mente clareou-se. "Lógico, o mestre Timeus é conhecido como o Telepata", pensou. "Não me lembrava mais desse fato. Com essa técnica poderemos cruzar fronteiras em apenas um piscar de olhos. Incrível. Mas…". Encarou decidido o seu acompanhante, que já esperava pela próxima pergunta ansioso.

- Então, Lorde, se pode utilizar o teletransporte por que disse antes que somente amanhã pela manhã é que estaremos concertando nossos trajes? – perguntou bastante intrigado.

- A esse pergunta apenas uma resposta visual poderá lhe responder melhor. E se continuarmos a perder tempo aqui, nós nunca chegaremos a tempo do anoitecer. Por isso pegue sua mochila de viajem e segure firmemente meu ombro. Poderia fazer-nos desaparecer rapidamente, entretanto a distância a ser alcançada é muito grande em tão pouco tempo. Terei que me concentrar bem antes de partirmos. Resista o máximo que poder.

Timeus fechou os olhos. Inicialmente Orrin não sentiu nada de estranho, apenas achando meio constrangedor ficar segurando o ombro do cavaleiro de Áries enquanto que todo o Portão Sagrado atrás assistia a cena. Então, inesperadamente, sentiu um Cosmo crescente surgindo de seu acompanhante. Uma explosão de energia o pegou desprevenido, tendo que apertar ainda mais o ombro de Timeus a fim de não ser arremessado. A quantidade de Cosmo que o poder cobrava era assustadora. Ficar tão perto de um Cosmo assim poderia causar ferimentos sérios a um homem normal, mas o corpo de Orrin já estava acostumado.

Um pequeno fragmento de pedra que explodia com o liberar do Cosmo de Timeus passou zunindo ao lado da orelha direita de Orrin. O zunido cresceu repentinamente e tudo ficou escuro. A sensação foi de ter mergulhado na eternidade escura do Universo. Tudo aquilo durou um tempo incalculável, mas Orrin sentia que nem mesmo um segundo havia transcorrido. Perdeu o chão por um breve momento e sua mão vacilou do ombro de Timeus. Pensando que cairia eternamente na escuridão do Universo que o rodeava, ele gritou de pavor até sentir uma forte pancada nas nádegas e na cabeça. Havia caído num chão de pedra azul cinzenta, com terra por perto. Sentindo bastante dor onde sua cabeça bateu, imediatamente pôs as mãos àquela região. Uma mão amiga surgiu à frente do seu rosto. Timeus o ajudou a se levantar.

- Permita-me que peça perdão pela viajem, jovem Leão. Entretanto, carregar num único teletransporte quatro fontes de Cosmo cansa bastante.

- Disse quatro? – perguntou observando tudo ao redor, ainda acariciando a cabeça e limpando as vestes.

- Sim. Nossos trajes ecoam mais Cosmo que nossas almas. Eles representam uma fonte de poder gigantesca, o que em muito aumenta a força dos Lordes dourados. Entretanto, muito mais da metade de todo esse poder está dirigido apenas para a nossa proteção e a do próprio traje. Isso garante que ele se torne praticamente indestrutível.

- Interessante Lorde Timeus. Isso ajuda o suficiente o meu conhecimento. Vejo que o Grande Mestre o colocou ao meu lado por mais um motivo: ensinar-me. Pelo menos ajudar a lembrar-me mais sobre os conhecimentos antigos das Doze armaduras. "Conhecer a si próprio antes que o inimigo".

- Vejo que ainda lembra de muito que disse Edmond de Touro, meu amigo e seu mestre. Ótimo saber disso. Vamos, devemos prosseguir pela estrada inacabada antes do por do Sol ou nos atrasaremos para o encontro. Tudo já foi marcado com antecedência pelo Grande Mestre, e não é cortês deixar nosso anfitrião esperando… – refletiu um pouco como se tentasse lembrar de algo – Sim, sua pergunta. Olhe ao redor e diga o que ver, com os olhos e com o coração.

Orrin ficou impressionado. Estavam em meios a montanhas altas e cinzentas, que estendiam seus braços a todo o horizonte. O som de um pequeno riacho estava próximo, mas não era visível. Os mais altos picos, e eram vários, estavam cobertos de neve eterna. O clima não era muito agradável, pois o frio era intenso. A pouca terra que via formava uma estrada já muito antiga e desgastada. Nem mesmo as montanhas que rodeavam Atenas se mostravam tão hostis. Não havia uma alma viva por perto, mas Orrin conseguia sentir a presença de um Cosmo horrível ecoando de todos os lugares, como se a cordilheira onde estavam estivesse pulsando viva de malícia e desprezo pela vida que a ousara tocar.

Tal sentimento pressionava o Cosmo de Orrin para as profundezas de sua alma, tornando-o uma vela acesa diante de um temporal, onde ao mais fraco dos ventos ele estaria perdido. Percebendo a aflição pela qual o coração de Orrin passava, Timeus tentou melhorar sua estima.

- Não se desespere diante das Montanhas Proibidas, jovem Leão. Estou ao seu lado, e como disse um ajudará ao outro, mesmo estando convicto que nada nos afligirá durante nossa passagem. O que sente é apenas o efeito do Cosmo maligno que um dia despertou aqui, sob a vastidão dessa cordilheira. Agora apenas a montanha é nossa inimiga, e o vale escuro mais a frente.

- Quem em sã consciência se sentiria a vontade sob a sombra de tais montanhas? Mais que lugar é esse afinal, Lorde Timeus? Foi aqui onde viveu durante os seus cinco anos de reclusão? – a voz mal lhe saia da boca.

- Não, não foi aqui onde treinamos. O lugar ainda fica mais a frente. Entretanto, a presença maligna das Montanhas Proibidas impede a qualquer telepada de alcançar tal lugar, pois ele fica isolado e cercado por tais montanhas. O local é pacífico e agradável, garanto.

Timeus deu alguns passos a frente e chamou Orrin. Este permaneceu onde estava por um tempo e, esquentando o seu coração com bons pensamentos, seguiu adiante. Quando alcançou seu acompanhante uma névoa pouco densa começou a surgir à frente deles.

- Bem vindo à estrada antiga e abandonada das Montanhas Proibidas. O nome é Jamiel, região sudoeste das Terras Orientais desconhecidas. Estamos nos limites máximos do reinado dos Persas, inimigos da Grécia.


	43. História Quarenta e Dois

**História Quarenta e Dois: Aqueles que percorrem as montanhas**

A névoa aumentava a cada passo, assim como o mistério do lugar.

Em muitas viagens às mais estranhas terras, Orrin tinha certeza de algo: aquele era o mais remoto e inexplorado local onde havia pisado. O medo do desconhecido fazia parte da vida dos cavaleiros de Atena. Entretanto, a natureza e essência do local pulsavam de forma ameaçadora, impedindo os corações mais fracos de seguirem adiante. Era muito estranho para Orrin sentir tamanho poder de intimidação ecoando de montanhas, pois a Grécia é cercada por grandes montanhas nos mais diversos pontos. O próprio Santuário estava aos pés de picos e escarpas intimidadoras.

A viagem prosseguiu e o caminho era único em sua maioria. Sempre que encontravam uma bifurcação Timeus analisava bem a sua memória a fim de não errar na sua escolha. Acabava sempre escolhendo o caminho com o aspecto mais hostil e pedregoso, e logo a estrada foi substituída por um caminho plano de montanha, cheio de fendas perigosas onde pés descuidados poderiam se machucar seriamente.

Mesmo mal vestido para o clima de inverno que fazia, Orrin foi esperto e afortunado em calçar suas botas mais pesadas, pois esperava ter que atravessar as montanhas que cercam o Santuário. Entretanto, sua roupa de couro simples para aventureiros não possuía a espessura adequável para o frio que descia dos picos congelados. Começou a se preocupar com isso um pouco tarde, mas Timeus o aconselhou esquentar-se usando uma parcela mínima de seu Cosmo, o que muito agradou Orrin quando o fez.

Se viajasse sozinho por aquelas terras Orrin estava certo que o mínimo que lhe ocorreria seria ficar perdido. Cada passo dado aumentava razoavelmente a espessura da névoa ao redor deles. Em poucos minutos de caminhada o horizonte não era mais visível e uma hora depois enxergar o chão um pouco mais a frente apresentava as suas dificuldades. Entretanto, mesmo separados parcialmente um do outro, Orrin e Timeus enxergavam-se perfeitamente bem, como se a névoa recusasse tocá-los.

Horas depois, quando a névoa brilhava em suas camadas mais espessas, Timeus parou a caminha para um descanso. Haviam alcançado o riacho que Orrin ouvira pela primeira vez lá bem atrás, quando chegaram as Montanhas Proibidas de Jamiel. Entretanto, o som que julgou ser um pequeno riacho havia aumentado e o que via a frente do caminho era uma enorme cachoeira, já bem fraca, pois o inverno estava se aproximando, mas ainda sim belíssima para um lugar tão tenebroso. Almoçaram ali, apenas comidas secas e frutas com um pouco de vinho que Timeus trouxera. Orrin insistiu que dormissem um pouco antes de retornarem a caminhada, mas seu acompanhante justificou que ali não era hora ou local.

- Espíritos ainda dormem por essa hora. – falou sombriamente – Entretanto, o odor de sonhos abre seus apetites insaciáveis. Não desejo que nos tornemos escravos de nossos próprios sonhos.

Após essa breve explicação, Orrin não pediu ou questionou mais nada. Enfrentar espíritos pode ser feito pelos cavaleiros, mas a idéia de acordar um em tal lugar era assustadora. Os espíritos, explicou Timeus, são alimentados por devaneios e loucuras dos homens, e sonhos são sempre bem apetitosos quando se tornam pesadelos. Dormir sob a sombra de tais montanhas pode despertar os piores remorsos e medos, o que convocaria um número incalculável de problemas para eles. Uma batalha ali poderia ser o fim deles, pois mesmo se não ficassem muito machucados estariam exaustos e ainda havia um longo caminho a atravessar.

A viajem em muito serviu para Orrin sob os mais diversos aspectos. Controlar o medo no seu coração devido à presença das montanhas representava um grande desafio, pois o caminho somente intensificava os maus agouros. O ar era rarefeito dificultando o respirar, e controlar a própria fadiga treinava a paciência e o vigor do cavaleiro.

Entretanto, o que mais testou a paciência e a sabedoria de Orrin durante a viagem foi o conhecimento de Timeus. Antes de tal encontro nunca haviam conversado muito, mas depois desejou ficar anos sem encontrar o cavaleiro de Áries. Ele falava muito e sobre os mais diversificados assuntos. Era impressionante como conseguia falar e andar ao mesmo tempo sem cansar naquelas montanhas. O tempo todo se referia a Orrin como "jovem Leão", mesmo algum tempo depois ter dito que apenas tinha vinte e seis anos.

Era verdade que muito do que Timeus pronunciava tinha sua razão e fosse sábio, mas alguns assuntos que chamavam a atenção de Orrin sempre eram coroados com frases enigmáticas e charadas do destino. Não tinha muita certeza se tudo aquilo era obra do acaso ou porque Timeus falara demais, mas ele sempre tinha que rever algum assunto estranho quando o citava. Curioso como um gato, Orrin insistia em saber mais sobre lendas obscuras e conhecimentos perdidos, principalmente os que citavam o Santuário e as Grandes Guerras Gregas da antiguidade. Entretanto, Timeus sempre justificava que o conhecimento tem seu preço e suas conseqüências, não querendo falar mais nada, sendo tão fácil de começar a declamar sobre algo como finalizar uma discussão.

E assim foi viajar ao lado do cavaleiro de Áries, Lorde dourado da Primeira Casa. O dia já estava se pondo e a névoa começou a ficar avermelhada quando Timeus apressou o passo, quase deixando Orrin para trás inesperadamente.

- Qual é o motivo da mudança de velocidade? – perguntou Leão.

- Estamos atrasados, e o trecho a frente sempre é sombrio. Se a noite cair teremos problemas.

- Se ficar escuro é só ascender tochas… – então falou sombriamente – Se bem que prefiro não está dentro dessa névoa quando a noite cair.

- Muito sábio de sua parte, e ascender tochas aqui é impossível. O vento frio que desce das montanhas acima cai como tempestade a noite. Não sei o quanto frio ficará, mas calculo que nossos Cosmos não poderão nos esquentar por muito tempo. Vamos!

Seguiram em silêncio mais um pouco, contornado curvas estreitas. Repentinamente o caminho tornou-se novamente uma estrada, mas a névoa se adensou ainda mais. Tiveram que caminhar muito juntos agora, pois enxergar o chão estava difícil. A névoa começou a brilhar mais pálida que nunca e depois escureceu para um cinza. "Como ele consegue saber qual é o caminho certo agora?", perguntou-se Orrin. Seguiram apenas mais uns metros quando Timeus parou. Afastou-se um pouco de seu acompanhante e ergueu os braços abrindo-os para céu, fechando os olhos e murmurando algumas palavras. Elas ecoaram na vastidão do nevoeiro e tudo começou a ficar mais nítido novamente. Orrin sufocou uma exclamação quando a névoa desapareceu.

Estavam sobre uma ponte de pedra estreita e lisa. Duas pessoas não passariam lado a lado por ali. Essa era a estrada pela qual seguiram as cegas há pouco tempo e encontravam-se exatamente na metade. A ponte erguia-se sobre um precipício, onde em seu fundo jazia um cemitério de esqueletos retorcidos devido às estalagmites que preenchiam todo o vale. Alguns dos mortos traziam armaduras enferrujadas e outras ainda reluziam com a luz fraca do por do sol.

- Que lugar mais decrépito é esse? – perguntou Leão.

- Este é o Vale das Armaduras mortas. Muitos um dia já usaram esse caminho que cruza as Montanhas Proibidas, antes dela ser chamada assim, mas isso é uma longa e triste história. Nunca pronuncie os mortos nesse lugar, pois eles podem responder.

- Então, é deste Vale que ecoa a essência desse Cosmo maligno que rodeiam as Montanhas. Realmente agora que estou aqui meu coração está mais apertado que nunca.

- O meu também, não se engane. Apenas os deuses sem coração podem cruzar esse Vale sem serem afetados por tamanha presença. Alega-se que um dia Prometeu já cruzou esse vale, mas isso é apenas lenda. Vamos, não olhe para os mortos ou eles podem te chamar para lhes fazer companhia.

Prosseguiram cautelosos. Mesmo estreita e lisa, a ponte de pedra era firme e não escorregava. O maior problema era evitar olhar para baixo e consequentemente para os mortos, mas conseguiram cruzar até com certa facilidade. Entretanto, quando já estavam novamente em terra firme, eles ouviram um sussurro no vento que ecoou por todo o Vale. Prevendo o pior, Timeus soltou sua armadura das costas seguido por Orrin. Viraram-se cautelosos na direção da ponte, novamente recoberta por névoa.

Ali avistaram algo inacreditável e bizarro. Um ser imenso cruzava a ponte em sua direção. Tinha a forma de um lagarto comprido e maleável, com uma longa cauda e pescoço. Seu rosto se assemelhava a uma Serpente marinha. De seu dorso saltavam duas grandes asas, por assim dizer. Suas quatro patas agarravam-se a ponte como mãos. Por fim, todo o seu corpo era composto de ossos e armaduras enferrujadas, nada mais. Era o guardião do Vale das Armaduras mortas, e seu nome era impronunciável a língua dos Gregos.

- Então era o que nós mais temíamos. – gritou Áries – O nosso Inimigo possui o pior de todos os aliados. Mas saiba criatura do Tártaro que seu mestre não me intimida de maneira alguma. Mande essa mensagem a ele quando retornar: que os Cavaleiros de Atena morreram protegendo este mundo das mãos sujas dele. Retornou para onde veio.

A criatura soltou um silvo mortal e investiu contra Timeus. Orrin estava preparado, mas o cavaleiro de Áries agiu sozinho. O Cosmo que ecoava dentro de si era poderoso e destrutivo, uma parcela significativa do poder do Universo. Nada poderia sobreviver àquilo.

- STARLIGHT DESTRUCTION! – gritou erguendo os braços.

O poder afastou todas as sombras que cobriam o local. Meteoritos de luz surgiram e baniram a criatura feita de ossos para o abismo mais atrás. Antes mesmo de sumir de vista ela explodiu e diversas ossadas voaram na direção dos cavaleiros. Orrin tomou a frente de Timeus e ergueu seu punho em chamas.

- SANCTIFIED HOWL! – gritou.

A chuva de ossos rompeu em cinzas a frente dos cavaleiros. Nenhum dos estilhaços amaldiçoados restou. O Vale das Armaduras mortas voltou a ficar em paz. Cansados, os cavaleiros apenas trocaram um olhar breve seguiram seu caminho. A presença maligna das montanhas morria as suas costas juntamente com a névoa.


	44. História Quarenta e Três

**História Quarenta e Três: O homem que conserta armaduras**

Atrás ficava um inimigo de passado longínquo e o futuro estendia-se por além do caminho.

A noite já caíra quando finalmente chegaram. Eles saíram agora das encostas das montanhas e prosseguiram por uma parte bastante plana e espaçosa. A beira de um abismo mais a frente erguia-se majestosamente uma torre alta com vários pavimentos. Tinha a forma de um octógono perfeito, e que se estreitava à medida que subia. Tal torre continha inscrições de línguas mortas, longe dos conhecimentos de Orrin. Ornamentos em ouro cobriam as paredes. Entretanto, um detalhe chamou mais a atenção de Leão. No andar térreo não havia portas ou janelas. Uma morada sem entrada.

- Interessante. Noto que não há entradas. Como faremos para falar com o seu aprendiz, Lorde Timeus?

- O fato de não haver entradas se justifica com nossas capacidades telepáticas. Mas isso não nos impedirá de falar com meu aprendiz. Sinto o Cosmo dele dentro da torre. Vamos até lá.

Aproximaram-se sem medo. Quando chegaram bem à frente da torre, Timeus anunciou sua presença. Orrin achou tudo àquilo bem estranho para uma relação de mestre e aprendiz, ou formal demais.

- Aqui é o Lorde dourado de Atena, Timeus de Áries, acompanhado pelo recém Lorde da Casa de Leão, Orrin. Desejamos falar com o mestre da Torre. O que ele tem a nos oferecer?

- Que partam dessa terra amaldiçoada e o deixem em paz! – gritou uma voz infantil em resposta.

Timeus recebeu aquilo como a mais sincera surpresa. Ficando um pouco impaciente, endireitou a sua postura e insistiu com seu tom formal.

- Alego que viemos de muito longe, estamos cansados e enfrentamos um servo do Inimigo. Além disso, nossa presença foi antecipadamente avisada, ou não recebeu tal aviso? Desejamos entrar e descansar.

Silêncio. Orrin já estava ficando impaciente com tudo aquilo. "Quem ele pensa que é? Estamos exaustos e famintos, sujos até onde possa ser possível imaginar e fica com essa ladainha toda em não querer nos receber. Vou acabar com a raça dele". Mas conteve seu punho, pois Timeus foi mais rápido.

Apenas com o olhar e com a força do Cosmo, o cavaleiro de Áries fez a terra tremer em completa fúria. A torre balançou assustadoramente e Orrin pensou que fosse tombar. Entretanto ela fez o inverso. O poder telepático de Timeus ergueu a torre por completo e começou a girá-la cada vez mais rapidamente em torno de seu próprio eixo. Em meio a toda a confusão e barulho uma voz abafada e desesperada foi distinguível: "desisto!". Assim, o Cosmo de Timeus cessou e tudo voltou perfeitamente ao seu devido lugar. Uma escada de rochas lisas e planas foi formando-se à frente dos Lordes, mas não foi produzida pelo Cosmo de Áries.

Quando subiram avistaram uma porta no primeiro andar onde estavam e um quarto muito estranho aos hábitos gregos. Um calçado feito de madeira estava jogado de lado, mas se arrumou sozinho antes do piso elevado do cômodo. Os cavaleiros descalçaram os pés e entraram. Lá dentro, ajeitando tudo que havia sido bagunçado pelo poder de Timeus e por meio da telepatia, estava um jovem vestindo trajes estranhos e calçando meias grossas e brancas. Seu cabelo acinzentado e longo (não tanto quanto o do mestre) estava amarrado atrás da cabeça e nos próprios cabelos. Da forma como se vestia mais aparentava ser uma mulher que um homem. Ainda era muito garoto aos olhos de Orrin. Escondido num lado do cômodo repousava a urna da armadura de Escultor.

- É muito bom te ver também mestre! – exclamou o anfitrião – Espero que não tenham sido mal-educados ao ponto de fazerem uma viagem tão longa sem me trazer um bom vinho grego. – observou-os ansiosamente.

- É bom poder revê-lo também, guardião das armaduras… – disse Timeus.

- Sem títulos, por favor. Não estamos na Grécia – falou como se aquilo o ofendesse.

-… Cavaleiro de Atena da Constelação de Escultor, Theron – continuou como se nada o tivesse atrapalhado.

Por um momento, e bem curto, o Cosmo do anfitrião explodiu de raiva, mas com a mesma rapidez se acalmou. Olhou para os dois visitantes calmamente, a procura de algo. Passou um tempo analisando as feições de Orrin, o que o fez ficar constrangido e impaciente. Levantou-se e foi até uma cômoda, onde pegou de cima dela uma pesada caixa de madeira entalhada. Ela brilhava de tão bem polida a luz fraca do luar. Ajeitou a caixa a sua frente, mas não fez menção de abri-la.

- Muito bem, mestre. Recebi sim as ordens do Grande Mestre em suas palavras sempre gentis e formais. Entretanto, peço que poupe as regalias. Não gosto de formalismos, a idade ainda não me permite. – com isso deu uma risada fraca e rápida – O que me dizem sobre o vinho então?

- Ele está aqui, como pediu. – abrindo a bolsa, Timeus puxou uma segunda garrafa lacrada – Tive trabalho de achar, pois minha adega foi destruída junto com a Casa de Áries.

- Não precisa falar mais sobre esse assunto, mestre. O Grande Mestre foi muito gentil em deixar-me informado em relação a tudo, e, conhecendo meu gênio, fez questão de enfatizar o quanto necessita de vocês com urgência. Por isso mesmo amanhã ao nascer do dia concertarei suas armaduras com o maior prazer, depois de analisá-las, logicamente.

- Como assim? – falou pela primeira vez Orrin – Não concertará nossas armaduras simplesmente, precisando ainda analisá-las? O que isso quer dizer?

- Calma, Lorde dourado. – respondeu o anfitrião – Vejo que não está ciente de todo o ritual que precede o concertar das armaduras. Por agora – fez força para abrir o vinho –, devemos apenas relaxar, falar de coisas boas e reconfortar nossos corações, pois a caminhada cruzando as montanhas lá trás sempre nos deixa cansados e maltratados. Nos andares de cima poderá encontrar uma grande banheira ao modo dessas terras, e roupas longas de dormir. Nem preciso mencionar que aqui é meu lar e minhas leis valem. Por isso, nada de calçado nos cômodos.

Após algumas outras explicações peculiares, Orrin começou a entender o que havia de estranho naquele local. Havia desenhos das paredes, coisas não apreciadas na Grécia. Eles retratavam as mais diversas cenas e sua arte era única. Não havia paredes de pedra por toda a torre, sendo ela feita apenas de madeira e tecidos finos de alta resistência. O chão dos cômodos sempre era elevado e a banheira grande e profunda ficava embutida no chão, ainda abaixo do nível do cômodo. Pelo menos a água era quente para aquele lugar e clima.

O que achou mais estranho, e não conseguiu resposta para isso, era a forma como Theron conseguia tanta comida e água, além de nem imaginar o método para esquentá-las. Por fim, Orrin aceitou tudo maravilhado, apenas ficando incomodado com a roupa de dormir, muito longa e pesada, bordada e cheia de pinturas.

Outra coisa que odiou foi o reencontro de mestre e aprendiz, não sabendo dizer quem falava mais. Ficaram horas noite adentro conversando sobre tudo que podia existir no mundo, e repetindo se possível, a contra gosto de Orrin que logo foi se aprontar para deitar. Entretanto, os três conversaram muito no início sobre o Santuário, pois Theron havia pisado lá uma única vez e desejava saber de tudo, da disposição das Doze Casas até o mais mínimo dos jardins.

Estavam falando sobre as gerações passadas quando Orrin ficou subitamente interressado no assunto, assustando os outros dois.

- O que disse mesmo a respeito das gerações, Lorde Timeus? – perguntou Orrin repentinamente.

- Eu dizia que os cavaleiros de Atena são recentes para os padrões das Eras, mas a luta contra os males do mundo vem além da chegada de nossa Senhora e da consolidação do Santuário. Vários foram os homens dotados de poderes além da imaginação que pregaram a luta contra os primeiros demônios. Assim falam as lendas, e o primeiro a reunir os antigos foi Atena em seu recanto de paz, formado por suas próprias mãos. O Santuário é um espelho de sua vontade, um domínio unicamente seu, onde nenhum outro deus pode pisar. Ares quebrou uma das condutas divinas ao atacá-lo com sua Ira Divina, e isso não tem perdão. Agora Atena está furiosa ao mesmo que aflita, pois não quer permitir que mais vidas sejam sacrificadas.

- Entretanto, na guerra os vivos devem perecer até que se faça paz. – disse Theron – Nossa Senhora não conseguirá salvar a todos sem sacrifícios e, mesmo sabendo disso, não medirá esforços para impedi-los.

- Mas é nossa função lutarmos para salvar os que necessitam! – exclamou Orrin – Nosso dever é impedir mais mortes injustas causadas pelos caprichos dos mais onipotentes. Devemos evitar sacrifícios em vão, não?

- Nenhum sacrifício é em vão, jovem Leão. – disse Timeus pacificamente – Não entendeu o que queremos dizer. Atena nos relembrou do amor que temos em nós e como intensificá-lo sem limites. Entretanto, a deusa possui tanto desse amor por nós que seria capaz de fazer aquilo que nós tentamos impedir com todas as nossas forças. Ares sabe disso e fará de tudo para levá-la à uma armadilha de sentimentos. Quando isso ocorrer, nossa Senhora deverá escolher por sua própria vida ou pela nossa.

- Não podemos permitir que ela caia ou nós cairemos também – falou Theron.

Orrin absorveu as palavras lentamente. A idéia de Timeus e de seu discípulo ficou na sua mente girando até ele finalmente compreender tudo o que foi dito. Com uma expressão de espanto, dirigiu-se a ambos.

- Quer dizer então que os senhores pensam que um dia Atena perecerá por sua própria vontade, e que esse dia está se aproximando?

O silêncio mortal foi sua resposta. Nada mais foi dito por Orrin aquela noite e, após um tempo, despediu-se de ambos e retirou-se. Tomou um longo e demorado banho, refletindo. "Será que a esperança no coração de Timeus e Theron está desaparecendo? Ou então sua sabedoria o estão alertando para algo que poderá representar o fim de Atena e seus seguidores? Não, não pode ser. Se falharmos para com a deusa o mundo mergulhará nas trevas, e Ares guiará o destino as suas próprias regras. Somente sangue cobrirá os campos da Grécia. Não podemos permitir isso! Não abandonarei minha esperança mesmo que meu conhecimento diga o contrário. Se um dia o mundo como conhecemos ruir, darei minha vida para torná-lo melhor uma última vez". Com esse pensamento adormeceu.

Acordou muito bem disposto no outro dia, mas observou que o sol em muito já havia desperto. Correu em arrumar-se, descendo a torre em busca dos outros moradores. Somente os encontrou lá em baixo, a frente da torre, conversando distraidamente e cada um sentando sobre sua respectiva urna. Timeus fumava um longo cachimbo e Theron observava as nuvens brancas. Parecia ainda mais jovem, não aparentando passar dos treze anos.

- Desculpem-me por não despertar mais cedo. – falou Orrin prontamente alcançando-os – Penso porque não me acordaram…

- Não pense e nem ache nada de grosseiro. – disse Theron tranquilamente – O que havia de ser feito já está feito. Não o incomodamos porque os olhos que não foram escolhidos devem continuar desconhecendo – então se sentou mais verticalmente e indicou uma urna dourada a frente de todos.

A urna reluzia com o brilho da manhã, como se nunca tivesse brilhado antes. Orrin ficou espantado com o poder que ecoava dentro dela. Sem demora observou o Escultor e seu mestre, e ambos concordaram com a cabeça. Ele puxou devagar, mas firmemente, a alavanca em corrente que abria a urna. Quando esta se abriu a armadura sagrada brilhou intensamente com o tocar dos raios solares e todos precisaram evitar o olhar por um momento. Zunindo alto na manhã, a armadura em forma de Leão investiu contra o seu mestre e trajou-lhe douradamente. Lá estava mais uma vez, nova e reluzente, a armadura da constelação de Leão protegendo Lorde Orrin.

Foi então que finalmente ao observar melhor os outros dois cavaleiros que percebeu algo inesperado. Ambos também trajavam suas armaduras. O cordeiro da lã dourada brilhava tão intensamente quanto Leão. A armadura de Escultor, imensamente prateada com detalhes em ouro e cristal de um azul claro, não perdia em luminosidade e imponência. Na cintura de Escultor havia uma cinta moldada na própria armadura, onde duas pequenas ferramentas douradas reluziam.

- Agora que nossos trajes estão renovados, devemos partir imediatamente, pois essas foram às ordens do Grande Mestre. – disse Timeus – Entretanto, sinto que nossa velocidade deverá ser ainda maior. Analise concentradamente os fluxos furiosos de Cosmos que ecoam do Oeste.

Orrin não precisou se concentrar muito. Ao muito longe ele sentia a luta de Cosmos furiosos. Uma grande batalha estava acontecendo novamente e eles estavam longe. Deviam ir até lá imediatamente. Prevendo o pior, Timeus pegou sua urna e coisas que havia trazido, e por telepatia as de Orrin foram reunidas rapidamente. Despediram-se longamente de Theron, agradecendo pela ajuda.

- Olhem para o Leste apenas quando cruzarem as montanhas, mestre, pois o inimigo que citou ontem a noite ainda está rondando por este lugar. Posso senti-lo agora, alerta. Nunca olhem para trás ou desviem de seu caminho. Que Atena os guiem para a esperança… Orrin – gritou para quem chamava ao longe – Não pense que nossa esperança está escassa, pois enquanto o coração de um cavaleiro bater será suficiente para Atena ser protegida e amada. Continue com a sua esperança de dias melhores, mesmo que o destino só traga sombras.


	45. História Quarenta e Quatro

**História Quarenta e Quatro: Aqueles que seguem para os Campos**

Eles marcharam em direção aos campos e vales da cidade.

Era horário de almoço do dia no qual Orrin e Timeus haviam partido. Geord estava sentado sob a sombra de uma velha árvore próxima aos campos verdejantes sobre as montanhas do Santuário. Era um vasto campo onde agora, em uma de suas extremidades próximas aos penhascos mais altos, muita terra havia sido remexida para enterrar os guerreiros inimigos mortos. Um canto de paz e tranqüilidade, muito distante do Portão Sagrado e dos caminhos principais.

O sol estava alto no céu aberto, mas seu calor era agradável devido à época do ano. Servindo-se de um pouco de pão e frutas secas, almoçou ali relaxado. O trabalho pesado da manhã agora cessara e sua maior tarefa viria a seguir. Entretanto, de nada sabia ainda aquele cavaleiro. Após comer encostou-se a árvore e aproveitou sua sombra e o vento fraco para dormir um pouco.

Subindo as encostas íngremes dos penhascos que cercam o local, no lado mais alto ficava a Grande Casa. No momento poucas presenças ali residiam e Atena não se encontrava no Santuário. Entretanto, na sala de meditação do Grande Mestre, ele e um cavaleiro discutiam abertamente. Estavam próximos de uma decisão.

- Lorde Edmond, estamos cientes dos acontecimentos. – disse o Grande Mestre sentado em seu trono – Aprecio sua preocupação, mas quanto ao que me pede não sei se posso permitir. O Santuário ainda está fragilizado com o ataque que recebemos e retirar um único Cavaleiro dourado deste local poderá representar um fim mais próximo…

- Vossa Santidade, imploro que não envie uma tropa para defender Atenas sem a presença de um dos Lordes dourados. – pediu de joelhos – Se perdermos mais cavaleiros numa tentativa de defender a Cidade-Estado o fim também estará mais próximo.

O Grande Mestre refletiu. Levantou-se e andou de um lado para o outro. Ele sabia sua posição e quais eram suas ordens. Entretanto, permitir que outros cavaleiros morressem seria desvantajoso demais para a sua Senhora. A proteção da Deusa estaria comprometida seriamente. Perder mais vidas não ajudaria, ainda mais inutilmente. Finalmente parou a frente de seu trono e dirigiu-se ao cavaleiro que esperava pacientemente.

- Pois muito bem, Lorde Edmond. Eu indico que serás tu quem partirá liderando nossos guerreiros. Enviaremos uma tropa composta por cinqüenta homens e doze cavaleiros, contando com você. – percebendo que Edmond desejava falar, completou – Quanto ao número escasso é o que posso disponibilizar sem fragilizar nossas defesas. Nossos soldados são melhores que os atenienses e os cavaleiros valem mais que dezenas ou centenas de homens. Sua maior utilidade será na luta contra os Guerreiros de Ares.

- Vossa Santidade é justo em sua escolha. Mas ainda há algo que desejaria falar…

- Em relação aos Cavaleiros escolhidos, enviar-lhe-ei a lista com os nomes às duas horas após esse horário. Deverá reuni-los o mais brevemente possível. Os soldados estarão esperando a frente do Portão Sagrado antes da quarta hora após esse horário. Deveram sair antes do por do sol e acampar nos Campos Vermelhos. – o Grande Mestre dirigiu seu olhar em direção às portas do salão – Quanto à companhia de Lorde Aniel de Capricórnio, digo que não deverá ir mesmo sabendo que a idéia partiu dele – finalizou a conversa e ordenou a saída de Touro.

O Grande Mestre saiu em direção ao portal nos fundos do salão e Lorde Edmond tomou rumo em direção à saída. Quando alcançou as grandes portas ouviu alguém resmungando baixinho do outro lado. Riu consigo mesmo balançando a cabeça em reprovação a conduta do seu companheiro.

O dia seguiu seu curso tranqüilamente. Geord estava trabalhando sem sua armadura consertando uma das casas destruídas, ao mesmo que outros cavaleiros também o faziam. Já havia levantado vários blocos de pedra no concerto da parede destruída da casa quando uma criança dirigiu-lhe a palavra. Trazia uma mensagem de Lorde Edmond de Touro, mestre de seu mestre. Lendo o conteúdo soube que havia sido requisitado para partir na proteção da Cidade-Estado de Atenas, supostamente ameaçada por um eminente ataque.

Terminando o mais brevemente possível seu serviço correu na direção de sua casa e organizou todo o material que fora requisitado. Acampariam a frente da cidade, juntamente com outras tropas que já aguardavam. Pegando tudo o que podia levar e mantimentos para uma estadia de dois dias, partiu vestindo sua simples, mas lustrosa e resistente armadura de Lince. O sol refletia uma coloração em tons de azul brotando de sua armadura e o vento tentava inutilmente carregar o manto escuro que tinha aos seus ombros. Dirigiu-se até o Portão Sagrado.

Quando chegou a rua mais alta a frente do Portão, contemplou a tropa estacionada. Cinqüenta homens armados com longas lanças e espadas na cintura estavam em formação à frente do Portão, olhando para o horizonte distante. Todos trajavam a mesma armadura metálica de brilho amarronzado, o símbolo dos soldados do Santuário. Seguiriam para a guerra. Geord desceu a rua e encontrou-se mais a frente com outros cavaleiros requisitados. Cavaleiros de bronze e prata estavam ali, todos trajando suas imponentes armaduras. Não reconheceu nenhum amigo em meio aos homens presentes, apenas rostos familiares.

Eis que finalmente surgiu o regente da tropa, Arkious, o General dos Soldados. Um homem alto montado num cavalo cinza, com cabelo negro brilhoso e curto. Seu olhar era austero e imponente, um verdadeiro líder. Alguns diziam que havia matado dois guerreiros de Ares de poderoso escalão e possuía um domínio sobre o Cosmo incomparável aos soldados. Ainda sim não se tornou um cavaleiro, pois seu gosto e afeição são pelas batalhas e armas. Uma das exceções do Santuário, mas tinha muito amor pelo local.

O general brandiu sua espada longa para os soldados, que responderam erguendo alto suas lanças e com um grito que ecoou por todo o Santuário. Os protetores de menor pelotão do Templo de Atena estavam finalmente seguindo à guerra e em muito estavam ansiosos. Então surgiu o Guardião do Solo sagrado do Santuário, Lorde Edmond de Touro. Imponente em seu traje dourado, ele surgiu a pé de um canto escondido e colocou-se ao lado de Arkious. Mesmo com o general montado, estavam quase a mesma altura.

- Atenção Soldados do Santuário. – Edmond calou-os – Vocês estão reunidos com o propósito de defenderem a Cidade-Estado de Atenas, lar dos nossos aliados e seguidores fiéis da nossa Senhora. Vocês partiram em marcha até os Campos Vermelhos e lá lutaram para proteger aquela cidade em nome de Atena. É chegada à hora do Santuário erguer-se de suas ruínas e banir as tropas de Ares para o Tártaro – com isso todos gritaram e brandiram suas armas.

Geord apoiou com veemência aquelas palavras. Estava farto de mortes e das atitudes do deus da Guerra. Essa seria a investida definitiva do Santuário para proteger a cidade que o deus deseja tanto destruir, e ele não gostaria de ficar de fora. Finalmente era chegada à hora de contra-atacar, e os inimigos de Atena pagariam com suas vidas por tentarem destruir o que a deusa mais tentou proteger: seu lar e o amor dos homens. Lutariam uma última vez em nome da justiça a fim de terminar com o reinado de guerras egoístas do deus insano.

- À luta Soldados do Santuário! – berrou Arkious

E eles marcharam.

Os Campos Vermelhos.

O sol já estava se pondo quando chegaram ao seu destino. Um longo vale se estendia entre as montanhas que rodeiam a alta Cidade de Atenas, voltado para o sul. Esse local é a passagem mais fácil para a cidade e desemboca na entrada principal da mesma. Havia árvores que cobriam o vale e, como era outono, em algumas ainda restavam poucas de suas folhas secas e murchas, variando sempre num tom do amarelado ao vermelho vivo. O chão era coberto por um capim amarelado e salpicado por todos os lados por folhas caídas. Era um local espaçoso para algumas estradas e perfeito para emboscadas.

Quando chegaram à orla das árvores mais densas e juntas avistaram um grande exército estacionado, montes de barracas e camas improvisadas ao relento. Era o posto de defesa avançado da Cidade. Ali se encontravam diversos atenienses, mas a grande maioria do exército era composta por cidades aliadas a liga de Delos. Lorde Edmond e Arkious seguiram a frente, mandado a tropa esperar. Cinco cavaleiros foram chamados e os seguiram, Geord entre eles. Ali conversaram com o comandante geral do exército. Receberam notícias diversas e rapidamente resumidas, decidiram onde ficariam os soldados que trouxeram e combinaram um encontro mais tarde, ao cair da noite.

Os cavaleiros de Atena foram muito bem recebidos pelos aliados. Muitos haviam abandonado suas esperanças, mas a presença daqueles seres finalmente representava que sua deusa havia voltado seus olhos para as guerras. Suas preces seriam atendidas. Eles ficaram ainda mais maravilhados quando observaram o brilho dourado de Lorde Edmond. "Um Cavaleiro dourado!", pensavam. "Estamos salvos".

O General Arkious organizou todos os soldados a sombra das árvores e logo partiu com Lorde Edmond para conversar com o comandante geral e os respectivos capitães das tropas. Deixaram o sábio Myron de Triângulo no comando da tropa enquanto estavam fora, e Lorde Edmond chamou Geord para seguir consigo. Isso em muito surpreendeu o cavaleiro e ainda mais aos presentes. Então foram o Guardião da Noite e o Guardião do Solo do Santuário conversar com os responsáveis pelos exércitos.

Enquanto caminhavam silenciosamente, Geord dirigiu a palavra a Edmond.

- Poderia eu saber o motivo de ser seu escolhido, Lorde Edmond? – perguntou cabisbaixo.

- Por dois motivos simples – respondeu alegremente o cavaleiro – Um deles é por ser um descendente de minhas habilidades, pois meu aprendiz o treinou. E outro por ser o Guardião da Noite, e a conhece melhor que todos aqui presentes, assim espero.

- Mas senhor, ainda não é noite – apontou na direção do vale que se estendia brilhando a luz do sol.

Nesse momento Geord percebeu algo maravilhado. Todo o vale brilhava com o tocar do sol poente e as folhas vermelhas caídas das árvores de outono mesclavam sua cor com o brilho, mergulhando o vale inteiro em um vermelho majestoso. Agora entendia o porquê do vale ser chamado de Campos Vermelhos.

- É um lugar lindo, não? – perguntou Touro – Campos Vermelho. Assim o chamaram quando o avistaram pela primeira vez, diz as histórias antigas. Entretanto, esse belo lugar já foi palco para grandes e antigas batalhas. E um nome que representa algo tão belo nessa época do ano também representa o brilho da morte. Sentidos antagônicos que se completam. Vamos! – prosseguiram, mas Geord ainda observava o brilho que agora já morria – Não é noite agora, mas durante a batalha será.


	46. História Quarenta e Cinco

**História Quarenta e Cinco: O homem e sua última esperança**

Os Exércitos marchavam sob uma noite sem estrelas.

Já passava da segunda hora após a metade da noite quando se ouviu um barulho ao longe. As sentinelas do lado sul atravessaram os campos montados nos cavalos mais velozes e trouxeram notícias sobre o que avistaram. Cada um falou sobre uma imensa nuvem de corpos escuros marchando na direção de Atenas. Deveriam possuir pelo menos uma metade a mais de homens em relação ao número aliado, menos que o esperado. Isso significava que Ares apenas havia enviado parte de sua tropa, dividindo-a para dois ataques.

O General Arkious cavalgou até seus homens que faziam parte da segunda fileira principal. Os outros capitães seguiram para os flancos com suas ordens. Lorde Edmond andou até os onze cavaleiros que estavam presentes. Conhecia cada um por seus nomes e títulos, cavaleiros de bronze e prata que em muito o admirava e esperavam ansiosos por grandes feitos.

- Atenção, Cavaleiros de Atena! – gritou para todos, lado a lado – Essa é a hora de despertarem para o real significado de uma guerra. Alguns aqui já a presenciaram e outros a sentiram, guardando marcas por toda a sua vida. Alguns aqui eu já presenciei lutando e outros travaram uma longa batalha ao meu lado no passado, antes do último voto de paz, hoje desfeito. Está em tempo de todos despertarem para o seu destino, seja à glória ou à perdição. Marchando pelo vale vem o exército mais poderoso do deus da Guerra, amontoado por seus guerreiros. Lutem e morram não para salvar a Cidade-Estado que protegem, mas morram com os ensinamentos de Atena em vossos corações para que os mesmos continuem existindo. Morram pelo Santuário que tanto amam. Morram como cavaleiros da esperança e da justiça. – completando com um grito mortal – Morram por Atena!

Os cavaleiros gritaram em resposta: "Por Atena!". Aguardaram silenciosos, enquanto que o inimigo se aproximava com grande estardalhaço e poder. Árvores eram derrubadas ao longe e fluxos furiosos de Cosmo emanavam em uma quantidade impressionante, somados chegavam a uma quantidade incalculável de cólera. O solo tremia com a música desgrenhada e a batida de passos pesados. Finalmente tudo mergulhou em silêncio e o exército negro parou, longe do alcance de flechas. Tochas estavam acesas por todos os lados, mas pouco se distinguia na distância da noite escura. Lorde Edmond chamou Geord.

- Fale o que sua mente pensa, jovem Lince. – disse sem observá-lo, concentrado.

- A noite está imersa em escuridão como o previsto. O exército inimigo só ficará visível quando estiver bem próximo. Pelo vento carregado e pelas presenças que sinto, estão realmente em grande número. Entretanto, tudo isso é irrelevante… – tomou coragem para prosseguir, mas conteve a voz.

- É irrelevante porque Ares está aqui. – completou Touro – Sim, sinto seu Cosmo divino a nossa frente. O Deus da Guerra veio pessoalmente para assistir a batalha, pois seu Cosmo está mais ansioso que furioso. Além disso, ele não enfrentará a nós mortais pessoalmente. Isso seria para um deus como meter as mãos em estrume. Ele apenas assistirá o desenlace, e sua presença só trará medo ao coração de todos nós. Uma jogada esperta e bem ao seu estilo. Assistir e causar terror ao mesmo tempo.

Então começou. Com um barulho ensurdecedor todo o exército inimigo parecia está avançando. Preparados, o grande exército aliado firmou posição e esperaram o comando. Com uma mudança de Cosmo significativa, Edmond avisou que era hora. Arqueiros tomaram a frente do campo de batalha e miraram para o vazio da noite. As passadas inimigas estavam mais próximas agora. Edmond concentrou-se e seu Cosmo explodiu. Catalisou toda a energia em um clarão colossal, iluminado e ofuscando todo o exercito inimigo que se aproximava. Pelo que viu de relance, e já sentia isso, não se tratava de toda a tropa, mas havia focos de Cosmo poderosos escondidos entre a multidão. Os cavaleiros concentraram seus Cosmos prontos para o ataque. Quando o clarão diminuía, ainda ofuscando os olhos dos inimigos, as flechas zuniram dos arcos aliados. A luz morreu juntamente com incontáveis guerreiros.

Edmond gritou alto, e seu urro soou como um touro em fúria. Esse era o aviso. Mais uma nuvem de flechas voou em direção aos inimigos. Dessa vez iluminaram todo o céu, pois eram flechas incendiárias. Essa seria a forma de enxergar o combate com os olhos para aqueles que não sentem o Cosmo. Mais inimigos caíram e outros incendiaram rapidamente. A noite iluminou-se e a Lua surgiu por trás das nuvens.

Os atenienses recuaram um pouco, seus corações apavorados. Lá, entre toda a infantaria espartana, estava Ares, o senhor da Guerra, sentado sob uma tenda móvel e cheias de tecidos. Estava segurando ameaçadoramente sua lança e trajava uma armadura de couro e metal simples. Seu olhar causava um medo irracional e desconcentrou a tropa no momento errado. Foi então que Edmond gritou mais alto que qualquer sentimento, alimentando a esperança desaparecida.

- Por Atena! À morte!

Os onze cavaleiros responderam ao seu chamado. "Morte!", clamavam eles. Quando dez passadas largas seriam suficientes para alcançar os cavaleiros, que estavam à frente de todo o exército, eles saltaram alto no céu negro. Seus Cosmos explodiam em fúria e cairiam destruindo a todos que estivessem ao seu alcance. Mas Ares era o deus da Guerra, e de batalhas ele conhecia muito bem. Além disso, seus guerreiros também podiam sentir as variações mínimas de Cosmo. Com isso, um mesmo número de inimigos poderosos saltou para confrontarem os cavaleiros em pleno ar. Os ataques explodiram ao se chocarem, atordoando a todos que estavam por perto. Edmond destruiu sua primeira presa com seu ataque avassalador e todo o chão próximo voou alto, subindo uma grande quantidade de terra e poeira. A batalha finalmente começou.

O exército inimigo avançou contra os atenienses armados que urravam na espera. Os inimigos traziam as mais variadas armas nas mãos e os atenienses apenas um escudo e espadas curtas ou longas. Poderiam morre ao impacto, mas não se importavam com isso agora. Na mente de todos só ecoava agora duas palavras: "Matar e morrer". Foi então que o grito ansioso de Arkious soou poderoso e da segunda fileira dos atenienses surgiram as longas lanças do Santuário. Perdidos, os espartanos apenas fincaram-se na armadilha do inimigo. Mas o número de inimigos era muito superior ao de lanças, e isso era esperado. Saltando com seu cavalo por cima das duas fileiras da frente, Arkious brandiu sua espada longa e uma poderosa onda energia cósmica derrubou doze inimigos. Assim houve o encontro dos exércitos e a carnificina começou.

Geord já havia derrubado muitos inimigos, dentre eles apenas um único guerreiro que sabia manipular o Cosmo. Armas e mais armas giravam ao seu encontro, sendo quase impossível de desviar de todas. "Até mesmo um cavaleiro de ouro encontraria problemas ao passar por elas", pensou. Explodiu seu Cosmo monstruosamente.

- Morram todos, SACRED LYNX! – berrou aplicando seu ataque flamejante no chão.

O efeito foi inesperado para os que lhe rodeavam. A onda de Cosmo explodiu a terra e o ar em volta do cavaleiro entrou em combustão espontânea. Apenas fumaça e cheiro de terra esquentada restaram. Mas isso foi apenas o início. Mais guerreiros aproximavam-se sem medo, e ao longe sentia a fúria dos guerreiros espartanos fazendo o mesmo que ele. Tinha que sair dali e ajudar os outros.

Nesse momento sentiu um Cosmo muito agressivo se aproximando. Girou o corpo como pôde evitando um ataque devastador que cortou o ar, ainda acertando-o parcialmente. Ainda sim o impacto foi calamitoso, sentindo seu queixo sangrar e foi arremessado por um breve momento. Arrastou-se no chão e logo recuperou a postura, dando um salto rápido e caindo de joelhos. Isso serviu de impulso para se esquivar de um novo ataque violento que apenas acertou o chão, mas muita terra voou com isso. Por um momento, Geord pôde jurar que havia visto luzes cortarem o céu e um olho maligno piscar para ele abaixo do solo onde havia estado. Caiu em prontidão.

O guerreiro que o atacara agora estava levantando-se lentamente e retirando o pouco de terra de seus ombros. Sua armadura era negra e brilhava rubramente com o faiscar das luzes. Seu elmo possuía um único olho no centro, e havia um brilho amarelado saindo dele. Seu corpo era robusto, mas não tão alto como Geord. Não era possível enxergar os olhos verdadeiros de seu inimigo. Aos olhos de Geord aquele guerreiro era tão misterioso quanto de onde poderia ter surgido. Pondo uma das mãos no queixo sentiu uma fisgada de dor. Quase perdera a mandíbula.

- O que é você? – gritou a distância para o guerreiro misterioso.

Não entendia muito bem o motivo daquilo, mas os exércitos inimigos agora mesclados aos aliados não o tentavam mais atacar. Achou aquilo reconfortante e um aviso. Sua resposta soou um pouco depois da pergunta, e a voz era rouca e bastante grave.

- Sou um dos servos do Tártaro, cavaleiro. Os condenados clamam meu nome em seu desespero. Sou Christos de Ciclope, da Estrela Terrestre Violenta. Sou um espectro.

Geord recebeu aquela informação como o mais poderoso dos ataques. "Há um espectro entre os guerreiros espartanos? Os monstros de Hades estão brotando do solo e unindo-se a Ares? Hades e Ares estão juntos nessa guerra?". Desesperou-se momentaneamente, perdendo a concentração. Então brotaram do solo vários tentáculos negros e metálicos, com olhos nas pontas, que agarraram Geord. Surpreendido, tentou inutilmente libertar-se, mas os tentáculos eram muito resistentes e fortes. Ciclope se aproximou lentamente com um sorriso imponente, mas uma gargalhada abafada e miserável soou do solo abaixo de Geord.

- Pronto Christos. Preso na teia da aranha, ou melhor, no ninho do verme. Agora brinque com ele antes de matá-lo, sim? Quero vê-lo agonizar.

Um último tentáculo surgiu à frente de Geord, e seu olho amarelo piscou para ele. Apavorado, Geord sentiu o aperto dos tentáculos quase o sufocar e Ciclope aproximava-se. Com um brilho maldito, o espectro começou a chutar e socar Geord, que gemia de dor a cada golpe. Ele apenas acertava pontos seletos de seu corpo, locais que causam muita dor e pouco dano. Ficaram ali por um tempo até Geord já está muito ferido e quase inconsciente. O verme que segurava o cavaleiro falou e sua voz ecoou por todos os tentáculos.

- Chega maldito! – ordenou – Assim vai matá-lo antes da hora. Agora que já estamos ficando tão íntimos, deixe-me quebrar todos esses ossinhos do seu corpo. Ciclope vá atrás de outro brinquedo – e finalizou com sua gargalhada histérica.

- Ótimo. – urrou em resposta – Assim quem sabe eu possa matar mais uns dois e deixar o "brinquedo" com você Han.

Geord tentou encontrar no fundo de sua alma uma fagulha de seu Cosmo. Este foi crescendo repentinamente e ficou cada vez mais quente. Era sua oportunidade de se concentrar ou morrer. Entretanto, o verme percebeu e aperto ainda mais seus tentáculos, e o outro espectro que já havia virado para partir voltou-se novamente para o cavaleiro.

- Com pressa de morrer tolo? – rosnou – Calma, pois Han de Verme, da Estrela Terrestre do Desânimo, é muito paciente. Agora fique quieto e morra. – e dirigindo-se aos tentáculos – Han mate-o devagar por tamanha ousadia. Patéticos são os cavaleiros de Atena.

O espectro dos tentáculos não teve tempo de responder, pois um Cosmo muito agressivo e repentino cortou o ar. Percebendo muito tarde o que houve, Ciclope apenas pode virar e receber a lâmina de poder cruzando-lhe o tronco. Caiu em dois pedaços no chão. No seu lugar surgiu um cavaleiro de Atena, e Geord ficou aliviado. Myron de Triângulo surgira bem a tempo. Os tentáculos desapareceram rapidamente, libertando Geord. O cavaleiro recém chegado ajudou o ferido a se levantar com cuidado.

- Você está bem, Geord de Lince? – perguntou seu salvador.

- Sim, muito obrigado – respondeu cansado devido o espancamento.

- Vamos sair daqui logo antes que o outro espectro resolva…

Mas já era tarde. Abaixo de Myron surgiu uma fúria de tentáculos cortantes, rápidos demais para qualquer guerreiro. Eles avançaram furiosamente e nada sobrou em seu caminho. A armadura do cavaleiro foi completamente perfurada e os tentáculos cruzaram-lhe a carne e surgiram em outros locais. Myron foi completamente perfurado pelos diversos tentáculos e Geord caiu no chão devido à fúria do ataque surpresa. Atrás do cavaleiro atingido surgiu o Han de Verme, a terra escoando por sua armadura. Sua aparência era decrépita e recoberta por sujeiras de longas épocas. Deveria viver mais dentro da terra que fora.

- Seu verme tolo! – grasnou – Nunca se meta com os espectros ou pagará com sua vida.

Geord se encheu de fúria e ficou de pé. Seu Cosmo estava ecoando terrivelmente, fazendo o Verme apavorar-se repentinamente. Isso foi o suficiente para Myron em seu último esforço. Girando o corpo perfurado apenas com seu Cosmo e força de vontade, ficou de frente para o inimigo para seu espanto maior. Então concentrou sua vida em seus punhos e seus sangramentos aumentaram. Seu ataque ecoou nas alturas e seu Cosmo explodiu em fúria.

- Ataque com todo o seu poder Geord e destrua a ambos – gritou o cavaleiro em suas últimas palavras.

Entendendo tudo, Geord intensificou ainda mais seu Cosmo e explodiu-o a um nível incomparável. Seu punho reluzia em chamas. O poder de dois ataques se fundiu em um só destroçando a resistente armadura do Verme, espectro de Hades. Era o seu fim.

- TRIANGLE SLICE! – gritou Myron.

- FURIOUS LYNX! – rugiu Geord.

O grasnido do verme ecoou por toda a planície, elevando-se além da confusão da batalha. Geord caiu de joelhos, mortalmente cansado, mas ainda tinha esperança que alimentava seu coração. Viu um brilho no limiar do horizonte. Então olhou o cavaleiro caído a sua frente. Ele estava quase morto, mas ainda lhe restavam forças. Com um sorriso fraco, guiou lentamente sua cabeça até encarar Geord.

- Não fique ai parado… Cavaleiro de Atena. – sua voz quase era inaudível e Geord aproximou-se surpreendido – Ainda há inimigos a derrotar… e Lorde Edmond necessita de todos nós. Estou muito ferido agora… para poder continuar. Por isso continue por mim. Agora vá!

Geord observou seu salvador falecer e sua cabeça tombar. Tomando-o nos braços, ajeitou seu corpo e fechou os olhos. Repousou-o lentamente e levantou-se. Cambaleante, ele seguiu para a batalha. "Morte", ecoou em sua mente. "Por Atena!", dizia seu coração. E assim seguiu para o final de tudo.


	47. História Quarenta e Seis

**História Quarenta e Seis: O homem que trás a aurora**

Sombras mesclavam-se na noite sangrenta.

A batalha prosseguia cruelmente. Os mais determinados guerreiros destroçavam seus adversários, evitavam projéteis mortais e dançavam no compasso da morte. Os mais poderosos arrematavam os mais fracos com um único pisar. Por três vezes o céu encheu-se de uma nuvem brilhante de flechas douradas, e todos os atenienses ao redor jaziam mortos quando ela retornava ao solo.

Sentindo o foco perigoso daquele ser, Lorde Edmond de Touro vagou até o homem que comandava as flechas douradas, temendo o pior cedo demais. Matou vários no seu caminho até ser percebido pelo monstro mais a frente. Edmond sabia que aquele era o único guerreiro de Ares que tinha um Cosmo comparável ao seu e que o destino preparou aquela luta há muito tempo. Estava próximo e quase conseguia distinguir quem era.

Rapidamente, o inimigo ainda misterioso atacou Touro quase desprevenido. Uma flecha voou veloz e matou a todos em seu caminho, aliados e inimigos. Edmond conseguiu esquivar-se do projétil curvando o tronco para trás. Nesse ângulo pode perceber que o ataque agora fazia um arco, voltando para si. Era um poder impressionante que guiava a flecha de luz. Ciente do inimigo, Edmond virou seu corpo de lado, apontando um braço para cada extremidade perigosa. À sua direita retornava a flecha e à sua esquerda surgiu um ser profano e furioso correndo abaixado, desviando dos obstáculos no caminho. Em uma das mãos trazia um arco composto longo e dourado. "General Remo".

Edmond concentrou seu Cosmo em cada braço e preparou-se para lançar um grandioso ataque. O monstro que se aproximava jogou-se no ar de lado e puxou seu arco. Trazia um sorriso insano no rosto, sedento por sangue, o que assustou o cavaleiro de Atena. A flecha dourada estava próxima, e o perigoso inimigo voava em sua direção com outra já preparada.

- Morra General! GREAT HORN! – gritou Edmond.

Remo apenas ficou ainda mais insano e urrou como uma besta selvagem dentro do ataque de Edmond. Uma imensa luz e explosão surgiram como resultado da defesa de Touro. Uma leve camada de poeira havia sido levantada e estava se dissipando rapidamente. Edmond estava cansado, pois usou muita de sua energia no ataque para poder dividi-lo em dois. Ainda sim sentiu uma dor lacerante em ambas as mãos e braços. Quando pode enxergá-las, para seu espanto, percebeu que as flechas de luz haviam se fincado em cada mão. Atravessaram a armadura facilmente e incapacitaram parte do movimento dos seus braços. "Isso é ruim", pensou de imediato. "Lorde Timeus havia me dito sobre Remo e seu nível de poder, mas sinto que ele está muito mais poderoso e louco que antes. Sua presença também mudou. É como se não possuísse mais coração ou consciência".

Logo voltou ao mundo quando sentiu uma nova presença. Meio distante estava levantando-se o General de Ares. Seu sorriso maníaco alcançou o ápice. Sangrava no lado da cabeça e um fino filete escorria lateralmente até o queixo. Então finalmente Edmond percebeu. O General estava lutando sem armadura alguma, apenas tinha o arco na mão. "Impossível!", ficou perplexo. "Apenas um cavaleiro de ouro resistiria a tal poder com sua armadura. Que insanidade é essa? Nem mesmo traja uma armadura e só recebeu um pequeno corte. O que é esse homem?".

- Não sou mais um "homem", Lord Edmond de Touro. – sorriu Remo – Minha verdadeira natureza brotou quando me arrancaram meu irmão. Hoje sou apenas filho de Ares, e só possuo uma única denominação. Eu sou o filho da Guerra, o Medo dos homens. Eu sou Deimos.

Um medo incontrolável surgiu no coração de Edmond. Um cavaleiro que nunca temeu inimigo algum agora não passava de um ser amedrontado diante do terror de lutar contra um deus. Suas pernas vacilaram e ele precisou recuar alguns passos para não cair. Sua esperança morria a cada passo da divindade. Deimos sorria como uma besta enlouquecida por carne fresca e sua máscara ruiu. Naquele momento não restava mais nenhuma gota de humanidade, e somente o deus do Medo reinava ali. Sua cor foi sumindo aos poucos e seus cabelos loiros dourados brilharam como um rubi sangrento. Seu arco belo tornou-se um amontoado de cinzas, carnes e ossos. Sua presença ecoou por todo o campo de batalha, e Ares em seu trono se levantou vitorioso. "Sim. Finalmente após longos anos o Medo despertou. Esse é o momento pelo qual eu esperava". O senhor da Guerra ordenou que erguessem a maior altura possível seu trono-cama a fim de assistir a primeira matança de seu verdadeiro filho.

Edmond ruiu. Pouco concentrado e debilitado em suas mãos, nunca poderia ter sido capaz de prever tal fim. O deus sumiu de vista já quando estava a poucos passos. Assustado e tentando voltar sua mente para a batalha, Edmond procurou-o desesperadamente. Apenas seu Cosmo poderia ter captado tal movimento, mas não havia concentração para tal ato. O Touro acuado apenas recebeu sua primeira espadada.

- DARKNESS ARROW! – soou a voz da divindade por cima de sua presa.

O impacto foi incrível, e a lateral direita do tronco de Edmond explodiu. Sua armadura no local atingido voou em pedaços, expondo muito mais que o esperado. Uma flecha de chama negra estava fincada em seu abdômen, e a dor que causava era intensa, caindo de joelhos. Ao tocar na flecha, ela enterrou-se ainda mais com uma dor terrível.

Deimos caiu à frente de Touro. Seu arco estava suspenso por apenas uma de suas mãos. Sentindo o venenoso ataque fluindo por todas as suas veias, Edmond fraquejou ainda mais. Sua visão ficou turva e sangue quente o escapava. Se aquilo perdurar-se ele sofreria até morrer. A divindade o farejou alto e gesticulou um prazer imensurável.

- Ótimo. Sinto o cheiro do seu medo e morte. Está desesperado e não consegue se concentrar… – refletiu em transe por um tempo – E logicamente sabe que já está acabado. Nem consegue revidar de tamanho medo. – gargalhou malignamente – Permita-me então acabar com seu sofrimento.

Edmond pensava profundamente. Não conseguia controlar aquele medo irracional que sentia. Apenas desejava morrer logo ou fugir, mas não tinha forças para ambos. Sentia que a flecha enterrava-se cada vez mais fundo, cortando tecidos e veias. O sangue não parava de fluir e já estava perdendo a consciência. Pereceria diante de um deus. Deimos ergueu seu arco e puxou a flecha da morte no vazio de sua escuridão. Ali surgiu a força demoníaca de seu poder. Era o fim do Lorde dourado.

Então uma luz surgiu inesperadamente e Edmond sentiu o calor de chamas puras. Voando na direção do deus veio um cavaleiro tão ferido quanto Touro, mas ainda perseverante. Sua coragem e ousadia cegaram Deimos e despertou Edmond. O ataque do cavaleiro acertou perfeitamente o deus e ele rompeu em chamas vermelhas.

- SACRED LYNX! – gritou o cavaleiro de bronze Geord de Lince.

Deimos voou longe gritando de dor, mas não caiu totalmente. Ficou de joelhos e parou somente após levantar muita terra. Geord nem se preocupou com ele. Tentou ajudar Lorde Edmond a se levantar, dando tapas leves em seu rosto. Aos poucos ambos ficaram de pé. Touro percebeu o estado de seu salvador. Muito ferido, Geord apenas observava a flecha que se enterrava aos poucos no corpo do aliado. Indo tocá-la Edmond o impediu com um gesto cortes. Observou-o seria e fixamente.

- Não há tempo para nos explicarmos, mas agradeço que tenha vindo me salvar. – sua voz foi ganhando força aos poucos – Estava imerso em pensamentos ruins e sua presença me despertou.

- Percebo – respondeu ofegante.

- Vamos agora! Temos que encontrar aquele General miserável antes que nos destrua – mas Geord não estava atento, apenas desejando falar.

- Senhor. Myron de Triângulo morreu tentando me salvar, mas esse não é o fato mais relevante agora. Espectros! Espectros de Hades aliaram-se aos guerreiros de Ares e alguns deles estão nessa guerra. Tive que lutar contra dois deles até o momento.

- Espectros? – Edmond perdeu-se em pensamentos momentaneamente – Aqui? Isso é algo realmente… – mas conteve sua voz e agiu rapidamente – Cuidado!

Uma flecha cruzou veloz o ar em uma explosão de energia. Atingiu o ombro esquerdo, explodindo-o e fazendo o cavaleiro dourado girar com o impacto. Caiu no chão quase inconsciente de tamanha dor e sofrimento. Alucinado de fúria, Geord procurou pelo franco atirador. Lá estava Deimos, novamente de pé e longe de onde havia caído após receber o ataque. Sorria furiosamente, bufando. Geord jogou-se na direção dele e elevou seu Cosmo mais uma vez as alturas. Seus ouvidos perderam a utilidade enquanto o fazia. Já estava próximo o suficiente quando o Cosmo da divindade surgiu imensamente das profundezas. Seu gritou e resplendor foi superior.

- Morra seu mortal imundo! DARKNESS ARROW!

Geord parou imediatamente. Todo o universo se materializou aos seus olhos, explodindo em milhares de estrelas, brilhando cada vez mais intensamente. Sentiu a vida escoar de seu corpo e ele caia lentamente de encontro ao chão. Seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas e a luz em seus olhos o ofuscou. Raios de sol surgiram no horizonte montanhoso. Entretanto, a luz que via era maior e mais aconchegante. Sentiu que voava eternamente e somente despertou ao cair nos braços de Edmond. Olhou para o rosto do Lorde dourado e viu um sorriso discreto e amigável o recebendo.

- Acalme-se agora, Geord de Lince, pois a esperança pode tardar, mas sempre chega – sua voz era tranqüila.

Com um último esforço antes de desmaiar o cavaleiro de bronze viu uma figura iluminada com asas de anjo brotando de suas costas. Sua armadura dourada ofusca sua vista e a luz do seu Cosmo era esplendorosa. Sua mente vagou até encontrar um nome para o ser dourado. "Sagitário… Lorde Ícaros chegou. Ainda há esperança". Então ele adormeceu.


	48. História Quarenta e Sete

**História Quarenta e Sete: O homem que voa uma última vez**

O desespero sumiu e o coração dos aflitos recebeu um novo incentivo.

A divindade estava estática, com ambas as mãos direcionadas para a fronte de seu abdômen. Uma dor que há muito não sentia percorreu todo o seu corpo. Erguendo as mãos lentamente vislumbrou o próprio sangue fluindo, escarlate e em chamas. Sua própria flecha o havia acertado, no lugar de Geord. Com um grito de desespero uma onda de energia o deslocou no ar, devido o vácuo criado pelo ataque em alta velocidade aplicado por Ícaros de Sagitário. Caiu a cinco metros de distância, e ficou no chão.

O Lorde dourado voltou-se para Edmond e observou Geord. Estava desmaiado e muito ferido, mas continha em seu rosto uma expressão de alívio. Precisava de tratamentos médicos ou poderia morrer em algumas horas e isso não era bom. Os raios solares agora cresciam no horizonte, erguendo-se bravamente e superando as altas montanhas que circundavam a cidade de Atenas.

- O que houve aqui Lorde Edmond? – impressionou-se Ícaros – Sei muito bem que é forte o suficiente para derrotar o General Remo de Deimos. Entretanto, somente quando senti a fortíssima presença de Ares ecoando nesse campo de batalha é que me obriguei a vir até aqui. Se não fosse por tal não teria chegado a tempo de salvar esse cavaleiro.

- Peço desculpas por minha conduta Lorde de Sagitário – abaixou o rosto envergonhado –, mas não seja injusto em suas palavras quando ainda não sabe do ocorrido, e não possuímos tempo para conversas. Apenas saiba que aquela criatura que arrebatou é agora apenas Deimos. Isso responde muito, espero.

Ícaros não precisou de muito tempo para entender aquelas palavras tão resumidas. Um lampejo de entendimento percorreu seu rosto e ficou preocupado. "Se Deimos despertou para a sua verdadeira natureza significa que nenhum homem mortal poderá detê-lo com facilidade. Ele agora é uma divindade. Assim sendo, representa uma grande desvantagem e perigo para todos nós". Observou o estado de Touro mais atentamente e concluiu que ele não estava nas melhores condições para continuar lutando. Tomando sua decisão, virou-se para seu destino.

- Escute-me, Edmond meu amigo. – sua voz era impenetrável a discussões – Leve o cavaleiro em seus braços para o mais longe possível, reorganize nosso exército e partam para a investida final. Muitos já morreram e outros ainda devem morrer antes de tudo perecer. Parta para a batalha dos homens, pois apenas eu estou em condições de continuar a enfrentar tal divindade. Vá!

Concordando relutante com a cabeça, Edmond virou-se saiu correndo dali. Entretanto apenas andou alguns passos quando uma voz enlouquecida chamou ao longe. Tornou a olhar para trás e avistou mais adiante o deus do Medo erguendo-se. Quando estava totalmente de pé pronunciou sua maldição.

- Não há mundos ou dimensões suficientes que me separarão da donzela adormecida. Ele foi o primeiro que me queimou, e deve pagar com a vida por isso. Quanto a você Touro, seus chifres já foram cortados. Viva em desgraça por sua desonra. – riu malignamente enquanto Edmond começara a retroceder.

- Vá Edmond, eu te peço – finalizou Ícaros.

O Lorde dourado consentiu e correu na direção da batalha. Possuía uma nova missão em suas mãos e não mais cairia diante do inimigo até que sua última gota de vida tivesse extinguindo-se. Apenas restaram Ícaros e Deimos naquele local, pois a batalha principal havia desviado sua rota dali a algum tempo. Um vento carregado de medo e rancor cortou o belo manto de Sagitário, voando na direção da escuridão infinita da noite. Com o arco a frente, o único Lorde dourado de Atena com permissão de empunhar uma arma estava pronto. Seria uma luta entre luz e trevas.

- Perfurarei sua carne frágil com cada parte do meu corpo. – a voz de Deimos era maligna e carregada por uma insanidade incompreensível – Depois, fatiar-te-ei com gosto e provarei de seu sangue, Lorde dourado. – então sua voz elevou-se até explodir em fúria – Uma maldição pior que a morte cairá sobre ti, aquele que verteu sangue de um deus.

Gritando alucinado, o Lorde do Medo voou na direção do Lorde dourado. Sua velocidade era descomunal, explodindo o ar ao seu redor. Em meio à investida lançou duas flechas malignas. Ícaros estava preparado. Apontando sua flecha dourada para o inimigo, atirou-a carregada com pouco Cosmo e bateu asas, subindo alto no céu. Deimos desviou-se para a direita da flecha dourada, que seguiu em frente, e suas duas flechas acompanharam o Lorde dourado. Já esperava por isso. Girando em torno do corpo durante a subida, uma grande quantidade de energia acumulou-se até ele virar apenas um borram de luz. Deimos ofuscou-se e suas flechas vacilaram. Então o céu explodiu.

Alucinado, Deimos tentou observar o cavaleiro, mas sentiu algo novo. Uma imensa quantidade de Cosmo foi desviada de sua rota e dirigia-se para si. Percebendo o que era ficou pasmo. Suas flechas estavam votando e em velocidade dobrada. Concentrou-se ao máximo para desviá-las de sua trajetória com o seu Cosmo. Elas caíram uma de cada lado um pouco à frente da divindade. Quando relaxou um pouco sua concentração sua mente focou algo inesperado. Uma imensa quantidade de Cosmo ganhou força atrás de si e quando se voltou na direção dela apenas vislumbrou um clarão de energia. Então achou o cavaleiro desaparecido. Uma flecha de luz rompeu o ar numa velocidade insuportável para os ouvidos. Deimos não conseguiria desviar a tempo, então resolveu uma outra tática.

- SOLAR BEAM – gritou Ícaros.

Tudo desapareceu diante de tamanho poder. Uma onda de energia e luz destroçou tudo que tocava. O poder finalmente cessou mostrando suas conseqüências. Ainda de pé, mas com o tronco inclinado para frente, resistiu o deus do Medo. Muito ofegando, segurava o seu ombro esquerdo banhado em sangue, na mão direita ainda estava seu arco. Incrédulo, Ícaros vislumbrou um sorriso maníaco brotando no rosto de Deimos. A solução de seu dilema surgiu de repente. "O dom de Heféstos. O Arco divino o salvou. Entretanto, gastei muita energia com essa estratégia e ataque. Explodi meu Cosmo em uma velocidade grande demais. Preciso respirar um pouco e avaliar minhas opções".

Lorde Ícaros era tão experiente em combates como Lorde Rhodes de Câncer, morto pelas mãos de Deimos quando ainda era Remo. Isso significava para Sagitário que o inimigo era astuto e meticuloso, mesmo que aparentasse está insanamente desprovido de raciocínio. "Mesmo sem defesas aparentes ele ataca jogando-se contra o inimigo, aumentado em pouquíssimo tempo à velocidade de seus ataques", pensava Ícaros. "O risco a correr é pouco, já que o arco o protege ao mesmo que ataca. Uma manobra aparentemente suicida torna-se viável quando queremos perturbar o adversário, e ele está quase conseguindo fazer isso comigo".

Tentou acalmar-se, mas foi surpreendido. O Cosmo de Deimos explodiu violentamente e em menos que um piscar de olhos já estava bem à frente e pouco acima da cabeça de Ícaros. Era impossível esquivar daquilo. Esperando o fim, Sagitário ainda tentou algo desesperado. Ergueu seu Cosmo para a defensiva. Deimos aparentemente notou aquilo e passou com um rasante ao lado de Ícaros. O Lorde dourado não entendeu nada, mas um sorriso maligno cobriu o rosto da divindade. Uma voz macabra sussurrou ao ouvido de Sagitário.

- Sofra o seu castigo eterno. EVERLASTING PAIN! – amaldiçoou Deimos.

Num local isolado da batalha estava Ares em seu trono. Assistia ao duelo dos mortais e sentia cada ataque aplicado. Quando um dos homens caia e a carnificina prosseguia ainda mais furiosa que antes aplaudia em seu interior. As mortes eram para o seu deleite. Então voltou a sentir algo que o distraiu do mundo. O poder de Deimos diminuíra e agora aplicara um ataque que conhecia muito bem. "Meu filho usou o poder dos Amaldiçoados em alguém? Isso significa que alguém o feriu seriamente".

Desceu de seu trono e seguiu para o meio da batalha, desesperando os que resistiam. Num outro lado Edmond ergueu sua vista e encontrou o deus da Guerra a caminho. "Maldito! Que venha, pois mesmo condenado farei que ele se arrependa de ter descido de sua alta cadeira". Com um grito cruel, o Lorde dourado olhou para Arkious, sem o seu cavalo, e ordenou a última investida. Toda a tropa que ainda restava acumulou sua última energia e coragem para morrem lutando bravamente. Ares sorriu malignamente e desviou sua rota até o local onde lutava isolado seu filho. Matava a todos, aliados e inimigos, que ficassem a sua frente.

Ícaros caiu de joelhos, sua mente vacilava. Brotando das profundezas, começou a sangrar por todos os orifícios de seu rosto. Feridas fracas abriram-se em seus pulsos e juntas. Confuso e zonzo, sua esperança esvaía-se com sua vida. Finalmente seus olhos viraram e ele tombou o troco no chão. Tudo virou escuridão.

Deimos sorria e gargalhava insanamente. Ainda sentia muita dor em seu braço e ombro esquerdo, mas ignorava aquilo diante de sua malícia. "Quem recebe tal ataque morre afetado por fragmentações internas. Sua mente começa a delirar permitindo apenas que o medo cresça em seu coração fraco. Por fim, suas veias se rompem e a vítima morre em seu próprio sangue. Adeus Lorde dourado". Confiante, Deimos virou-se e abandonou o inimigo que agonizava silenciosamente. Tentou recolocar seu ombro quebrado, gemendo de dor quando o fez. Sabia que somente após um tempo estaria tudo perfeito.

Então a divindade fraquejou. Sentindo algo impossível, olhou para trás por cima do ombro ferdio. Inabalável, Ícaros levantava-se lentamente. Ainda sangrava em pequenos filetes de sangue. Sua vida estava por um fio e lutava contra o delírio e a desgraça. Aos poucos seus olhos voltaram a possuir o brilho original. Segurou o arco com toda força que pode, e, apoiando-se nele, ficou totalmente ereto. Mudou sua posição para uma ofensiva recuada e direcionou o arco para o céu. O chão tremeu diante de tamanho poder. O olhar de Sagitário era mortal.

Enlouquecido e prevendo o pior entre os dias mais terríveis, Deimos tomou seu arco com o braço que ainda respondia. Num esforço desesperado e terrível, jogou o braço ferido na direção do arco e puxou o vazio concentrando toda a sua força de vontade. O choque dos Cosmos catalisou a velocidade do vento, que rugiu ao redor deles. Era o último ataque. Deimos atacou primeiro.

- Não sei como ainda resiste depois de receber aquele ataque, mas não permitirei que um mortal me vença, jamais. CURSED BREAKS! – gritou alucinadamente.

Ícaros fechou os olhos e relaxou. Sua batalha para manter a consciência logo terminaria. Sentiu a presença de um Cosmo reconfortante atrás de si, o impulsionando e dando forças. Tal poder místico o fez relaxar a pressão que fazia para se manter de pé e desviou toda a sua concentração e poder para o ataque. A ponta de sua flecha dourada brilhou e sumiu com o arco. Suas asas abriram maiores que nunca e englobaram todos os Campos Vermelhos. Finalmente voltando para o mundo avistou a poderosa onda de energia negra vindo ao seu encontro. Incontáveis flechas umbrais deslocaram-se tingindo o céu que clareava em uma nova e intensa escuridão. Não permitindo aquilo, abriu seus braços ao longo das asas e encontrou Deimos ao longe. Dançou no ar levemente e explodiu em luz.

- Por Atena… – suspirou – INFINT BREAKS! – e sua voz elevou-se por além dos Campos.


	49. História Quarenta e Oito

**História Quarenta e Oito: Aquele que tudo termina**

A aurora estava sendo apagada pelas nuvens cinza carregadas de tristeza.

O céu foi tomado por uma escuridão inexplicável. Todos os soldados atenienses que restavam sentiram o fim próximo. Suas vidas terminariam dentro da mais profunda escuridão, tão intensa que nem mesmo o Sol fraco da aurora tinha poder para combatê-la. E a escuridão cresceu e tomou a forma de uma nuvem monstruosa, findando em um mergulho mortal na direção do solo. Os mortais desesperaram-se até uma voz os resgatar de seu último devaneio.

- Não temam a escuridão! – gritou Lorde Edmond – Não temam a morte, pois Atena está convosco.

E com essas últimas palavras os poucos atenienses rebelaram-se contra a força que ainda marchava do inimigo. Saltaram para a morte, brandindo suas armas na direção do fogo. Os guerreiros espartanos os receberam de bom grado e completaram a carnificina sob a escuridão. Mas, num resplendor final e trazendo consigo a última gota de esperança para os corações desesperados, uma fonte de luz brotou da escuridão e começou a consumi-la com toda a sua essência. Tal luz estava carregada de esperança e sentimentos bons, que aliviaram os atenienses e desesperaram os inimigos. Lorde Edmond deu um grandioso salto e com uma fúria inabalável tocou o seu rebanho até os portões da morte, a última de suas batalhas. Todos caíram em desgraça.

Apavorado como nunca antes se sentiu na vida, Deimos cambaleou e quase caiu para a sua desgraça. Seu poder negro estava sendo confrontado, flecha por flecha. Cada raio de luz que brotava do corpo de Ícaros destroçava sua escuridão e lhe feria o corpo. O poder de Sagitário cresceu a um nível inacreditável e Ares previu o pior. O Sol alimentou o brilho do poder, conferindo um vigor inesperado ao cavaleiro de Atena. Com sua última partícula de força de vontade enviou o poder como pôde para seu mergulho final, e lá inundou Deimos com sua luz. "Este é o fim de todas as coisas", teve um último pensamento. Então tudo se tornou silêncio e somente o Sol brilhava. Os Campos Vermelhos voltou aos olhos de Ícaros, que caiu de joelhos, mas ainda firme até ter sua confirmação.

Mais a frente, onde as flechas de luz atingiram seu alvo, uma sombra mantinha-se de pé relutante a cair. Deimos agora possuía um corpo mutilado e não sangrava mais. Seu poder esvaiu-se por completo e apenas sua carcaça sem alma tremulava ao vento fraco. Seu olhar era vago e não se direcionava a lugar algum. E ele ficou ali, estático e morto aos olhos de Ícaros, que não sentia mais vida alguma ecoando das profundezas de seu inimigo.

E realmente aquele que um dia foi o General Remo de Deimos, guardião do Esquadrão do Medo das tropas malignas de Ares, jazia morto e de pé um pouco mais a frente de Ícaros. Esse era o fim do mais temível guerreiro vivo que andava ao lado do Inimigo, o senhor das Guerras. Então Edmond que ainda não havia perecido sentiu a última fisgada de sua dor, e a flecha em seu abdômen desapareceu como cinzas ao vento. E ele sentiu que os Cosmos violentos que antes batalhavam agora tinham sumido completamente. Era o final.

Por um momento, Ícaros esqueceu de tudo. Ficou vagando em seu próprio sofrimento e sua força de vontade vacilou. Depois voltou sua atenção novamente para a divindade que havia destruído. Em sua mão direita ainda restava o Arco divino, o Dom de Heféstos. Subitamente ele percebeu o mais inacreditável de todos os fatos. O arco que emanava a mais terrível das trevas agora se encontrava completamente rachado por uma quantidade incontável de fissuras. Elas aumentaram cada vez mais até fundirem-se e fazerem o arco evaporar em poeira cósmica. Todo o poder contido na arma divina se foi e o guerreiro morto agora estava mais morto que nunca, finalmente perdendo o seu apoio e desmoronando no chão. Seu corpo se desfez em cinzas e desapareceu ao vento. Ícaros sorriu.

Entretanto, Sagitário tinha esquecido de algo crucial. Uma vez um dos filhos de Ares, senhor da Guerra, havia caído em combate e como punição ao mortal ele ergueu sua Ira Divina e tentou matá-lo, fracassando unicamente por causa do amor que ainda restava no coração de Liath. O próprio Lorde dourado assistiu ao último lamento consciente de Fobos e ele mesmo entregou o corpo a Remo, juntamente com a lança de Ares. Ao realizar aquele ato o destino lhe foi cruel, e deveria ser punido por tal. E no final, ele matou o último filho.

Sem forças para reagir, Ícaros nada podia fazer em relação ao que houve a seguir. Uma fúria colossal assomou os Campos e juntamente com ela uma lança trespassou o coração de Sagitário. Erguendo-se com a dor final, Ícaros não conseguiu emitir som algum. Fechou as mãos sobre a lança e a reconheceu mergulhada em seu sangue. Era a Lança fatal de Ares. O deus da Guerra mais uma vez empurrou sua arma que trespassou ainda mais o corpo suspenso de Sagitário. O Lorde dourado deu um último suspiro de dor, mas não tombou morto, pois essa era a vontade do deus. Vê-lo agonizar e sofrer em suas mãos.

- Não achei que justamente você, Lorde de Sagitário, tomaria algo que me pertence por uma segunda vez sem a devida autorização. – o deus sussurrava em fúria aos ouvidos de sua vítima – Entretanto fez pior que o possível de se imaginar. Matou o último de meus filhos na minha frente e em meu campo de batalha. A tal distância eu nunca poderia errar, não é mesmo?

Com um grito furioso, o deus tomou força e puxou de vez sua lança. Essa retrocedeu causando a última dor em Ícaros. Lentamente o cavaleiro de Atena caiu e jazeu no chão encharcado de sangue e corpos. Não havia forças em seu ser para mais nada, e finalmente sua chama parou de brilhar. O Lorde dourado de Sagitário ruiu com a Ira Divina e foi condenado ao Tártaro do sofrimento eterno por ter desafiado aos deuses. Ainda sim, Ícaros seguiu em paz e não perdeu a sua esperança.

Os Campos Vermelhos gemeu e tudo cessou. Com uma presença onipotente, o senhor da Guerra andou até os bravos que ainda resistiam. Encarava a todos com uma fúria penetrante e suas mãos intocáveis estavam sujas de sangue e cinzas. Atenienses e espartanos afastaram-se diante da presença divina. Edmond vacilou temendo o pior, mas o que veio foi mais terrível que tudo que poderia ter imaginado.

Ares tinha cada uma das mãos ocupadas. Em sua mão direita trazia sua lança divina mergulhada em sangue mortal, e em sua mão esquerda arrastava um corpo dourado. Parou entre os dois exércitos e observou os inimigos poucos que sobraram. Então sorriu malignamente e ergueu o corpo morto de Ícaros ainda trajando sua armadura. E ele proclamou o terror.

- Inimigos de Esparta, a hora de sua danação se aproxima, mas o dia ainda não é hoje. A luta pelos Campos Vermelhos termina agora, pois essa é a minha vontade. Ninguém se julgue vencedor até que ainda reste uma última torre no lado de seu inimigo. – sua voz tornou-se ainda mais maligna e ameaçadora – Entretanto, diante de vossos olhos eu mostro sua ruína eminente. – e ergueu o corpo que trazia – E essa ruína pertence apenas a Atena, pois ela perecerá diante da minha lança. E essa ruína será meu troféu por seus atos desprezíveis para com os deuses.

Com uma ira e onipotência devastadoras, Ares cravou sua lança no chão e inundou-se na desgraça de seus inimigos. Tomando o corpo de Sagitário com ambas as mãos, sua mão direita alcançou-lhe o pescoço e agarrou-o firme. Com um esforço o deus da Guerra banhou-se em sangue e fez a todos os atenienses se desesperarem. Edmond nada pôde fazer diante de tamanha crueldade, encurralado pelo terror e pela vontade de morrer. Arrancando o elmo da cabeça em suas mãos, virou-se triunfante e levou seu espólio. O medo que deixou no coração dos homens que ali restaram foi imenso e poucos foram os que não vomitaram ou se largaram no chão. O exército vermelho partiu dos Campos de mesmo nome, e, por um momento, tudo mergulhou em silêncio.

Edmond caiu de joelhos e chorou.


	50. História Quarenta e Nove

**História Quarenta e Nove: Guerra e Morte**

As nuvens cobriram a vastidão dos Campos e lágrimas brotaram do céu.

Aquilo que se iniciou chegou a um final além do trágico. Apenas restaram sobre a terra dos Campos Vermelhos rios de sangue e corpos. O exército inimigo já marchava a uma distância inalcançável até para os mais resistentes e determinados. A matança teve seu fim, e os atenienses sentiram-se derrotados. Não havia mais esperança em seus corações após a última tragédia. Edmond suspirou.

Contendo as lágrimas, agarrou firmemente o solo. Suas mãos penetraram a relva manchada e ele pôde sentir os vermes famintos que agora vinham para o banquete. Os inimigos partiram e levaram apenas armas e pertences materiais, abandonando aos abutres os seus aliados mortos. Isso apenas revoltou os corações aflitos, e os desesperou diante de tamanha crueldade. "Aos atenienses apenas os túmulos", pensavam vários.

Então todos prenderam o ar em seus pulmões e um novo silêncio se fez em suas mentes. Apenas a chuva que caia ressoava nas armaduras metálicas e apagava os focos de incêndio causados pelas flechas incendiárias. Edmond observou o corpo de Ícaros que jazia a sua frente, sem cabeça. Sua armadura estava banhada em sangue e não possuía mais o brilho de outrora. Deixou-se abater e visou o chão com seu olhar até ser chamado à atenção. Uma mão amiga e iluminada surgiu na sua frente e implorava para que a tomasse, e assim fez o Lorde dourado.

- Levanta-te, Cavaleiro dourado da Casa de Touro, pois a esperança não deve ceder diante do maior dos desesperos – disse a voz amiga ajudando a levantar-se.

Edmond observou bem aqueles rostos. Segurava a mão de Lorde Timeus de Áries e este estava acompanhado por seu aprendiz, Orrin de Leão. Ambos trajavam as armaduras de ouro mais poderosas que jamais vira em sua vida. Mantos belos desciam de seus ombros e tocavam o chão sujo, mas eles estavam impassíveis quanto a isso. Timeus demonstrava uma aparência tranqüila e acolhedora. Já Orrin estava um pouco triste e olhava para Edmond com um grande sentimento de culpa.

- Chegaram tarde, meus amigos. – suspirou Touro – A batalha já findou há algum tempo. Mas a luz que trazem convosco é acolhedora e triste. Pena não conseguirem ter chegado mais cedo.

- O destino escreveu páginas cruéis para nós, mas não nos abalaremos diante das Tecelãs e de nossos inimigos. Trago notícias ruins para um lugar ruim esperando que as daqui não tenham sido mais trágicas. Falarei primeiro antes de nos sentarmos. O inimigo possui aliados…

- Já estamos cientes disso, Lorde Timeus. O senhor da Guerra uniu-se as forças do mundo inferior, comandadas por Hades. Hoje eles se revelaram para alguns de nós e nenhum deles resistiu, assim imagino. Entretanto nossas perdas pelas mãos deles são trágicas. Tenho a impressão que dessa batalha apenas eu retornarei como cavaleiro de Atena, já que o jovem Geord…

- Geord? – intrometeu-se Orrin angustiado – Ele estava aqui? O que houve com ele?

- Acalma-te meu discípulo. Ele está repousando agora, mas precisa de cuidados imediatos. Devemos levá-lo para a Cidade-Estado e cuidar dele antes de partirmos para o Santuário. Isso é tão urgente quanto o que tenho que falar. Ou melhor, a visão pode ser mais esclarecedora.

E Lorde Edmond sinalizou para o corpo a sua frente. Timeus e Orrin ainda não haviam percebido aquela armadura dourada, pois não estava mais brilhante como antes e cobriram-na de sangue. Leão conteve uma exclamação e virou-se abalado, Áries ficou observando sem compreender até lágrimas cobrirem seus olhos. Tentou pronunciar algo, mas a voz lhe faltou. Então Orrin voltou a observar o corpo que ali jazia.

- Em nenhum lugar do mundo jamais encontrei alguém que mais me ajudou, pois o tempo todo ele cuidou de meu coração como se fosse dele. Todo o Santuário deve a este honroso cavaleiro mais que suas vidas. Ele representava a esperança em nossos corações, o anjo de luz que sempre voava para nos resgatar das sombras. E agora ele jaz morto em nossa presença e de forma bárbara. Quem cometeu tal atrocidade? – os olhos e Orrin buscaram em seu desespero os de Edmond.

- O próprio comandante do exército vermelho sujou suas mãos, pois o valoroso Ícaros de Sagitário expulsou dessas terras um inimigo terrível, a divindade do Medo Deimos, que já fora chamado de General Remo. Eu mesmo estaria morto se não fosse pela intervenção do Lorde dourado.

Então ninguém mais disse nada. A esperança parecia ter desaparecido completamente quando uma luz surgiu do corpo de Ícaros. Uma última vez o Cosmo daquele grandioso cavaleiro cobriu os Campos Vermelhos e sua armadura brilhou em chamas incandescentes. Seu corpo foi tomado pela luz e vários projéteis luminosos se lançaram ao ar, logo após descendo. A chuva caiu sobre a armadura de Sagitário que se montou à frente de todos os presentes. Uma aura fraca a rodeava e uns poucos raios do Sol surgiram entre as nuvens. A água límpida do céu lavava o traje e os raios de Sol a faziam brilhar como jóias preciosas que escorriam nas curvas da bela armadura. Toda aquela cena emocionou a todos, e Timeus tomou seu manto com as mãos cobrindo o corpo do cavaleiro. Durante aquela manhã chuvosa apenas um corpo foi erguido e levado até a cidade. Deu-se o nome de "O Cortejo à Esperança".

Esparta, Templo do senhor da Guerra.

A caminhada de volta a terra do céu vermelho durou dois dias. Cansados, mas vitoriosos, Esparta recebeu seus filhos. Entretanto penas uma parte do grande exército retornou, para o desespero de muitos. Ares pouco se importava com seus soldados e famílias. Apenas desejava a guerra, e hora final estava próxima.

Seguiu direto para seu templo e trancou-se na torre mais alta, seu quarto. Ficou circundando a torre através de sua varanda, correndo uma das mãos no parapeito. Estava pensativo e ainda sujo com o sangue de um mortal e as cinzas de seu filho fugiam de seus dedos. Aguardou e chamou mentalmente por seu aliado. Quando se deu por satisfeito, sentou-se em sua majestosa cama e despiu suas vestes de batalha. Levantou-se nu e seguiu para a grandiosa banheira que havia no quarto. Lá relaxou sua tensão enquanto aguardava pela resposta.

Não demorou muito até que uma simples borboleta adentrasse em seu quarto. Ela emanava uma presença poderosa e maligna, e sua cor vacilava com os ângulos de luz que percorriam suas asas. Ares percebeu a presença e se ajeitou melhor na banheira. A borboleta pousou no chão próximo a banheira e fez uma reverência. Então, aos poucos, a borboleta foi crescendo e tomando a forma de um homem alto. Quando sua transformação cessou lá estava de joelhos e encarando o chão um dos servos de Hades, aliado de Esparta.

- O Mestre dos Tártaros envia seu emissário como desejou, senhor da Guerra. – sua voz soava tranqüilamente e era carregada de uma presença sonífera – Sou Bastiaan de Papyllon, da Estrela Terrestre Encantada, servo de Lykaios de Wyvern, ao seu dispor.

- Preste bastante atenção no que direi, subalterno do Tártaro. – a voz de Ares soava autoritária e poderosa – Transmita ao seu senhor que todos os guerreiros que me enviou foram derrotados no campo de batalha, isso somente havendo um único Lorde dourado que nem mesmo os enfrentou. Diga ao seu mestre que seus homens são fracos e que necessito de guerreiros e não de insetos.

- Não precisa se importar em dizer "diga", senhor da Guerra. O Mestre dos Tártaros pode ouvi-lo perfeitamente bem, pois sou um possuidor da telepatia… – fez uma pequena pausa – Meu mestre manda dizer que enviará os mais poderosos de seus guerreiros no último ataque, e assim espera que o senhor o faça.

- Quanto a isso ele não deve se preocupar. Mandei meus guerreiros para a desgraça há muito tempo e na última investida eles não se abalaram. Entretanto, restam-me poucos guerreiros confiáveis e muitos descartáveis. Com o pacto que possuímos sinto-me obrigado a pedir-lhe algo de grande valor para nos ajudar nessa última guerra.

Então Bastiaan deixou a cabeça cair como se tivesse dormido, para o espanto e ira de Ares. Ele já estava pensando em gritar para o espectro quando esse o encarou com um olhar vago e sombrio. O deus da Guerra convocou sua lança que foi ao encontro de suas mãos abertas. Já ia atacar quando reconheceu aquele olhar e recuou. Uma voz sombria e onipotente ecoou de Papyllon.

- Não se preocupe quanto ao valor do que deseja me pedir. Você fez um pacto comigo quando iniciamos essa guerra e, já que estou impossibilitado de abandonar meu reino por causa do Selo de Zeus, qualquer coisa que ajude a alcançarmos nossos objetivos será conferido de bom grado. No final de tudo eu terei o que sempre deveria ter ficado sob minha jurisdição e você terá a sua guerra. O que desejas?

- Pois muito bem. – disse Ares tornando a relaxar em sua banheira – Vamos ao nosso último passo…


	51. História Cinqüenta

**História Cinqüenta: Aqueles que se reúnem em nome da Esperança**

Os dias se arrastavam lentamente e a desesperança anunciava o fim de uma Era.

O Santuário sentia-se vazio desde a partida de seus guerreiros. Doze bravos cavaleiros e uma companhia de soldados partiram para os Campos Vermelhos e nenhuma notícia tinha chegado. O coração de familiares e amigos estava apertado, pressionados contra um muro de incertezas e lamentações. Já haviam transcorrido dois dias após a partida deles, e nada era mais desesperador que a angústia pela espera.

Então o terceiro dia raiou e no horizonte das montanhas veio a marcha solene. Muitos avançaram pelas colinas até o Portão Sagrado, e outros tantos foram carregados para dentro do Santuário. Entre dois homens havia uma rede de pano limpo e belo onde jaziam os bravos guerreiros do Santuário que morreram para proteger Atenas e sua missão. A frente da marcha vinha Lorde Orrin e Lorde Timeus trajando suas armaduras impecáveis e sobretudos cinzentos com capuz. Estavam tristes e guiavam uma carroça plana e baixa com um corpo sob um manto dourado. Atrás do corpo no final da condução estava toda montada a armadura de Sagitário. Com essa visão as pessoas do Santuário abaixaram seus rostos e choraram a perda de seu terceiro Lorde dourado, o maior de todos.

A marcha subiu as ruas do templo de Atena até alcançarem a Praça do Relógio Zodiacal. Lá se encontravam o Grande Mestre acompanhado de todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Todos estavam sem os seus elmos, exceto o Grande Mestre e Delfos com seu capuz. Suas expressões eram tristes e penosas, aguardando notícias ainda piores. Entretanto, nenhum deles se comparava em tristeza ao Lorde Aniel de Capricórnio. Demonstrava uma raiva frustrada por baixo de sua expressão lamentável. Orrin ficou triste por ele. Então Lorde Delfos aproximou-se.

- Diga-me, Lorde Orrin, onde estão os feridos? – sua voz ressoou ainda mais feminina com sua tristeza.

E Orrin guiou o Lorde de Virgem até uma carroça maior um pouco atrás de onde estavam. Tal condução era protegida da chuva por uma lona alta e espessa. Quem conduzia o animal que a puxava era o General Arkious, com um ferimento no olho direito agora estabilizado. Dentro dela estavam deitados Geord de Lince e Edmond de Touro, duas pessoas que Orrin amava muito. Delfos entrou e foi acompanhado por Leão. Analisou o aspecto de cada um e com sua mão direita tocou-os em vários pontos predeterminados. Um pouco de cor retornou a pele de Geord. Por fim, Delfos uniu suas mãos sobre o coração de ambos e lançou uma grande quantidade do seu Cosmo para dentro deles. Quando o fez um brilho surgiu delas e Orrin pode perceber distraidamente um pouco do rosto escondido de Delfos. Ele ficou muito surpreso ao perceber que as lendas falavam a verdade, pois os olhos do cavaleiro estavam fechados. E apenas isso ficou registrado em sua mente, mantendo o verdadeiro segredo de Delfos imaculado. Para o alívio de Leão, Geord respirou bem melhor após isso e Edmond acordou tranqüilamente.

- Uma semana sem esforço ou você morre, entendeu Lorde Edmond? – perguntou Delfos – Até mesmo os ferimentos de seu aprendiz aqui foram mais leves. Seu coração foi afetado por um poder desconhecido, uma espécie de presença aterradora. Isso não é fácil de curar. Por isso fique longe de sua armadura por esse tempo. Atena em pessoa o dispensou de suas obrigações por duas semanas. Receberá suas ordens quando todos recebermos as nossas. – e voltando-se para Orrin falou – Seu aprendiz está a salvo agora, mas só deverá despertar quando tudo estiver terminado, e assim será melhor. Ponha alguém de sua confiança para cuidar dele.

E assim foi Delfos e sua voz melodiosa, o último dos curandeiros que tocaram o Santuário. Há muito tempo ele havia abandonado tal ofício, mas com a morte de seu aprendiz percebeu que era necessário reutilizar destes em casos extremos. Ele retornou a presença dos cavaleiros dourados mais a frente, deixando Leão e Touro na condução. Eles observaram-se por um longo tempo e depois saíram, com Lorde Edmond devidamente vestido com seu traje dourado. E eles sentiram que um fim estava próximo, mas não sabiam dizer quem resistiria no final.

Alguns dias passaram pelo Santuário. Agora que Ícaros estava morto, a sua morada foi abandonada e apenas a sua armadura lá residia como Gêmeos, Câncer e Libra, cujo cavaleiro desaparecera. Orrin não precisou se preocupar com uma nova morada. A Casa de Leão juntamente com a de Áries começaram a ser reconstruída após a finalização das obras no Portão Sagrado e na muralha. Até que as moradas estivessem de pé mais uma vez, triunfantes e imperiosas, Timeus e Orrin residiam na morada de Touro, juntamente com Edmond e seus serviçais. Ele requisitou a ajuda de Delia para ser a enfermeira pessoal de Geord, que ainda dormia profundamente e com sua armadura na devida urna ao lado de sua cama. Frequentemente a amazona Alena de Águia vinha visitá-lo em seu leito.

Em uma manhã escura e chuvosa um mensageiro trouxe três envelopes selados para os Lordes dourados. Ali, sentados na sala de estar da grande Casa de Touro, eles receberam suas convocações para o que seria a última União Dourada. A própria deusa da Justiça seria a regente de tal União. Eles responderam ao chamado e com o anoitecer partiram em seus trajes dourados para a Grande Casa, no salão de meditação do Grande Mestre. Enquanto se dirigiam para o local perceberam as chamas azuladas do Relógio Zodiacal tremulantes ao vento frio do dia que morria. Encontraram-se com Delfos no caminho e juntos chegaram a União.

O salão de Meditação já estava com todos os convocados além deles. Também ali estavam as armaduras douradas de Gêmeos, Câncer, Libra e Sagitário. Os Lordes dourados organizaram-se lado a lado e em suas devidas posições da esquerda para a direita. Da tapeçaria ao fundo do salão surgiu o Grande Mestre em traje formal e carregado por jóias que pendiam de seu pescoço. Vinda do corredor secreto que leva a grande estátua da deusa surgiu Atena, em toda a sua beleza e sabedoria. Todos ficaram de joelhos e curvaram-se aguardando a voz da senhora.

- Meus cavaleiros, meus Lordes. – falou tristemente – É chegada à hora de nosso provável último encontro. E nessa última União Dourada direi mais palavras que ordens. Por isso escutem com atenção. – fez uma pausa, continuando após algum tempo com uma voz mais firme – Nesses tempos difíceis vocês nasceram, cresceram e tornaram-se meus cavaleiros. Com isso, seus destinos foram escritos para participarem dessa última guerra entre os povos livres da Grécia. A intromissão de Ares foi um acaso dos seus desejos egoístas, mas a presença de Hades como seu maior aliado é algo terrível. A união de dois deuses subjuga todo o seu ímpeto de destruição. E em nossa esperança, é nossa função garantir que o mundo prossiga para as futuras gerações, mesmo que não participemos delas. – suspirou – Em tudo que tentei evitar apenas trouxe mais sofrimento. Vejo que o destino não é mais fugir, e sim lutar na guerra de Ares. Vencê-lo em seu próprio domínio ou pereceremos com nossas defesas esgotadas. De uma forma ou de outra estaremos evitando um futuro próximo ou encarando-o, e é o que devemos fazer.

Fez-se silêncio. Os Lordes dourados refletiam sobre o assunto e a deusa escutou apenas o ruído da noite lá fora e dos corações aflitos aos seus olhos. Ela sabia o que deveria fazer e qual era a sua missão. Estava disposta a tudo para impedir que o mundo fosse subjugado pelas forças de Ares e Hades juntos. Estava disposta a tudo. Então continuou.

- Essa é a última ordem que lhes dou nessa guerra terrível. Sigamos para Atenas, marchem até a Cidade-Estado e impeçamos a sua ruína. Levemos todos os soldados que não estão feridos e lutemos até o fim de nossas vidas para garantir que a esperança continue a fluir no mundo. Pois saibam, meus Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, que antes mesmos de serem defensores da paz e justiça nesse mundo, sóis Guerreiros Santos da Esperança, e um dia outros levaram esse título lutando por mim e em nome de tudo que acreditam. Lutemos digo eu, pois também partirei para Atenas e ficarei protegendo o templo que ergueram em minha homenagem, o último local onde ainda reside a esperança daquele povo aterrorizado. Sigam-me uma última vez, Cavaleiros da Esperança, mesmo que apenas a morte os aguarde no final.

Então todos se levantaram e olharam para Atena que chorava rios de lágrimas, brilhantes e belas como cristais. O Grande Mestre tomou a ousadia e a ajudou, segurando-a no braço, a descer os poucos degraus que a separavam de seus cavaleiros. Diante de tantos homens altos a deusa encontrava-se encolhida, pequena e frágil. E ali os cavaleiros tiraram seus elmos curvaram-se o máximo que conseguiram e gritaram o mais alto e retumbante possível.

- Pela justiça. Pela esperança. Por Atena. Até a morte! – e o Santuário respondeu em coro.


	52. História Cinqüenta e Um

**História Cinqüenta e Um: Aqueles que se despedem**

Os dias obscuros caíram sobre o Santuário de Atena.

A União Dourada da noite passada resolveu assuntos diversos sobre a última de todas as guerras. Fora decidido que pelo menos um cavaleiro de ouro deveria permanecer no Santuário para protegê-lo de qualquer invasão espiã, uma vez que Ares enviaria todas as suas tropas mais poderosas para o ataque final. Lorde Edmond foi o escolhido por ainda está parcialmente machucado, aceitando a posição de bom grado.

Um grande problema foi decidir quantos soldados seriam enviados, já que a população do Santuário não era grande e sobraram poucos após as batalhas. A deusa então decidiu levar todos os que ainda restavam, excetos os que ainda estavam feridos. O General Arkious deveria permanecer para manter a ordem nos outros soldados em bom estado que permaneceriam para vigiar constantemente as fronteiras do Santuário e o Portão Sagrado. Quando a ordem chegou, Arkious ficou furioso e aceitou relutante. Ainda sim prometeu desempenhar o melhor de si. No final, os cavaleiros de ouro mobilizaram um número elevado de combatentes, alcançando quase quatrocentos soldados, enquanto outros quarenta ficariam para manter o Santuário protegido.

A União Dourada optou que os cavaleiros de bronze e prata que restaram não deveriam participar da última batalha, pois neles residia o futuro dos defensores de Atena. Logicamente nenhum deles aceitou tais ordens, mas outros ficaram calados e de cabeça baixa, pois sabiam o que ocorreria no fim. Os cavaleiros de ouro sentiam-se penalizados por não terem participado das batalhas com maior efetividade e agora desejavam mostrar seu valor e serventia. Morreriam todos para proteger a senhora da Justiça, pois ela também partiria para o campo de batalha.

E assim também ficou decidido, a contra gosto de todo o Santuário. Atena participaria em pessoa da última guerra, mas manteria seu voto de não lutar diretamente, apenas protegendo o templo sagrado erguido em sua homenagem na Cidade-Estado, pois ali residia à última das esperanças dos atenienses. Com isso todos os Lordes dourados negaram-se a permanecer no Santuário, e o Grande Mestre foi designado como assistente pessoal da deusa durante a batalha, tendo a missão sagrada de protegê-la. Ainda não sendo suficiente para acalmar o coração dos cavaleiros dourados, Lorde Delfos de Virgem ficaria a frente do Templo como o principal protetor da deusa.

Quando todas as ordens estavam tomadas e não havia mais nada a ser dito, os cavaleiros dourados transmitiram a mensagem da deusa ao povo. "Esperança acima de todas as devoções". E assim se fez. Os soldados preparam-se para a última das missões, a última das obrigações. Longas e tristes despedidas correram por todo o Santuário, pois seus filhos estavam partindo para nunca mais retornarem. Mas a esperança perdurou no coração das pessoas e, ao entardecer, quando ascenderam uma grandiosa fogueira em homenagem ao Lorde Ícaros de Sagitário e aos falecidos da batalha nos Campos Vermelhos, todo o Santuário derramou suas últimas lágrimas de tristeza. Todos agora deviam lutar em nome de sua esperança, além de toda e qualquer devoção. Não porque essas foram as palavras da sua deusa, mas porque eles precisavam acreditar no futuro. E eles acreditaram.

Casa de Touro, tarde após a União Dourada, quarto dia após a batalha nos Campos.

O sol já estava se pondo além das montanhas que cercavam o Santuário. O céu brilhava como um dourado intenso sobre as nuvens baixas e cinzentas. O outono estava morrendo e um inverno chuvoso e frio começava a brotar das entranhas do mundo. Lorde Edmond trajava sua armadura a contra gosto de Lorde Delfos que o fazia companhia. Mais algumas horas, já sob o céu escurecido da noite e chuva, as tropas do Santuário partiriam ao encontro da morte, e sua chegada a Atenas estava prevista apenas ao início do novo dia.

Os dois estavam sentados em cadeiras de pedra, mas confortáveis, ao lado da morada. A vista não era tão superior quanto à da Sexta Casa, mas o vento era mais agradável e aconchegante ali. A morada de Touro estava silenciosa naquela tarde. Então surgiu Lorde Timeus, também trajando sua armadura, com uma bandeja de prata em uma das mãos e equilibrando cálices cheios do melhor vinho da morada. Edmond o ajudou a colocar a bandeja sobre uma baixa mesinha de pedra e serviu seus convidados.

- Onde está Cynara? – perguntou Touro ao recém chegado – Pensei que viria com ela, pois é a única que ficou aqui para me fazer companhia.

- Antes de parir, ela deixou-me a bandeja com o vinho. Estava com um olhar triste e permiti que fosse, por suas ordens, visitar o seu irmão mais velho antes que nunca mais possa beijá-lo. Por isso demorei, pois não achava os cálices na sua enorme cozinha, meu amigo. – e com isso os dois sorriram.

Os três provaram do vinho e saborearam algo a muito esquecido. A mente deles refletiu tudo pelo que já haviam passado, sofrido ou enfrentado. Suas vitórias e derrotas, seus amores e as pessoas pelas quais lutavam para proteger. Então cada um ficou triste por terem permitido certas mortes e perdas, mas sempre olharam para o futuro que se anunciava obscurecido e lutaram para torná-lo algo luminoso e bonito. Foi por esse futuro que muitos morreram.

- Está será a última vez que nos encontramos para apreciar um por do Sol tão belo e grandioso – disse Delfos.

- Que os dias não fossem tão tristes e escuros, e que num futuro nossas ações possam trazer a harmonia de volta ao que é belo e imaculado – disse Timeus.

- À saúde dos que virão e à vitória dos que hoje não retornarão – disse Edmond.

E os três ergueram seus cálices e tomaram todo o conteúdo em apenas um gole. Levantaram-se rapidamente e arremessaram os cálices ao chão, que se espatifaram. Com isso os três sorriram e apertaram as mãos um do outro. O pequeno Delfos deu um beijo na testa do gigante Edmond, que sentiu algo estranho. Já Timeus abraçou o amigo e lhe disse palavras de conforto e esperança, muito bem retribuídas. Os dois cavaleiros se despediram de Touro e foram saindo. Entretanto, Áries lembrou de algo e voltou para falar uma última coisa com o amigo.

- Antes que eu parta e esqueça comigo… – então Timeus puxou algo que antes estava escondido e ofereceu-a a Edmond – Cynara pediu-me que lhe desse isso em gratidão pela generosidade de seu ato.

Então Edmond abriu suas largas mãos recebendo uma pequenina flor lilás com seis pétalas. Ele a observou pacificamente e sorriu como nunca antes. Um Touro dourado observando a menor e mais simples de todas as flores. Poderia a ter esmagado em qualquer outra situação, mas ele apenas observou o pequenino presente, achando que aquele fora o mais belo de toda a sua vida.

- Obrigado meu amigo. Muito obrigado…

Cemitério do Santuário.

A noite estava próxima, e o último vento morno do dia soprou sobre as lápides daquele local de descanso e paz. A frente de uma grande lápide, há pouco tempo construída, estava um Lorde dourado acompanhado por sua amada. Ambos estavam tristes e uma lágrima caiu no belo túmulo. Com sua mão poderosa e cheia de garras afiadas, o cavaleiro de ouro percorreu com o dedo o caminho desenhado pelas palavras escritas em baixo relevo. A pedra polida brilhava avermelhada com o por do Sol. O nome era Serafim de Taças.

- Meu bom amigo, se hoje estou trajando essa armadura foi por sua causa. Mesmo que as palavras dos outros Lordes dourados negassem o fato de eu ser o escolhido para tal constelação, foi você quem me escolheu regendo o meu destino. Eu em muito só tenho que agradecer por um dia nos encontrarmos. E se na aurora do segundo dia eu não mais estiver aqui, peço apenas que possa revê-lo uma última vez.

Delia agarrou firmemente o braço esquerdo de Orrin, que a observou carinhosamente e cheio de lágrimas. Limpando um pouco o rosto, o Lorde dourado da Casa de Leão voltou-se ao túmulo e proclamou seus últimos versos ao amigo que descansavam ali.

- Se hoje eu me lembro do amor foi por sua causa, meu amigo. Minha vida não seria suficiente para trazer-te de volta e você a negaria com certeza. Obrigado por me trazer a luz. Obrigado por me fazer acreditar na força do amor mais uma vez. – e olhando para a sua amada, perguntou-a algo a muito desejado – Diga-me apenas o que seu coração sente, minha bela Delia. Se eu retornar por aqueles vales mais além, você aceita ser minha e unicamente minha para sempre?

E, olhando assustada para o seu amado, Delia chorou também. Mas seu rosto molhado logo se converteu em um sorriso belo e puro, retribuído por Orrin na mesma intensidade. E naquele local fúnebre, tendo os mortos como testemunhas, eles se beijaram e um brilho resplendoroso iluminou a lápide de Serafim uma última vez. E ali, sobre a pedra fria, brotou uma pequena semente de uma flor que nunca surgirá no Oeste antes. Apenas Delfos, quando já era noite e levava seu último ramalhe ao túmulo de seu amado aprendiz, foi capaz de reconhecer tal muda. Então a semente virou flor e abriu-se imponente sobre o túmulo, e nunca saiu de lá. E Delfos virou-se para a batalha chorando de felicidade, pois ali brotara uma semente de esperança. A flor de Lótus gravou-se em rocha e voou com o vento, semeando o jardim secreto da Casa de Virgem, que num futuro próximo foi chamado de O Salão das Árvores Gêmeas.


	53. História Cinqüenta e Dois

**História Cinqüenta e Dois: Aqueles que marcham para o abismo**

Os pés retumbavam durante a noite escura e chuvosa.

O caminho era sombrio. Entre as montanhas da Grécia marcharam as tropas do Santuário. Todos conheciam o rumo que deveriam seguir, mas andavam lenta e pesadamente. Quando a chuva tornou-se ainda mais violenta o Grande Mestre ordenou uma pausa, e todos montaram barracas improvisadas e abrigaram-se nas sombras das árvores. Os corações estavam aflitos.

A chuva finalmente cessou e prosseguiram com certa dificuldade. Não havia estradas para o Santuário, o que dificultava o seu acesso e a saída de lá após chuvas torrenciais. O vale era barrento e a carruagem imperial que levava a deusa estava tendo dificuldades para prosseguir. A cada sinal de derrota os soldados baixavam suas estimas decepcionados e cabia aos Lordes dourados impulsioná-los novamente para a esperança.

E assim prosseguiu a viagem. Muitas foram as dificuldades, mas finalmente alcançaram a estrada principal, calçada com pedras lisas. Ela cortava os vales e seguia até morrer em uma bifurcação. Tomaram rumo pela direita, pois entrariam pelos Campos Vermelhos. Quando estava próximo da aurora mais uma vez o Grande Mestre ordenou uma parada. Os homens tomaram bebidas quentes e relaxantes em grupos, pois a noite estava muito fria. Inesperadamente a carruagem da deusa seguiu um pouco mais a frente até parar e todos entenderam que era hora de partir mais uma vez. E assim eles chegaram aos Campos.

Flores estavam queimadas, o capim seco era soberano. Corpos foram abandonados em montes altos e queimados ali mesmo, e ao longe se percebia muita terra retirada há pouco tempo. Covas rasas foram feitas para os guerreiros aliados, e o fogo foi destinado aos inimigos abandonados. Ainda estava escuro e o céu parecia encoberto por novas e densas nuvens. Isso soou como um mau presságio para os soldados. Todos mergulharam num silêncio mortal e apenas suas respirações espessas eram audíveis, juntamente com os cascos dos cavalos que foram trazidos.

Então Lorde Narcissus de Peixes adiantou sua marcha e deixou sua tropa sob o comando de um cavaleiro de bronze que o acompanhava. Andou muito a frente de todos e ultrapassou a carruagem da deusa que ia a frente. Correu como um virgem por sobre os campos arrasados, e cantava baixinho como um pastor de flores. E a esperança brotou do solo. O Cosmo do cavaleiro cresceu e espalhou-se pelos Campos Vermelhos e flores dos mais diversos tipos brotaram de todos os lugares, sobre rochas nuas e no tronco de árvores. Um arco-íris de cores se espalhou ao longo da estrada de terra firme e um outro Cosmo se elevou. As nuvens abriram seus braços largos e densos e raios de Sol brotaram de fendas e mais fendas no céu. Tais raios trouxeram algo inesperado e logo todos notaram de quem era o outro Cosmo. Andreus de Aquários havia rasgado os céus com seu poder e fez nevar cristais gigantes, perfeitos e únicos. A Primavera e o Inverno mesclaram-se no último dia de Outono, e o Verão vindo com os raios do Sol formou a ponte das estações. A esperança reluziu imortal não somente nos soldados, mas também em toda a cidade que despertou e acompanhou a chegada da deusa que tanto amavam.

Um forte vento rugiu vindo dos Campos e acompanhou a entrada dos que chegavam. E, para o deleite dos corações aflitos, as flores que nasceram repentinamente caíram por toda a cidade, vindas com o vento. Toda a comitiva parou aos pés da cidade-alta, a imponente Acrópole, e as portas da carruagem surgiu a deusa da Justiça. Atena olhou para toda a cidade receptiva, e contemplou o medo que ainda havia no coração de todos. Então tudo ficou silencioso, os cristais pararam de cair e as flores cessaram seu vôo. Todos contemplavam a beleza da deusa, que nunca havia pisado fora da Acrópole, e principalmente fora de seu Templo. Ainda mais espantados ficou o povo pobre ao ver a senhora da Paz e da Guerra andar entre eles, e com todo o seu amor cobrir seus corações de esperança. Por fim, a deusa dirigiu-se a seus cavaleiros dourados que ficaram de joelhos juntamente com toda a cidade. E a deusa tocava o rosto de cada um deles com suas mãos puras e beijava-lhes a testa, rezando aos seus ouvidos.

- Quando a todos faltar coragem, mostre-os suas presas e garras meu jovem Leão. Assim ninguém temerá nada ao seu lado – essas foram as palavras destinadas a Orrin, e ele corou aceitando-as.

Finalmente a deusa subiu as escadarias da Acrópole e seguiu acompanha pelo Grande Mestre e Lorde Delfos de Virgem, os dois seres mais misteriosos do Santuário. As ordens que foram passadas aos cavaleiros dourados agora estavam sendo direcionadas aos capitães da força ateniense. Toda a divisão de defesa da cidade já estava previamente determinada, onde os generais da cidade a aceitaram de bom grado, sabendo que liderariam suas próprias infantarias.

Seis Lordes dourados liderariam cada tropa, sob o auxílio de um cavaleiro de prata ou bronze, pois decidiram em última hora levar alguns para o campo de batalha. Timeus de Áries ficou com a tropa central-sul, composta por 50 homens. Orrin de Leão ficou com a tropa central-norte com 60 homens, próxima ao Templo de Atena e vigiava a passagem principal para a Acrópole. Delfos de Virgem era o único guardião da entrada para o Templo e não ficou com tropa alguma. Telo de Escorpião ficou com a tropa sudoeste, composta por 60 homens. Aniel de Capricórnio ficou com a tropa central situada na Acrópole, composta por 75 homens. Andreus de Aquários ficou com a tropa norte, composta por 45 homens. Por fim, Narcissus de Peixes ficou com a tropa sudeste, principal entrada da cidade que vinha dos Campos Vermelhos, composta por 80 bravos homens. Trezentos e setenta soldados estavam lutando em nome do Santuário, além dos milhares que havia na Cidade-Estado.

A organização das tropas e a remoção dos aldeões para um lugar seguro duraram o dia inteiro. Os soldados do Santuário dormiram um pouco a tarde, pois não cabia a eles organizar a população. Quando despertaram foram encarregados de organizar o arsenal e testar algumas das milhares de armas, afiando-as ou substituindo-as se necessário. Os Lordes dourados reuniram-se uma última vez sob árvores dos Campos Vermelhos, pois Narcissus não podia abandonar seu posto em hipótese alguma. Ali eles ergueram uma última taça de vinho e brindaram ao futuro, despedindo-se um do outro com abraços e beijos. Todos aparentavam está felizes, mas em cada coração ecoava um grito único, fosse de medo ou desespero. A tarde caiu e a noite chegou sem nuvens.

Acrópole, entrada do Templo de Atena.

E como no início de todas as coisas o Grande Mestre estava a observar o céu estrelado. Seria uma noite linda demais para o que ocorreria ali, e pensou que os deuses estavam curiosos quanto ao desenlace dos eventos, por isso o céu estava tão claro. Então Marte brilhou alto no céu, emanado a mais intensa e destrutiva intenção assassina. Ao longe uma voz ecoou sombria e bastante feminina.

- Marte está ansioso. – disse Delfos distante, um ponto brilhante em meio às rochas de colunas velhas que estavam amontoadas a frente da escadaria para o Templo – Seu brilho anuncia apenas o há muito tempo esperado. Boa sorte em sua missão Eudor.

Então o Grande Mestre percebeu algo impossível. Mesmo ao longe e em meio à escuridão da noite, ele pôde perceber que Delfos não trajava seu tradicional manto. Seu longo cabelo balançava dourado ao vento e nenhum brilho ecoava de seus olhos. "Somente no final de todas as coisas Delfos resolveu abandonar o mistério e revelar seu rosto há muito tempo escondido?", pensou o Grande Mestre. "Isso significa dizer que ele prevê algo. Espero que isso seja um bom presságio".

E Delfos contemplou as estrelas e o céu belíssimo que fazia. O vento soprava em seu longo e liso cabelo fazendo-o sentir-se livre de um fardo que há muito tempo vem pesando em sua consciência. Ele sorriu e uma lágrima solitária tocou o chão. "Essa noite lutaremos por você, meu amor. Lutaremos para defender aquilo que sempre desejou defender. E não permitirei que ele tombe, pois assim você previu em seus sonhos. Hoje dormiremos juntos".


	54. História Cinqüenta e Três

**História Cinqüenta e Três: O homem que convoca flores rubras**

Campos Vermelhos, entrada principal para Atenas.

Um soldado correu alucinado na direção de seu general. Ali falou apressadamente. Quase não conseguia pronunciar cada palavra, devido tamanho terror. Quando terminou o general correu ao encontro do Lorde dourado ali presente. Narcissus de Peixes já esperava por notícias ruins, mas o que chegou foi algo horrível. Deixou sua rosa vermelha cair de suas mãos e o vento a levou. Com um Cosmo carregado por notícias ruins, as pétalas da rosa separaram-se e levaram a mensagem dos portões. Todos os Lordes dourados que lideravam uma tropa receberam uma pétala, e nela estava escrita a mesma mensagem. "Os guardiões do Tártaro marcham para Atena e entre eles existem cinco Grandes. O deus da Guerra traja sua armadura".

Isso alertou os cavaleiros de ouro que continuaram calmos e não alertaram suas tropas, pois aquele ainda não era o momento. Flocos de neves vieram seguidos das pétalas, e neles residam a mensagem de Andreus de Aquários. "Um dos Cincos segue pelo norte liderando uma poderosa infantaria, mas limitada pelas montanhas. Chegou o momento de atacarmos". E no fim os Lordes dourados somaram seus Cosmos poderosos juntos e desejou-se uma última vez boa sorte a todos.

Uma densa e gigantesca nuvem negra, composta por diversas fontes de luz, avançava rápida e estridentemente pelos Campos Vermelhos. A quantidade de guerreiros que marchavam de Esparta assustou a linha de defesa ateniense, que recuou um pouco. Apenas os soldados do Santuário permaneceram imóveis aguardando as suas ordens. O Lorde de Peixes andou um pouco a frente de seu exército e gritou o mais alto possível além do tumulto que se aproximava.

- Não temem soldados do império de Atena, pois sob a proteção da deusa o olhar de Ares nada os causará. Não temem seu inimigo por mais poderoso que seja, pois aqui ainda resta a força dos Lordes dourados. Não temam a destruição da cidade e não recuem, pois todo império que um dia cai pode voltar a tremular sua bandeira se os seus combatentes não abandonarem sua fé. Importem-se apenas com a garganta de seu adversário neste momento, e clamem com toda a força o nome santo de nossa Senhora. Avante homens para a morte! Avante agora para garantirmos o futuro dos que virão!

Com um grito ameaçador, os atenienses partiram para a morte brandindo suas armas. Narcissus apenas os mandava para a guerra e esperou em seu posto, juntamente com os soldados do Santuário. Quando metade da tropa havia partido, o Lorde deslocou-se com uma velocidade inacreditável por entre seus homens, e os soldados brandiram suas lanças e correram no meio da tropa. Quando alcançaram uma boa distância, suas lanças foram arremessadas às cegas e uma nuvem de flechas em chamas surgiu dos penhascos próximos na direção dos inimigos. Grandes pedras rolaram logo atrás e uma quantidade ainda maior de flechas negras cortou os céus após as iluminadas. Isso pegou os inimigos desprevenidos, que usaram seus escudos apenas para as flechas em chamas e o barulho das pedras que rolavam ameaçadoramente atraíram toda a atenção dos exércitos. Uma matança logo se fez antes mesmo que os inimigos esperassem e todas as primeiras fileiras de lanceiros ruíram. A vantagem do vale ateniense diminuiu apenas um pouco a vantagem dos inimigos, potencializando sua fúria.

O choque dos exércitos foi devastador. O som de metal correu por todas as ruas de Atenas e chegaram ao Templo da deusa. "Começou", suspirou a deusa. Quando estava quase encontrando os inimigos, Narcissus subiu o corpo no ar e fez uma acrobacia. Um mar de rosas sangrentas brotou do chão, e quando tocou o solo mais uma vez apenas corpos envenenados jaziam ao seu lado. Muitas flechas zuniram ao seu encontro e ventos torrenciais rodearam o cavaleiro, que jogou as rosas a todos no raio que sua visão alcançava. Aos poucos o ar tornou-se envenenado e as suas vítimas perderam o equilíbrio, tornando-se alvos fáceis dos atenienses. Levantou-se graciosamente aplicou mais umas acrobacias e saltou com cautela, pressentindo algo ruim. Seus pés tocaram uma rocha lisa que se partiu em diversas fatias ao contato. Perdendo um pouco do equilíbrio, a concentração de Narcissus vacilou e não pode desviar de um poderoso soco em seu abdômen. Voou alguns metros para trás e caiu repentinamente.

O Lorde tomou rapidamente um pouco de fôlego e ficou de pé com uma rosa vermelha nos lábios. Procurou pela presença que sentira, mas seus olhos o enganavam em meio ao deslocar de vários inimigos. Alguns tentaram o atacar, mas ele foi rápido demais e com um único ataque eliminou-os. Prevendo que tal distração convocaria a sombra que o atacou, quando terminou seus rápidos movimentos criou uma névoa invisível ao redor de seu corpo. Estava certo. Uma sombra surgiu de trás do último inimigo e tentou acertá-lo no rosto, onde provavelmente sofria muito. A mão inimiga parou a menos de cinco centímetros do alvo, e este foi rápido o suficiente para atacá-lo com um bom poder.

- BLOODY MIST! – gritou o Lorde dourado com um giro completo.

Uma nuvem rosada e carregada por pétalas vermelhas circundou o Lorde dourado e encontraram a sombra, lançando-a aos céus. O inimigo voou alto, mas a enorme sombra bateu asas e caiu graciosamente no campo sangrento. Tratava-se de um espectro de aparência imponente e um poder devastador. Longas asas abertas surgiam de sua armadura negra e tocavam o chão com leveza. Seu cabelo cinza caia sobre os ombros o cobriam-no o olhar. Seu Cosmo possuía um brilho negro e terrível, e alguma coisa dizia a Narcissus que aquele inimigo estava além de todos os outros.

- Quem és tu? – perguntou Peixes.

- Sou um dos lordes infernais, senhor das almas que devem ser condenadas. Eu julgo a passagem daqueles que chegam ao Tártaro. Sou um dos três Grandes Juízes, e clamam meu nome sob o céu escarlate. Sou Paris de Grifo, da Estrela Celeste Nobre.

Por um momento, Narcissus vacilou. A presença de um dos três Juízes simbolizava que todas as forças negras de Hades estariam sobre aqueles campos. Isso estava além do que fora previsto e, de acordo com os batedores, as notícias eram piores. "Cinco presenças imponentes.", refletiu Peixes. "Os Três Juízes logicamente. Mas quem são os outros dois?". Não havia mais tempo para pensar. A presença de Grifo elevou-se rapidamente e alertou o cavaleiro. Mais uma vez Peixes foi mais rápido e partiu para atacar o espectro. Esse aguardava pacientemente, quase transparecia que desejava ser atacado. Isso fez Narcissus rever sua postura e sumiu rapidamente em uma névoa que ele mesmo criou rapidamente. As pétalas vermelhas cobriram a visão do inimigo e o cheiro mortal do veneno de Narcissus foi inspirado. Ele sorriu e surgiu rapidamente as costas do espectro, ainda parado.

- Morra Juiz do Tártaro. RAZOR THORN! – gritou o Lorde dourado.

Uma seqüência em alta velocidade de cortes no vento atravessou o espectro, que dançou de acordo com o ataque. Somente pedaços de armadura e carne mutilada caíram no chão à frente de Narcissus e a presença de Grifo sumiu. "Está fácil demais". Com uma agilidade felina, Peixes fez uma acrobacia rápida para trás e esquivou-se de um braço carregado de energia de trevas. Algo tocou o cavaleiro, mas não causou dor alguma e nada ficou em sua armadura, logo ignorando aquilo. Olhou seu adversário que surgia de dentro de uma fenda negra na noite. Logo ficou totalmente visível novamente e os pedaços fatiados pelo ataque de Peixes sumiram como sombra.

- Bela forma de esquivar, espectro. Mas você inalou meu ar envenenado e logo não poderá utilizar seu Cosmo, ficando a total mercê de meu poder.

- Você ainda não entendeu, cavaleiro de Atena? – perguntou Grifo com muita ousadia.

Narcissus ficou perdido nas palavras do espectro. Tentou andar um pouco, mas algo aconteceu. Seu corpo estava estático e não obedecia a nenhum de seus movimentos. Ficou apavorado e lutou para livrar-se da paralisia, até que finalmente compreendeu. Linhas invisíveis de Cosmos corriam de seu corpo até as mãos de Grifo. O espectro sorriu e seu olhar cinzento surgiu por baixo da franja.

- Está preso na minha teia, cavaleiro de Atena. Eu o ataquei três vezes para poder prender a sua agilidade sob as minhas mãos. O truque a pouco com as sombras foi apenas uma distração. Você está preso na minha COSMIC MARIONETION! – e riu com gosto.

Peixes tentou mais um esforço físico, mas seu corpo não respondia. Então começou a queimar seu Cosmo ameaçadoramente. Grifo logo parou de perder tempo e forçou as juntas em seus dedos. O corpo de Narcissus subiu no céu e tomou uma forma estranha. Seus braços e pernas tentavam girar completamente e ele gritava de dor. Finalmente o pior aconteceu e sangre surgiu das articulações. Caiu no chão com um baque surdo e gritou de dor. Não podia mais atacar ou correr. Sua agilidade estava destruída.

- E agora, o que acha? – perguntou o espectro – Suas preciosas pernas estão destroçadas e seus braços não podem mais se mover. Diga-me o que devo quebrar agora. – malignamente forçou as cordas em seus dedos e todos os dedos do corpo de Peixes foram rompidos. Grifo riu ainda mais alto e ergueu mais uma vez o corpo do cavaleiro – Acho que é hora de matar outros Lordes dourados. Vou quebrar o seu pescoço rapidamente e morrerá sem sentir dor.

Com um movimento brusco da mão do espectro, a cabeça de Narcissos girou completamente e tombou morta para trás. Seu corpo desabou no chão. Cancelando o seu poder, Grifo riu com gosto e virou-se para a guerra. Então algo o assustou. O Cosmo de Narcissus brilhava incansavelmente e o espectro tornou a observar o corpo morto. Ali estava o Lorde de Peixes de joelhos no chão, ainda sangrando nas juntas dos seus membros, mas seu pescoço ainda estava no lugar e seu olhar era penetrante. Grifo tremeu de medo e apavorou-se. Sentiu que todo o seu corpo balançava fracamente e sua armadura estava derretendo. Uma pétala branca surgiu voando aos seus olhos e o sangue embaçou sua vista. Alucinado, tentou inutilmente mexer seu corpo e elevar seu Cosmo, mas nada respondia. A última coisa que vislumbrou foi uma névoa densa e branca cobrir toda a sua vista e o brilho dourado do Lorde dourado morrer. Seus ouvidos ainda respondiam.

- Eu falei que a névoa o entorpeceria. – soou a voz de Peixes na escuridão de Grifo – Seu Cosmo não mais o responde e a morte que vislumbrou foi o efeito alucinógeno de meu poder. Infelizmente você me feriu gravemente antes do poder fazer efeito. Sabia que estava muito estranho o seu comportamento diante de meu avanço, por isso parti para um ataque em área, não visando meu alvo. Caímos ambos em armadilhas, e você perdeu. Meu último ataque agora já o consumiu, Juiz de Hades. O seu fim é agora. ANNIHILATION ROSE! – gritou.

Paris de Grifo gritou com o terror tomando conta de seus pensamentos e sentiu mortes terríveis destroçando a sua alma. O poder final de Peixes era horrível. Ele causava uma quantidade infindável de mortes dolorosas à alma de seu inimigo, destruindo seu espírito. O espectro caiu babando no chão, completamente destroçado por dentro.

Narcissus estava deitado próximo, olhando para o inimigo. A dor o estava consumindo e ele sabia que o poder do inimigo havia afetado também seus órgãos internos. Sentia falta de ar, seus pulmões não o obedeciam corretamente. Sua visão foi falhando aos poucos e fez um esforço final para girar o corpo e vislumbrar o céu. "Como brilham as estrelas hoje". Assim ele fechou os olhos tranqüilamente e o solo ao seu redor verteu-se em flores coloridas. E ali ele jazeu observando o espetáculo dos astros e assistido por suas tão amadas plantas.


	55. História Cinqüenta e Quatro

**História Cinqüenta e Quatro: O homem e a estrela escarlate**

Entrada Principal de Atenas, portão Sudoeste.

Focos de fogo eram anunciados por nuvens cinza na noite clara. As estrelas brilhavam com uma intensidade fora do comum e a Lua estava imersa em sangue vermelho. Mas lá no alto, paciente e com suas quinze imponentes estrelas brilhava a constelação de Escorpião, e seu guardião as observava. Então um grande barulho soou dos Campos Vermelhos e um clarão anunciou a destruição de algo. Telo fechou seus olhos e rezou por seu amigo.

O exército Sudoeste era superior em número ao da Entrada Principal, pois as muitas armadilhas tramadas pelas táticas dos Lordes dourados ainda permitiam a invasão da cidade. Quando grandes tropas invadem uma cidade de ruas compridas e largas acham que não pode haver pontos de esconderijo e emboscada. Isso em Atenas era um fato, pois muitas vielas e estreitos caminhos conectavam as ruas, confundindo os inimigos e separando-os de seus capitães. Um exército grandioso sem ordens não passa de gado a ser encurralado e levado ao matadouro.

Um batedor surgiu subindo a rua e anunciou a queda das defesas da Entrada e todos se armaram. Logo uma grande quantidade de inimigos avançaria pela cidade. Com uma ordem em sinal, Telo ordenou o combinado. Os capitães levaram suas infantarias para os pontos de emboscada e outros dois generais estavam a postos nas sacadas e telhados das altas casas. Eles aguardaram.

Os inimigos corriam em direção as altas ladeiras que levavam a Acrópole, onde esperavam encontrar mais cabeças fáceis para arrancar. Telo de Escorpião já estava em seu posto acima de um alto cume em forma de ponta de uma moradia luxuosa. Sua visão alcançava todos os inimigos. Esperou até o momento certo e ordenou o ataque com um baixar brusco de seu braço. Pedaços de rochas e pedras caíram sobre os inimigos, que evitaram a maior parte do ataque surpresa. Mas aquilo era apenas o aperitivo. Por pontos escondidos as laterais dos inimigos voaram flechas, na altura de seus tornozelos, decepando pernas e pés. Vários caíram gemendo e os outros buscaram proteção para os pés. E finalmente o plano fez efeito. Uma nuvem de flechas escuras rompeu dos telhados. Poucos teriam reflexo para perceber tudo a tempo e os escudos estavam voltados para o chão. Mas algo aconteceu. Com um guinchado assustador, uma grande sombra voou rasante por sobre os inimigos alertando-os do perigo e muitas das flechas tornaram-se cinzas no ar. Os escudos foram erguidos bem em tempo e poucos cederam à armadilha.

O Lorde dourado ficou incrédulo com aquilo, pois a armadilha fora desmascarada e impelida. As tropas aliadas escondidas surgiram da noite e atacaram os inimigos que ainda olhavam para o céu. O massacre começou, entretanto Telo estava mais preocupado agora em procurar aquela sombra. Ela emitiu um Cosmo colossal com seu ataque, o que representava um perigo mortal para os atenienses. Somente ele seria capaz de subjugá-la.

Então ele a sentiu. De repente virou-se de costas e largou seu apoio, jogando-se no céu olhando para o alto. Seu Cosmo ardeu em chamas e a sua luz refletiu na armadura de ébano. Grandes asas metálicas e garras bestiais brotavam da sombra. Seu elmo assemelhava-se a uma ave divina a muito esquecida no Oeste. Um brilho maligno surgiu por baixo da sombra do elmo e o espectro gritou no ar ao encontro de sua vítima. O eco foi estridente e Telo sentiu seus ouvidos explodirem. O ataque ressoou exatamente quando destruíram o telhado de uma casa baixa.

- ECHO ROAR! – gritou a voz.

O Lorde de Escorpião destruiu todo o telhado da casa e muito do solo rochoso. Estava com o corpo ardendo e sua armadura tremia com o impacto sonoro que recebeu. Percebeu que seus braços haviam adotado uma coloração pouco acinzentada e sentia uma sede horrível. Precisou piscar muito até sua visão ficar menos embaçada. Tentou levantar-se após um tempo, quando sua cabeça parou de girar, mas um pesado pé aplicou um golpe terrível em seu abdômen. Telo cuspiu muito sangue em si mesmo.

- Ora, mas o que temos aqui? – brincou consigo o espectro – Logo eu, Urian de Garuda, da Estrela Celeste Heróica, um dos três Grandes Juízes do Tártaro, encontro o mais fraco de todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Que azar. Espero que os outros tenham dado mais trabalho aos meus amigos juízes. – e erguendo o corpo de Telo pelo pescoço começou a quebrá-lo, permitindo que o Lorde dourado ainda sofresse com a asfixia – É realmente uma pena que o senhor da Guerra tenha nos requisitado. Jogar xadrez com Grifo é mais interressante.

Entretanto, para a desaprovação de Garuda, o cavaleiro dourado não se debatia. Estava apenas pendendo em sua mão. Não agüentando mais aquele tédio, o espectro começou a forçar o aperto. O pescoço de Escorpião começou a sangrar, devido aos cortes causados pelas articulações metálicas da armadura de Urian. Um sorriso surgiu no espectro quando sentiu algo. Então ficou sério e sua mão não mais conseguia apertar. Tentou alucinadamente forçar o pescoço do inimigo até que este abriu seus olhos e agarrou seu braço com apenas uma das mãos. Seu Cosmo surgiu como chamas dilacerantes e o espectro tentou soltá-lo gritando de dor, mas não conseguia. O Lorde dourado explodiu seu Cosmo, para o maior desespero de seu adversário. "Que poder espontâneo é esse?".

Então Telo dobrou seu braço rapidamente e torceu o do inimigo que segurava. Isso fez o espectro abaixar-se lateralmente e dor e perdendo o que restava de sua concentração. O Escorpião iluminou a noite e um brilho escarlate surgiu de um de seus dedos.

- SCARLAT NEEDLE! – gritou o Lorde dourado.

Rapidamente cinco pontos estratégicos foram acertados no inimigo que se deslocou no ar em alta velocidade, sendo arremessado de volta para os telhados. Os pontos atingidos brilharam na noite e a armadura foi corroída exatamente sobre eles. Telo de Escorpião saltou atrás de seu adversário em fúria.

Sobre uma varanda larga de pedra jazia o espectro. Estava tendo dificuldades para se levantar, pois seu corpo não o obedecia corretamente. Uma dor terrível cobriu seu corpo e sentiu que seu Cosmo estava esvaindo-se como sangue. Olhou desesperado para o Lorde dourado que caminhava em sua direção pelos telhados resistentes. Apontava um dos dedos que brilhava como sangue na direção do inimigo. Sua expressão era de uma ira incontrolável e sedenta por morte. Com um salto avançou na direção de Urian, mas direcionou seu ataque para trás girando o corpo.

- SCARLAT NEEDLE! – mais uma vez soou na noite.

Mais quatro pontos foram acertados no espectro, que tremeu e caiu de joelhos. Onde há poucos momentos encontrava-se o espectro deitado surgira apenas uma sombra ilusória, percebida por Telo. Ele a substituiu quando caiu de costas, mas logo se levantou. O espectro também fez o mesmo, mas suas pernas tremiam muito e ele suava frio, lutando para manter o equilíbrio. O veneno do Escorpião estava fazendo efeito.

- Geralmente eu dou duas alternativas ao meu inimigo, Juiz do Tártaro. – disse Telo maliciosamente – Rendição ou danação. Entretanto, estamos em guerra e deixar um mal como você livre da morte seria algo impossível. Mas, ainda tem tempo de resistir ao meu veneno. Com quatorze agulhadas perecerá espontaneamente ou sofrerá meu ataque final. A escolha é sua.

O Cosmo de Telo elevou-se novamente, mas o espectro não o temeu dessa vez. Ficou parado aguardando o ataque mortal, e segurando o seu braço quebrado. Ignorando o adversário, o Lorde dourado arremessou toda a sua fúria no seu ataque. Estava próximo o suficiente quando algo inesperado surgiu. O vento da noite mudou bruscamente, vindo em uma velocidade gigantesca de baixo para cima. Isso imobilizou o movimento de Telo e um Cosmo negro explodiu a sua frente. O espectro ergue seus braços e brandiu as asas ameaçadoramente.

- A morte será certa apenas para você, cavaleiro de Atena. Morra! GARUDA FLAP! – berrou a ave do mal.

O Lorde dourado gritou enquanto o ataque avassalador de Garuda destruía a todos os telhados ao redor. As inconstâncias do furacão forçaram seu corpo a posições desconfortáveis e ângulos absurdos, rompendo ossos e artérias. Sagrou ainda mais e uma pequena nuvem vermelha pairou no céu. O espectro marcou um local com sua visão e exatamente ali caiu o corpo de Telo. Ficou imóvel no chão frio, observado de cima da única parte de telhado intacta onde estava Urian. Ele sorriu satisfeito.

Então ele sentiu. Com uma pressão grandiosa sua armadura foi pressionada em diversos outros pontos. Gemendo de dor sentiu seu sistema nervoso falhar e seus sentidos enfraquecerem rapidamente. Sangue jorrou dos ferimentos, e mais cinco fendas foram abertas. Ele recebeu as quatorze picadas do escorpião. Com um Cosmo vacilante, o espectro percebeu um borrão dourado. Tentando inutilmente manter-se vivo, lutou para ficar de pé e caiu no espaço. Bateu de frente com o chão, ficando próximo aos pés do cavaleiro dourado.

- Você… o… o que fez… comigo? – perguntou o espectro quase sem forças.

- O décimo primeiro ponto força o seu cérebro a estagnar. Nos dois próximos seus sentidos falham e você não passa de um ser rastejante. O último ponto cancela o seu Cosmo completamente. Mas você fez a sua escolha, e eu lhe dou a rendição com o que me resta de força. O último golpe alcança o coração e não há mais sofrimento. Adeus Juiz do Tártaro. ANTARES! – gritou Escorpião.

Dois dedos perfuraram o coração de Urian, que não tardou a morrer sem sentir dor alguma. Caindo de joelhos, Telo vagava em pensamentos. Não possuía mais forças para continuar. O último ataque teve força suficiente para romper diversos músculos e seu corpo não respondia corretamente. Sangrando muito, balançou e caiu quase inconsciente. "Rezo pelos que deixo para trás sem minha proteção. Perdoe-me Atena por não poder continuar mais. Aqui é o fim de tudo". E, com um brilho vago no olhar, sua chama apagou lentamente.


	56. História Cinqüenta e Cinco

**História Cinqüenta e Cinco: O homem que clama pelo inverno**

Entrada Norte de Atenas, passagem do estreito Norte.

Longas e vastas terras espalham-se ao norte de Atenas, várias delas sobre o domínio do povo Grego. A Entrada Norte da Cidade-Estado é um local de difícil acesso para grandes fluxos de transporte, devido a grande concentração de montanhas e escarpas perigosas. Além disso, a estrada era mal conservada e acabava levando aventureiros descuidados para caminhos errados. Nunca foi levado em consideração aquela passagem como algo de grande importância, pois havia ainda outras entradas e melhores conservadas. Entretanto, entradas pouco utilizadas em tempos de guerra sempre são bem quistas pelo inimigo, e Atena precaveu-se contra uma possível invasão surpresa por aquele caminho.

Vigiando e liderando as tropas ali estacionadas estava o Lorde dourado de Aquários. Andreus estava tranqüilo e sereno como sempre fizera o que em muito espantava seus subordinados. "Como pode manter a calma diante de tamanha tensão". Entretanto, pouco conhecia os atenienses sobre as histórias de um ser "frio" que morava no Santuário de Atena. Um homem inabalável a tensões, impenetrável em seus sentimentos.

Aquários refletia quando finalmente demonstrou sinal de vida. Abriu os olhos repentinamente, assustando aos que o assistiam. O cavaleiro pouco se importou com eles, pois sua atenção voltara-se para as montanhas. Uma presença ecoava entre aquelas rochas, um poder maligno e gigantesco. Seu olhar vagava na imensidão do Cosmos quando retornou ao mundo dos vivos e dirigiu-se aos soldados. O plano foi repassado e todos se aprontaram.

Um grupo de capitães espartanos a cavalo seguia pela Estrada Norte. Atrás deles vinham, além dos soldados, grandes guerreiros com armaduras e vários espectros. Uma sombra maligna encontrava-se ao meio da marcha, silenciosa e pensativa. Sua presença era aterradora e seu poder crescia a cada passo. Ficou ansioso e sorriu brevemente. Palavras foram pronunciadas em uma língua estranha e os espectros desapareceram na noite.

Os espartanos ficaram surpresos com a súbita atitude dos aliados e aprontaram-se para o pior, que não tardou a chegar. Rochas despencaram das montanhas e não havia espaço para todos escaparem. Uma luta ainda entre os desfiladeiros seria suicídio para os invasores. As grandes pedras esmagaram diversos inimigos e outras bloquearam a volta. A única opção seria correr para a cidade.

Os atenienses acima dos penhascos estavam prontos para bloquear o avanço da tropa inimiga quando eles surgiram. Sombras de olhos vermelhos avançaram encosta acima e mataram a todos os soldados, impedindo o confinamento das tropas invasoras. Preocupado com isso, Andreus deslocou-se como um trovão em direção aos inimigos concentrando seu Cosmo. Ele brilhou douradamente e iluminou a encosta. Flocos de neve começaram a cair densamente do céu, convocando o inverno mais rapidamente. Saltando por cima dos inimigos, mirou seu ataque e fez por si só o serviço.

- FREEZING WALL! – gritou.

Uma grande muralha de gelo liso formou-se ao longo do caminho ainda matando a alguns capitães que estavam adiantados. Os espartanos admiram o poder crescer e tomar forma, bloqueando tudo. Estavam encurralados. Aquários caiu sobre sua muralha e observou os inimigos, procurando com o seu Cosmo o verdadeiro inimigo. Flechas zuniram ao seu encontro, mas todas as que possuíam efetividade paravam próxima de tocá-lo e congelavam-se no ar. Alguns espartanos tentavam em vão subir as encostas íngremes. Então ficaram parados e discutiam alucinadamente as formas de poderem sair dali.

O frio aumentava e Andreus estava calmo. Sua missão agora requeria toda a sua concentração. Então um vulto surgiu na noite. Sua forma densa modificou o vento e um som inaudível ressoou após o contato da neve que caía com uma perna de sombras. Aquários pulou por cima do ataque, evitando-o perfeitamente mesmo de olhos fechados. Entretanto, um segundo ataque surgiu por cima, mas o Lorde dourado mais uma vez foi mais rápido. Abaixando-se, um poderoso braço passou por onde outrora estava sua cabeça, cortando o ar de forma grosseira. Mesmo abaixado, Aquários ergueu uma das mãos e uma grandioso raio de gelo surgiu para todos os lados. Os dois espectros atacantes piscaram morbidamente e seus nomes nunca foram pronunciados.

- DIAMOND DUST! – gritou o Lorde dourado.

Dois grandes blocos congelados tombaram da muralha de gelo e espatifaram-se no chão. "Dois a menos", pensou Aquários. "Faltam seis, além de seu líder". Suas palavras mal passaram por sua mente quando uma sombra surgiu repentinamente. A frente do cavaleiro de Atena estava um homem de cabelo curto e cacheado, com um elmo demoníaco e uma presença superior. Seu Cosmo ardia em chamas cinza e sua armadura possuía detalhes reptilianos. Asas surgiam de suas costas completando sua imagem assustadora.

- Saia do caminho, Lorde dourado! Sou um dos três Juízes do Tártaro, Lykaios de Wyvern, da Estrela Celeste Valente. Matou dois de meus subordinados com um ataque muito simples, o que demonstra poder. Em respeito a tanto, dou-lhe a oportunidade de desbloquear o caminho e fugir, pois ainda há tempo.

- Suas palavras são as mais corteses que um inimigo poderia pronunciar, mas são tão vazias quanto o medo em mim. Não temo sua presença, Juiz. Tenho minha obrigação, e como homem de honra não a abandonarei. Entretanto, faço eu a mesma proposta a ti e seus servos, mas não a essas almas. – apontou para os espartanos – Eles estão condenados por seus atos sujos e baixos. Devem perecer aqui. O que me diz?

Lykaios apenas sorriu. Ambos ficaram encarando-se por um tempo em silêncio. Ocorria entre seus olhares uma batalha fenomenal para destruir a presença um do outro. Abalar os sentimentos, confundindo o seu adversário. Entretanto estavam empatados nesse quesito, pois suas vontades eram inabaláveis. Então um outro espectro surgiu de joelhos ao lado de ambos.

- Estão todos mortos senhor. Não há mais atenienses para matar os aliados nessa armadilha. Suas ordens estão mais que cumpridas.

- Então eis minhas palavras. – respondeu o espectro observando o inimigo – Siga adiante e deixe comigo o fardo de libertar essas almas "condenadas". Destruam tudo prosseguindo até os outros Juízes. Lá receberam suas ordens. Entretanto, por qualquer desventura que ocorra, continuem com a destruição de tudo e somente cessem quando o último inimigo ainda brandir uma espada. Vão!

E as sombras partiram mergulhando na direção da cidade, seus Cosmos aumentando terrivelmente. Andreus desviou sua atenção após aquela ordem e tomou rumo atrás dos outros espectros. Não poderia permitir a invasão da Cidade-Estado. Entretanto não foi longe, pois Lykaios estava ao seu encalço. Uma grande quantidade de Cosmo rompeu a noite e explodiu ao lado de Aquários, desviando-se com dificuldade. Mais uma vez os inimigos encaravam-se.

- Por que foges de mim? – perguntou maliciosamente – Não pretendia impedir o avanço da invasão e condenar todas aquelas almas lá atrás? Deixaria em minhas mãos de bom grado o domínio sobre a Entrada Norte?

- Não há poder suficiente ao seu alcance para destruir ou derreter aquele esquife grandioso. Nem mesmo eu poderia fazê-lo. Se não acredita pode tentar e tirar suas próprias conclusões.

- Não, acredito em você. E também imagino que apenas armas divinas destruiriam àquele bloco de gelo liso. Mas com a sua morte a capacidade daquela estrutura estaria abalada, podendo ser mais facilmente destruída. Nada é eterno. Além disso, os soldados aliados de Esparta são espertos. Encontraram um buraco no labirinto. O que prefiro fazer agora é destruí-lo antes que traga a morte aos meus destemidos servos.

Silencio. A presença daqueles dois seres começou a ecoar no estreito caminho. Rochas tremeram diante de tamanho poder e a neve caiu ainda mais densa. Logo tudo estava mergulhado em um branco puro e intocável. Não havia nuvens no céu e as estrelas assistiam a tudo. Então tudo começou, e eles foram ao encontro de sua ruína.

Golpes velozes cortavam o ar, outros encontravam as rochas. Pernas e braços se mesclavam e os combatentes não temiam nada. Com um golpe de sorte, o espectro jogou-se ao chão e Andreus tentou chutá-lo, o que já era esperado. Lykaios pôs uma das mãos ao lado do abdômen e segurou a perna do adversário. Antes de tocar o chão, girou o corpo impossivelmente com suas grandes asas e arremessou o cavaleiro de Atena contra o chão. Com a força do impacto e sua habilidade, o espectro saltou e incendiou suas garras. Chamas cinza circundavam o corpo de Wyvern quando voltava ao encontro de Aquários. Rapidamente o Lorde dourado elevou seu Cosmo e combateu as chamas com o seu frio, explodindo em um ataque poderoso mesmo deitado.

- DIAMOND DUST! – gritou.

Mas foi tarde demais. O ataque teve pouca efetividade em tão pouco tempo para concentrá-lo. O braço do espectro repeliu todo o frio e aumentou as chamas rapidamente. Uma explosão sucedeu o poder. O golpe foi poderoso, mas não mortal. Andreus perdeu momentaneamente os sentidos e vomitou sangue. O chão ao seu redor partiu-se e afundou, mas sua armadura permanecia intacta.

Lykaios não desejava perder muito tempo com aquilo. "Humilhante", pensou. Agarrou o Lorde dourado pelo pescoço e o ergueu. Então o jogou e concentrou seu poder. Uma onda negra cobriu todo o vale e a noite tornou-se muito escura. O brilho cinza daquele olhar tornou-se malignamente vermelho e sangue banhou a neve branca.

- Morra, Lorde de Atena! GREATEST CAUTION! – gritou.

O som morreu. O brilho dos astros desapareceu e tudo virou escuridão. Um poder avassalador mergulhou no desfiladeiro e uma onda de Cosmo explodiu. O olhar de Wyvern tornou-se venenoso e tudo morreu. Os espartanos apenas sentiram o chão tremer e abaixaram-se assustados ao ouvirem o som destruidor sem luz. As sombras ardiam em chamas cinza e vermelhas, e a neve parou de cair. No chão estava o Lorde dourado, com o rosto tombado e sua presença destroçada. "Não levantará mais, nunca mais", pensou o espectro.

Andou na direção do inimigo e passou por ele despreocupado, seguindo até a muralha de gelo que ainda estava erguida. Observou-a atentamente e mediu seu Cosmo. Uma grande quantidade de poder seria necessária, e o Juiz desejava destruir aquela obra com apenas um ataque. Curvou-se um pouco e tomou impulso. Seu braço rompeu em chamas novamente e encontrou a muralha.

A princípio nada aconteceu. Então o braço de Lykaios começou a arder por dentro e ele guinchou de dor. Sangue agora surgia pelos poros e a braçadeira da armadura rompeu-se em pequenos pedaços. "Como isso é possível? Era mais que o necessário para destruí-la duas vezes. O que está acontecendo?". Então ele percebeu que um cristal de neve caiu a sua frente. Era peculiarmente grande, perfeito e único em cada detalhe. Ele foi seguido por diversos outros, incontáveis com o passar do tempo. Então uma presença morta elevou-se novamente, mas poderosa que nunca.

Lenta e incredulamente Lykaios voltou-se para o inimigo que se erguia. Andreus estava furioso e sua presença era aterradora. Sangrava de sua boca e olhos, mas não parecia fragilizado. Andou vacilante mais alguns passos e uniu os braços no alto do corpo. Eles juntos formavam um quase perfeito vaso, muito semelhante ao ataque de Serafim de Taças. Uma figura brilhou esplendorosa atrás de si e a Constelação de Aquários ardeu no céu claro.

- Juiz do Tártaro, saiba que os Lordes dourados não são insignificantes e ignorantes na arte de guerrear. Somos especialistas dos combates. Seu primeiro ataque me surpreendeu, mas contra o segundo e mais poderoso usei minha aura defensiva de gelo para não ser completamente derrotado. Contemple agora o verdadeiro poder de Andreus da Casa de Aquários.

Alucinado, Wyvern expandiu seu Cosmo rapidamente, igualando-se em poucos instantes ao do Lorde dourado. Seus poderes elevaram-se a níveis calamitosos e os cristais cobriam a noite densa do poder inimigo. Descendo lentamente os braços, o movimento do Lorde dourado convocou uma alta concentração dos seus cristais em seus braços. O poder das chamas cinza de Lykaios crescia ilimitadamente e cobriu novamente o cavaleiro de Atena.

- Não há como sobreviver a esse Cosmo, mesmo com defesas. GREATEST CAUTION! – gritou o espectro.

A explosão de sombras da noite criada pelo Cosmo agressivo de seu inimigo não ofuscou o brilho de Andreus. O Lorde dourado elevou seu poder ao máximo, além de suas capacidades e o arco ártico de seu poder tornou-se completo. Abriu seus olhos decididos e ecoou seu Cosmo por todo o desfiladeiro.

- Mesmo que as sombras sejam densas não perecerei. Receba o ataque mais poderoso do cavaleiro de Aquários. AURORA EXECUTION! – e firmou-se a aurora boreal.

O mundo confundiu-se e a Cidade-Estado tremeu em seu Norte. A muralha de Gelo desmoronou e muitos dos espartanos morreram soterrados e outros desmaiaram diante do poder explosivo dos Cosmos que se encontravam. Os cristais de neve pararam de cair e tudo se tornou silêncio. O céu vacilou e um brilho colorido elevou-se acima de toda a cidade. As estrelas ficaram quietas enquanto durou aquele brilho misterioso. Então tudo voltou ao normal lentamente, e a Aurora Boreal sumiu tão misteriosamente quanto surgiu.


	57. História Cinqüenta e Seis

**História Cinqüenta e Seis: O Deus do Medo**

Cidade-Estado de Atenas, Centro-norte, entrada para Acrópole.

Medo e tensão. Fogo e fumaça. Explosões e destroços. A luta final da última das guerras havia começado, e muitos ainda sentiriam a lâmina fria do destino cortando-lhes a garganta. Enquanto a morte e sua foice caminhavam lentamente noite adentro, milhares de soldados ainda aguardavam o que deveria ser o verdadeiro confronto. Somente após a queda das entradas é que o medo instalar-se-ia na cidade, consumindo cada partícula de ódio e sangue.

Os exércitos atenienses e do Santuário estavam inquietos. O som da morte percorria as ruas da cidade e somente ele já representava um temor terrível. Seus corações estavam fragilizados e a esperança pendia por apenas um fio. Suas mãos tremiam e alguns resmungavam ansiedade, mascarando o próprio medo. Encobrindo-se nas próprias palavras a fim de apaziguar a dúvida, mas pouco funcionava palavras soltas.

Ali, sobre um pilar ainda em construção, alto e imponente com seu manto tremulando bravamente contra o vento, estava o Lorde dourado da Casa de Leão. Muitos homens estavam consigo, sob suas ordens diretas. Era a sua primeira e real situação de batalha, quase não podendo esconder a ansiedade e dúvida. Não havia medo em seu espírito, apenas receio pelos que estavam sentados sobre o chão frio aguardando suas mortes. O medo era soberano, e ele sabia disso. Concentrou-se um pouco mais e notou algo. Logo toda a sua infantaria estava de pé, aguardando o pior.

Mais a frente marchava organizadamente um poderoso exército. Os inimigos gritaram ao encontrarem os adversários. O rugido apavorou a quase todos, mas Orrin permaneceu em seu pilar, impassível. Concentrava-se em localizar algo que realmente o assustou. "Impossível", pensou incrédulo. Então observou sua infantaria. O terror diante do inimigo que se aproximava era soberano. Morreriam antes de sentir a espada. Com um rugido feroz os inimigos pararam assustados. Entre as duas tropas caiu com um salto o Lorde de Leão. Estava confiante e esbanjando presença. Fez a todos tremerem e um suspiro de autoconfiança surgiu nos atenienses.

- Servos desta cidade e protetores do Santuário, escutem minhas palavras. – dizia com firmeza e deu as costas aos inimigos – Diante de vós está apenas o grupo mais decrépito de homens, tão sujos ao ponto de servirem um deus de falsas filosofias, conceitos absurdos e pensamentos egoístas. Não temeremos a força de nossos adversários. Esta noite lutamos para proteger a deusa da Paz, para fazer Justiça. – e completou olhando para o seu destino – Esta noite morreremos pelo que acreditamos. Vamos morrer para fazermos nossos sonhos se realizarem, mesmo que não desfrutemos deles. Vamos à morte!

E com um eco estridente toda a Atenas explodiu. O Lorde dourado de Leão iluminou-se douradamente e seu manto voou com o vento. Ao alcançar os ares, o céu brilhou em diversas cores e a esperança surgiu com toda a potência no coração dos desesperados. Eles marcharam sob a Aurora Boreal para a luta final, e foram recebidos pela morte.

Muito sangue consagrou o solo sagrado. Os atenienses lutavam para proteger suas crenças ao mesmo que impediam a passagem dos inimigos para a Acrópole. Leão, com suas garras, retalhava diversos adversários. Por duas vezes quase foi atingido por flechas, mas apenas levou um breve arranhão. Cada golpe que aplicava rompia seus braços em chamas vermelhas e ferozes. Todos caiam com sua imponência.

A batalha estendeu-se por um breve tempo até algo ocorrer. A Aurora que se firmara no céu agora apagava rapidamente. Tudo virou noite e duas presenças abomináveis apavoraram o coração dos atenienses. Orrin sentiu-as e ficou estático. Novamente o temor cobriu seu coração, mais por incredulidade que por medo em si. Olhou em volta ao mesmo que tentava desviar das armas bravias. Uma sombra rápida passou em direção ao norte, que foi rompido com facilidade. Agora o caminho estava livre, e os soldados inimigos corriam para o domínio completo da cidade. No topo de uma das escadarias a noite refletiu uma armadura escura e uma espada imperiosa. O cabelo já não era mais loiro e sua aparência estava deteriorada, mas seu aspecto era inconfundível aos olhos de Orrin. Ressurgido da morte ali estava o demônio da Derrota, Liath de Fobos.

Apenas segundos foram permitidos a Leão, pois sua armadura rompeu-se na altura do abdômen e ele deslocou-se até destroçar alguns pilares. Permaneceu desconcentrado tempo suficiente para não ter notado o Cosmo furioso que foi ao seu encontro. Um medo inexplicável surgiu em seu coração enquanto levantava dos destroços. Então finalmente percebeu que a ruína era em dobro. Um monstro de sorriso maníaco estava de pé onde o havia acertado. Um cabelo negro como a noite brotava de sua cabeça e seu Cosmo colossal queima na cor de ébano. Aquele olhar amedrontou o cavaleiro de Atena no instante que o captou e lembrou-se daquele rosto. Ali estava outro vindo do Tártaro. Seu nome há muito foi Remo, mas agora era apenas o Deus do Medo, Deimos.

Não trazia armas em suas mãos, e um longo manto de couro negro cobria seu corpo. Por baixo dele havia uma armadura negra com traços azuis que faiscava malignamente e sua sombra projetava o desespero no coração de quem a tocasse. Orrin tentou manter a calma e a concentração, lembrando das palavras de seu mestre sobre a batalha que tivera nos Campos Vermelhos. "O medo é a arma dele", lembrou. "Apenas no medo ele alcançaria a vitória". Palavras eram fáceis de entender, o problema era manter a concentração diante de tal presença.

- Olá, Orrin de Leão. – clamou a voz sombria da divindade – A visão que teve foi verdadeira, eu garanto. Neste exato momento as duas sombras de Ares pairam sobre a destruição dessa cidade, e nossa função é destruir os Lordes dourados. Há pouco tivemos um pequeno problema com um velho conhecido, mas Phoebos o matou com grande facilidade. Acho que é um a menos para destruirmos. Espero que tenha dito adeus ao Lorde Timeus de Áries.

"Não", pensou Orrin. As coisas não prosseguiam bem. A luta contra os espectros não seria fácil e agora duas divindades estavam ajudando o lado inimigo. A esperança morria a cada surpresa. Os filhos de Ares retornaram do mundo dos mortos graças ao poder de Hades. Isso significava uma manobra desesperada para conseguir o poder e vencer Atena. Os Lordes dourados estavam perecendo, um após o outro.

Mais uma vez Leão vacilou diante do medo imperador de Deimos, que se aproveitou da situação e agiu com destreza. Rapidamente deslocou-se no ar e mergulhou ao encontro de Leão, que percebeu tarde demais. Das mãos da divindade brotaram chamas negras que formaram uma ponta escura. Uma flecha tomou forma e atravessou o corpo do cavaleiro. Mais uma vez deslocou-se no ar e sangue surgiu de sua boca. Seu abdômen estava queimado por dentro da armadura. O Lorde dourado caiu de joelhos, desolado após o ataque. Sua esperança estava morrendo diante da presença de Deimos. Sorrindo maliciosamente, a divindade explodiu seu Cosmo e agarrou com uma das mãos o cabelo de Orrin. O outro punho brilhava negramente e ergueu-se no ar para desferir o golpe de misericórdia.

- É uma pena que os cavaleiros dourados sejam tão fracos. Quem sabe houve um dia alguém entre os vós capaz de desafiar a vontade dos deuses. Logicamente esse alguém pereceu diante da lança imperiosa de nossa soberania, e sua cabeça reside ao lado do trono de Ares, senhor da Guerra.

A menção de Ícaros fez Orrin despertar. A esperança perdida ressurgiu ainda mais poderosa, ardendo gigantescamente e intensificando seu Cosmo. Tinha uma missão e um futuro a zelar. Não poderia perecer ali e de forma tão humilhante. Seu Cosmo explodiu e ele segurou o braço da divindade sobre a sua cabeça. Seu poder queimou em fúria o couro que protegia Deimos, mas ele ainda sentiu a fisgada de dor. Olhou incrédulo para o cavaleiro que há pouco estava morrendo diante de sua presença. Seu punho ainda erguido inflamou-se e seu Cosmo monstruoso fez o cavaleiro de Atena tremer mais uma vez. Era impossível escapar diante de tamanho poder tão próximo.

- Pôde ter se reestruturado antes do fim, cavaleiro dourado, mas o seu fim é agora. DARKNESS ARROW!

Orrin sentiu que tudo estava terminado, mas algo ocorreu. O ataque maligno da divindade explodiu diante de alguma coisa poderosa, voltando-se contra ele com muito pouca efetividade. Leão observou Deimos voar diante do próprio ataque, mas caiu de pé um pouco mais atrás. Estava furioso. Então o Lorde dourado notou algo a sua frente. Uma rachadura percorreu o ar, revelando uma parede invisível que impediu o ataque. Ela então ruiu com um grande estardalhaço e sumiu completamente.

E um novo grito de esperança ecoou ainda mais forte no coração de Orrin. Sentiu uma presença muito conhecida e amiga, e logo ele e a divindade admiravam a intromissão de Timeus de Áries. Encontrava-se ferido em alguns pontos e um poderoso corte foi feito em seu braço esquerdo, exatamente onde a armadura rachara. Ele andou tranqüilamente ao encontro de Orrin e postou-se entre os combatentes.

- É muito bom revê-lo, meu amigo – disse Leão.

- O mesmo sente o meu coração – respondeu Áries –, mas agora não é tempo para conversas. Sua missão é proteger esse local, e permitiu que um dos filhos de Ares prosseguisse juntamente com o último dos Generais. Aquele homem ainda carrega uma das Armas Divinas e não tenho certeza se Lorde Aniel de Capricórnio será forte o suficiente para impedir ambos. Vá ajudá-lo! Encarrego-me de destruir esse mal.

Por um momento Orrin refletiu a possibilidade de recusar e ajudar o amigo, mas a situação na Acrópole era mais crítica. Então observou a divindade que ria consigo mesmo. "Prosseguirei meu amigo, mas esse não é o nosso último adeus. Sinto isso. Não morra ainda". E Leão correu rapidamente em direção a Acrópole, em direção aonde ocorria a última parte daquela batalha.

Entretanto, Deimos não permitiria que suas presas agissem com tamanha liberdade, e agiu rapidamente. Seu Cosmo aumentou novamente e seu punho rompeu em chamas renovadas. Preparou-se e direcionou seu punho para Orrin que fugia dali. Felizmente, mais uma vez Timeus agiu com agilidade e uma nova muralha combateu o poder maligno. Leão virou-se e observou o Lorde de Áries lutando para impedir que o poder tivesse efetividade.

- Vá! – gritou forçadamente.

Então Orrin deixou para trás seu amigo e não voltou novamente o olhar. Marchava apressado subindo várias escadarias e ruas altas. Não tardou a encontrar o local onde perdurava a batalha. Passou veloz por todos e tentou encontrar algum dos adversários ou o Lorde de Capricórnio. Mas não foi preciso tentar por muito tempo. Uma sombra surgiu repentinamente a sua frente e bloqueou a passagem. Os dois adversários encararam-se mais uma vez. Leão contra Liath de Fobos, o deus Phoebos da derrota.

Enquanto isso, a frente do caminho tomado pelo Lorde Orrin, outros dois adversários de outrora permaneciam. Seus Cosmos gigantescos elevaram-se na noite. Timeus estava tranqüilo e concentrado, tentando manter a calma diante da presença aterradora de seu inimigo. Deimos sonhava com aquele momento e finalmente percebia que nunca ansiara tanto para sentir o medo ecoando de sua vítima. Seu sorriso maníaco intensificava sua aparência assustadora. A Lua reapareceu juntamente com os astros, iluminando o campo de batalha dos mortos.

- Isso será muito divertido – falou o demônio.


	58. História Cinqüenta e Sete

**História Cinqüenta e Sete: O homem contra o medo**

Os astros assistiam a batalha dos deuses.

O clima estava tenso. O sorriso da divindade estendeu-se ainda mais após suas palavras. Sua confiança era evidente. Timeus aparentava está ferido, o que garantia certa vantagem para seu inimigo. O Cosmo de Áries brilhava relutantemente, mas sua chama era finita. Chegara o tempo do destino dos mortais ser decidido, e apenas o deus do Medo teria o poder para destruir a vontade dos homens naquele momento.

- Curve-se diante de mim, tolo! – falou imperioso – Anseia tanto pela morte? Garanto que não há conforto para aqueles como vocês, mortal que desafia a vontade dos deuses.

- Não obedeço às ordens de deus algum, Deimos…

- Como ousa pronunciar meu nome em vão? – gritou o deus em fúria.

-… Não é ser digno de possuir nomes. – continuou sem abalar-se – Antes era apenas um ser que ainda possuía escolha, mas a loucura cegou o que lhe restava de coração. É apenas um deus tão mesquinho quanto seu pai. Se eu sirvo a alguma divindade, esta seria Atena, que nos acolhe em seu amor e nunca em seu egoísmo.

E o Cosmo agressivo de Deimos elevou-se ainda mais poderoso que antes, chegando a uma quantidade imensurável. A noite foi encoberta por todo o seu poder e os astros sumiram mais uma vez. Tudo virou escuridão, e nem mesmo o vento restara. O poder da divindade estava além do seu próprio conhecimento, e sua fúria alimentava-o ainda mais.

Timeus tremeu diante de tamanha soberania, mas não caiu. Seu Cosmo começou a elevar-se também, mas muito abaixo do nível alcançado por Deimos. Ainda sim tentou com todas as suas forças, pois morrer ali não era o seu destino. Não fora esse caminho o qual escolhera. "Há pessoas que ainda contam comigo. Preciso sobreviver". E com isso seu Cosmo ganhou um novo incentivo, mesmo que pequeno para equiparar-se ao da divindade.

- Trema e enlouqueça diante de meu poder, cavaleiro de Atena. EVERLASTING PAIN! – amaldiçoou.

- CRYSTAL WALL! – defendeu-se Áries.

Com um ataque em alta velocidade, Timeus quase não teve como evitá-lo. A muralha surgiu a sua frente rapidamente, e a divindade ficou contida atrás dela. Seu punho ainda lutava para destroçar a barreira. Seu rosto estava contorcido em fúria, alimentando seu poder. "Ele não conta mais com seu Arco Divino". Então a escuridão cercou Áries e o punho de Deimos sumiu, surgindo atrás do cavaleiro. "Ele transportou seu ataque imergindo-o em seu próprio Cosmo?". Não esperando o ataque, Timeus o recebeu em cheio. A muralha entrou em colapso.

De imediato a mente do Lorde dourado foi submetida a diversas pressões e um poder aterrador destroçou seu espírito. A força do ataque explodiu o solo ao redor do cavaleiro e um grande arco de destroços levantou-se. Caiu de joelhos segurando a cabeça e contorcendo-se de dor, enquanto seu elmo deslocava-se girando no chão. Ficou tonto e finalmente caiu com o rosto voltado para baixo.

O sangue veio em seguida. Brotando pelos mais diversos orifícios do corpo do Lorde dourado, o líquido da vida de Timeus transbordava. Sua ferida no braço abriu-se novamente e sangrou com maior intensidade que todos os outros ferimentos. O corpo do cavaleiro tremia febrilmente e ele desmaiou emergindo em delírios.

Com isso, Deimos levantou melhor o corpo e ajeitou a roupa amarrotada. Seu poder de destruição da mente não funcionara na última vez com total eficiência, mas agora muito de seu Cosmo foi utilizado para aplicar perfeitamente o ataque. "Nem mesmo um deus seria capaz de retornar após esse golpe. Cavaleiro tolo. O tempo quando podia equiparar-se a mim é passado. Estou além dos sentimentos mundanos. Sou perfeito como sou, e agora tenho a imortalidade para causar o medo. Não seria você quem me impediria". E então a divindade virou-se e rumou para o Norte, abandonando o cavaleiro que matara.

Andou apenas poucos passos e refletiu. Seu pensamento vagava em uma pergunta cruel. "O que foi isso que senti?". A premonição não foi em vão, nunca era. Assim voltou-se para o Lorde dourado e recebeu um grande susto. Lá estava Timeus de Áries, de pé e consciente de sua situação. Ainda sangrava, mas o fluxo de sangue diminuía rapidamente. Seu Cosmo mais uma vez estava levantando-se bravamente, e crescendo a cada momento.

- Como pode? – a divindade perguntou incrédula – Com a quantidade de Cosmo que desviei para o ataque nem mesmo um deus poderia retornar, senão apenas o mais poderoso entre todos. Como?

- Mesmo tendo mais poderes que eu… a divindade não possuía a força mais poderosa de todas. Abandonou-a quando resolveu trilhar por esse caminho. Sem ela nunca poderá me derrotar, mesmo se eu morrer. Além disso, calculou mal o seu poder. Eu sou Timeus de Áries… guardião do Cosmos do Santuário de Atena. E também sou usuário da telepatia. Desviei meu Cosmo no último momento para proteger minha mente quando entendi seu poder. Foi o suficiente par me manter vivo… um caminho para a realidade.

Deimos urrou em fúria. Estava enlouquecido, e a sua vontade de destruir elevou-se a proporções colossais. Sua força cresceu mais uma vez, e a noite voltou a ser apenas escuridão. Timeus apenas balançou o rosto em desaprovação. A divindade não entendeu o gesto, ficando ainda mais furioso. Seu Cosmo já estava novamente gigantesco quando uma resposta surgiu ao gesto.

- Mesmo em uma tempestade ainda é possível ascender uma vela. É no brilho da vela que surgi a sombra. E se a vela brilhar com maior intensidade, chegará o tempo em que apenas haverá luz.

- Não alimente falsas esperanças, cavaleiro. Esta noite serei seu carrasco. E se sua teoria estiver correta, apenas superando meu poder é onde encontrará sua vitória. Faça isso e reconhecerei sua força, não condenando sua alma.

- Não rogo clemência, Deimos. Apenas acredito na esperança. É a ela que sou fiel.

E o poder da divindade elevou-se a níveis inconcebíveis mais uma vez. A terra tremia diante de Cosmo tão agressivo. Timeus fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Era tão minúsculo quanto uma formiga diante de um Titã, mas ainda possuía sua esperança. E com esse sentimento no coração, ele elevou seu poder além de suas capacidades e seu interior explodiu. Mais uma vez seu corpo verteu-se em sangue. Sua concentração era máxima e ele pode ouvir as preces feitas em seu nome.

"Lute meu amigo", ecoava a voz de Edmond, "Lute até não haver mais forças capazes de ameaçar o futuro que predestinou os astros. Lute até que o destino que escolheu seja alcançado. Lute até terminar com essa guerra, e fazer reinar a paz mais uma vez".

"Que os astros do céu brilhem em seu favor, guardião do Cosmos", ecoava a voz de Theron, "Que apenas a luz brilhe em seus olhos, negando toda a escuridão. Pois um dia ensinou-me o caminho para o futuro, e com isso iluminou-me em sua sabedoria. Ganhe a própria esperança e alimente seu coração com o fogo do infinito. Pois você conhece a verdade por trás do Cosmos. Faça essa verdade florescer em você e produza um milagre".

E a armadura de Áries brilhou como nenhuma outra. A Constelação guardiã piscou no céu e apenas ela atravessava a escuridão do Cosmo de Deimos. A divindade agora estava pronta para lançar seu vôo de misericórdia. Seus braços explodiram juntamente com o chão ao redor e as chamas infernais saltavam de seu corpo. Observou o cavaleiro imerso em sua própria luz. "Ele tornou-se um astro estelar?".

Então Timeus abriu seus olhos e um clarão ofuscou a noite. O chão tremeu sob seus pés e a escuridão sumiu. O deus tremeu diante daquele mortal. "Como é possível? Como é possível que, mesmo a fronteira da morte, seu Cosmo cresça de tal forma?". E ele percebeu o pior. Aos poucos a cor dos olhos de Áries sumiu, ficando opacos. "Esse cavaleiro é capaz de manipular os sentidos? Mas como? Nem mesmo os deuses podem fazer isso com precisão sem o devido incentivo… Mas é lógico. Tão perto da morte seus sentidos falham e ele pode desviar com suas capacidades telepáticas os fluxos de Cosmos unicamente para um sentido. Esse é o conhecimento para a trilha do Oitavo Sentido. Como alguém tão jovem é capaz de compreender isso?".

A divindade sentiu seu próprio título brotar em seu corpo e perdeu parte de sua concentração, lutando para ficar calmo e preparou-se para destruir. Sua energia estava ainda completamente condensada e concentrada. Seu poder máximo destruiria muito mais que a armadura do cavaleiro, mas todo o local onde estavam. Nada sobreviveria ao seu vazio de medo e desespero.

- Sinta a morte que tanto anseia cavaleiro de Atena. CURSED BREAKS! – gritou Deimos.

Naquele momento Timeus não escutava mais nada. A única força que restava em seus sentidos estava voltada apenas para suas pernas. Ele havia desviado toda a sua essência para o Sétimo Sentido, elevando o seu ser além do nível máximo dos mortais. Sua alma ecoava em sintonia com o poder de seus amados amigos. Não estava sozinho, sentia isso. Então a presença do poder maior do Medo ressoou em sua mente e ele tomou consciência do mundo novamente. Era chegada à hora de quebrar o juramento. "Desculpe Atena, mas essa presença não pode continuar a existir. Desculpe Delfos, mas terei que usar os ensinamentos de nosso antigo mestre. Adeus".

- UNIVERSE CROSS! – gritou Timeus.

A noite iluminou-se e tudo ruiu. Uma quantidade imensurável de poder encobriu a sombra do Medo e consumiu a divindade. Tudo se tornou apenas luz e poeira. O urro mortal do deus do Medo elevou-se mais foi insuficiente diante de tamanho poder. Aos poucos seu corpo deteriorava-se e ele mergulhava em desespero. Sentia que sua imortalidade esvaía-se de si. A incredulidade cegou toda a razão e ele mergulhou na escuridão de seu próprio vazio.

- O que é este poder? – sua voz perguntou pela última vez.

- O segredo mais bem trancafiado do Oráculo de Delfos, iluminado pelo conhecimento de Apolo e Atena. Este é o poder para destruir o brilho eterno do universo, e apenas uma força capaz de sentir e demonstrar amor pode recriá-lo. Pois foi com amor que o universo surgiu, e em todos nós mora a chama infinita do Cosmos. Esse é o verdadeiro conhecimento, o poder necessário para realizar um milagre.

E assim Deimos, outrora General Remo, filho de Ares, morreu para nunca mais ressurgir. Sua essência perdeu-se no tempo e nunca mais foi lembrada. Mas, ainda hoje os mortais temem o poder daquela divindade, e mesmo sob o vento frio da noite alguns sentem o medo ecoando de sua alma fragmentada pela eternidade.

Timeus fechou os olhos e desabou no chão. Não tinha mais forças, mas não abandonara sua vontade de viver. Ele ainda possuía uma última missão, e não era tempo de morrer. Lentamente esforçou-se ao máximo que pôde e arrastou-se até os pés da antiga escada que levava à Acrópole. Não tinha forças para continuar, mas precisava. Ele ainda possuía uma última missão, e não fracassaria.


	59. História Cinqüenta e Oito

**História Cinqüenta e Oito: O homem e sua arma**

Os exércitos marchavam sob o céu que os assistia.

A destruição consumia a Cidade-Estado. Fontes de incêndio levavam ao céu densas cortinas de fumaça. Os soldados de ambos os lados lutavam bravamente numa batalha sem fim. As armas encharcavam-se com as vidas tiradas, para o deleite de uns, para o desespero de todos. E assim prosseguiu a onda de destruição. Rocha e pedra, tudo se tornava apenas pó.

A última força ateniense estava estacionada na Acrópole, a alta cidade de Atenas. Um lugar de filósofos e vida tranqüila, nunca dedicada à guerra ou confusão. Naquele local permanecia, mergulhado em paz, a grande estrutura do Templo à Atena, deusa da Sabedoria. E era lá onde estava a deusa no momento, orando por seus fiéis e bravos guerreiros. Orando pelo dia que virá. Por um futuro melhor. Orava por si e pelas escolhas que deveriam ser feitas antes do fim. Antes do fim tudo seria decidido.

O último dos Lordes dourados estava ansioso. Seu entusiasmo contagiava todos os seus guerreiros, a última tropa ateniense ainda parada. Aniel de Capricórnio era o mais jovem de todos os cavaleiros dourados, com apenas dezesseis anos, mas seu poder era avassalador. Ele conhecia seus próprios limites, mas sempre odiou o fato de sempre ser o último com quem possa contar. Odiava aquilo, e agora tinha a maior oportunidade de demonstrar o seu potencial. Desejava que todo o exército espartano chegasse logo para em fim olhar para os outros Lordes dourados e sentir-se honrado e digno diante de tais presenças.

E sua vontade logo foi respondida. Muitos passos ecoavam escadaria acima. Aniel levantou-se e mandou todos ficarem atentos. Armas foram desembainhadas e a tensão aumentou repentinamente. Os soldados do Santuário tomaram a frente do caminho para proteger os atenienses e serem os primeiros a atacar. Aniel ficou logo atrás deles, abaixado e escondido. Quando os passos pararam um chamado ecoou alto e flechas zuniram. Os atenienses protegeram-se e os soldados do pelotão da frente partiram para o confronto. Menos de um minuto depois o enxame de inimigos brotou a vista de todos.

A batalha da última defesa começou. Não poderiam permitir que passassem daquele ponto, não mais. Para isso, o exército ateniense era grandioso e seu volume impedia que qualquer um encontrasse caminhos estreitos para fugir. A confusão de armas foi grande e alguns espectros surgiram como sombras. Foi a deixa para Aniel. O Lorde dourado saltou alto e concentrou seu Cosmo com fúria. Com manobras acrobaticamente poderosas, seus braços e pernas não paravam de se mexer. Tudo ao redor foi fatiado e destroçado, como se uma enorme espada houvesse destruído tudo. Os espectros foram pegos desprevenidos.

- CALIBUR! – gritou Capricórnio.

Os poucos espectros que restavam foram dizimados. O poder cortante do Lorde dourado assustou a todos os inimigos que o avistaram e quando retornou ao chão todos estavam afastados dele. Aniel não perdeu tempo com os que pouco representava ameaça. Estava concentrando e procurando por alguém muito poderoso. Logo seu foco voltou-se para ali próximo e ele cortou caminho agilmente por entre a batalha. Seu Cosmo queimava alto e quando encontrou a fonte de poder ficou admirado.

Um grande círculo de morte e destroços rodeava o homem. Estava de joelhos em posição de alerta e combate. Possuía uma longa lança estendida na mão direita. Sua armadura tinha cor de jade e brilhava imensamente com o reflexo das estrelas. Seu cabelo castanho escuro era muito liso e pendia do rosto com o pouco de comprimento que tinha. Seu olhar encontrou o cavaleiro dourado. Aniel sentiu-se acuado por uma serpente gigantesca.

O último General de Ares levantou-se e jogou o cabelo para trás. Seu olhar era perspicaz e sua presença austera e respeitosa. Girou ameaçadoramente sua lança longa nas mãos e a pôs ao longo do corpo ao seu lado. Analisava nos mínimos detalhes o Lorde dourado. Angustiado e louco por uma luta, Aniel explodiu seu Cosmo e voou ao encontro do oponente. O encontro foi calamitoso.

Uma onda de energia ressoou ao choque dos inimigos. Aniel lutava com todo o seu potencial para romper a defesa do General, mas a Lança Divina era imensamente resistente. Foi com ela que ele aparou o ataque.

- Devagar… – arrastou-se a voz do General.

O Lorde dourado ficou incrédulo e sentiu seu corpo girar no ar. Foi arremessado com a própria energia que desperdiçou, reaproveitada pelo oponente. Caiu de joelhos um pouco distante e estava pronto para uma nova investida quando o General ergueu sua mão em sinal de pare.

- Que garoto mais grosseiro você é. – falou tranqüilamente – É educado quando se desafia alguém dizer primeiramente seu nome e receber outro em resposta, e não atacar sem falar. Mas, de qualquer forma, sou o General Deacon de Kydoimos, líder do Esquadrão do Caos.

- Não me importo com regras de etiqueta. Entretanto, acho que tem razão sobre isso. Guarde bem as minhas palavras General. Sou o Lorde dourado Aniel de Capricórnio, guardião da lealdade. Eu serei seu carrasco.

- Ótimo… – sorriu inocentemente em resposta – Agora posso dar nome ao seu túmulo.

E ambos elevaram seus Cosmos ao máximo de partiram para o confronto. Ataques rápidos e devastadores eram aplicados um após o outro. Ambos possuíam uma agilidade admirável e evitavam a maior parte dos golpes. Entretanto, os braços habilidosos de Aniel eram tão afiados quanto às armas divinas, e o General precisou usar de sua inteligência para encontrar um meio de penetrar os ataques agressivos do Lorde dourado. Distanciou-se e fez sua lança dançar.

Agora Capricórnio estava em apuros. A distância era suficiente para que seus ataques fossem evitados com maior facilidade e os do inimigo dobraram a efetividade. Num momento de desconcentração, Aniel foi pego de surpresa por baixo e o Cosmo de Deacon elevou-se ainda mais. A Lança Divina bateu com o cabo nas pernas do cavaleiro e ele tombou lateralmente. Logo um outro ataque acertou seu abdômen e ele sentiu o sangue sair. A lança o ergueu no ar desprevenido e Kydoimos surgiu a sua frente. Seu Cosmo explodiu furioso sobre Aniel.

- BLADE RAIN! – gritou o General.

Uma quantidade devastadora de cortes foi aplicada em um curto intervalo de segundos. O Lorde dourado encolheu o corpo a fim de se proteger, mas a pressão do ataque o fez perder a concentração e estabilidade. Logo ele foi completamente alvejado pela chuva de cortes rápidos. Finalmente tudo cessou e Aniel urrou ainda mais alto. Uma dor penetrou na altura de seu ombro esquerdo. A lança de Deacon perfurou a armadura dourada e quase decepou o braço do cavaleiro dourado.

Com o forte impacto, Capricórnio foi arremessado em alta velocidade para o chão. Uma densa nuvem de poeira sucedeu a queda. Sentiu que seu braço esquerdo estava inutilizado e toda sua armadura estava rachada nos mais diversos pontos. "Como isso é possível?". Tentou levantar e caiu novamente. Uma dor lacerante percorreu seu corpo novamente, proveniente do ombro direito. Quando a poeira começou a baixar e sumir a forma do General ficou visível. Ele cravou sua lança no outro ombro de Capricórnio.

- Então, o que vai fazer cavaleiro de Atena? – perguntou tranqüilo – Quando me permitiu ganhar distância para atacá-lo tudo já estava decido. Agora sem os seus dois braços não poderá me atacar novamente, não pelo menos com seus ataques cortantes. É impressionante como foi capaz de evitar a decapitação das suas mãos, pois minha arma é uma dentre os Dons de Heféstos. Uma Arma Divina, mas sua armadura resistiu bem nas mãos e braços. Nem mesmo uma rachadura. O que há nelas? – completou forçando a lança e aumentando a dor em Capricórnio.

O Lorde dourado gemeu e ficou calado. Seu olhar era furioso, mas estava concentrado pensando numa possibilidade antes que fosse tarde demais. Não poderia morrer de forma tão humilhante. Não era isso que desejava, e se ocorresse sua missão haveria fracassado. "Eu não posso morrer". Seu Cosmo ardeu mansamente, mas a ponto de explodir. Mais uma vez Deacon forçou a lança e Aniel respondeu após gemer de dor.

- Não somente os Generais de Ares possuem dons divinos. Em meus braços mora o poder de Calibur, a espada sagrada. Mas há uma coisa que você desconhece…

- Calibur você diz… – pensou o General – Interessante. Mas o que eu desconheço cavaleiro?

- Isto… CALIBUR! – gritou com toda a força.

O Cosmo de Aniel elevou-se espontaneamente e rápido demais para ser percebido ao mesmo que evitado. O General observou o poder pasmo, mas não acreditou. A perna direita de Capricórnio elevou-se e Deacon recebeu o poder com total efetividade. Voou longe e caiu sem dar sinais aparente de ainda permanecer vivo. "Que minhas pernas são tão afiadas quando os braços, tolo", pensou Aniel.

O Lorde dourado levantou-se com dificuldades. A lança do Kydoimos fora abandonada a meio caminho entre os dois oponentes. Jazia silenciosa no chão. Aniel observou em volta. A batalha ainda estava acontecendo poderosa quanto antes, mas aquele local fora esquecido. Ele teve a impressão de sentir um fluxo de Cosmo agressivo e conhecido prosseguindo até o Templo, mas parou defronte alguma coisa.

Então Aniel ouviu e sentiu algo próximo. O General estava levantando-se. Sua armadura foi cortada de baixo para cima em sua fronte, e agora ele avaliava o sangue que fluía do grandioso corte causado pelo adversário. Para o espanto de Aniel, Deacon sorriu e gargalhou alto. Seu Cosmo elevou-se e a lança voou para suas mãos. Lentamente o General andou ao encontro do Lorde dourado, que respondeu aumentando seu Cosmo ao máximo. Era o último embate.

O General girou ameaçadoramente sua lança e a ergueu alto. Então veio correndo ao encontro do Lorde dourado. Aniel apenas ficou parado por um tempo concentrando-se. Abriu os olhos e correu, seus braços pendendo inúteis ao lado do corpo. O Cosmo de ambos incendiou e o chão foi consumindo-se a cada passo do cavaleiro dourado.

- Hora de morrer. CHAOTIC REALM! – gritou o General, enlouquecido.

Uma onda enorme de energia desconhecida surgiu do vazio das galáxias e rumou ao encontro da morte. O Lorde dourado não temeu o perigoso ataque e voou ao encontro do mesmo. Mergulhando na massa de nada sentiu sua vida esvair-se rapidamente. Toda a ordem que havia em seu corpo estava sendo consumida pela força do Caos. Tudo começou a se desmanchar. Então ele acordou em seu último suspiro e brandiu suas pernas e braços destroçados. Deu toda a sua vida em um último ataque.

- Não fracassarei em nome dos que acreditam em mim. CALIBUR! – gritou Capricórnio.

Então tudo terminou e o vazio sumiu. Aniel abriu seus olhos uma última vez e contemplou o brilho das estrelas. "O céu está tão lindo para uma noite tão triste. Chega a ser antagônico". E suas forças foram esvaindo-se lentamente e seus olhos cerraram-se até a metade. Ele não podia sentir mais nada em seu corpo, e adormeceu sem saber que toda a armadura de Capricórnio havia ficado destroçada para protegê-lo. Ficou sem saber que a Lança Divina do inimigo trespassara seu coração e que Deacon de Kydoimos tornou-se nada assim como a força de seu poder máximo. Mas ele sentiu a vida lhe fugir das mãos e soube que naquele momento morria com honra e lealdade. Não sentia mais vergonha alguma, e a última coisa que presenciou foi uma luz soberba e poderosa elevando-se no céu.


	60. História Cinqüenta e Nove

**História Cinqüenta e Nove: O Deus da Derrota**

A sombra encobriu a noite estrelada, selando o destino dos mortais.

A batalha prosseguia ignorando aos dois guerreiros. Suas auras ecoavam de tal forma que nenhum outro combatente ousava atrapalhar. Alto e onipotente, o ser consumido pelas trevas reinava soberano a frente do Lorde dourado. Seu poder e aura eram devastadores, arrematando toda a esperança de Leão. Mas Orrin era bravo e corajoso, não deixou se abater visivelmente.

A espada na mão de Liath não era como a sua antiga arma e nem poderia ser a mesma, pois ela fora destruída no último confronto entre os dois oponentes. A ira que ecoava do interior da divindade começou a extravasar e a espada pouco resistente evaporou-se com o tocar do vento. Todo o seu poder estava voltado unicamente para a fúria de rever o inimigo mais odiado, e na possibilidade de poder ter sua tão ansiada vingança. O sentimento cresceu ganhando cada vez mais força e Orrin teve que se afastar rapidamente. A aura assassina da divindade era colossal e o tocar dela poderia trazer ferimentos sérios. O Lorde dourado elevou seu Cosmo, pronto para o combate.

- Olá, Orrin de Leão. – a voz da divindade ecoava em malicia e desejos ruins – Ou será que ainda deveria chamar-te pela sua antiga denominação, bem mais apropriada. Uma vez cavaleiro de bronze, sempre um inseto. – e com isso o Cosmo assassino pulsou devastadoramente, desequilibrando Orrin e destruindo todo o solo ao redor – A pergunta ainda ecoa em minha mente. Por quê? Ou seria melhor como? Mas não há problema quanto a isso. Farei você perecer aqui e agora, diante de todos que ama. Sim, fá-los-ei sentirem a sua dor e medo.

E mais uma vez o Cosmo da divindade explodiu, dessa vez de forma ainda mais devastadora. Orrin não reconhecia mais aquela presença. O antigo Liath de Fobos, General de Ares, ainda possuía um grande amor em seu coração. O novo ser não possuía nada do antigo, nem mesmo a aparência. Trajava roupas de couro negras e uma armadura da cor das chamas infernais por baixo de tudo. Seu antigo cabelo dourado agora era escuro e refletia um brilho avermelhado, idem ao seu pai. Seu aspecto estava marcado por preocupações e dores ilimitadas. Estava completamente insano e mergulhado na possibilidade da vingança.

- Quem é você? – perguntou gritando por trás do poder devastador do oponente.

- Quem sou eu? – e respondeu andando lentamente na direção de Orrin – Sou o mensageiro da destruição. Aquele que se ergue onipotente sobre o campo de batalha dos perdedores. Aquele cujos mortais oram em troca do perecimento de seus inimigos. Sou filho de Ares, o verdadeiro deus da Guerra…

Ele desapareceu numa velocidade grandiosa. Então surgiu praticamente encostando-se em Leão, que sentiu um poderoso golpe trespassar seu abdômen. A armadura recém concertada rompeu-se imediatamente na região atingida e Orrin teve que lutar para não perder os sentidos. Vomitou muito sangue sobre o ombro da divindade, que ignorou.

-… Eu sou Phoebos, deus da Derrota – completou sussurrando ao ouvido da vítima.

O Lorde dourado recebeu toda a pressão do ataque e decolou-se com uma força terrível. Já estava voltando todo o caminho que fizera quando Phoebos surgiu mais a frente e aplicou um segundo ataque que destroçou o elmo de Leão. Dessa vez Orrin não resistiu e ficou inconsciente, apenas sentindo levemente seu corpo flutuando no céu. Mas logo despertou de seus devaneios, pois a divindade agarrou sua nuca e começou a arrastar o cavaleiro com a cabeça comprimida ao chão. Orrin apenas urrava de dor.

Ganhando um pouco de forças, o Lorde dourado tentou parar o ataque com as mãos. A divindade logo o soltou e parou a frente da vítima com um sorriso macabro. O rosto de Orrin havia se convertido em um rio de sangue e ele tentava inutilmente recompor-se. Usou muito de seu Cosmo para tentar conter o mínimo necessário os seus ferimentos. De joelhos e curvado, procurou pela divindade. Phoebos ainda o observava, mas agora demonstrava o desgosto por está ali. Balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Ridículo, como eu disse uma vez. Na última vez que nos encontramos permiti que continuasse a viver por causa de minha antiga fraqueza, o amor. Mas agora estou ausente disso, completamente. Mas eu sei o que alimenta o seu espírito de combate, e esta é a sua maior fraqueza. Então – concentrou seu Cosmo para um ataque poderoso – vamos brincar e ver até quando você resistirá assistir a morte dos que ama.

E com grito terrível, Phoebos lançou o poder da morte em direção aos céus. Desesperado, Orrin concentrou-se fechando os olhos, mas estava abalado pelas palavras da divindade. Este percebeu o estado de sua vítima e tomou-a pelo pescoço. Ergueu Orrin até a altura de seus olhos.

- Permita-me ser seus olhos nessa hora de desespero…

E o Lorde dourado viu perfeitamente refletindo em sua mente. O poder cruzava os céus em busca de seu alvo, desviando sua rota aqui e ali. Então as nuvens sumiram e o solo foi visível. Lá estava o Santuário de Atena, e a deusa não estava lá para poder proteger o templo com suas preces. Mas o ataque não tinha poder suficiente para destruir muita coisa, mas especificamente uma única pessoa. Então Orrin sentiu no fundo da alma de Phoebos a resposta.

- NÃO! – gritou num último esforço o cavaleiro dourado.

- Sim. – respondeu tranqüilamente a divindade – Sim, cavaleiro de Leão. Um dia você retirou de mim o amor que havia em meu coração, minha maior fraqueza. Agora eu retiro a sua, em gratidão. Finalmente que a vingança seja feita em nome dos velhos tempos – e gargalhou malignamente.

Orrin ergueu seu Cosmo desesperadamente e a divindade o largou sentindo a mão queimar. "Isso", ansiou Phoebos. "Sim. Queime o seu Cosmo ao máximo e deixe-me matá-lo como algo que realmente merece ser destruído". Mas Leão ainda via o poder desviando-se ao encontro da Casa de Touro, destroçando o teto majestoso e percorrendo os cômodos, destruindo tudo por onde passava. Então o poder avassalou uma última porta e lá estava Delia, de joelhos e orando por Orrin. "Não. DELIA!", implorou o cavaleiro.

Era o fim e a gargalhada da Derrota ecoou vitoriosa. O poder mortal explodiu e tudo sumiu da mente de Orrin. Ele diminuiu seu Cosmo e caiu de joelhos com as mãos no chão. Logo as lágrimas começaram a surgir. Ele gritou alto sentido a pior de todas as dores. Não conseguia mais ouvir as preces de sua amada dando-lhe conforto. Sua única esperança morreu e seu espírito foi destruído. Não passava de um corpo sem alma, uma arma de matar.

Uma fagulha tocou o ar e tudo entrou em combustão ao redor dos oponentes. Phoebos sorria malignamente e seu Cosmo brilhava da cor de ébano. Orrin levantou-se com o rosto voltado para o chão. Seu interior somente possuía um único sentimento. A fúria por tudo que estava acontecendo e por tudo que houve. A ira por está vendo tudo ruir, juntamente com sua esperança. Tudo merecia ser destruído, tudo, a começar pelo ser que estava a sua frente.

O Cosmo de Orrin explodiu em fúria e seu poder foi revelador. Um mar de chamas vermelhas rompeu a noite, para o delírio de Phoebos. Agora tudo estava terminado. Era uma luta entre dois demônios. "Não", pensou Delfos.

- Eu vou te matar Liath. – a voz de Orrin surgia de dentro do seu ser – Vou te matar até não poder sentir mais a sua presença nesse Universo. Vou consumi-lo em minhas chamas até que sua alma não exista mais em parte alguma. E, se um dia retornar ao Tártaro, descerei até as profundezas do reino de Hades somente para fazê-lo deixar de existir sob qualquer forma. – e gritou com uma fúria inatingível até mesmo para os deuses, finalmente encarando a divindade – EU VOU OBLITERAR A SUA PRESENÇA.

As chamas curvaram-se terrivelmente e Orrin voou ao encontro de Phoebos. Era uma luz negra tremulante diante das chamas mortais, mas ainda sim conteve o primeiro impacto. Orrin atacava a divindade de maneira grosseira e poderosa, mas todos os ataques sempre eram bem defendidos. As chamas acumulavam-se sempre nos punhos de Leão quando ele atacava, mas nada acontecia a divindade, que respondia a tudo com um sorriso malicioso. Então Phoebos decidiu agir e aplicou um ataque mortal há muito concentrado.

- Morra! FOBOS HURRICANE! – amaldiçoou.

O Lorde dourado subiu no céu e o mais poderoso dos tornados surgiu em meio às chamas. O poder do ébano era tão terrível que avassalou a tudo que tocava. Orrin sentiu mais uma vez aquele poder e notou diferenças. Além de mais forte, o tornado possuía ventos que giravam em todas as direções possíveis, impossível naturalmente. Isso causava um efeito quintuplicado em potência e impossível de ser contido de dentro para fora. Suas chamas alimentaram ainda mais o poder, inexplicavelmente. Logo Leão começou a sentir os efeitos do ataque e seu corpo adotava posições nada convencionais. Vasos, ossos e músculos começaram a se romper e as chamas que ainda restava começaram a se confundir com o sangue.

- Não adianta tentar escapar dessa vez Leão. – gritou a divindade tentando manter-se audível diante de seu próprio poder – O poder não é mais o mesmo, estando completamente aperfeiçoado. Nada pode sobreviver a ele, não mais. Quando sua armadura evaporar-se seu corpo será repartido em pedaços rapidamente. Adeus.

Mas Phoebos não se virou ou se retirou. Assistiria a morte completa de seu adversário, muito satisfeito com a vingança alcançada. Deliciaria o máximo que fosse possível. "Tolo", pensou. "Ao explodir seu Cosmo em fúria apenas fez alimentar meu poder, pois sou movido unicamente por esse sentimento. Nunca que poderia me derrotar com ira em seu coração. Você mesmo lacrou-se em seu destino. Agora pereça". E completou sorrindo insanamente.

Orrin sentia sua vida se esvaindo rapidamente. Ele tinha certeza que aquilo seria o fim de tudo. Sua armadura estava tornando-se poeira diante do poder devastador da divindade. Não havia mais coragem ou esperança em seu coração que o fizesse levantar mais uma vez. Apenas o vazio reinava em seu interior, e nada que pensasse ou imaginasse o consolava. Então lembrou daquele dia sob o Sol de verão no Santuário, quando deveria ter pedido sua amada em casamento, mas não teve coragem. Lembrou-se dela orando por si na luta de Serafim contra Liath. Lembrou-se de seu encontro após a morte do amado amigo. Lembrou-se de como ela cuidara dele após o ataque ao Santuário. Lembrou-se do cabelo negro e do perfume maravilhoso. Lágrimas surgiram em seu rosto e ele fechou-se do mundo externo. Nem mesmo a dor poderia desconcentrá-lo. "Delia. Minha amada Delia".

E algo maravilhoso aconteceu. Ele pode sentir ecoando no fundo de seu Cosmo. Sim, não poderia está mais correto. No fundo do ser de Orrin ecoava um grito desesperado para que ele acordasse e retrocedesse seus passos. Era algo revelador e aconchegante. O suspiro miraculoso da esperança. Orrin sentiu o respirar lento e pacífico de Delia. "Ela está viva", gritou o seu ser.

E em resposta surgiram os mais diversos pensamentos. "Sim, ela está viva", falou a voz de Edmond de Touro. "Ela estava cuidando de seu aprendiz, Geord, quando o poder adentrou em minha morada. Corri o mais rápido que pude, mas não consegui chegar a tempo. Entretanto lá estava o cavaleiro de Lince de pé, inconsciente, mas bravo e corajoso. Ele levantou-se diante do seu desespero e salvou a vida de Delia tirando-a da trajetória do ataque. Agora ambos estão dormindo tranquilamente. Por isso escute minha voz meu aprendiz. O amor é eterno, não importa o quanto isso pareça impossível. Nunca deixe a esperança que traz em seu coração morrer, pois eu não deixarei que sua amada sucumba em minha morada. Lute Orrin, e com todas as suas forças. Mostre ao deus da Derrota quem é o Leão de Atena". E então uma outra voz despertou Orrin para a vida. "Desperte da morte! Liberte-se dos devaneios, Leão dourado, e lute mais uma vez majestoso, e dessa vez ao meu lado". E assim foi feita a vontade de Delfos.

Orrin acordou e percebeu que sua armadura de Leão ainda resistia ao ataque. Ele estava muito enfraquecido pelo poder da divindade, mas percebeu algo. A concentração de Phoebos estava voltada para outro adversário. Era a sua última oportunidade. Orrin unicamente pensou em todos que amava e fez o sentimento extravasar até o limite. E finalmente pensou no dia em que Delia chorou nos seus braços após o pedido de casamento. E o Cosmo brilhou imperioso e tudo sumiu. Ali estava o verdadeiro cavaleiro de Leão, um Lorde dourado de Atena. "Queime meu Cosmo, e reproduza um milagre".

A luz explodiu e o solo tremeu diante do poder devastador. A noite brilhou mais uma vez em seus astros e o ataque do Lorde dourado foi calamitoso. Entretanto, as chamas de seu Cosmo foram substituídas pelo elemento mais puro, e seu punho rompeu em eletricidade. O tornado desapareceu espontaneamente. Orrin caiu de joelhos tomado pela carga de energia que produziu e observou mais além. Um grito de revolta ecoou e Leão observou algo espantado.

Mais além estava Phoebos observando o cavaleiro dourado com uma fúria desoladora. Entretanto, um pouco mais distante, encontrava-se Lorde Delfos de Virgem. Mas não foi a presença do cavaleiro que assustou Orrin. Um longo cabelo dourado reluzia na noite e não havia mais manto. Toda a inocência da armadura de Virgem estava diante dos olhos de Leão, e o rosto nunca maculado do Oráculo estava revelado. E então um mundo de respostas surgiu na mente de Orrin. Ainda estava incrédulo quando Delfos foi à sua direção e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Delfos… – falou pasmo o cavaleiro quando ficaram a mesma altura – Você é uma mulher…


	61. História Sessenta

**História Sessenta: O anjo e seu aprendiz**

Um anjo retornou ao mundo, iluminando o caminho dos perdidos.

Fez-se silêncio após as palavras de Orrin. Leão ainda observava pasmo o lindo rosto de Delfos. O cabelo longo dourado estava tranqüilo, pois não ventava muito. As feições daquela amazona eram tristes e sérias. Seu olhar estava fechado para o mundo e a cor de seus olhos ainda era segredo. Orrin sentiu-se reconfortado pela presença de Delfos, mas não sabia como agir. Sempre se referira a amazona como se fosse um homem, e naquele momento tudo ruíra. Apenas ficou calado e tentando acalmar seus pensamentos, lembrando das palavras sábias de Timeus. Foi quando voltou a se preocupar com o Lorde de Áries.

- Delfos, Lorde Timeus está em uma situação terrível…

-… Não está mais. – a voz da amazona dourada saiu em seu tom habitual – A batalha já terminou quando você ainda lutava. Senti todas as lutas com o mover dos Cosmos, mas não pude fazer nada. Agora muitos estão mortos. Entretanto, vocês moveram-se muito em sua batalha e chegaram até mim. Perceba onde está.

Orrin procurou a natureza do ambiente com seu olhar. Algumas coisas ali ainda estavam de pé, mas outras tantas já havia ruído. Não estava mais no seu posto de guarda, e um pouco mais a frente percebeu a grandiosidade do Templo de Atena. Havia chegado aos pés do último local com proteção. Tentou melhorar a sua postura, mas a dor foi terrível e Delfos o ajudou. Orrin observou o chão.

- O que houve a todos? – falou tristemente – Não sinto mais o Cosmo dos Lordes dourados. Será que todos pereceram?

- Sim, isso é o mais provável que tenha ocorrido – respondeu a divindade.

Orrin voltou seu olhar novamente a Phoebos. Este estava tranqüilo agora, mas seu Cosmo era ameaçador. Sua presença não diminuíra e estava muito irritado com tudo aquilo. Mas continuou parado, aguardando o próximo adversário.

- Não se preocupe com os outros, jovem Leão. – falou Delfos – Cada um deles daria a suas vidas em nome de Atena, em nome do futuro para os inocentes. Agora descanse. Seu Cosmo ardeu em excesso e seu corpo ainda não consegue lhe responder. Uma vez que o inimigo invadiu o recanto que devo proteger, darei minha vida para impedir sua passagem. Finalmente chegou a hora de Virgem lutar.

Lentamente Delfos repousou Orrin em alguns pilares caídos e observou a divindade, sempre com os olhos fechados. Phoebos expandiu seu Cosmo e uma aura negra o rodeou. O Lorde de Virgem afastou-se um pouco de seu protegido e parou. Seu Cosmo começou a aumentar lentamente e uma aura dourada iluminou a noite. Luz e treva encontrar-se-iam mais uma vez. A divindade sorriu malignamente e observou a coragem da amazona de Virgem.

- Uma mulher… – e refletiu um pouco a informação – Sim, eu já ouvi essa história. Dizem que há tempos atrás havia um Oráculo na cidade de Delfos, uma sacerdotisa de Apolo. Tal Oráculo era sempre muito recomendado e, em troca de presentes para o deus, ele fazia profecias enigmáticas. Então algo aconteceu e o Oráculo desapareceu. Quem sabe você possa me responder…

- O Oráculo não mais recebeu as profecias, e sua última missão veio da voz de Atena. Era seu destino ser servo da deusa da Paz e nunca mais profetizar algo. Então o Oráculo tornou-se o sucessor da armadura de Virgem e eu sou sua discípula. Sou Pítia de Virgem, e serei sua mensageira da morte.

A última batalha teve início. Sempre de olhos fechados, a amazona dourada era audaz e veloz. Sua perspicácia e conhecimento sobre as lutas assustaram a princípio a divindade, que passou a encarar com maior desafio a adversária. Os ataques físicos trespassavam o ar e o solo de forma devastadora. Orrin assistia a tudo admirado, pois a velocidade inalcançável de Phoebos era praticamente a mesma da amazona dourada.

Após algum tempo o Cosmo de ambos combatentes começaram a vacilar e ficaram mais susceptíveis aos ataques. Finalmente o deus da Derrota foi mais veloz e aplicou um ataque poderoso no ombro esquerdo da amazona. Ela sentiu a dor e foi arrastada para trás com a força do ataque. Isso concedeu tempo suficiente para Phoebos atacar com seu poder mais avassalador.

- Morra! DESPAIR SWORD! – gritou a divindade.

O punho direito de Phoebos tornou-se treva e um fluxo de eletricidade maligna trespassou o tórax da amazona. Ela sentiu a dor mortal cruzar seu corpo e o sangue saiu de sua boca. A armadura rachou na altura do coração, onde o ataque teve sua efetividade, e o poder jogou a amazona com fúria. Orrin foi rápido o suficiente e pulou para segurar Pítia antes que ela destruísse tudo por onde passasse. Teve força o suficiente para evitar que ela se machucasse ainda mais, entretanto pagou caro. A força do poder fez com que ele batesse com suas costas contra um grande pilar, fazendo-o cuspir ainda mais sangue.

- Não faça mais isso! – finalmente a raiva surgiu em Pítia – Não quero que você se machuque ainda mais…

- Essa luta também é minha. – respondeu Orrin, amparado carinhosamente pela amazona que se recuperava – Não posso permitir que donzela alguma se machuque por mim, ou qualquer outro. Esse ser é apenas meu adversário e de mais ninguém.

- Não é seu destino morrer para Phoebos, jovem Leão – implorou Virgem.

- Pode até não ser, mas não posso ficar de braços cruzados assistindo vocês lutarem. Logo você Delfos, ou Pítia, que lutou tanto por mim. Que me ajudou nas mais diversas horas. Logo você que perdeu seu amado aprendiz.

Então a amazona pediu, com um gesto delicado, para que parasse de falar. Ela tentava conter as lágrimas, mas não foi possível. Ao ouvir a referencia a Serafim seu coração ficou abalado demais. E em tudo que ela pensava aquele era o ponto mais importante. "Não posso permitir que ele morra. Não posso, pois você lutou e deu sua vida por ele. Você sabia do destino traçado para Orrin e fez de tudo para assegurar-se de que as estrelas estavam certas. Você deu sua vida por ele, então eu farei o mesmo".

E Pítia voltou ao mundo quando sentiu o Cosmo maligno de Phoebos crescendo mais uma vez. Ela cuspiu um pouco mais de sangue e sentiu a dor em seu peito. Olhou esperançosa para Orrin a sua frente e fez algo jamais esperado pelo Lorde dourado. Ali, de joelhos no chão, ela pôs suas mãos nas laterais do rosto de Orrin e beijou-lhe a testa. Leão não reagiu, apenas ficando quieto e com o rosto contendo uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Escute Leão. – a voz da amazona soou da forma mais divina possível – A partir deste momento ninguém mais deve chamar-te de "jovem". O conhecimento mora em seu coração, assim como o poder máximo do Cosmo. Se não fosse verdade nunca teria chegado até aqui diante de tamanhos perigos. – e uma última vez uma lágrima desceu o rosto emoldurado da amazona – É exatamente por Serafim que faço o que faço, pois ele foi o único que tinha a permissão de olhar o meu rosto. Ele era o meu amor, e deu a sua vida para fazê-lo despertar. Não permitirei que o coração de Delia sinta a sua falta, pois dor tão grande não desejo a ninguém.

O Cosmo maligno do deus da Derrota explodiu com fúria as costas dos dois Lordes dourados. O poder foi calamitoso e destruiu a tudo em seu caminho. "Não me ignorem, mortais tolos". A fúria da divindade elevou-se a um nível mortal e correu pelos campos destroçados. A onda de energia negra deslocou-se ao encontro dos cavaleiros.

- FOBOS HURRICANE! – gritou alucinadamente.

A energia em forma de furacão destruiu tudo e encontrou os servos de Atena. Seu poder era ainda maior que aquele que atacou Orrin há poucos minutos. O brilho dos cavaleiros sumiu e Phoebos urrou satisfeito. O tornado ganhou ainda mais potência e velocidade. A noite tornou-se escura e todas as luzes se apagaram. "Este é o fim", pensou a divindade.

Mas enganou-se. O tornado foi perdendo potência lentamente e logo sumiu. Os últimos ventos negros foram arrematados pelo brilho do Cosmo de Pítia, que estava de pé à frente e Orrin, caído no chão. Sua presença ecoava de forma ameaçadora e algo impossível ocorreu. Os olhos de Virgem estavam abertos e possuíam um brilho verde penetrante. A divindade tremeu diante daquele olhar avassalador e sentiu um choque de energia impossível para um mortal. O Cosmo de Virgem era de uma imensidão tamanha comparado ao Universo.

Temendo que aquilo fosse o seu fim, Phoebos ergueu seu Cosmo mais uma vez. Entretanto, o resultado foi diferente. Seu poder foi desviado completa e igualmente para os braços. Até mesmo o poder destinado a sua proteção fora desviado. Seria um ataque com o Cosmo máximo de seu poder, e o resultado daquilo seria imprevisível. "Como um mortal pode possuir tanto poder?". Uma resposta inesperada ecoou na sua mente.

- Cada um dos Lordes dourados possui uma designação – soou a voz de Pítia –, um título que guardam e zelam. Este título os dá tanto poder quanto suas constelações. Sou a guardiã do Conhecimento e Áries o guardião do Cosmos. Juntamente com Gêmeos, guardião dos Segredos, somos os três únicos do Santuário de Atena que conhecem a verdade por trás do Cosmos. Portanto, podemos utilizar toda a potencia de nosso poder quando desejarmos, mesmo que isso signifique o nosso fim. – e direcionou seu olhar para trás falando para Orrin – Lembre-se de minhas palavras Leão. O conhecimento mora dentro de ti. E abra seus olhos para a natureza que o cerca, e quem sabe poderá ver aqueles que um dia se foram, mas que ainda tentam encontrar o que perderam. Dentro de Phoebos ainda existe Liath…

- O quê? – perguntou o cavaleiro dourado – Como assim?

- Apenas procure pelo que foi perdido e salve Liath antes que o destino aconteça. Trace você mesmo o seu destino e ajude os outros a encontrarem o que perderam. Adeus Leão. Espero um dia podermos nos encontrar novamente. – e voltou a observar a divindade – Escute com atenção Phoebos! Um dia você recebeu esse ataque em sua versão limitada, e com isso selou-se o destino de Serafim. Somente com o poder necessário é que esse ataque tem sua total efetividade. Portanto – e sua armadura começou a evaporar-se assim como um dia fez o anjo Serafim –, eu abdico o poder de minha armadura e constelação para destruir o mais poderoso entre os guerreiros de Ares. Morra General da Derrota, e desperte para o que um dia tanto amou.

- Não fale besteiras, amazona de Atena. Mesmo que seu poder tenha efetividade, acontecerá o mesmo que houve ao seu aprendiz. Morrerá tentando me matar e nada acontecerá. Deixe-me mostra-te o poder proibido daqueles que servem Ares. Esse é o poder máximo de meu pai, e nada sobreviveu a essa Ira.

Os Cosmos brilharam imensamente e a luz confundiu-se em trevas. Sombra e luz brigaram até o último momento quando a potência de todo o poder supremo de ambos alcançou o ápice. Um grande terremoto surgiu e o resultado do encontro de tais poderes era imprevisível. "Nada pode sobreviver a isso", pensou Orrin. Então a luz e a treva misturaram-se e formaram algo diferente. O poder foi único em sua magnitude. Ambos, anjo e demônio, voaram uma última vez. Era o fim.

- CALAMITY SOUL! – gritou o demônio.

- Meu amor, Serafim… – suspirou – HOLY CREATION! – respondeu o anjo.


	62. História Sessenta e Um

**História Sessenta e Um: O homem que ainda ama**

O Universo explodiu mais uma vez ao encontro das energias e um novo mundo surgiu.

E assim terminou a última grande batalha. Destruição e ruína cobriram todo o horizonte além do alcance da visão. O céu ainda chovia em poeira e destroços. O choque dos poderes teve um final calamitoso além da imaginação dos deuses que assistiam a batalha. Finalmente tudo foi silenciando-se lentamente e nada mais perturbou o ar, apenas o som da guerra que ainda estava acontecendo em toda a cidade.

Orrin levantou-se. Estava soterrado por escombros e muita areia. Logo percebeu que o efeito do ataque de Pítia de Virgem foi semelhante ao mesmo ataque realizado por Serafim de Taças, curando em muito seu estado de saúde. Restabelecido, o Lorde dourado levantou-se e vagou pelo local. Somente o Templo de Atena ainda permanecia intacto à distância. Tudo havia sido consumido pelo choque dos poderes.

O Lorde de Leão vagou em busca de algum sinal de Virgem. Não conseguia sentir a presença de nenhum outro cavaleiro dourado. Encontrou-se sozinho em meio às ruínas. Foi parado ali sob o céu estrelado que ele sentiu. Um forte Cosmo lutava contra uma presença onipotente dentro do Templo de Atena. Sentiu que precisava ir lá ajudar, mas algo o conteve.

Seu olhar estacionou-se sobre algo parado ali perto. Não se tratava de uma rocha ou pedaço de pilar. Notou claramente dois braços carbonizados e decepados jogados de qualquer forma ali próximos. Estavam irreconhecíveis. Andou um pouco mais em busca de alguém vivo quando encontrou uma cena lamentável. Deitado sobre um pilar destruído estava o deus da Derrota. Ele suspirava consigo mesmo, delirando. Não possuía mais os braços, e muito de seu corpo estava carbonizado. Sua armadura não existia mais. Quando a sombra Orrin tocou seu corpo ele conteve um grito e olhou amedrontado para o cavaleiro.

- Você…? Filho da danação…? O que quer comigo maldito…? Em meus últimos lamentos desejas rir de mim…? Responda! – sua voz estava desesperada.

- Não tenho forças e nem personalidade para isso. Vejo que não restou nada do antigo homem que lutou contra mim em seu ser, demônio. O Lorde de Sagitário me falou de suas últimas palavras. Era daquele homem que tinha orgulho em dizer que o venci. Mas a ti devia minha vida, pois evitou que eu fosse consumido pela fúria de seu pai. Como alguém pode mudar tanto? Era respeitável e agora é decrépito até mesmo diante da morte. A onipotência cegou-o tanto assim? – falou indignado.

- Não cavaleiro, não sou mais ignorante… Livrei-me apenas do meu coração em busca da vingança… Livrei-me do maior peso que possuía em mim, minha fraqueza…

- Pois está enganado! – gritou Orrin em fúria – Ao torna-se Phoebos abandonou a única e verdadeira força. Ao torna-se unicamente filho de um deus, fez com que sua ignorância se elevasse até níveis extremos. A onipotência divina cega os deuses a suas verdadeiras capacidades. Tornam-se egoístas e ausentes de sentimentos. Você selou sua morte uma segunda vez cometendo o mesmo erro, e hoje quase que eu sofro o mesmo. Ceguei-me diante do abandono do amor e quase paguei com a vida. Será que nem mesmo sofrendo pela última vez seus olhos não se abrem diante da soberania do amor? Responda Liath!

O deus da Derrota tentou responder, mas sua voz morreu. Por um momento toda a sua onipotência desapareceu e uma luz refletiu em seu rosto. Então ele vomitou sangue e observou a si mesmo. Estava morrendo e sabia disso, mas não sentia mais nada. Não havia dor alguma, apenas um vazio imenso em si. Ele não desejava mais aquilo, nunca mais. Preferia a dor, o sofrimento e todas as conseqüências, mas não queria perder novamente o que mais importava para si mesmo.

- Não, Orrin meu amigo. – falou novamente Liath, o filho de Afrodite – Um dia cai em perdição após a morte dela, mas agora o que mais desejo e tê-la de volta para mim. Mesmo que eu tenha que trocar todas as minhas vidas, desejo ficar com ela uma última vez acima de todas as coisas. Eu desejo ter o amor dela mais uma vez, senti-la em meus braços e poder tocar seus lábios. Um dia eu fraquejei e novamente fui seduzido pelas palavras de meu pai, mas agora estou ciente da realidade e de mim mesmo. Eu prefiro a dor a ter que perder meu amor mais uma vez. Eu prefiro a dor! – gritou com todas as forças.

E então a dor se fez. Liath sentiu-a tocando o seu corpo e logo se tornou algo insuportável. Olhou sofrendo para Orrin, e o cavaleiro tinha lágrimas no rosto. Então um vento frio soprou do Sul e com ele surgiu um brilho. Um Cosmo antigo surgiu no campo de batalha e tomou forma ao lado de Liath. O General observou Adrienne materializar-se ao seu lado e segurar suas mãos. Então ele notou que seu corpo estava mais uma vez reconstituído e a dor sumiu. Levantou-se e olhou para Orrin, que sorria para eles. O casal abraçou-se e se beijou fortemente. Seu amor foi contagiante e Orrin curvou-se diante de tal cena. Os amantes tomaram-no pelo rosto. Adrienne o beijou na testa como fez Pítia e Liath o apertou a mão. Então o casal começou a ficar translúcido e sumir lentamente.

- Obrigado Orrin. – falou Liath – Obrigado por nos unir mais uma vez.

A noite iluminou-se e o casal rumou para o Norte, longe de Esparta. E aos poucos suas presenças abandonaram o local e nada mais restou ali, apenas Orrin. O Lorde dourado voltou o olhar para onde deveria está o corpo de Liath, mas apenas cinzas restaram. O vento frio passou rápido e forte, espalhando-as em todas as direções. Orrin sorriu e limpou o rosto. Estava satisfeito com aquilo.

Então um Cosmo despertou nas entranhas do Templo de Atena e uma luz reluziu douradamente de lá de dentro. O Lorde de Leão sentiu um perigo mortal cercando a deusa e correu em seu socorro. Ele partiu para o seu destino.

Templo de Atena, antes do momento final entre Virgem e Phoebos.

As sombras cobriam todo o local. Tudo estava silencioso e pacífico, onde nem mesmo o vento frio da noite podia tocar. Entre os diversos pilares levantava-se um grandioso salão, de uma altura impressionante para as obras de engenharia da época. No fundo do salão havia uma estátua gigantesca da deusa Atena, de pé com um escudo belíssimo recostado sobre o lado esquerdo do seu corpo, e uma estátua em menor proporção da deusa da Vitória Nike em sua mão direita estendida. Trajava um longo vestido e um elmo magnífico estava sobre sua cabeça. Uma beleza austera.

Sob os pés da estátua estava a deusa Atena encarnada, e de joelhos orava. Rezava pedindo proteção a todos os que moravam no Santuário e a todos os que estavam sofrendo com aquela guerra. Orava com intenso amor para que seus precisos cavaleiros não morressem, mesmo tendo sentido o perecimento de cada um deles. Ao seu lado, estático, encontrava-se o Grande Mestre. Num canto isolado havia uma urna dourada desconhecida.

Então Atena parou de rezar. Levantou-se e limpou um pouco do seu longo vestido branco. Sua mão direita encontrou um longo cetro e o usou para apoiar-se. Seu cabelo castanho e encaracolado estava preso atrás da cabeça. Ela virou-se lentamente e observou a entrada do Templo. Uma presença adentrava no local.

Um pé imundo carregado de sentimentos ruins soou no piso de mármore magnífico do local. A cada passo dado ecoava um som metálico poderoso e um brilho vermelho se aproximava lentamente em meio a escuridão do local. O Grande Mestre deu um passo à frente, mas Atena estendeu a mão do centro pedindo para retroceder. Ela andou um pouco e recepcionou o invasor.

- Oportunista como sempre, não? – sua voz estava tranqüila – Aproveitando-se do fato que seu filho luta contra o guardião da morada, adentrou sem ser notado. Esperto e do seu feitio, meu irmão Ares.

O deus da Guerra surgiu. O Grande Mestre ficou ofuscado diante de tamanha presença e encolheu-se. Ares trajava uma armadura além das artes mortais. Carregada de detalhes e runas que nunca foram traduzidas, a armadura possuía uma coloração avermelhada e estava carregada de um brilho único. Todos os detalhes dela eram dourados. Acompanhando a armadura, Ares empunhava uma lança longa majestosa e um escudo comprido que carregava o símbolo solar. Usava um elmo imponente que possuía uma cauda que ardia eternamente em chamas vermelhas e que se estendia até o chão. Por fim, duas asas brotavam de seus ombros e conferiam uma presença onipotente ao deus. A armadura era perfeita e única. Mesmo usando tamanha obra, a mobilidade do deus não estava prejudicada.

- Olá Atena. Creio que já me esperava, mas não entendo… – falou procurando algo na deusa – Onde está a sua armadura?

- Está aqui, garanto. Mas não lutarei contra você Ares…

- Como assim? – perguntou furioso.

- Não é o meu desejo. Nunca desejei lutar contra você. Por isso nada disso faz sentido. Uma vez que chegou até mim, que eu deixe as coisas bem claras. Não desejo luta alguma. Vá embora e deixe o povo ateniense em paz.

- Pois muito bem. – o deus voltou à serenidade – Se esse é o seu desejo… Mas eu não o aceito. Nunca obedeci a ordens de ninguém e não começarei agora, minha irmãzinha. Morra!

Ares ergueu sua lança contra Atena rapidamente. A deusa seria trespassada em seu coração e na distância que estava era impossível evitar o ataque. Mas alguém foi mais rápido. A lança de Ares parou ao encontrar dois escudos dourados e reluzentes. Ao serem recolhidos, o deus pôde perceber que, ao movimento, estrelas brilhavam ao redor deles. Um homem trajando a última armadura Sagrada surgiu entre os deuses. Sob a máscara e o elmo dourado, o Grande Mestre observou o deus da Guerra.

- Não permitirei que Atena seja ferida na minha frente, pois sou um de seus cavaleiros. – então o manto do Grande Mestre rasgou-se e seu corpo reluziu douradamente. Doze armas, aos pares, estavam naquela armadura. O elmo e a máscara que protegiam o Grande Mestre sucumbiram e o elmo da última armadura surgiu. – Sou o Lorde dourado da Sétima Casa, Eudor de Libra.

O deus da Guerra riu consigo mesmo. Recolheu sua lança e observou a deusa por trás do cavaleiro. Não acreditava naquilo. "Ela escondeu uma amazona entre seus dozes dourados e o seu último Lorde nunca esteve desaparecido? Que coisa mais tola Atena. Escondeu a última das suas esperanças até o momento final, mas de nada ela o ajudará".

- Atena, essa atitude foi ousada e imprudente e por isso não dará certo. Eu sou um deus. – então olhou para cavaleiro no seu caminho – Desapareça ainda com sua vida, mortal. Se o fizer minha fúria não recairá sobre ti. Estou lhe dando a opção de salvar-te, não esqueça.

- Saia Eudor! – ordenou a deusa.

- Desculpe Atena, mas não posso. Todos os meus companheiros deram suas vidas para protegê-la, e agora que mais precisa de tal ajuda não posso abandoná-la. Não temo a morte ou aos deuses, Ares. Se for meu destino morrer, que eu o cumpra ciente dele. Lutarei até o fim.

- Pois muito bem mortal. – falou Ares – Se desejas tanto morrer e encontrar os seus amigos permita-me mostrar-lhe o quão doloroso é o caminho para o Tártaro. Agora você receberá o preço por intervir nos assuntos dos deuses tão imprudentemente.


	63. História Sessenta e Dois

**História Sessenta e Dois: O homem que deseja a esperança**

Ele mantinha-se fiel a sua esperança mesmo diante do maior de todos os desesperos e medos.

O Templo de Atena ecoava tensamente. Todos os círculos de batalha externos estavam fechados àquele lugar sagrado, assim não permitindo o distúrbio de quem estivesse lá dentro. Destemido e muito imprudente, Eudor de Libra ainda permanecia entre os deuses. Não permitiria que Ares, o senhor da Guerra, causa-se mal algum contra Atena. Essa era a sua missão e não fracassaria com o que foi combinado entre os Lordes dourados.

- Estou cansado da coragem insuportável de seus cavaleiros, Atena. – disse Ares – Algo que menosprezo é a esperança que eles tanto gostam de pregar em seu nome. Esperança na qual todos acreditam tão cegamente. Se este tolo não deseja sair do meu caminho – voltou-se para Libra –, que eu o faça sofrer até finalmente sentir a ausência de sua tão amada esperança.

O deus ergueu sua lança majestosamente e Libra pôs os escudos a frente. Um grandioso clarão iluminou o local e revelou as mais profundas sombras. O brilhou ofuscou o Lorde dourado mesmo protegido por seus escudos. Então um som agudo penetrou na mente de Eudor, que se desesperou. Caiu de joelhos gemendo de dor, com as mãos tentando proteger alucinadamente os ouvidos. O som era insuportável e logos seus ouvidos verteram sangue.

- Essa é a menor punição concebida aos mortais que desafiam aos deuses diretamente – a voz de Ares sobrepôs-se ao som devastador – Se insistir em impedir minha passagem, farei com que sofra ainda mais. DIVINE ORDER! – sentenciou o deus.

Então tudo virou o mais absoluto silêncio. Eudor ainda tremia de dor no chão quando notou que estava encolhido em posição fetal. Aos poucos foi ajeitando-se e voltou a ficar de pé. Encarou o deus a sua frente diretamente, instigando-o a continuar. Ares ficou irritadíssimo com a posição relutante do cavaleiro. Somente quando os lábios do deus se mexeram foi que o Lorde dourado percebeu. Ele não conseguia mais ouvir, o deus o deixou surdo com aquele poder. Tentou não demonstrar está abalado com aquilo e permaneceu entre os deuses.

- Não abandonarei minha deusa e nem minha esperança, mesmo que me arranque todos os sentidos – e completou erguendo novamente os escudos em posição de defesa.

- Ora seu mortal desgraçado. Se continuar insistindo não terei mais piedade por sua alma…

- Pare já com isso Ares! – ordenou Atena.

- Farei com prazer, minha irmã. – respondeu o deus educadamente – Apenas lute contra mim que perdoarei a atitude do mortal.

- Essa não é a solução. Eudor continuará a lutar mesmo diante do mais terrível inimigo somente para impedir que eu traje minha armadura. A solução definitiva seria você parar de vez com essas atitudes abomináveis e voltar à suas antigas atividades.

O deus calou-se. Seu rosto ficou coberto pelas sombras da noite de forma misteriosa. Muitas coisas passaram pela mente do deus, mas nenhuma refletia sobre o pedido de Atena. O Lorde dourado ainda estava alerta quando Ares finalmente demonstrou sinal de vida. Ele riu alto, para o espanto de seus inimigos.

- Atena – falou o deus tranqüila e sarcasticamente –, você imagina mesmo que eu considero a presença dos mortais? DIVINE ORDER! – brandiu o deus.

E o pior ocorreu. O Cosmo imensurável de Ares ergue-se malignamente e Eudor recebeu um terrível ataque. Atena contorceu-se diante do que via e desesperou-se temendo o pior. O Lorde dourado nem mesmo viu o que aconteceu e nada mais viu após aquele ataque. Seus olhos arderam em chamas negras e mais uma vez ele foi ao chão.

Atena tentou aproximar-se de seu cavaleiro, mas Ares foi mais rápido. Alguns cachos do cabelo da deusa tocaram o chão e ela conteve a respiração. A lança do deus impediu o movimento de Atena quando ela já estava se abaixando para ajudar Eudor. A lança estava sob o queixo da deusa, e Ares analisou bem a sua posição.

- Como é lamentável a sua atitude para com os mortais. – falou desgostoso – Importa-se mais com eles que a si própria. Atirando-se ao chão por causa de um simples mortal. Um imundo e arrogante ser inferior. Diga-me Atena, o que há de tão especial nesses tolos?

O silêncio foi sua resposta. Ares forçou maliciosamente a lança em busca de uma resposta e um pequeno corte abriu-se devido a lâmina afiada. Uma pequena gota de sangue escorreu pela lança e pingou. Ela tocou o rosto de Eudor, que estava sob o olhar de Atena. Um Cosmo enfurecido e grandioso ergue-se no salão rapidamente e Ares apenas assistiu a cena. Com uma velocidade devastadora, o Lorde dourado ergue-se em seu desespero e atacou o deus diretamente com as duas espadas curtas que trazia na sua armadura. O encontro foi explosivo.

Eudor estava com seus olhos e ouvidos sangrando fracamente, mas ainda sim encarava o deus da Guerra diretamente. Suas duas espadas forçavam inutilmente as laterais da armadura divina. Ares permanecia com seus olhos fechados e com a expressão séria. O Lorde dourado forçou ainda mais e acumulou seu Cosmo. Então Libra sentiu o pior. As espadas quebraram e caíram inúteis no chão. O cavaleiro deu alguns passos para trás incrédulo quando o Cosmo do deus ardeu poderosamente a sua frente. Foi tudo tão rápido que mais uma vez o Lorde dourado não pode evitar o ataque. Ele estendeu os escudos como proteção.

- Seu mortal tolo. Estou cansado da sua presença. Será que não sabe quando desistir? DIVINE ORDER!

Os escudos foram destruídos juntamente com boa parte da armadura de Libra. Eudor voou longe e bateu de frente com a grandiosa estátua de Atena nos fundos do salão. Ele gemia de dor e seu nariz e boca sangravam muito agora. "Ele arrancou dois dos meus sentidos com esse ataque. Por isso que meus escudos não resistiram. Como posso derrotar esse deus? Como é possível derrotar um inimigo que está além da sua imaginação? Eu devo proteger Atena, mesmo que pereça fazendo-o. Não posso abandonar minha esperança".

E mais uma vez o Lorde dourado da Casa de Libra levantou-se relutante. Não podia mais ver ou ouvir, sua boca não conseguia mais sentir o gosto do sangue e sua respiração estava dificultada. Eudor apenas contava com o seu tato, seus instintos, seu Cosmo e sua esperança. Contava apenas com Atena e com a esperança de destruir Ares.

Uma voz ressoou na mente do Lorde: "Não continue Eudor", implorava Atena. "Essa não é uma batalha a qual possa vencer". Então o Lorde dourado parou e tentou respirar fundo. Acumulou um pouco do seu Cosmo e chamou a atenção de sua mente. "Não Atena, não desistirei. Eu sou um cavaleiro da esperança, como um dia a senhora mesmo declarou. Não posso abandonar meu título e minha honra. Não posso abandonar a minha função, pois esse é o meu dever neste mundo, o meu destino. Se morrerei nesta batalha isto é o menos importante, mas o que não posso permitir é que a esperança de que os dias continuaram após minha partida seja perdida. Eu acredito no futuro. Eu creio que algo impedirá Ares, mesmo que não seja pelas mãos de um mortal que ele pereça. Eu acredito na sua esperança, minha senhora".

- Mortal tolo. – falou Ares enraivecido – Por que não morre de uma vez? Que força é essa que o faz prosseguir relutantemente mesmo diante do medo e do desespero?

- Essa é a força da esperança, Ares. – respondeu Atena – Essa é a força do amor que o faz crê em dias melhores, que o impedi de desistir e abandonar sua esperança. É o amor que sente por mim e em tudo que acredita. O amor que sente por todos que deseja proteger – uma lágrima correu no rosto da deusa.

O deus da Guerra observou Atena levantar-se e encará-lo majestosamente. Seu doce olhar agora estava decidido a combater aquele mal, o brilho do sentimento das batalhas. Ares sorriu malignamente e caiu na gargalhada. Ele riu com tamanha intensidade que Eudor foi capaz de sentir aquele sentimento. Sua felicidade assustou Atena e o Lorde dourado. Então o deus da Guerra encarou Atena com um olhar agressivo e instigante.

- Exatamente, minha irmã. É isso que eu desejo. Continue assim, abandone sua razão e sentimentos, lute contra mim. Você sabe que mais um ataque e o seu cavaleiro estará condenado ao Tártaro. A única opção seria que você me destruí-se. Vamos! Ataque-me ou eu o farei.

E o deus da Guerra brandiu sua lança contra a deusa diretamente. Pega desprevenida, Atena nada poderia fazer para evitar o ataque. O Cosmo de Ares ardia alucinadamente e o ar explodiu em combustão. A Lança do Destino que a tantos trouxe apenas a desgraça mais uma vez entrou em ação perfurando a carne. Mas o sangue que tocou o chão não foi o divino.

A armadura dourada de Libra estava completamente montada flutuando a frente do deus da Guerra. O ataque da divindade perfurou-a e algo mais. A lâmina da arma parou a poucos centímetros do coração de Atena. A deusa ficou incrédula quando viu a cena. Além da armadura, o cavaleiro de Libra jogou-se completamente desprotegido contra o ataque mortal para salvar a deusa. A lança perfurou seu coração e atravessou seu corpo.

- Por que fez isso Eudor…? – suspirou tristemente a deusa, vertendo seu lindo rosto em lágrimas.

Ares ficou incrédulo com a cena. O Lorde dourado tremia. Seu último sentido escapou de seu corpo e a única coisa que o mantinha de pé era a lança que atravessara seu corpo. Aos poucos ele sentiu a morte aproximando-se de si, mas não desejava partir sem antes deixar uma última ação. Ele não podia mais falar, mas sua mente foi transparente para a deusa. "Eu não poderia permitir que a última esperança fosse maculada pelo inimigo. Não poderia permitir que tudo ruísse antes do fim. Atena, a senhora é a última esperança e todos nós morreremos para salvá-la. Não permitiremos que a esperança dos homens morra, jamais".

E uma fagulha de luz apagou o poder da divindade da guerra. Sua chama pura elevou-se ao limite da imaginação e ultrapassou os limites da carne mortal. Ares tentou recolher sua lança, mas o Lorde dourado não permitiu. Seus olhos opacos abriram-se e encararam malignamente o deus. Esse era o seu sacrifício.

- ARES! – gritou o Cosmo ardente e sem limites do Lorde – Eu sou o guardião da justiça do Santuário de Atena. Um cavaleiro da esperança. O cavaleiro dourado guardião da Sétima Casa, Eudor de Libra. Enquanto minha chama brilhar não permitirei que machuque Atena. Não deixarei que destrua a nossa esperança. JUSTICE BREATH! – clamou uma última vez o Lorde dourado.

O poder do Lorde dourado subiu aos céus de destruiu muita coisa. Alguns pilares tombaram diante de tamanha grandiosidade e muita poeira foi elevada. Mas lá estava Ares, senhor da Guerra, não mais imponente como antes. Sua majestosa coroa fora destruída com o poder e aparentava está um pouco maltratado após receber o ataque final do cavaleiro. Mesmo ausente de ferimentos, o deus sentia algo. "Nunca nenhum mortal me causou mal algum e de forma tão direta". Seu Cosmo explodiu em fúria e ele trovejou.

- Maldito seja esse cavaleiro! – berrou para o vazio – Arrancarei seu fígado e lançarei seu coração aos abutres. Que os vermes do Tártaro consumam sua carne pela eternidade.

- Cale-se Ares! – ordenou uma voz imperiosa – Não permitirei que amaldiçoe um cavaleiro meu.

Finalmente toda a poeira causada pelo resplendor final de Eudor cessou. Aos pés da grandiosa estátua da deusa estava à própria encarnada, mas algo havia mudado. Um brilho dourado reluzia ao longo do seu vestido branco. A deusa da Justiça trajava uma armadura dourada esculpida divinamente e carregada de símbolos e runas em baixo revelo. Ela complementava douradamente o seu vestido, tornando toda a obra uma perfeição. Atena empunha na sua mão direita o seu cetro dourado e na esquerda trazia um grande e redondo escudo, esculpido em seu centro o símbolo solar. Duas longas asas angelicais pendiam das costas da deusa, completando sua aparência divina.

Finalmente resolvera lutar.


	64. História Sessenta e Três

**História Sessenta e Três: As duas divindades da Guerra**

Os deuses trajavam suas vestes da morte.

Aos pés de Atena repousava o corpo de Eudor, já morto. A deusa usara de seus poderes para banir os terríveis ferimentos que o Lorde recebera, tornando assim o corpo do cavaleiro bonito como sempre fora. Atena observou a figura imponente de seu Grande Mestre aos seus pés e se curvou. Ficou de joelhos sem dificuldade e baixou suas armas. Tomando o cavaleiro em seus braços, ela deu-lhe um beijo na testa e recitou palavras de proteção. Novamente a deusa chorou fracamente e observou seu inimigo com raiva. Abaixou o corpo graciosamente e levantou-se decidida.

- Por quê? Diga-me você primeiro Ares. Qual o motivo para toda essa guerra? O que você deseja já que detesta tanto os mortais? Se não deseja o controle, qual é o seu motivo?

- É muito simples, minha irmã. – o deus voltou a falar sarcasticamente – Eu sempre desejei as guerras, apenas isso. Esse é o meu propósito para com esse mundo. Nada me satisfaz mais que sentir o medo, ver a derrota, ansiar pelo caos e presenciar tudo mergulhar em morte. O cheiro de sangue me excita e somente nas batalhas eu me sinto completo. O meu único desejo é guerrear, minha irmã, apenas isso.

- Como pode pensar de forma tão egoísta? – explodiu a deusa.

- Acalme-se Atena. Permita-me deliciar cada momento de sua fúria sentimental. – e gargalhou, mas logo voltou a falar desdenhosamente – Não é egoísmo, pois os desejos divinos não são egoístas. Pense um pouco comigo, minha irmã. Durante as Eras eu vim guerreando entre as batalhas dos mortais, vim alimentando o meu desejo e minhas convicções por causa do sentimento egoísta dos mortais. Eu os desprezo, mas afirmo que sem eles eu estaria me sentido muito mais infeliz, e sem mim eles nunca poderiam buscar a inspiração para lutar. Lutar pelo único instinto de matar, não há nada mais perfeito que isso.

- Sim Ares, há sim. – retrucou a deusa – Há o amor…

- AMOR! – berrou o deus.

Ares ergueu sua lança mais uma vez e investiu contra Atena. Sua velocidade estava além da imaginação dos cavaleiros dourados e somente a deusa poderia acompanhá-lo de igual para igual. Atena evitou o ataque com o seu escudo e a lança desviou para um lado. Mas o senhor da Guerra não desistiria assim tão facilmente. Com investidas poderosas, ambos foram dançando no compasso das guerras.

- O amor é algo que inexiste em meu coração, minha irmã. – continuou enquanto atacava – Para mim não há propósito em amar. Esse sentimento torna a todos que o sentem fracos diante das súplicas dos insetos. Tornam os deuses ainda mais fracos que suas posições. Foi por causa do amor de Zeus, nosso Pai, que você ainda está viva diante de minhas palavras. Isso o torna fraco. Torna-o alguém indigno de guiar o Cosmos.

- E você acredita que Hades estaria em melhores condições que nosso próprio Pai para guiar o Cosmos? Foi por isso que se aliou ao "Banido"?

- Na verdade, eu aliei-me a Hades com o único objetivo de lutar com você, Atena.

- Como? – perguntou incrédula.

A deusa concentrou uma grande quantidade de Cosmo e o aplicou contra o irmão. Ares esquivou-se facilmente do ataque e permaneceu um pouco distante da sua adversária. Observou, para o seu deleite, que a irmã respirava com dificuldades, pois não estava acostumada a lutar diretamente. Não estava acostumada a defender-se de tantos ataques em tão pouco espaço de tempo.

- O que foi minha irmã? – perguntou sarcasticamente – Não ouviu o que falei até agora? O meu único propósito é guerrear, sentir as conseqüências das guerras. E que outra finalidade teria essa guerra que prossegue por tantas décadas? Toda ela foi realizada para o meu deleite e diversão. Mas o tédio sempre me abateu, pois em todas as guerras nunca encontrei guerreiro a altura. Somente uma luta, uma única luta poderia fazer-me feliz, alimentar minhas convicções e torna-me ainda mais poderoso. Somente lutando contra um deus disposto a dar tudo de si por sua causa é que me contentaria. Escolhi você, a "adoradinha" de Zeus e que sempre defendeu o "amor" pelos mortais. Você, minha própria irmã, pela qual não guardo nenhum sentimento a não ser a raiva. – e gargalhou mais uma vez – A minha união com Hades foi apenas um pacto. Eu precisava de mais guerreiros e Hades deseja o mundo pra si. Quando ele dominar este lugar, o mundo inteiro tornar-se-á um segundo Tártaro e outras tantas inúmeras guerras surgiram. Com a ajuda de Hades e de meus dois filhos este momento se faz presente e real. Não poderia está mais satisfeito.

A deusa da Justiça baixou sua guarda durante as palavras de Ares. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que tinha escutado. O único motivo pelo qual tudo aquilo estava acontecendo era apenas para deliciar o ego de um deus. O futuro dos mortais estava abalado devido o egoísmo de Ares. "Isso é revoltante".

Impaciente com aquilo, o deus da Guerra mais uma vez investiu contra Atena. A deusa foi surpreendida, mas pôde evitar o ataque. Ares agora atacava com violência intensificada e seu Cosmo explodia a cada ataque defendido pelo escudo resistente da deusa.

- Agora responda a minha antiga pergunta Atena! Qual o motivo de você gostar e defender tanto esses mortais? Por que ama tanto esses tolos que não são ao menos dignos dos Campos Elíseos? Nós deuses somos perfeitos e ainda prefere esses condenados. Qual o motivo?

Então o Cosmo de Atena brilhou alto e ofuscou Ares. O deus da Guerra tentou se proteger com o seu escudo, e fez o certo. O cetro de Atena finalmente revidou as suas investidas e estava dançando alucinadamente ao encontro do deus. Ares estava tendo dificuldades de defender todos os ataques e encontrar brechas para poder revidar.

Quando acreditou que a investida da deusa havia apresentado um furo, ele caiu na armadilha. Aproveitando uma pequena pausa, tentou investir mais uma vez. Sua lança atacou e Atena posicionou seu escudo e cetro entre o ataque, aparando-o. Girando o corpo, a deusa desequilibrou Ares e aproveitou a situação. O deus da Guerra tombou e seu escudo fugiu de sua mão, mas estava se levantando rapidamente quando o afiado cetro da deusa tocou a sua garganta. Agora era ele quem estava acuado diante da soberania do inimigo. Atena estava séria.

- Minha resposta é simples, Ares, senhor da Guerra. – falou serenamente – Só existe um único motivo para eu amar tanto esses "condenados". Apenas tenho fé neles.

E então aconteceu. O mundo explodiu em cores e o Universo em sua mais perfeita forma fora convocado. Ares vagou dentro daquele poder e sentiu o Cosmo imensurável de Atena elevando-se. A presença tornou grandiosa e avassaladora. Não havia escapatória.

- Sofra com o meu julgamento, deus egoísta. SHINE STAFF! – declarou a deusa.

Uma luz imperiosa surgiu do cetro erguido da deusa. Os raios luminosos explodiram as galáxias e as estrelas e o poderoso ataque avançou contra o deus da Guerra. Ares mergulhou no ataque indefeso, mas carregava no rosto o mais contente dos sorrisos.

A forte luz brilhou dentro do Templo Sagrado e Atena assistiu o resplendor final de seu ataque. Entretanto, para a sua surpresa, lá estava Ares de pé e mais uma prontificado para a luta. Estava finalmente ferido em alguns pontos, pois o Cosmo que recebeu foi poderoso. Ele respirou fundo e encarou sua adversária. Sua presença elevou-se espontaneamente e ele voou ao encontro de Atena, somente com a lança longa em punho. A deusa concentrou-se para poder se defender.

O ataque de Ares foi calamitoso. O escudo da deusa recebeu uma pressão arrasadora e ela o ouviu trincar, o que a fez ficar perplexa e perder sua concentração. O deus da Guerra sorriu e sua velocidade elevou-se a um nível desastroso. Atena ficou confusa diante de tamanho poder e o deus sumiu de sua vista. Então ela sentiu uma concentração furiosa de Cosmo vindo do alto. Lá estava Ares, descendo em investida. Seu Cosmo inflamou o ar e o teto explodiu em chamas vermelhas. Atena não poderia escapar a tamanho poder.

- Minha vez, minha irmã. BLOOD RAIN! – gritou o deus.

Todo o teto e o chão do Templo foram tingidos pelas chamas vermelhas. Com o poder o chão foi consumindo-se e o teto explodiu, não sobrando pedra alguma. A noite adentrou no Templo. Atena resistia ao ataque furioso. Uma chuva de meteoros explodia contra o seu escudo e asas. Finalmente ela não resistiu. Seu escudo despedaçou-se diante de tamanho Cosmo e precisou da ajuda final de suas asas e Cosmo. O poder engoliu a deusa em sua soberania.

Ares pousou graciosamente. Caminhou lentamente ao encontro da cratera que criara, rindo consigo mesmo. No centro do estrago estava Atena de joelhos e com as mãos no chão. Seu preciso sangue escorria por entre a armadura. Estava coberta de ferimentos e poeira. A terra ardia ao seu redor. Ela tentava respirar e gemia um pouco de dor. Seu lindo rosto fora finalmente maculado pela batalha. Somente possuía o cetro agora em mãos. Sua armadura encontrava-se em péssimo estado.

- Escute Atena! – gritou o deus – Esta cena prova quem é o mais poderoso entre nós, e quem merece está com o trono do senhor das Guerras. Eu comando as batalhas, eu sou soberano. Agora você morre.

Atena observou-o incrédula. Ares elevou seu Cosmo mais uma vez e sua velocidade zuniu no ar. Ele investiu mais uma vez contra a deusa, que estava completamente indefesa. Surpreendida, Atena ainda conseguiu se levantar, mas não teria velocidade suficiente para evitar o ataque direto da lança de Ares. O ataque explodiu.

Entretanto, algo diferente aconteceu. A lança de Ares perfurou algo, mas não foi o corpo nem a armadura da deusa. A frente de Atena estava um ser ferido em alguns pontos e trajando dourado. A lança foi bloqueada, mas trespassara a mão direita do ser, que começou a sangrar despercebidamente. Sua presença ecoava coragem e esperança. O amor estava restaurado em seu coração. Ares observou incrédulo o intruso que impediu o seu ataque e ainda por cima estava de cabeça baixa, escondendo o rosto.

- Quem é você mortal que ousa atrapalhar a vontade de um deus? – perguntou furioso.

- "Enquanto houver a esperança, eu lutarei", assim fala o coração dos cavaleiros de Atena. – então o Lorde dourado encarou a divindade como jamais fizera um outro mortal – Eu desafiei a sua vontade uma vez e sobrevivi. Agora eu o desafio mais uma vez Ares, senhor da Guerra. Não permitirei que continue machucando Atena. Eu o destruirei mesmo que tenha que sacrificar minha alma durante essa batalha. Eu sou o Guardião da Coragem e zelo pela Quinta Casa do Santuário de Atena. Sou Orrin de Leão.


	65. História Sessenta e Quatro

**História Sessenta e Quatro: O homem e as suas duas constelações**

Uma vez mais o deus da Guerra é importunado pela ousadia dos mortais.

O mais bravo entre os Lordes dourados desafiara imprudentemente o deus da Guerra. A Lança do Destino, que um dia fora destinado a si, agora trespassava a sua mão despercebidamente. Ares encheu-se de fúria e tentou recolher sua arma, mas não conseguiu. Observou malignamente o cavaleiro que ousava segurar sua lança.

- Solte minha lança, mortal! – explodiu em ira.

- Somente quando ela estiver cravada no seu corpo, deus egoísta.

O Cosmo de Orrin elevou-se com uma velocidade majestosa. Sua presença começou a perturbar o deus da Guerra, mas este estava perturbado em sua própria ira para notar o poder do Lorde dourado. O cavaleiro de Atena fechou o seu punho esquerdo, convertendo-o em chamas vermelhas. Seu Cosmo explodiu.

- Mortal insolente, irá pagar por tudo que me causou.

- Cale essa boca! SANCTIFIED HOWL! – gritou o Lorde.

O poder teve sua total efetividade. Orrin largou a lança do deus e acertou seu punho em chamas o rosto de Ares. Atena conteve uma exclamação. O deus da guerra apenas deslocou-se um passo para trás e seu rosto virou de lado. Orrin ficou incrédulo com aquilo.

A presença soberana do inimigo elevou-se rapidamente e o ar ao seu redor entrou em combustão. Ares tornou a se posicionar de frente e observou seriamente o mortal que desejava ser destruído. Seu Cosmo englobou a todos dentro do Templo e explodiu em cólera. Orrin precisou se proteger com os braços para evitar ser destruído apenas com a presença da divindade. "Que Cosmo colossal é esse que ecoa de Ares?", pensou Orrin. "Não é possível para humano algum combatê-lo". Ares completou sua ira erguendo a lança.

- Mortal tolo que desafia aos deuses. Sofra com a punição divina. DIVINE ORDER! – sentenciou.

O poder maligno do deus consumiu a presença do Lorde dourado, que apenas gritou em desespero. Seu corpo ergueu-se no ar e voou ao encontro dos pilares. Caiu destroçando mais dois outros pilares que ainda resistiam à batalha dos deuses. Gemendo muito, Orrin sentiu que o gosto do sangue sumia de sua boca e não mais podia falar. "Que poder avassalador. Ele arrancou um dos meus sentidos facilmente".

Aos poucos o cavaleiro recuperou-se de sua ruína. Estava mais uma vez de pé quando assistiu a algo espantado. Ares investia contra Atena com fúria e a deusa não estava tendo condições de revidar. Não poderia permitir tal situação. "Atena!". Seu Cosmo explodiu em fúria e ele investiu contra a batalha. Os deuses sentiram sua aproximação e a senhora da Justiça tentou impedi-lo.

- Não Orrin! Contenha sua fúria ou sucumbirá.

Mas o Lorde dourado não podia ouvir mais nada. Seu Cosmo explodiu ao seu redor e suas chamas mudaram de comportamento. O cavaleiro de Leão agora foi completamente envolvido pelo seu poder, assim como a presença de Ares fez contra si. O deus da Guerra observou a aproximação do mortal, mas fora pego desprevenido. Ainda sim, não desejava evitar aquele ataque. Incapacitado de falar, Orrin elevou seu Cosmo em resposta.

- FORBIDDEN HOWL! – ecoou a presença do Lorde.

Mais uma vez o ataque teve sua efetividade máxima. O poder explodiu no abdômen da divindade furiosamente e as chamas consumiram ambos, vítima e atacante. Entretanto, para o espanto de Orrin, seu punho esquerdo destroçou a si próprio ao encontrar a armadura divina, e seu braço verteu sangue. Incrédulo, o Lorde dourado observou o deus da Guerra. Ares estava sério mais uma vez e de olhos fechados. Ele encarou o mortal como se fosse um lixo e expulsou o seu poder.

- Fuja Leão! – gritou Atena.

Mas já era tarde. O poder da divindade da Guerra alcançou um nível incomparável para Orrin. Acuado, o Lorde dourado nada podia fazer estando tão perto do deus. Ares abriu seus olhos e ergueu sua lança majestosamente. O brilho da morte iluminou o Templo, e mais uma vez Orrin foi banido da presença divina.

- Insolente. Como ousa insistir em desafiar a mim? Desapareça! DIVINE ORDER! – gritou o deus.

Orrin ergueu-se no ar uma segunda vez e somente parou quando acertou de cabeça os pés da grandiosa estátua de Atena. Sua armadura dourada foi destroçada em diversos pontos. O Lorde sentiu seus olhos arderem em chamas e seu nariz estava mergulhado em sangue. Dois sentidos esvaíram-se de seu corpo, assim como sua vida. "Não é possível derrotar tamanha divindade. Como posso destruir um deus? Como…".

Sua esperança começou a esvair-se juntamente com sua vontade de viver, de proteger Atena. Não conseguia crê que era possível derrotar Ares. Estava tudo perdido. Ele era o último dos Lordes dourados que ainda resistia. Se falhasse em sua missão, nem mesmo Lorde Edmond teria poder suficiente para impedir a destruição do Santuário. Atena morreria e o mundo estaria entregue as mãos de Ares e Hades. O vento da morte passou acariciando o cavaleiro.

Então Orrin sentiu algo. Um brilho de esperança ainda resistia e o reanimou para continuar. "Não pode ser!". Entretanto, seu coração estava certo de que o que sentira era a mais pura verdade. Uma voz ecoou dentro do coração de Orrin, instigando-o para o combate. "Não posso permitir que ela sinta a mesma dor que eu sinto", soou a voz de Virgem. "Você deve prosseguir, pois esse é o seu destino", soou a voz de Timeus. "Não desista! Retorne para mim". O coração do Lorde dourado recebeu o último estímulo de esperança, mergulhando-o novamente para a vida. "DELIA".

Mais uma vez Ares subjugou Atena. Agora a deusa estava aos pés do inimigo e a Lança do Destino estava apontada para o seu pescoço. O deus da guerra ria consigo mesmo diante da desgraça da deusa.

- Desperte para a realidade Atena. Suas capacidades são limitadas por esse amor insignificante que tanto insisti em defender. Nem mesmo os seus tão amados Lordes dourados são capazes de te defender se comparados as minhas forças. Cada um deles sucumbiu diante de seus inimigos e somente restam os mais fracos dentre os insignificantes. Esta guerra me pertence Atena, esse é o meu território e ninguém pode me vencer nele. Eu sou soberano e imponente. Chegou o tempo da sua ruína, minha irmã.

O deus da Guerra tomou impulso para a sua última investida. Atena estava incapacitada e fraca diante da divindade. Suas forças esvaíram-se com o decorrer da batalha e a esperança depositada em si estava abalada. Não conseguiria reagir perfeitamente contra aquele ataque. Concentrou-se o melhor possível e reuniu sua última vontade.

Mas quando Ares investiu algo aconteceu. Os deuses sentiram um pulso colossal de Cosmo ecoando de dentro do Templo Sagrado. A presença era tamanha que assustou a ambos. Mais ao fundo erguera-se soberano o Lorde dourado da Casa de Leão. Seu Cosmo ardia em chamas puras. Aos poucos seu poder elevou-se ainda mais e as chamas transformaram-se em eletricidade. Ao ver essa cena o deus da Guerra assustou-se. "Esse mortal pode controlar o elemento perfeito? Mas como um mortal pode utilizar do Cosmo perfeito de Zeus?".

Orrin pisou forte no chão e observou o cavaleiro morto a sua frente. Sua mente iluminou-se em compreensão, mas seu coração estava tranqüilo. "Obrigado por proteger Atena, Grande Mestre". Ele não sentia mais raiva, apenas a força da esperança ecoava em seu coração. Seu único objetivo era proteger a todos, primordialmente a Atena. Não poderia permitir que o motivo de toda a esperança humana sucumbisse pelas mãos sujas da guerra.

- Ares. – ecoou seu Cosmo – Eu não permitirei que mate Atena. Eu não abandonarei minha esperança jamais.

Então o Lorde dourado sumiu. Sua velocidade foi tamanha que o pavor de Ares elevou-se a um nível que nunca havia alcançado. Orrin surgiu à frente do deus pairando no ar ameaçadoramente. Seu punho direito fechou-se e explodiu em eletricidade.

- FORBIDDEN HOWL! – ecoou a presença do Lorde dourado.

O impacto foi calamitoso. Acertando em cheio o peitoral do deus, Ares sentiu sua armadura contorce-se diante do poder do mortal. A eletricidade percorreu seu corpo divino e atravessou todos os seus órgãos vitais. Atena ficou incrédula com a cena. O deus encurvou-se de dor e cuspiu sangue. "Ainda não acabei com você deus da Guerra". Orrin elevou seu Cosmo ainda mais e sua armadura trincou em alguns pontos. Seu corpo não agüentaria tanto poder e nem mesmo ele era capaz de saber de onde vinha tamanha força. Agachou-se a frente do deus e aplicou seu golpe mais poderoso.

- Esse é o ataque mais poderoso do Leão dourado. ULTIMATE HOWL! – explodiu o Cosmo de Orrin.

A noite pulsou e, para o espanto das estrelas, Ares foi arrematado pelo poder final do Lorde dourado. O gancho mortal do cavaleiro reluziu e uma cachoeira reversa de eletricidade subiu aos céus. O deus da Guerra foi consumido pelo poder de forma devastadora e o restante de teto que ainda restava ruiu. Então tudo se tornou sombras e silêncio.

O Lorde dourado caiu de joelhos no chão completamente fatigado. Toda a sua vitalidade foi consumida pelo ataque final que produzira. Estava tão feliz que não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Atena caiu também de joelhos ao seu lado e o aparou quando ele estava quase caindo desmaiado. Orrin não mais conseguia ver ou ouvir, mas sentia a presença reconfortante de Atena abraçando-o. "Sim Atena, eu consegui. Eu destruí Ares…".

A vida de Orrin estava escapando de suas mãos quando o pior aconteceu. Finalmente o deus da Guerra retornou ao chão, caindo de cabeça. Ele ficou parado por um tempo, sendo observado de perto pela deusa. Entretanto, para a surpresa de todos, ele começou a se levantar mais uma vez apoiando-se em sua lança. Quando ficou completamente de pé, observou o cavaleiro nos braço de Atena com uma ira imensurável. Seu Cosmo ardia insanamente.

- Como? Como um mortal é capaz de controlar o "Elemento Divino"? Como isso é possível? – perguntou incapaz de conter a perturbação na sua voz.

- Este não é um cavaleiro qualquer, meu irmão. Dentro de Orrin circunda o Cosmo de duas constelações. Esse "mísero" mortal é guardião do Cosmo infindável de duas constelações inteiras. Ele é o único entre os mortais destinados a ser o guardião de duas constelações. Ele é Orrin de Cão menor e de Leão dourado.

Então Ares arregalou seus olhos com o mais intenso dos terrores. Ele sentiu o fluxo do destino fechando-se ao seu redor, e lembrou-se então da última profecia realizada pelos Oráculos de Apolo. Finalmente ele compreendia agora o enigma.

- Eu consumirei a existência deste mortal juntamente com a sua, Atena. Não creio no destino, pois eu traço o meu próprio caminho. Não permitirei que as palavras de um falso profeta sejam concretizadas. Morra!

Mas o Cosmo de Ares fraquejou e sua lança estabilizou-se em sua mão. Ele sentiu o fluxo poderoso de dois outros Cosmos dentro do Templo. Os seres que carregavam aquela presença estavam além dos níveis mortais, eram praticamente semi-deuses. Ao olhar para trás, duas sombras saltaram alto e caíram cada uma ao lado de Atena e Orrin. O brilho dourado de suas armaduras muito destroçadas ofuscou o deus, e tudo o que Ares mais temia estava acontecendo.

- Vocês que destruíram meus filhos ainda vivem? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Enquanto houver a esperança… – falou Timeus de Áries.

- Nós lutaremos – completou Pítia de Virgem.


	66. História Sessenta e Cinco

**História Sessenta e Cinco: O amor da Deusa**

Os três últimos Lordes dourados contra o senhor das Guerras.

A noite brilhou em seu resplendor final e os primeiros raios de sol foram contidos pela excitação divina. Ares estava sendo subjugado agora por mais dois mortais. Seu desespero foi diminuindo até ele retornar novamente ao controle dos seus sentimentos. A pressão daquela batalha estava sendo insuportável. Seus dois filhos pereceram em suas formas perfeitas e os seus desafiantes ainda estavam vivos. "Malditos sejam os mortais que protegem Atena".

Timeus de Áries e Pítia de Virgem ajudaram Atena e Orrin a se levantar. O Lorde dourado de Leão estava praticamente sem as suas forças, quase não conseguia manter-se de pé. Ele pôde sentir as mãos gentis de seu amigo de Áries ajudando-o, mas não conseguia ouvi-lo ou vê-lo. Isso o deixou um pouco triste, mesmo diante da felicidade de poder revê-lo. "Não se preocupe mais com a batalha Orrin", ecoou a voz de Timeus em sua mente. "Virgem e eu cuidaremos de Atena a partir de agora".

Pítia de Timeus afastaram seus protegidos, enquanto que Atena começou a rezar por seus cavaleiros. Ambos os Lordes dourados encararam o deus da Guerra de forma corajosa e audaz. Ares recebeu aquelas presenças com o mais intenso ódio. Sua ira estava alcançando níveis perigosos, e seu Cosmo estava afetando o distúrbio da Ordem em toda a Cidade-Estado. Sua presença incendiou o ar mais uma vez, entretanto seu poder estava ainda mais elevado.

- Mortais… – sua voz soou diabolicamente – Sua existência neste mundo não será mais tolerada por mim. Estou farto de sua ousadia. Está em tempo de destruir tudo que existe. ESTOU CANÇADO DE TUDO. – seu Cosmo respondeu a altura e todo o Templo explodiu em chamas vermelhas. A luz foi tamanha que pôde ser percebida de todos os extremos da Cidade-Estado – Está na hora de fazer o Caos reinar neste mundo de seres insignificantes – finalizou erguendo sua lança perigosamente.

O céu tornou-se vermelho e carregado de nuvens cinza da morte. Raios escarlates cruzavam todo o resplendor da noite e a escuridão ficou confundida com o sangue. Então Atena sentiu o pior. A ira do deus da Guerra finalmente o cegou e sua personalidade estava sendo regida apenas pelo Caos. Isso significava muito mais que a sua possível morte. Se os seus cavaleiros não destruíssem Ares agora todo o mundo estaria condenado. Nem mesmo os deuses poderiam impedir o Caos do Cosmo de Ares.

- Cavaleiros, o futuro do mundo está em risco de uma forma que jamais esteve. Isto está além da minha imaginação. A cólera de Ares o tornou uma força do Caos, o que irá destruir a tudo se não o contivermos. Precisamos impedi-lo agora ou será tarde demais.

Ares deslocou todo um fluxo de ar com seu poder final, seu Cosmo estava elevando-se ainda mais. O infinito poder dos deuses estava entrando em ação e toda a Cidade-Estado mergulhou no Caos da realidade. As estações começaram a se confundir. Neve e sol mesclavam-se nos lugares mais estranhos, chuva e ventos torrenciais começaram a destruir a cidade. Logo a tempestade do Caos de Ares afetaria todo o mundo Grego e nada sobreviveria àquilo.

Mas os Cavaleiros da Esperança ainda estavam lá, relutantes em abandonar o mundo. Atena usou de seus poderes máximos. Aos poucos Orrin sentiu o fluxo da vida percorrer seu corpo novamente, e seus sentidos foram restabelecidos. Ainda fraco, mas consciente, observou o poder avassalador do deus da Guerra. Temeu o pior. Entretanto, contemplou a presença de Timeus e Pítia ali, ao seu lado. Os Lordes dourados sabiam o que fazer.

Timeus posicionou-se a frente e no meio dos três, agachado. Orrin ficou do lado direito e ergueu os punhos. Pítia abriu os olhos e permaneceu no lado esquerdo em posição de prece. Atena ficou atrás de todos, alimentando seus Cosmos com sua prece de esperança. O poder máximo e proibido dos cavaleiros dourados estava prestes a entrar em ação pela última vez.

O Cosmo dourado iluminou a tempestade caótica do deus da Guerra. Ares sentiu o fluxo de Cosmo mais poderoso que enfrentara até o momento. Seu nível era colossal, incomparável até para os deuses menores. Voltou toda a sua concentração para os inimigos que ainda restavam, sua Lança do Destino apontando para a morte de todos.

- Vermes da imundice! – proclamou em sua loucura – Condeno todos ao Caos. CALAMITY SOUL!

A lança de Ares cruzava a distância que separavam os adversários rapidamente. Entretanto, o poder da divindade concedeu tempo o suficiente. Os três Lordes dourados explodiram seus Cosmos clamando pela esperança e a presença do imperioso deus da Guerra recebeu sua punição. O brilho do amor de Atena iluminou os seus cavaleiros e o ataque final foi combatido.

- Enquanto houver esperança… – falou Timeus de Áries.

- Nós lutaremos… – continuou Pítia de Virgem.

- Em nome de Atena! – finalizou Orrin de Leão.

- ATHENA EXCLAMATION! – e o grito final dos cavaleiros superou o maior dos grilhões e equipararam-se ao resplendor do maior de todos os milagres.

Todos os elementos da natureza se mesclaram e o Universo tremeu diante do mais furioso de todos os ataques. O poder combinado dos três Lordes dourados e de Atena explodiu contra a insanidade caótica do deus da Guerra e nada restou, apenas o vazio. O silêncio dominou o mundo e a luz morreu.

O tempo passou e ainda era noite. Os raios solares ainda não haviam conseguido banhar o campo de batalha. A guerra havia terminado e nenhum lado havia sido vencedor. O maior de todos os conflitos destruiu a Cidade-Estado de Atenas, e ninguém entre os sobreviventes sabia qual era o destino após aquela batalha. A única certeza que permanecia era que muitos haviam morrido em nome de suas crenças e vontades, e que o futuro que os deuses previram ainda era sombrio aos olhos mortais. Incertezas…

O Templo de Atena estava destruído. Nem mesmo um único pilar havia conseguido manter-se de pé diante de tamanho Cosmo. O céu mais uma vez demonstrava as estrelas claras e únicas em seus mínimos detalhes. Todas as presenças ali haviam desaparecido. Nada poderia sobreviver ao que houve.

Mas alguém respondeu ao chamado do silêncio. Sob alguns entulhos levantou-se Atena, completamente machucada e com boa parte de sua armadura destruída. Seu cetro estava partido ao meio. "Nike, a vitória não pertence a ninguém". Limpou um pouco do rosto sujo e começou a vagar em busca de seus cavaleiros. Em um lugar próximo ergueu-se Timeus de Áries, mas logo ele caiu novamente desacordado. Atena foi ao seu socorro. Não havia mais armadura alguma de Áries, apenas pequenas lascas que ficaram presas à roupa rasgada do cavaleiro.

- Pítia! Orrin! – chamou a deusa – Podem me ouvir? Estão bem?

- Atena… – respondeu uma voz distante e feminina.

A deusa voltou-se na direção contrária da que havia chamado. Lá vinham Virgem e Leão, abraçados e servindo de apoio um para o outro. Ao aproximarem-se, caíram de joelhos ao lado de Timeus e Atena. Pítia logo pôs a mão no coração e pescoço do Lorde desmaiado.

- Vai amigo, reaja – implorou Orrin, conseguindo novamente falar.

- Ele ficará bem se tratarmos dele logo. – respondeu Pítia – Entretanto não me resta muito mais Cosmo, apenas o que me faz continuar viva. Não posso fazer nada por hora.

- Vamos sair daqui e ajudá-lo. – disse Atena – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui. Conseguimos destruir Ares, o deus da Guerra. A batalha acabou. Precisamos ajudar a todos antes que haja mais vítimas.

Orrin e Pítia levantaram o companheiro desmaiado e começaram a andar o mais rápido que podiam. Atena os seguiu, mas parou um pouco depois analisando o cenário da batalha. Tudo estava destruído por causa do egoísmo de um único deus. "Muitos morreram, famílias perdidas, cidades aniquiladas. Tudo por causa desse sentimento assassino que existe no coração dos homens. Inveja, medo, preconceitos e instinto. Ares sobe como manipular os mortais facilmente, alimentando suas maiores fraquezas, fazendo-os crê que elas eram suas vantagens. Coitados sejam os humanos que participaram dessa trama divina. Perdoem-me todos por não poder ter ajudado da maneira correta".

Entretanto algo passou pela mente da deusa. Ela teve o pior de todos os pressentimentos e seu coração parou. Sentindo uma dor lacerante em seu peito, levou as mãos ao coração e arregalou os olhos. Logo o pressentimento tornou-se realidade e a deusa virou o corpo na direção da presença que sentia.

- Não! – gritou Atena.

Os Lordes dourados pararam de andar. Eles sentiram uma presença abominável, impossível de ainda existir. Ao virarem observaram o resplendor final do deus da Guerra. Ares levantou-se de seu túmulo de rochas e entulho de maneira colossal, seu Cosmo ardendo em fúria. Seu estado estava pior que o de Atena. Pouco da sua armadura ainda restava, mas a Lança do Destino estava intacta em suas mãos. Com uma explosão, o deus investiu contra os Lordes dourados. Seu Cosmo ecoou e durante o trajeto do seu ataque chamas vermelhas arderam no solo destroçado.

- MORRAM! – amaldiçoou a divindade.

Era o fim. A Lança do Destino cravou-se fundo e o sangue tocou o chão. O coração havia sido trespassado. Entretanto, a presença que havia sido vítima do ataque era divina. Os Lordes dourados perderam o fôlego. Pítia caiu de joelhos e chorou. Orrin segurava o amigo que despertara diante de tamanho sacrifício. Timeus e Orrin ficaram estáticos, perdidos entre o real e o pesadelo. Ares não conseguia demonstrar emoção alguma, perdido em seus próprios devaneios devido ao que acabara de fazer. Ele havia trespassado o coração de Atena, deusa da Justiça.

A deusa trazia em seu rosto uma expressão de felicidade carregada de lágrimas. Ela segurava bravamente a arma do inimigo, impedindo-o de continuar a matar. Sua bela armadura evaporou-se lentamente com o vento frio da noite. Ares forçou a lança para sair, mas a deusa não permitiu. Então o deus da Guerra soltou a arma. Atena deu um passo à frente para manter-se de pé.

- Por… quê…? – perguntou o deus da Guerra completamente perdido.

- Porque eu acredito neles… meu irmão… – respondeu a deusa, vacilante – Porque eu acredito neles… – então a deusa não resistiu mais e começou a cair.

- ATENA! – gritaram os Lordes dourados.

Nenhum deles foi capaz de alcançar a deusa. Entretanto, Atena não tocou o chão, nunca mais. Durante sua lenta queda, Atena lembrou-se de todas as suas atitudes, de todos que perdeu, de tudo que houve. Ela sentiu-se infeliz com tudo o que fizera até o momento, mas finalmente encontrara uma forma de compensar a humanidade pelos seus erros. Ela estava feliz.

O céu iluminou-se com os primeiros raios de sol e um som devastador cruzou todo o mundo Grego. O trovão celeste cruzou em seu resplendo o mundo divino e caiu ao lado da deusa. Atena foi amparada por dois braços fortes. Asas perfeitas e longas protegeram a deusa, e o ser de autoridade máxima tocou o chão dos mortais mais uma vez. Ao seu lado estava um outro ser divino com asas velozes nos pés. Ares conteve uma exclamação.

Atena foi amparada por Zeus, Deus dos deuses, acompanhado por Hermes, senhor da Velocidade.


	67. Epílogo

**Epílogo: O Conto de uma Terra Renascida**

Lágrimas tocam o chão e fazem florescer o que um dia morreu na aurora.

O Sol iluminou os Campos Vermelhos. Seu resplendor anunciou um massacre. Entretanto, a pior de todas as perdas não pôde ser evitada. Em seu intenso amor para com os seus cavaleiros, Atena, deusa da Sabedoria, sacrificou-se em seu último lamento. A Lança do Destino cruzou mais um coração, e a tão frágil esperança finalmente morreu diante de tamanho ato.

Mas algo que não era esperado pelos mortais fez-se presente. Antes mesmo de macular seu tão grandioso ato, a deusa Atena foi amparada pelos braços gentis de seu Pai. Zeus, o todo soberano do Olímpio desceu ao mundo a fim de prestar um último ato à deusa, ou seria por outros motivos? Não importando as respostas, os três Lordes dourados temeram àquela presença muito além a de Ares. Se enfrentar o senhor das Guerras provara-se algo impossível, o que se podia dizer sobre o senhor de todos os Deuses? Por fim, a presença de Zeus e Hermes juntos não poderia simbolizar algo de bom para ambos os lados.

A aparência de Zeus era acima de tudo superior. Os poucos mortais que contemplaram o deus em sua verdadeira aparência enlouqueceram ou apenas esqueceram muito mais do que deviam. Entretanto, os três Lordes dourados nunca poderiam esquecer aquela visão. Não por opção, mas por obrigação.

Descreve-se Zeus como contemplado da seguinte forma: um homem alto e forte, muito esbelto e perfeito. Estava muito além da aparência dos gregos, uma representação fiel do divino. Não trajava algo que poderia ser considerado uma armadura, mas assemelhava-se de tal forma que muitos poderiam se confundir. Seu longo cabelo dourado ouro tocava a metade das costas. Um manto branquíssimo cobria-lhe o corpo carregado de jóias e apetrechos raríssimos. Sua coroa era simples e carregava os três símbolos máximos: Sol, Lua e Astro. Mas o traço mais marcante no deus eram seus seis pares de asas que surgiam das costas, cotovelos e pés. Cada uma possuía seu próprio comprimento, mas três pares nas costas destacam-se em tamanho e presença. Foram com esses pares que o deus abraçou sua amada filha, impedindo-a de tocar o chão.

O acompanhante de Zeus era conhecido como O Mensageiro. Duas longas asas brancas surgiam de seus pés, fazendo-o voar eternamente. Hermes possuía uma aparência simples e jovial, mas altiva e respeitável. Aparentava ser um velocista de maratonas, magro e forte. Sua roupa era simples, deixando o belo tronco completamente exposto. Usava um pequeno elmo azul-dourado que encobria seu cabelo negro curto e bagunçado.

O senhor dos Deuses postou-se de forma onipotente e contemplou melhor todo o local. Suas asas inquietas provocavam pequenos tornados ao se moverem. Ignorou a todos ali presentes, inclusive Hermes que o rodeava insistentemente. Finalmente seus olhos recaíram sobre Ares, que procurou observar uma desinteressante rocha perto de si. Isso enraiveceu a divindade suprema, mas tratou de puxar delicadamente a Lança do Destino que ainda estava cravada no coração de Atena. Zeus entregou a arma a Hermes, recebendo-a de bom grado.

- Uma discussão? – perguntou Zeus pausadamente.

O deus da Guerra tremeu diante daquela voz, como se já soubesse o destino que o aguardava. Então ele decidiu outra tática. Encarou Zeus diretamente, o que assustou tanto ao deus como a Hermes. Seu olhar era furioso e audaz, ignorando completamente o tamanho poder que circundava no senhor dos Deuses. Os Lordes dourados temeram o pior, fosse ele qual fosse.

- E assistisse a tudo o que houve, imagino. – respondeu Ares – Meu objetivo estava bem claro quando o abordei no Olímpio, meu Pai. Atena era uma praga para esse mundo, precisava ser eliminada. No fim, ela mesma faz o trabalho sujo. Sacrificar-se pelos mortais…

- Não ouse blasfemar o nome de Atena sua escória! – berrou Orrin imprudentemente.

Então finalmente Zeus notou a presença dos Lordes dourados. Olhou bem para cada um deles, e todos responderam educadamente curvando-se em sinal de respeito e amizade. Orrin tremia de fúria. Entretanto, Ares já estava farto daqueles mortais, principalmente Leão. Explodindo seu Cosmo, obteve sua lança novamente de Hermes e avançou contra o Lorde. Sua ira cresceu de tal forma que o chão tremia a cada passo que dava ao encontro de sua vítima. Os Lordes dourados foram pegos desprevenidos e tentaram reagir protegendo seu amigo.

- Seus mortais desgraçados. Escória, um deus? Como ousa você, traste, levantar sua voz contra um deus? Como ousa interferir nos problemas dos deuses? Estou farto de suas vidas. Este será o fim…

Mas sua lança nem mesmo havia avançado o suficiente para alcançar a vítima quando uma das mãos de Zeus caiu sobre a arma e arrancou-a das mãos do filho. Ares observou seu Pai com uma ira ainda maior, seu Cosmo ardendo em fúria.

- E como tu ousas romper uma das suas leis, meu Pai? Como ousas interferir nos assuntos dos outros deuses?

- Estes mortais são do meu interesse agora, Ares. – respondeu calmamente – E mesmo que sua alma não resida mais nesse corpo divino, eles também ainda são do interesse de Atena. Ela realizou o ato máximo para proteger alguém, e eles não devem ser tocados por nenhum entre nós.

- Pouco me importo com suas regras, senhor dos Deuses. Controle o Olímpio a sua maneira, mas não serei subjugado por suas normas. Nunca obedeci a ninguém e não temo você. Tenho aliados…

- Tinha aliados, Ares. – mais uma vez Zeus falou calmamente – Eu ampliei o selo sobre o Tártaro. Hades não mais poderá influenciar este plano por um longo tempo, e não há deus algum capaz de retirar aquele selo, além de Atena. – quando Ares voltaria a revidar o deus, ele respondeu a altura – Cale-se Ares, filho do ódio! Não aturo mais as suas atitudes, tão baixas quanto à de muitos mortais. Não eis tão perfeito quanto imaginas. A ignorância o cegou, deixou-se levar pelos sentimentos que tanto governa. Cometeu um crime gravíssimo ao desafiar a minha vontade e ainda maior quando me enganou. Acumulou ainda mais pecados quando influenciou o mundo dos mortais diretamente, ao aliar-se ao "Banido" por motivos que tanto conhece. Mas cometeu o pecado mortal de matar um deus, e contra tal infâmia somente um ato de tamanha significância deverá redimir sua alma…

- Não ouse falar comigo assim, Zeus. – gritou Ares – Se deseja a minha cabeça numa bandeja venha sujar suas mãos por si só. Está falando tudo isso agora, mas quando o ludibriei com os sentimentos que ainda tanto louva acabou pondo o pescoço de sua mais amada filha na forca. Quem matou Atena foi você, senhor dos Deuses. Atena apenas cruzou o meu caminho…

- CALE-SE FILHO DO ÓDIO! – a vontade de Zeus foi tamanha que o céu tornou-se noite e raios onipotentes trovejaram diante da noite forçada – Não tenho mais motivo para aturar tua presença entre os deuses. Eis a minha pior prole, até mesmo os mortais que gerei são mais valorosos. Mataste sim minha filha adorada e me penalizo também com tal ato, mas com o Fim desta Era Atena fez o ato mais inaceitável e pertinente para suas metas. Ares, quem venceu essa guerra foi Atena.

- O quê? – gritou incrédulo.

- O Sacrifico de um mortal pode garantir sua passagem para os Campos Elíseos, mas o Sacrifício Divino é algo muito além de todos os rituais. Atena sacrificou seu corpo mortal para semear o mundo com o seu amor, selar o mundo contra a presença dos deuses e dos seres malignos. Atena selou a passagem para esse mundo, e nem mesmo eu poderei romper tal selo quando o ritual se concretizar. Apenas quando houver o primeiro renascer de minha filha é que o selo tornar-se-á mais fraco, mas ainda sim somente um único deus poderá tentar possuir "o trono" deste mundo. Apenas o "Banido" não será afetado por tal selo, pois seu plano já está selado. Quando o meu selo romper-se, o selo de Atena responderá e a deusa reencarnará em um corpo mortal. Observem, mortais, o Sacrifício Maior!

E Zeus abriu suas asas e nelas não mais estava o corpo da deusa. Flores de diversas cores, na sua maioria rosas claras, voaram com os bravos ventos que surgiram por trás das nuvens. A tempestade de Zeus sumiu rapidamente, assim como surgira, e as flores tornaram-se pétalas ao vento, depois pólen. Os Lordes dourados sentiram a vida renascer em seus corações e mais uma vez o espírito de deusa abraçar o mundo. A esperança renascera.

Maravilhados, o toque das pétalas fizeram os cavaleiros levantarem. Suas armaduras brilharam intensamente e todas se concertaram imediatamente, mais poderosas e belas como nunca. Os ferimentos mortais dos Lordes dourados tornaram-se passado e as armaduras que pereceram foram convocadas para o local. Os três cavaleiros sentiram ressoar nas armaduras a presença de cada um de seus antigos usuários e deram um último adeus. Então elas subiram aos céus como raios de luz e juntaram-se a tantos outros raios que representavam as armaduras de bronze e pratas sem donos. As armaduras douradas rumaram juntas para o Santuário e as outras se espalharam pelo mundo para serem encontradas pelos mais diversos povos fiéis a justiça.

E Edmond de Touro assistiu o renascer do Santuário de Atena. As Dozes Casas reergueram-se ainda mais majestosas e as Casas tombadas brilharam novas no amanhecer. E a felicidade de Touro foi ainda maior quando Geord de Lince despertou preguiçosamente, acompanhado por Delia. O Lorde de Touro sabia o que havia acontecido, mas permaneceu feliz, pois sua esperança nunca morrera.

Em algum lugar próximo do Relógio Zodiacal, Alena de Águia chorava diante do sacrifício da deusa, mas também chorava por tudo está terminado e mais uma vez sentir o brilho do Cosmo de Geord. Orrin explodiu de felicidade e um sorriso em meio às lágrimas brotou no fundo do coração dos Lordes. Os Lordes dourados choraram de felicidade diante de tamanho sacrifício, sentindo a presença da deusa apaziguar e tudo retornar ao normal.

Entretanto, Ares somente sentia a dor aumentar no seu corpo. O toque das pétalas e do pólen lhe era venenoso e seu corpo ferido começou a ficar destroçado. Sua armadura contorceu-se estranhamente e o deus caiu de joelhos sentindo a dor mortal percorrer suas veias. Então ele notou o pior. Sua alma também estava sendo afetada. Ele podia senti-la pulsar diante do poder de Atena. Sua vida estava sendo arrancada de modo cruel e avassalador.

- Observe sua ruína Ares. – proclamou Zeus sorridente – Atena venceu essa guerra fazendo aquilo que sempre dissera que faria. Ela o venceu sem lutar, apenas com o seu amor. Mas esta dor ainda não lhe representa um castigo à altura. Farei ainda pior por me desrespeitar.

O Cosmo de todo o Universo concentrou-se na palma da mão de Zeus. Sua presença elevou-se de tal forma que os corações dos mortais ficaram apreensivos. Na mão do deus surgiu uma lança feita unicamente de uma energia pura. Ela soava como eletricidade e seu comportamento era dinâmico. Ares observou aquele poder e nada podia fazer. Entretanto, Zeus ainda olhou uma última vez para o ser que estava a sua frente. Seu filho. Ares cuspiu no chão.

- Eu voltarei um dia, Atena. Meu espírito da discórdia vagará até alcançar o coração do mais amável de seus guardiões, fazendo-o sucumbir. Implantarei o medo, a derrota, o caos e a morte em sua própria casa. Um dia… – e finalizou sua fala de modo ameaçador.

Os Lordes dourados temeram aquelas palavras, mas Zeus sentenciou o deus. O ataque divino cruzou a carne e Ares brilhou como o Sol. Seu corpo elevou-se diante de tamanha energia e explodiu em incontáveis partículas de poeira. Mas algo surgiu logo após. Uma imensa e colossal aura maligna surgiu no lugar onde outrora estava Ares. Ela sorriu malignamente para os Lordes dourados e berrou para Zeus com intensa fúria. Finalmente fugiu e nunca mais foi vista por ninguém. A presença imortal de Ares, senhor da Guerra, desapareceu.

Então Zeus contemplou os mortais servos de Atena com seriedade. Os Lordes dourados temeram tal presença, mas o Cosmo do Deus estava tranqüilo.

- Não pensem que os esquecerei, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Muitos entre vós cometestes crimes contra os deuses que são intoleráveis e imperdoáveis. O Sacrifício de Atena apenas sela o destino desta Era, mas chegará o dia no qual os deuses do Olímpio retornaram para cobrar as dívidas da humanidade. Até este dia, eu parto deste plano. Preparem-se da melhor maneira que poderem e que Atena os guie da maneira correta.

Então o Deus dos deuses sumiu de forma tão misteriosa quanto surgiu. Os Lordes dourados foram abandonados a própria sorte, acompanhados apenas com presságios e alertas. Os amigos trocaram um longo e sereno olhar, tentando prever o futuro, mas decidiram que o melhor seria aguardar os dias que viriam e ajudar o Santuário nessa hora tão difícil. Atena poderia ter deixado o mundo na sua forma carnal, mas sua presença sempre guiaria os Cavaleiros até o dia no qual retornaria para combater o mal.

Muita coisa precisava ser feita, e outras tantas ainda necessitavam ser concertadas, mas eles não desistiriam da humanidade e de sua esperança. Não desistiriam em nome de Atena.

**O Fim.**

_Esta história foi retirada dos Registros Históricos do Santuário de Atena. Nela constam detalhes sobre os "Diários de Orrin" e os "Ensinamentos de Áries" (também contendo os ensinamentos do ofício das armaduras. Atualmente o paradeiro deste documento é incerto). Todos os fatos foram apresentados na forma de narrativa para o maior entendimento dos leitores._


End file.
